


Blindly follow me

by DritaA_Clexa4ever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Light Angst, Romance, Soulmates, Violence, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 83,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever
Summary: Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 95
Kudos: 87





	1. Daily routine into smithereens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Слепо иди за мной](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582796) by Lestat94. 



> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

-“Ms. Griffin,” the intern distracted the blonde from her rather fascinating pursuit. Clarke sat in front of the canvas, drawing light lines, finishing touches before the   
picture was completely finished.

-“Clarke ... I am Clarke ... I asked you not to call me Miss Griffin,” the blonde, biting nib of brush, looked at the picture doubtfully and smiled with satisfaction.   
Everything was ready.

-"There article ..."

\- "Again from this?" pausing, Clarke sarcastically held out. - "Ollford."

\- "Yes ... Alexandria Ollford. Maybe you will not read?" - the assistant said excitedly.

\- "Barry, come on read it already."

\- "The last work of the so-called artist caused a lot of excitement, but in reality this is just another parody of art. The work is saturated with bright colors, so I have a   
question for Miss Griffin. What do you take besides coffee?"

\- "Enough. Clarke snorted, pursing her lips. Once, they were friends with Lexa, but then their paths diverged and everything changed radically. - "She is so a bitch."

-"I'm sorry."

-"Everything is fine. This is just one of many opinions." Clarke answered, rubbing her forehead with her palm to remove blond strands from her face.

Barry retired from Clarke's workshop, folding a magazine into a tube and intending to throw it away so as not to unnerve himself or Clarke.

Taking off her apron, the blonde frowned as she reached for the ringing telephone.

-"Hi." Clutching the phone with her shoulder, the blonde washed her hands and cast a sidelong glance at the canvas.

\- "Have you seen? Did you see what this pompous goat wrote?" the voice of Octavia was angry in the phone. It was audible that the girl was walking along the street,   
breathing heavily from a quick step. Apparently, Blake was very overwhelmed with emotions, since she decided to call before reaching a more peaceful place.

-“Calm down, Octy,” Clarke held out, smiling, shaking her head. 

\- "As if this is the first time."

\- "When will she leave you alone ?!"

-“ In my soul I don’t know,” Griffin sighed and, looking at her watch, inquired enthusiastically. -"Do you want to meet and have a coffee? I finished painting, so ... Free   
until late at night."

-"With pleasure! We will washed the bones of this upstart," giggling treacherously, Octavia said goodbye to her friend, anticipating a meeting and the opportunity to   
fully express her "Phew"

-"Barry! I close the workshop!" the American shouted, turning off the light and locking the workshop door, leaving the young man in the gallery alone.

-“Ok, Miss Griffin!”

-"Clarke! I am Clarke!" shouted the blonde, leaving the corridor to go to the elevator. Sitting in the car, the blonde read the damn article once more and threw the   
magazine into the back seat.  
-"Damned wretch." Clarke summed up, gritting her teeth in displeasure.

-"O"! approaching to her friend, the blonde kissed her on the cheek. She and Octavia had not seen each other for a couple of days, so Griffin had already missed her.   
In addition, the girl was easily able to raise the blonde's mood.

-"How are you?"

-"In terms of?"

-"Well ... Article ... Oxford ..."

\- "You still can’t calm down?" sitting down at the table, Clarke rolled her eyes and grinned. She had already managed to cast aside this thought. Already used to the   
attacks of critics. And how without them.

«If only she wrote one good review, wicked...» nevertheless inner voice  
Griffin snorted with displeasure.

\- "Yes, she infuriates me more than you, I look. Not surprised that she has no one."

-"How do you know?" with a laugh said the blonde. She didn’t care about the personal life of this bitch. In those days, when they were friends, Lexa was extremely   
secretive in terms of relationships. But have some fun she was always «per.»

«I wonder what she is now ...?» grimacing at the thought, Clarke snorted again and pulled a cup of coffee toward her.

-"And do you think someone can meet such an unbearable girl? Yes, it’s causticity in causticity. I don't recognize her ... She was so good-natured and cheerful. But   
now ... This." with a flashing hand, Octie grunted, continuing to drink her coffee slowly. This time the brown-haired woman was very emotional, on the part of her   
righteous anger looked cute. Laughing at the cup, Griffin took a sip and suddenly enthusiastically shared with Octavia

\- "By the way, I finished the painting."

-"Yes?! Will you show?" Blake was delighted, so her green eyes sparkled.

\- "Come to the workshop tomorrow." Clarke said lightly, recalling the canvas that had just been finished.

-"When will you exhibit it?" the friend asked, watching how the blonde out of habit bites the tip of the spoon, as she usually did with a brush.

-"Not now. Two works are are missing to open a separate exhibition. I do not want to rush, to screwed up."

\- "I hope it's not because of Lexa? Believe me, it is not worth your nerves." Octavia was indignant, frowning.

\- "Not. What more. Let her write what she wants. I don't care about her."

They chatted for a few more hours, completely forgetting about this outline and about Ollford herself. But time is not rubber, and after these few hours, Clarke   
realized that it was time for her to say goodbye to Octavia until the next meeting.

Saying goodbye to Octavia, the blonde paid for her order and leisurely headed towards the house. She lived next to this cafe, so it became a habit: to leave the car   
and walk along the streets of New York. Glancing thoughtfully down the street, Griffin was looking for something that would hook her and push her to a new job.  
And her gaze found something to cling to, but now there was no desire to draw what she saw.  
«This can't be,» Clarke came closer, tensed, but her hunch turned out to be false. The girl sitting at the table of the open cafe looked like her ex-friend only from the   
back.   
-"How can I know how they are alike if I haven't seen her for several years?!" Clarke was indignant under her breath. She wanted to see what became of Lexa, and was   
afraid of meeting her like a scuba diver with a shark. Having rubbed the bridge of her nose, Griffin went into the house, rising to her floor and wearily crawling into the   
apartment. Forces were barely enough to change clothes. She, without even eating, collapsed onto the bed and immediately fell asleep. The blonde often forgot to   
eat, Octavia cursed at her all the time, but didn't achieve much success in the re-education of the artist. That as forgot to eat, and forgets.

***

Her morning began at ten o'clock with a cup of coffee. Listening to what the news was saying, Griffin thought about how to smash her day fruitfully. Half a day of work,   
half a day to fill out papers and rest.   
Slowly getting into the car, the blonde drove to the workshop without any problems and spent half a day working on a new idea.

-"Miss Gr ... Clarke! It's lunch time!" Barry shouted, reminding that it was time to out of den and go to a cafe, drink coffee and return for paper work.

-"Thank you, Bar." throwing a leather jacket, Clarke left the building and on foot went to a familiar cafe near her workshop. When ordering herself coffee, the artist lost  
in thought while reading the news on the Internet.

-"Reading an article?"

An alien voice makes Clarke break out of her thoughts and look up. She sees a girl in front of her with long brown thick hair. A stately figure is emphasized by a black   
jacket, her chin is raised and her gray-green eyes are staring at Clarke. Sensual lips are closed and only the corners of the lips give a slight smile. Hair is braided in a   
complex hairstyle with interweaving of braids and ordinary strands.

-"Alex..." Griffin understands who is in front of her. Once Lexa only allowed her to use this reduction. This beautiful girl was once her friend. Now she has become even   
more beautiful, only now ... Her facial features seemed to be angular. A face saturated with rigor, eyes don't radiate that coldness, rather it was like calm. She wasn’t   
like that before ...

\- "Clarke."

\- "What the hell are you doing here?"

\- "Well, I'm sorry that I live with you in the same city."

\- "I meant ... Oh forget it."

\- "I drove by and popped in for a bite to eat. Well ... How do you like the article?"

«Is she mocking ?!» Clarke slowly but surely began to boil. Squeezing a caustic smile, the blonde replied:

\- "Very cognitive. Particularly interesting part with a allusion about drugs."

-"Oh. Well, don’t say that you’ve been offended,” Lexa shook her head, rolling her eyes. Take a seat opposite, the brunette woman looked curiously at her ex-friend. It   
was impossible not to notice that Clarke was prettier. Even the photos didn't convey her beauty.

-“I didn't invite you to sit down,” Griffin said indignantly, pursing her lips in displeasure. Such a company didn't please her, and even frightened her.

-“You were always sharp on the tongue,” Lexa thoughtfully said, noticing how Clarke rose from her seat.

-“I'm leaving already anyway,” the blonde snorted, grabbing her purse from the back of the chair. She had no desire to speak with the brunette woman as soon as she   
mentioned the article.

«What did you expect? That will you meet and all the insults will be forgotten right away? Don't be so naive» getting into the car, Griffin noticed how the brunette got   
out next, sitting in her Lexus.

«She lives very well off her devastating articles,» the blonde thought with a grin. The mood was spoiled, although the image of the brunette woman still didn't   
disappear in consciousness, making me wonder.  
«What happened to you?»

Returning to the workshop, Clarke spent the rest of the time preparing everything for the opening of the exhibition. So, as evening came, tending to night, the   
American didn't even immediately notice.

-"Bar! I close the workshop!" shouted the blonde, and her intern secretary immediately responded with an approving mooing.  
Locking the door, Clarke entered the elevator and, without rushing, left the building to go to the car.

New York was awake at night, dripping rain, nasty and cold, he ruined the whole bright spring day.  
Getting in the car, Clarke started the Volvo engine and taxied to the road. Rubber squeaked disgustingly, but the car was going smoothly, and drove Griffin neatly,   
but confidently.

Crossroads, oblique rain and blurry headlights from other cars. It was so beautiful, here it is a new idea for work.  
Green light, the blonde gazed steadily around and pressed the gas. The car begins to cross the intersection when a car flies past, and Griffin fearfully presses the   
brakes so as not to collide with this moron. The car behind it brakes in an inch from the rear bumper of a Volvo, miraculously without colliding.  
With a sigh of relief, the blonde felt as if on the side lit a spotlight. In horror, she turns her head, her hand reaches for the gearbox, quickly switching to the rear. The   
car gives back and bumps into the "face" of the car behind. Slip, so that the motor roars, tearing, and the rubber squeals.

-"What the hell!!!" A look frantically runs from the rear-view mirror to the approaching headlights. Groaning in a stifled breath, Clarke tries to take off her seat belt   
with trembling hands and to have time to run out of the car. But ... Too late. Closing her hands, the blonde felt this blow, saw the windows burst from her strength.  
The blow is stunning, and the SUV drags a Volvo along the road, until Clarke's car throws on the chipper, and it rolls head over heels into the ditch. The last thump,   
and Griffin no longer has the strength to open her eyes. It hurts so much ... The beautiful picture that she wanted to capture on canvas became her nightmare. Then   
it will seem to her that everything lasted damn long, but in fact this catastrophe happened in seconds.

She vaguely hears the screams of rescuers and the clang of metal. Then, the blonde will be told that in order to pull her out, the rescuers had to saw up  
a crumpled car. There was a risk of hitting the gas tank, there was a risk of not having time to get the artist out of this "tin can" into which her Volvo had turned.  
The whole body was in unbearable pain, but the blonde got out, immediately shifting to a stretcher. Several police cars, an ambulance, one rescue vehicle and a   
cacophony of siren sounds in different ways.  
The blonde is lowered onto the couch in the ambulance. The doctor briefly examines her, opens her eyelids and says something tense to her assistants. But Clarke   
herself no longer hears anything and doesn't even feel pain. They say that sometimes it is better to feel pain, so at least there is a feeling that you are alive. But she did   
everything she could to hold out. Now it was up to the doctors who had taken up their duties. Fussing in the car when she rushed at full speed towards the hospital.

\- "Woman, Clarke Griffin, twenty three years old. Rib fracture, internal bleeding. A strong blow fell on the occipital region,” the ambulance doctor quickly muttered,   
passing the blonde into the hands of a team of surgeons. The countdown has begun ...


	2. Tearing the day into pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

With what does begin a person's morning? With the fact that you open your eyes, looking around, rejoicing in the sun breaking into the room, or upset by the rain  
beating in the glass. Even a person’s life begins with contemplation. The baby sees the face of the mother, sees everything around. Good question, what does the baby  
feel at the time of birth? And, what a pity that you can’t ask him about it.

\- "The ribs grow together quickly enough, but she will need time to recover. A lot of time..."

\- "What do you mean?" Octavia asks anxiously, looking askance at the blonde who was lying on the couch. The most terrible fears arose in the head. - "Something  
with the spine?"

\- "God forbid. God save your friend. In such accidents, they rarely survive. An SUV was dragging her car along the road for several meters." the doctor hastily tried to  
calm Octavia.

\- "Doctor, what about Clarke...? Why are you talking about a long recovery?" Octavia cut off his description of, frowning at the doctor. Doctor looked at Octavia and,  
with a sigh, explained.

\- "A strong blow fell on the back of the head. Small pieces of glass fell on her cornea ... Miss Blake, we did everything we could, but Clarke couldn't see."

Octavia raised her eyebrows in confusion.  
\- "For how long?"

\- "Never..."

\- "What? Wait ... What does it mean never ??" scared glancing at Clarke, Blake said low, - "Do you know who she is? You ... Can you even imagine ... God ..."

\- "Few people haven't heard who Clark Griffin is. I'm sorry ..." looking at Griffin, the doctor added. - "Several weeks have passed, she is already starting to wake up and  
we need to remove the bandage. Someone needs to be present to support her."

\- "I ... I understand ... Tell me, everything is bad there, huh?"

\- "No. There is a small scar under the left eye, the eyeballs themselves are intact. But..."

\- “But you weren’t able to restore visual function, I understood,” Octavia cut short and walked quietly into the room, sitting down at Clarke’s couch. Sighing, ran her  
fingers over her friend's hand, startled when her fingers moved and Griffin began to recover.

\- "Clarke? Clarke ... Quiet ..."

\- "Octavia." Griffin smiling froze,, realizing that her head was bandaged. Frowning, the blonde fell silent.

\- “Quiet, quiet, my dear ...” Blake whispered affectionately, stroking her friend's hand.

The doctor stopped at the couch taking the scissors in his hand and said softly:

\- “I'll take off the bandages now, Miss Griffin. The worst thing is behind," noticing how Octavia flashed evil eyes at him, the doctor, realizing that he had said too much,  
pursed his lips and carefully cut off the bandages. Clarke's entire being filled with awe from the expectation of an opportunity to look at her friend. The bandages fall  
off and the girl opens her eyes, but sees nothing. Absolute darkness.

\- "Octavia ... I ... I don't understand ... O." Clarke said in a trembling voice, often blinking. Her eyes were still clear as the sky, but why should she have eyes if they could  
not be seen? What for?!

\- "Calm. Quiet, Clarke ... Listen."

\- "Why i can't see anything ?! Why? Octavia!" the blonde, clutching her weak arms with her friend’s hand, didn’t even want to think that all this was real. Shaking her  
head around, Griffin blinked, closed her eyes, but saw nothing. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

\- “The fragments that caught on the cornea ... They ...”, choosing the words, Octavia began, but didn't manage to finish. Clarke understood everything herself.

\- "No no no no!" her blue eyes are filled with tears, and Octavia immediately presses her to herself, digging her fingers into her hair, stroking Clarke's back with her  
second hand. The blonde is crying sobbing, hugging Octavia by the shoulders. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks, falling on the Octavia's turtleneck. The artist began  
to realize that her life had collapsed. Her career is broken, and now she can never enjoy all the beauty of the world. She was blinded, reminiscent of a helpless kitten  
who has yet to learn about the world. The only difference is that at twenty-three Clarke lost the opportunity to know the world in all its glory, to capture it on canvas.  
She can't do anything. She doesn’t want anything. Even life became a burden ...

She calmed down only an hour later, when there was no strength to cry, when all the tears were cried out. Feeling exhausted while lying on the pillow, Clarke closed  
her eyes, listening to everything around in the hope of falling asleep and waking up to understand that it was all just a bad dream. Octavia sat with her friend for  
about three hours and left only after Griffin fell asleep.

An hour later, Octavia was sitting in the workshop of Clarke, with a heavy gaze looking around those present. Barry, Raven, Bellamy, Monty and Jasper - they all looked  
with regret around, looking at the work of the artist.

***

\- "So, nothing more can be done?" said Bell, not touching anything in the room. None of them touched Clarke's things, her brushes, palettes, canvases, and more. It’s  
as if Clarke was not in the hospital, but died, and their meeting was not a meeting of a relief group, but a funeral ...

\- "No. Dr. Cooper said there was no way out. She will have to live on, more precisely ... Learn to live on ..."

\- "We have to support her." Barry said enthusiastically, with clasped hands. - "She alone can't handle with it."  
They so vigorously discussed how they would help the blonde, how she would start a new life and they would be there, that if Clarke was there with them, she would  
certainly smile if she had the strength to do so.

Silence fell and Raven cautiously asked, looking around the workshop.  
\- "And what to do with all this?"

\- "What do you mean?" Octavia asked cautiously, frowning.

\- "Well ... Clarke was supposed to have an exhibition in half a year. Three works were missing ... I'm afraid the workshop will have to be closed ..."

\- "First, you need to discuss this with Clarke!" objected Barry, he didn't want to close the workshop, but they all understood that paying for an unused space is stupid.

-“You can’t close her brainchild without her knowledge,” Bellamy supported and clapping his hands on his knees. -“I'll come to her this week. Octavia, when is she  
being discharged?"

\- "In two weeks. If recovery goes well."

\- "Can we all come together?"

\- "The doctor says that until she’s used to it, it’s better not to overload her. The brain will be rebuilt. Mr. Cooper warned that we might run into difficulties ... People  
break easily in such situations ..."

\- "Everything will work out." Bellamy minted enthusiastically when their company had already go out side.

\- "Who to where?" Octavia asked, glancing at her friends. She herself was going to go at her friend's house and think about what she could bring to the hospital  
before discharge. «Need to buy a cane for the blind,» Blake muttered gloomily, while she was waiting for answers from friends.

\- "We are going to the garage with Monty and Jasper." responded Rave.

\- "I'm going to the hospital." throwing a jacket, Barry separated from them and went towards his car. He no longer heard the answers of the others; all his thoughts  
were filled with worries about Griffin.

***

\- "You to whom?" looking at Barry, the girl at the reception desk frowned and opened the magazine.

\- " To Clarke Griffin." Barry said in a slightly trembling voice.

\- "Who are you to her?"

\- "I am her employee and ... Friend."

\- "Put on your robe and go into the room two hundred and fifteen." handing the guy a badge with the letter "V" visitor, the girl pointed to the corridor.

Passing into the room, Barry gently closed the door and turned to the couch.

\- "Dr. Cooper?" Clarke's voice is bewildered, she turns her head and looks, as it seems to her, towards the door.  
Going to Clarke, Barry sat down and took the blonde's palm in his.

\- "No, it's me ... Clarke." Seeing how the blonde raised her eyes above his face, the guy sighed and stroked Griffin on the back of her hand.

-“Barry ...” the blonde called him wearily, making it clear that she didn’t want to pull words out of him by a teaspoon. -“I feel that you want to say something.”

-“I saw Raven, Monti, Jasper, and Bellamy with Octy today. We were in your workshop."  
At these words, Clarke's face grimaced in a pained grimace and Barry already doubted whether she should talk about what they were discussing.

\- "Why are you silent?" Griffin asked worriedly, frowning and squeezing her friend's palm.

\- "We discussed what to do with ... With the workshop."

\- "And what did you decide?" Not without irony, the blonde asked in her voice, tensing with emotion.

\- "We think the workshop should be closed, Clarke ..."

\- "Why?"

\- “Because ... Because ... Well, how can you do business in this state ...” Barry whispered sadly, looking pityingly at the American's face.

\- "And you don't want to ask me what I think about this?!" the blonde said indignantly, feeling the tears coming to her eyes again.

\- “So I ask ...” Barry said confusedly, realizing that he had started everything wrong. - "Clarke, Clarke don't be nervous." Blue eyes ran, blindly rummaging around the  
room, and Barry swallowed. It was increasingly difficult for him to observe the helplessness of the beauty. A completely different Clarke appeared before him.  
Defenseless. Vulnerable.

\- "Something I didn’t hear a question in your story, Barry. And don't dare reassure me! You don't know how I feel!" the blonde was indignant, blinking a couple of  
times to brush away the tears.

\- "What do you suggest? Clarke, don't be mad. I ... I'm on your side. We are all on your side."

\- "I don't want to close the workshop."

She clung to the last that was left of the past, which had shattered so quickly.

\- "Ok, ok. We will come to you all together and decide how we should be."

\- "Barry..."

\- "What?"

\- "Leave me, okay?" conversations were too tired for her, and a similar topic completely knocked out of a precarious state of calm.

\- "But..."

\- "I want to be alone. Barry, I'm very tired."

\- “Good ...” rising, he looked regretfully at the blonde and went out. It became difficult to communicate with her, but he attributed everything to fatigue, still hoping  
that they would cope with everything.

***

Closing her eyes, the blonde shook her head, trying to restrain the emotions that had lashed over the edge lately, because so many things had piled up at once.  
Perhaps Barry and Friends were right and the workshop should be closed, just as unnecessary. But Griffin was simply unable to do so with her brainchild. She couldn't  
even imagine that some office would open in the place of her workshop this idea was simply unbearable. Squeezing and unclenching the sheet with her fingers,  
Griffin took a deep breath and rolled onto her side, pulling the blanket to the top of her head to hide from the outside world, which was now so frightening for her.

Dr. Cooper looked at his patient without going into the room when he was distracted by a question.

\- "How is she?"

Turning around, the doctor pursed his lips and shook his head. He could say so much, because he had already seen injuries breaking people. How strong bent under  
the weight of their loss. And what is it for an artist to lose his sight?

\- "She is very upset by what happened."

\- “Regarding her clinical condition,” her even voice sounded clear and calm.

\- "In a week or two she can be written out. And if her relatives agree, then it will be possible to hire a volunteer or a nurse,” Cooper said regretfully, running his fingers  
along his neck. - "It’s a pity, such a talented artist and such a blow of fate."

\- "Yes, talented ..."

The doctor looks at Clarke lying in the ward and, turning around, would like to ask with whom he has the honor to talk, but there was no one around. Coughing, the  
man went to the reception and nodded toward the retreating figure.  
\- "Cori, who was that?"

-“I don't know, Dr. Cooper ...”

\- "What does it mean, I don’t know Chamber two hundred and fifteen."

\- "Only Barry Seymour is listed on the visit list."

Frowning, the doctor dismissed the annoying thoughts and thanking the girl for the information, he went towards the office building.

***

Guests came to Clarke almost every day. Everyone except the mother, who didn't yet know what happened to her girl. Abby was on an expedition with the Peace  
Corps, helping the starving children of Africa. Perhaps, of course, she already found out, but Abby simply didn't have the opportunity to come.  
Several days have passed since Barry visit and Bellamy turned out to be a new visitor. Having gained courage, he nevertheless came to Clarke, who was injured in the  
accident.

\- “Princess ...” sitting down next to her, Bell took Griffin's hand, looking excitedly at her face, covered in a grimace of longing and indifference. Blue eyes looked into  
the closet against the wall, as if Clarke was looking for something there.

-“Bell ...” the blonde answered quietly and smiled faintly at the corners of her lips.

\- "I'm so sorry, Clarke ..."

\- "Don't. Don't feel sorry for me. I’m already tired of hearing this pity in voice every day,” the blonde said irritably, straining her vocal cords, so that a cough burst  
from the throat.

\- "Sorry, I understand ... How are you? Soon you will be discharged, Octavia will come to take you home."

\- "And what do you think, how i'm?" Griffin said with a sigh. - "I no longer have the strength to spare myself. I'm sick of this regret. Nauseous from the smell of the  
hospital and constant noise. I want to go home in silence. I want to go home, Bellamy."

The blonde whispered pitifully, clutching Bell's swarthy palm with her fingers. Madly, she wanted to return home to a familiar environment where everything is familiar,  
even with her eyes closed, even if you are blind.

\- "Soon you will be home. Soon, Clarke ... We will come on Sunday and discuss everything, get to the house and help you arrange everything."

\- "All arrange ...?" Clarke asked, frowning looking blindly through the brunet. She hardly understood what would happen next when she was at home.

\- “Well ... so that it would be more convenient for you to navigate,” the young man cautiously explained, stroking the American's hand.  
They talked a few more minutes before the reception hours were over and Blake left, leaving Clarke alone, again.

Listening to what was happening outside the door, but hearing only the screams of the doctors, Griffin rolled over on her side, lifting her legs and willingly falling into  
sleep. In a dream she could see, only a dream gave her peace, moving away from a terrible reality.

***

As promised, the guys came to the artist on Sunday, helping her pack up and signing on hospital forms. Having left their numbers, friends discussed everything with  
Mr. Cooper, writing down everything that he advised on a sheet.

\- "I'm ready." Clarke said enthusiastically, sitting on the couch. This day has arrived, she was discharged from the hospital and returned home.

\- “Let's go,” taking Clarke by the hand, Octavis led her out, and her friends walked beside her, closely watching the artist’s uncertain steps.  
\- "Carefully stairs."

A cool breeze strikes in the face and Clarke guessed that they had gone outside. Fatigue quickly overpowered her, but the blonde didn't show her mind.

\- "Sit down." and now they are already in the car. There were almost no traffic jams, so the blonde soon breathed a sigh of relief when she was at home. Friends  
immediately fussed, trying to arrange everything conveniently. They tidied the room while Octavia was preparing dinner so that Griffin finally ate a normal meal.

-“I see a shadow of a smile, Clarke.”

\- “I am glad to be at home,” and the desire to leave the apartment visited her less and less. Sitting at the table, the blonde moved her palms on a smooth surface and  
listening to everything around. The plates rang and the aroma of soup feels.

\- "Thanks." shaking her hand on the table, Griffin dropped a spoon on the floor and, bending down, hit her forehead against the corner, evilly clenching her teeth.

\- "Clarke!" blown up from a place, Octavia ran her hands over her friend’s hair and examined her face. - "The bruise will be ... Here hold it."

-“Thank you,” the Princess muttered, clutching a spoon with her fingers. The mood, so good at the time of discharge, quickly sat down. She was helpless, like a kitten.  
It was unbearable to be like that and feels sorry from her friends. She's a burden to them.

After lunch, the guys looked doubtfully at their friend, afraid to leave her alone. For the first time, Clarke will be left at home alone in this state. After explaining to her  
everything that they had done to make it easier to get used to their apartment, the friends fell silent and simply walked behind Clarke, making sure that she didn't hit  
by corner or a jamb.

\- “Okay, go ... I know that you don’t know what to do,” Griffin said with a grin, sitting down in a chair in the living room. Pulling her knees to her chest, Clarke covered  
herself with a rug and looked towards the archway, through which you could go into the hallway.

\- “Here, you will need it,” putting the folded cane on the table, Octavia kissed her friend on the forehead. Everyone said goodbye to her and reluctantly left the  
apartment, leaving the blonde alone.

The apartment fell into silence, and Clarke fell asleep, simply because she didn't know what to do. The TV tired her back in the hospital, and the books were now  
useless. The dream came as the only way out of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and have enjoy


	3. Half-Dead Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
>   
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Life, when you are blind, reminded to Clarke of hell in reality. The only thing that saved was that the blonde knew her apartment and remembered that her friends were  
broadcasting. The things in her room were now stacked in compartments, the compartments had their color divisions. Everything was laid out on the table as it was before the  
accident, just like in the kitchen. So making breakfast was a test of strength for Griffin. Octavia ran too far yesterday and no one was transpose anything in the kitchen. After  
unsuccessful attempts to cook something substantial, the blonde cursed and, pursing her lips, opened the refrigerator.

\- "Fuck it. So ... Milk ..." remembering that milk stood on the door below. Breakfast cereal in the shelf above the refrigerator, coffee and sugar in the same place. Finding a plate, the blonde poured milk over the cereal and made herself coffee. With a sigh of relief, Griffin sat down at the table, starting her meal. It may be funny, but now she was even afraid to miss a spoon past her mouth. Despite all the worries, the blonde had breakfast without any problems.

For several hours, Griffin lay in the living room on the couch, listening to the news. Then a movie went and Clarke's mood immediately fell. Now she couldn't even watch movies, only listen and guess how this or that character looks. From voice, the blonde hardly found out that Brad Pitt was playing in the film, but what kind of film she don't hear to at the beginning and now couldn't understand. There was nothing to do anyway, usually she could sit down and draw, but even that was now inaccessible.

\- “It would be better if I died,” Griffin muttered quietly, covering herself with a blanket over her head. When the film ended, a tedious program began and the blonde only stuck  
her hand out from under the plaid, groping for the remote control to turn off the TV. A few minutes later, lying in the warmth under the rug, Clarke got up and wandered  
around the apartment. The phone squeaked, notifying about SMS and the hand reflexively reaches for it, but ...

\- “Ha Ha, very funny,” the friends forgot to reconfigure the phone for the blind. Rolling her eyes, the blonde threw her mobile on the table in the bedroom and lay down on the  
bed, falling asleep until twelve in the morning. From an hour until six in the morning, Clarke simply couldn't find a place for herself. She felt the cane with her fingers, but she  
was afraid to go out into the street. She didn’t really want to “get acquainted” with the outside world. Toward ten in the morning, the blonde again fell into a dream.

\- "Clarke!" the voice of Raven woke the blonde and she awkwardly went down from the bed, running her fingers through hair.

\- "I'm in the bedroom!"  
Raven literally ran into the bedroom and exclaimed worriedly:

\- "We sent you a bunch of SMS, why didn’t you call ???"

\- "Maybe because you didn't reconfigure the phone?" Clarke asked irritably, hearing Raven sigh and, apologizing, picked up the blonde's mobile. After rummaging there for  
about five minutes, Raven sat next to the artist and put the mobile into Clarke hands.

\- "Done. Now, he will voice you the text of the messages and from whom they came." said the brown-haired woman, reassuringly running her fingers along her friend’s hand.  
\- “What else have we forgotten? Speak. Don't be shy."

\- "In the kitchen you need to change something." the blonde replied stiffly and asked. 

\- "Can you buy me books for .... For people like me ... Or download audio books?"

\- "I will do both." Reyes said confidently, rising from the bed. Having found on the Internet the Books indicated by Griffin, the brown-haired woman explained to her how to  
turn on the audio on the laptop, leaving the books in a folder on the desktop.

\- "Thank you." the blonde responded in the same enclosed way before saying goodbye. Her day definitely went better than last time. She was glad to Raven, but her  
guilt grew stronger every day and talking with friends became more painful, no matter how Clarke tried to be at ease. the blonde listened to Sidney  
Sheldon’s novel 'If Tomorrow Comes' and did things possible in her position.

The doorbell rings, Griffin goes to the door and carefully opens it, opening it just a little bit.

\- "Courier. Are you Miss Griffin?"

\- "Yes, what do you want?"

\- "You have a package from Raven Reyes."

Surprisedly looking at the girl who was looking somewhere to the side and not at him, the courier handed the form, but noticing that Clarke wasn't responding, put a pen in  
her hand and lowered it to the place where to sign it.

\- "Thank." the blonde muttered, feeling uncomfortable and depressed. Taking the books, Clarke laid them on the table, but didn't do anything else, lying back on the bed.  
Turning off the book in one of the chapters, Griffin rejected the idea of going out for dinner, simply because she was afraid to do something in the kitchen, and rather quickly  
fell asleep.

Later. For several days in a row, friends, then Bellamy, then Raven, visited the blonde. Each took turns spending a day with Clarke helping her get comfortable.  
And everyone felt like a blonde every day more and more closed in itself. No matter how they persuaded themselves every week, the guys came to their friend less and less, but  
she didn't call them with questions, just continuing to live. Giving comfort to himself with the thought that this was because Clarke everything turns out, friends periodically  
called up among themselves, solving questions about the future workshop.

\- "You noticed..."

\- "What?"

\- “Clark has become, has become different ...” said Bellamy, pursing his lips. - - "She is ulcerative, she is without emotional. I try to find an approach to her, but she seems  
impenetrable."

\- “She survived this, that is not surprising, Bell. Just a little over a month has passed. Give her some time."

\- "What to do with the workshop? Have to pay, but does that make sense? We can rent a room for something else." said Jasper.

\- "This is her brainchild, Jasper!"

\- "Let's be honest, Barry! Clarke will no longer draw! I don’t even know what she will do! Have you seen what kind of work there is for the blind ?!"

\- "I am against the sale of premises."

\- "And I." Octavia protested, meeting her gaze with Bellamy and Raven.

\- "Guys ... Understand, it would be better for her ... Let's just talk to Clarke. Persuade her ... Barry ...?"

\- "I will not do it!"

\- "You are most closely connected with her work, there is no way out." said Jasper, frowning.  
Silence fell and the guy sighed fatefully.

\- "Okay..." said Barry

\- "Clarke!"

\- “I don't even want to listen, Barry!” looking not at him, but next to him, the blonde clenched her fists evilly, sitting in an armchair, pursed legs under her.

\- "Wait ... Why, you don't understand, you fool, it will be better for you!"

\- "This workshop is part of the gallery, part of my life, Barry. Why should I feel better ?!"

\- "Because then you will not hold on to the past, which you can't return! Clarke ... Your work will not go anywhere, we will bring it. We will do everything carefully."

\- “Do whatever you want,” Griffin uttered suddenly in a voice that sank from insult, swallowed, and, clutching her fingers, put her signature on the document. On the same day,  
while the guys were preparing the premises for sale, photographing a small gallery hall and a workshop on the second floor, Clarke couldn't find a place, convincing herself that friends were right and in her condition it was better to let go of the bright past and try to get out of the dark in the present.

After two weeks, visits of freinds became less and less frequent, but calls were frequent.

A month later, despite all the promises to each other and to themselves, the guys stopped calling and coming.

Clarke's life went on at a borderline state. Everything had to learn anew. Communication was reduced to a minimum, but sometimes a volunteer looked in to her, who helped,  
but didn't getting closer to the artist.  
One day, and he didn't come. Clarke was left alone, completely alone. There was no desire to go out. A few months of simply no going out imprisonment in the apartment  
seemed blind beauty the safest way out of the situation.  
She cleaned, ordered food, cooked something simple, but she didn't show her nose on the street either. Books were listened and read, and it wasn't possible to download new  
ones.

Clarke fell into a state of hopelessness ...

*****

\- "Mr Seymour?"

\- "Yes? It's me." He looked at the brunette woman in a black coat and immediately recognized Alexandria in her. The gallery was closed and its appearance was very alarming.

\- "I would like to talk with you about the announcement of the sale." the brunette woman as always spoke calmly and from this goosebumps ran down the back of Barry.

\- "What are you interested in?" the guy asked with indifference, collecting papers.

\- "I would like to buy a gallery. As she is."

\- "What?" from surprise he almost didn't fall out of his hands.

\- "I will buy a gallery and I will pay you, that you keep it in order." rolled her eyes, the brunette woman sighed heavily and still repeated again, watching as Barry opened his  
mouth in surprise.

\- "I ..."

He watched as Lexa walked through the dark room and, turning on the light, thoughtfully looked at the paintings in the workshop. Barry stand on the side, seeing her look so  
calm and with a hint of sadness? Yes, that was sadness. It was amazing to see the "enemy" of Clarke in this state.  
And no matter how he treated her, such a proposal was the best. And he agreed ...

*****

\- "Bought a premises?" asked Bellamy in surprise, looking at Barry incredulously. Too fast for a place like Blake seemed.  
Barry nodded in agreement and showed the papers.

\- "You willn't believe who bought the premises. I wouldn't even call it a purchase. She said that she was buying the gallery with the workshop completely so that everything  
would be the same. Together with the pictures. And with me."

\- "Don't understand..."

\- "I will work in the gallery, keep it in order, for a salary an order of magnitude more than it was."  
Looking around at the papers, Bellamy poked his eyes out and in a sagging voice asked:

\- "Ollford ?! But ... But why would she do that ?! Not enough to her what happen to Clarke, did she in general decide to strangle her ?!"

\- “I don't know ... But Clarke wanted to keep the gallery ... It was the best option. I just ... I don’t know ... I won’t say who bought the gallery."

He really didn't say. Clarke received a message that the money came to the card, she realized that it was from the sale of the Gallery, and the blonde didn't want to think about  
the loss of her treasure. She was warmed by one thought that the pictures from the gallery didn't disappear and are kept by friends. The only thing left of her work is paintings  
that she will never see again.


	4. Just leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English is not good so i hope you like it and enjoy

Another dull morning. Not a single message, not a single call. Just the ringing of the alarm clock and Clarke's discontented mumble. Gently rising, the blonde ran her fingers  
through the closet, but changed her mind, put on her home pants and an old stretched T-shirt, put her hair in a bun and slowly trudged into the kitchen. For several months, her apartment began to resemble a den. Curtained on windows close, off lights, a mess and stuffiness.  
The blonde was afraid to open the windows, afraid to let the outside world into her fortress. She was scared to hear the full noise of the city: the buzz of cars, the twittering of birds and inarticulate cries of people. Even the door to the delivery of food from cafes was scary to open, as if from this the spirit of the city, which the blonde so frightened, would leak into her «cave».  
The doorbell distracted her from indifferent idleness around the apartment, making her wonder who it was.  
months earlier, she would have hoped that this was one of her friends, but they didn't appear so long ago that Griffin had  
ceased to worry and hope. It was probably easier.  
Simply don't think that they gave up and left her alone in this new and terrible world. The doorbell rang only once and, approaching to the door, the blonde reluctantly opened it, her blind eyes fixed on the silhouette opposite.

\- "Who is it?" Clarke asked worriedly, frowning and quickly running her gaze right and left.

Lexa stood opposite, losing even the words she wanted to say as soon as she saw the blonde. She was beautiful, even in this condition, but the dark apartment, the jackets falling from the coat hanger, the dust on the surface of the dresser, all this frightened the brown-haired woman.

\- "What do you need?" Clarke asked excitedly, stepping back and about to close the door.

\- "It's me." gaining strength, Lexa held the door with her hand, running a look across the face of Griffin. Clarke's eyes froze in surprise and she blinked a couple of times, ceasing to frown.

\- "Lexa?" The blonde remembered last image of the brunette, so beautiful, elegant. Blue-green eyes, sensual lips, neat little ears and chic thick hair falling down a wave on the  
shoulders.

\- "What do you want?" gaining the gift of speech, Clarke irritably and sharply asked a question, but in response, Lexa only sighed knowingly.

\- "Skip me." the critic said calmly, staring intently at the American.

\- "Why would ?" folding her arms over her chest, the blonde blocked off the entrance, looking past Lexa. If her gaze filled with pain and anger hit the target, the the brunette would be wound, but Clarke was looking somewhere alongside Alexandria.

\- "Clarke ... Please." Lexa said tensely, taking a step forward. - “I was worried about you.”

\- "Oh, what frankness. Why's that?" the artist asked sharply, frowning her eyebrows on the bridge of her nose.

\- "Nobody came to see you for a long time." shrugging her shoulders, Lexa stubbornly pushed back Griffin to the side and went into the apartment, locking the door.

\- "Where did you get that?! And ... and what the fuck are you doing ?!" Clarke exploded, realizing in fact that she had lost in this dispute, because Lexa was already in the apartmen.

\- “Your apartment, it’s not like an apartment, but a dragon’s den.” the brunette snorted, taking off her coat and looking around with disgust. There was nowhere to hang a coat, for a closet with dumped things didn't inspire confidence. And she didn't despise Clarke and her lifestyle at the moment, just the innate pedantry scratched on her mind of what the brunette see.

\- “I didn't invite you.” Clarke said angrily, looking exactly in the back of the guest. She couldn't see her, but she heard breathing, a beating of her heart and how Lexa was marking time.

\- “I myself,” Lexa muttered, nevertheless carefully hanging the coat on the hanger.

\- "You came to make fun, right?" With a grin, Clarke spread her hands to the sides. - "Well, here I am, proceed."

\- “You think i'm are a completely heartless bitch?” catching the blonde by the arm, Lexa dragged her along the corridor, looking around. She pursued a very clear goal and Clarke's causticity could not prevent the brunette from implementing her plan.

\- "This is what exactly i think." Clarke answered stiffly, bewildered, however, trailing behind her ex-friend. - "Where are you taking me?"

\- “Where the hell is your kitchen?” the brunette asked frowning, getting into the living room, instead of the kitchen.

\- "Back and left." With a misunderstood eyebrow, the Princess followed after Alexandria into the kitchen, sitting limply on a chair. She didn't just care what Lexa was doing.  
No, wait ... did care.

\- "Oh, frr." Lexa muttered, opening the curtains and opening the window to ventilate the kitchen.

\- "No!" the blonde blurted out in fright, jumping up from her chair and with skin, feeling Lexa's eyes, but not seeing with what surprise the brunette was looking at her. - "Don't open the window." Griffin pleaded in a trembling voice.

\- "Stop it. Here can suffocate." sitting Clarke back, the brunette turned on the light and lifted her upper lip, looking at the dishes in the sink. Sighing, Ollford found another plate in the cupboard and in complete silence began to cook breakfast for Clarke. As if this was her daily routine and nothing surprising was happening.  
The blonde heard the clatter of plates, the murmur of coffee and the hissing of toasting toast. It smelled very good and stomach immediately purred. The princess didn't remember the last time she ate normally. Her usual diet in recent months has been prepared food with home delivery.

\- "Why are you doing this? Out of pity?" Griffin asked offended, for some reason lowering her voice almost to a whisper.

\- "Eat it." clearing the table, Lexa put the plate on the table, ignoring the question.

\- “I won’t eat until you answer.” the blonde stubbornly retorted, picking up a cup of coffee to push it away. Lexa just rolled her eyes and turned on the water to wash the dirty  
dishes.

\- "I was worried. I already told you that." restrained, pausing between the words, said Lexa.

\- "Only concern?"

\- “Only anxiety ...” the brunette quietly confirmed, rejoicing in the fresh air penetrating through the open window and looking for any opportunity to translate the topic.

Clarke hesitated and pushed the plate toward her, starting to eat. She heard Lexa's light sigh through the sound of water and the clatter of dishes. For fifteen minutes, Ollford  
washed all the accumulated dishes, threw the garbage into a bucket and wiped the table. The brunette tried not to touch Clarke, circling her while scurrying around the kitchen.

\- "Let's go to." after a short pause, Lexa pulled Griffin's hand, feeling the blonde unwittingly squeeze the Australian's palm more stronger.

Sitting down Clarke on the couch, the brunette looked around in displeasure, realizing that she needed to do a lot. Over why she was doing this, the brunette tried not to think.  
Things distracted her from thoughts and, occasionally glancing at Clarke, Lexa cut circles around the room, collecting garbage in a bag. The artist silently listened to what was  
happening, for some reason afraid of breaking the silence.

\- “Thank you ...” Clarke managed, feeling guilty for being rude, even though the critic had irritated her for several years now printing her word-sharp reviews.

\- "For what?" wiping the dust, the Australian turned to the blonde, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

\- "For breakfast ..." the blonde answered with a hesitation. - "And for ... That's ... All this. But you don't have to."

Opening the curtained windows, Lexa opened the window and took out a vacuum cleaner. She didn't answer, just vacuuming first one room, then the second, then moving on to mopping, folding clothes in the hallway. The brunette was pedantic and it was just hard for her to be in such a . The inner self required a thorough cleaning, so that  
everything was as it should be in the apartment of a normal person.

Ollford said to herself, tidying the apartment. Now the room was flooded with sunlight, it smelled of freshness and there was not a single speck of dust.  
Everything was neatly laid out, it remains only to sort out the bedroom. Walking there, Lexa froze, hearing the blonde's protesting voice.

\- "Don’t go there, please ..."  
With a sigh, Lexa returned to the American, sitting wearily on the sofa next to her. Closing her eyes, the Australian broke the silence.

\- "What do you want for lunch?"

\- "For lunch?" the rapid course of the day scared and pleased Clarke. Let Lexa be in her apartment, but it was the first busy day in a long time in which she didn't have time to feel like a shell for a broken soul.

\- "Yes, for lunch. And for dinner."

\- "For dinner ... Meat in cranberry sauce .. And for lunch you can order pizza."

\- "No. I’ll cook it myself, enough for you to order food." Uncompromisingly cut off the Australian.

\- "I myself can manage my life!" Clarke retorted, looking displeased again past the brunette.

\- "Oh yeah. I noticed!" the Australian sarcastically answered, rising from a sofa and leaving a room to get a phone and a wallet. Clarke already thought that the brunette had left, but her eyes blindly move to a place nearby when Ollford sits down on the sofa. - “Perhaps you can manage it yourself, but obviously not now.”

\- “You don't understand, so don't try to be kind, I know what you are!”

\- "Yes?! Seriously?! Don't make me laugh!" Walking to the kitchen, Lexa opened the refrigerator to understand what needs to be bought.

\- "Yes! I know!" a long pause and with a sigh, the blonde raises her voice. - "And I'll be scrambled eggs with bacon!"

Yes, it looked absurd from the outside. First, deny, and then still agree, as if nothing had happened. But Alexandria found it pretty sweet.  
Sighing, the Australian suppressed a faint smile. Having compiled a list on conscious, Lexa returned to the living room and dialed the grocery delivery number, glancing at the  
blonde. Griffin sat silently on the couch, her knees drawn to her chest and her chin down on them, now she looked with her bright eyes at the critic, but her gaze didn't move, fixed at one point.

\- "Hello, you made an order. Who will pay for?" the voice on the other end of the wire Clarke heard barely audible, not yet realizing that her feelings were aggravating.  
\- "Write down on Ollford. Alexandra Ollford"

Shaking her head in protest, Clarke reached for Lexa, blindly grabbing her shoulder.

\- "I have money!"

\- "Too late. I dropped the call." glancing at blonde hand, Lexa carefully asked. - “And what do you do all day? Tell me, Clarke."

The artist was jerked by the way Ollford pronounces her name, she already forgot what a fascinating accent the Australian woman has. With an eyebrow, Griffin removed her hand from Lexa's shoulder, looking somewhere towards the corridor.

\- "I listen to audio books, read ... I sleep and eat."

\- "Stop ... But what about the walks?" the brunette asked worriedly, pursing her lips and staring intently at the Princess's face.

\- “I don't go outside.” the blonde shyly said, bashfully moving her head to the side and hugging her legs more tightly with her hands.

\- "But how...? You didn’t show your nose to the street for four months?"

\- "No..."

\- "It is not normal."

\- “And it's none of your business.” snapped Clarke, pouting her lips. The brunette frowned and shook her head in dismay.

They talked for half an hour about everything and at the same time about nothing before the Australian woman sharply turned her gaze to the corridor when the doorbell rang.  
Rising, Lexa grabbed her wallet and, paying, took the food to the kitchen, clogging their refrigerator and shelves.

\- "I'll cook and come!" starting cooking, Lexa brought a plate of food to the living room and froze in place. The blonde was lying on her back, sniffing peacefully, so the lunch itself was covered with a copper basin. Putting the plates on the table, the Australian neatly covered Clarke with a blanket and went into the kitchen. Having eaten her portion, Lexa finished the small chores around the house, feeling some invisible connection with this place, after all the difficulties.

\- "Are you still here?!"

\- "Yes. I am was cooking dinner." answered Lexa, making plates on the table. 

Everything, as Clarke wanted, meat in cranberry sauce, plus orange juice and a light salad. Having placed everything on the table in the living room, the brunette sat down nearby with the music center and turned on some quiet calm melody to make it more comfortable.

\- “I'm still trying to understand why you are here ... Why exactly you ...” Clarke said quietly, mentally praising the beautifully prepared dinner.

\- "I already answered you this question. We were friends and whatever our relationship may be now, I was worried about you ..."

\- "Thank you for dinner." jumping off the topic, which she herself started, Clarke smiled and gently felt for a plate with her fingers, lowering the appliances.

\- “You are welcome, Clarke ...”

«God, don’t pronounce my name like that ...» said her inner voice excitedly.

After washing the dishes, Lexa looked at the artist and reluctantly said.

\- "I need to leave..."

\- "I know." immediately changing her tone, Griffin answered coldly. She became insulted, insulted in advance for the fact that another person bursts into her life in, to be quit again.

\- "Clarke, what is it?" Lexa asked frowning, coming closer.

\- "Nothing."

\- “I will come tomorrow.” as the commonplace said the Australian.

\- “They was came too!” Feeling her eyes burned from tears, Clarke turned away, hearing Lexa carefully approach to her and sit across from her, catching the blonde by the arms.

\- "Clarke ..."

\- “They was came too, and then they left me, Lexa.” Inside, in the chest, everything contracted with pain and anger at the «escaped» friends. 

Unconsciously, Lexa clenched her teeth harder.

\- “Clarke, look at me.” and after these words the Australian painfully bit her tongue.

\- "Ha ha. Very funny." the blue-eyed grunted angrily, awkwardly wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

\- "Sorry..."

\- "Go away. Just go away, Lexa! No need to play with me ..." tearing her hands out of the hands of the brunette, the artist turned over on her side, curling up.

\- "Clarke ..."

\- "I beg you! Go away ..."  
Sighing, Lexa stood up and whispered softly, covering the blonde with a blanket.

\- "Sorry..."

Pulling herself away from the plaid, the blonde closed her eyes when the door closed, and yet she pulled the plaid, covering herself with head and trying to suppress the flood of tears. She didn't see Lexa's face twisted in pain. How hard it was for an Australian to look at her ex-friend. Look into her beautiful blue eyes and see tears in them.  
Closing the door behind herself, Lexa sighed heavily and unevenly, slowly dragging herself out of the house. She knew what she was doing, knew that it would be difficult ... But how painful it was to see a once cheerful artist like that ...


	5. Reasons to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94.  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

The next morning, after Clarke kicked Lexa out, the blonde felt exhausted, scrolling the past day over and over again. She couldn't fail to note that after the visit of Ollford, her  
apartment seemed to have changed and Clarke unconsciously tried not to spoil this order, which inspired her and hurt at the same time.  
A call to a mobile phone ripped the blonde off breakfast, Raven called, called persistently, apparently not about to hang up.

\- "Hello?" Clutching the phone with her shoulder to her ear, Clarke continued to eat, trying to behave at ease.

\- "Baby, how are you there?"

\- “As always,” the blonde had no desire to talk about her guest yesterday. Excessive conversations only bothered her, although before the accident, the Princess loved to chat. She loved a lot of things before the accident: dancing, making funny videos, drawing, chatting on the phone. But everything changed in one ill-fated day.

Raven fell silent for a few seconds and said in frustration:  
\- "I'm sorry I didn’t come to you. I have a business trip and I call you from Paris."

\- "Paris? How did you get there ?!" Clarke asked in surprise, almost dropping a spoon from her hand.

\- "The celebrity of the series come, I'm the organizer of the event, can you imagine ?! Do you need an autograph?" Raven exclaimed excitedly into the phone.

\- "It would be cool!" forgetting about her illness for a while, the blonde became more like that seemingly distant Clarke Griffin funny and laid-back.

\- "Bargain!. I will bring you presents. Don't be mad at me, right? I tried to call you, but this time, even I was not able to ''make friend'' with the equipment." Raven snorted,  
obviously dissatisfied with such a situation.

\- "You all have responsibilities." said Clarke, pushing the plate away from her and gently fingering the coffee cup with her fingers.

\- "Baby, I was so worried. You have no idea! I had an argument with Blake when i found out that they had not come to you."

\- "Rave, I ..." Griffin didn't have time to finish, having heard a doorbell. Rising, she went to the door and asked warily:  
\- "Who's there?"

\- "Courier, you have a package!" came a male voice from the other side.

\- "Wait, Raven. I will open..."  
The door opens and the guy, taking twenty bucks from Alexandria, quickly left. There was silence, but Clarke heard footsteps retreating and said with annoyance into the phone:  
\- "Again, they’re scoffing ... Sorry, what did you say about the event?" translating the topic from Blakes to a more pleasant one, Clarke felt that something was wrong. It is as if someone is still standing at the door, not taking eyes off her.

Lexa stood still, looking at the blonde and deciding whether she was doing the right thing, coming to her again. The door begins to close and the brunette at the last moment  
holds her.

\- "Clarke ..."  
The princess freezes, and Raven stops talking, hearing, it seems, once familiar, the voice of an Australian woman.

\- “Raven, I'll call you back ...” the American said confusedly, slowly turning towards Ollford.

\- "Clarke, who is there ...? Clarke ?!"

\- "Everything are good. I'll call you back." hanging up, Clarke put the phone in her sweatpants pocket and stared at Lexa, surprisingly sensitively sensing her location.

\- "What are you doing here?" remembering how she sobbed last night, Clarke swallowed a lump, pursed her lips.

\- "I came to visit you. Can I come in ...?" raising her eyebrows, Alexandria cautiously asked, hoping that Clarke wouldn't balk.

\- "And if not?"

\- "I will come again. And I’ll come until you let me in,” Lexa said seriously, glancing across the American.

\- “I don’t understand what the hell you are doing this ...” Clarke sighed hopelessly, shaking her head in dismay.

_Lexa answered in her thoughts. For some reason, looking at this girl, she felt that only she could correct this terrifying picture into which her life had turned._

_A few minutes of silence and Clarke nevertheless steps aside, allowing the Australian to come in._

_\- "You still won’t leave ..."_

_\- "Did you eat?" passing into the hallway, Lexa looked around, the apartment was kept in the same order, this was very pleased pedantic critic._

_\- "Newly." trailing behind Lexa, Clarke caught her by the part of the body that fell under her arm, which turned out to be her elbow when Ollford turned on the tap to wash the  
dishes._

_\- "I can do it myself. And don’t you have to work ?! It's morning."_

_\- "My vacation ends in five days. Go to the living room, I have a couple of ideas." the brynette stubbornly answered, continuing to wash the dishes.  
Releasing the Australian's hand, Clarke went into the living room, touching the walls with her fingers, so as not to crash into anything._

_\- "So." passing into the living room after a couple of minutes, Lexa sat on the sofa next to Griffin and looked at turned off TV._

_\- "We can watch a movie? Do you want"_

_\- "Are you kidding?!" Clarke soared, looking past the brunette, furiously burning the wall with a look._

_\- "Not at all." Lexa answered seriously, rising and covering Clarke with a plaid. It seems the brunette really intended to see the film - "did you watch_

_\- "Didn't managed to." the Princess muttered. - “Still don't understand how you imagine this ?!”_

_\- "Just trust me. And so, this is a movie about Superman. Have you read comics?" Raising her eyebrows, Lexa twisted the box with a disk in her hands._

_\- "Read." Clarke replied just as reluctantly, scoffing._

_\- "Playing by Henry Cavill, Zod - Michael Shannon, Lois - Amy Adams. So ... Clark Kent is a tall, blue-eyed brunette, pumped up ..."_

_\- "I remember how these actors look. I'm not so backward, Lexa." Griffin snorted. Still not imagining how they could watch the movie._

_\- "Don't interrupt. Lois is bright with a redhead. Beautiful ..." Lexa thoughtfully held out, immediately biting her tongue. - "Hmm ... Zod with a short haircut. In a black suit of  
Kryptonians. Clark's biological father is played by Russell Crowe, long hair pulled back." trying to clearly describe everything, Lexa inserted a disc and Clarke's heart sank. To listen to the film and not understand what is happening there - she already went through it ... Therefore, she didn't watch the films. Looking away towards the corridor, the blonde grimaced painfully, trying not to send Ollford to hell._

_< It's last time I put up with your bullying," Clarke clearly decided, tensing her whole body with resentment._

_But, when at the beginning of the film, Lexa began to describe everything that she sees on the screen, extremely short, but capacious, the Princess turned her head to brunette's voice in surprise. She couldn't find the words, but a good imagination immediately began to draw a picture, which was supposed to be on the screen. Fearing to interrupt Lexa, the blonde blinked a couple of times so as not to cry and closed eyes, listening to Lexa's narrative and the dialogue of the characters in the film. Griffin didn't want to admit that she had become sentimental._

_The brunette glanced sideways at Clarke, smiling at the corners of her lips and continuing to tell._

_\- "OU! Zod transmits a message on all channels. Clark's mom dropped a basket of apples and a light bulb in the house burned out."  
Another twenty minutes of viewing and Clarke enthusiastically asks, fingering the edge of the blanket with her fingers:_

_\- "And now what's going on?"_

_\- "Capsule Lois falls to the ground, heats up terribly. The cosmos is around."_

_\- "And Clark, Clark what?" Griffin asks excitedly, trembling with the experienced emotions just like a small child._

_\- "Don't interrupt."_

_\- "Well, then speak faster." shoving the Australian in the shoulder, Griffin grinned, not noticing herself how the situation was changing her for the better._

_\- "He is trying to slow down the capsule. Breaks out the hatch ..."  
Lexa spoke and spoke the rest of the film, describing what was happening, until the credits went. Smiling, the brunette licked her lips and looked at Clarke._

_\- "How do you like the movie?" Alexandria asked excitedly._

_\- "If you didn't strayed off periodically, then it would be ideal." the blonde has extended. - "Who wrote you the text?"_

_\- "Ah, that's how." Ollford handed out laughing, pushing Griffin in the thigh. - "Well then I won’t do it again."_

_\- "No no. I am joking. I really liked the movie. Really ... And who wrote the music? Very beautiful..."_

_\- "Hans Zimmer." Smiling, Lexa immediately asked. - "Do you want to download to your flash drive?"_

_\- "Yes ... Lexa...?" after a pause, Clarke called, swallowing a lump in her throat._

_\- "Yes?" looking expectantly at Griffin, the critic pulled the disc out of the dividend, putting it in a box and putting it on the shelf, noticing to herself that the discs should be  
arranged in alphabetical order. Pedantka .._

_\- "Can we ..."_

_Clarke telling herself, biting her lip so as not to finish the sentence._

_\- "What can?"_

_\- "Nothing ... Nothing. Forget."_

_\- "Clarke." Alexandria said stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest._

_\- “I can directly imagine how you are standing now, arms folded across your chest and squinting your eyes in displeasure.” Griffin grinned, not even knowing how she had clearly guessed. - “Can we see something else ...?” the Princess asked uncertainly, licking her lips quivering with excitement and blinking a couple of times._

_\- "Of course. What do you want to see?"_

_\- "There is a drive, ._

_\- Interstellar? Oh ... Don't be surprised and don't laugh at my description then. Because I don’t really understand the science fiction genre." getting out the disk, Lexa turned it on and sat back on the sofa.  
Her narrative and truth throughout the film made Clarke giggle._

_\- "Some Baida, I don't remember what is called!"_

_\- "Well, what does baida mean?!" Griffin held out laughing, listening to the story._

_\- "Warhead...?" Lexa asked doubtfully. She really forgot the right word. - "Well, separated from the rocket ..."_

_\- "Shuttle. This is called the Shuttle. But how ... How does he look like."_

_\- “Oh my god ...” With a sigh, the brunette laughed softly and continued to describe everything. Toward the end, Clarke slowly began to lean to the side, falling asleep under the voice of an Australian woman. Smiling, Lexa gently lowered Griffin's head to her lap when counting under the credits, the blonde fell asleep. Turning off the TV, the critic looked at Griffin and, stroking her shoulder, covered a better blanket. Covering eyes, Alexandria herself dozed off, but not for long, after twenty minutes, the American trembled and screamed, jerked up, immediately waking Lexa._

_\- "Clarke?! Clarke, everything's fine,. This is just a dream." grabbing the blonde by the shoulders, the brunette reassuringly stroked the Princess on the shoulder, looking into the blue eyes, that rushing around._

_\- "I don't ... I ... I'm sorry ..."_

_\- "You shouldn't apologize."_

_\- “I'm so ashamed ...” Clarke said quietly, holding her fingers to the brunette forearms. Her hands trembled with horror, as did her lips. She didn't want to admit that she still had not gotten rid of the memories of the accident. Although several months had already passed, Griffin continued to suffer nightmares, recalling what she had lost. Sometimes, very rarely, she had good dreams, where she painted or ran along the beach, or danced. But even these dreams brought her pain and worries in the morning._

_\- "Everything is alright. Don't be ashamed of this. What did you dream of?" Lexa asked worriedly, looking into blue eyes, forgetting once again that Clarke didn't see her. The blonde doesn't see her excited look, doesn't see how she is breathing heavily.  
But, although Griffin didn’t see, she perfectly heard the heaviness of Lexa’s breathing, felt with her skin, how fingers, squeezing her hands, trembling like the princess herself. A vague feeling arose inside, and a long-standing resentment towards the Australian receded into the background._

_Clarke reasoned. She was afraid to trust Lexa. Once trusted and got into a in vain. Trusted to friends and  
nothing good came out either. Once again, the blonde considered trusting her ex-friend a rash act. She still didn't realize one thing - that during the days that they had seen, only twice, Griffin had already managed to become attached to this unbearable person. Resentment on the critic writing about her, painfully bit the American, recalling who is sitting next to her. From that it became even harder to understand what was actually happening.  
Lexa was caring, cooking, cleaning, - in a word, trying to return the life of the Princess to normal. But as before, there will be no more!_

_\- "Can you leave me alone ...?"_

_\- "The second time this fails, Clarke." Lexa said irritably. She didn't understand what kind of mood swings occurred at Clarke. What else had to be done so that the blonde  
understood that she could trust the Australian?_

_\- "If you don't leave, I myself will leave." Clarke stubbornly said, pulling her hands out of the hands of the brunette._

_\- "Clarke... Clarke, don’t! Why are you so ..." trying to keep Griffin, Alexandria nevertheless lost the artist from her hands, with hopelessness in her eyes watching her go to the  
bedroom._

_The door slammed shut, and Lexa remained sitting on the couch, looking sadly at the door. With a sigh, the brunette stood up and came closer. She heard Griffin sob so as not to let her cry, but Ollford was not about to leave. Not this time._

_approaching to the door, Lexa sat on the floor, listening to the heavy breathing of the American. Clarke, too, heard the presence of the  
brunette behind the door. Lying on the bed in the darkness of the room, the Princess tried to pull herself together, but didn't succeed. Hugging her pillow tighter, Griffin hid her face in her, hating herself for this weakness that had become an integral part of her existence._

_A few minutes passed and Lexa still could't stand these sighs, gently opened the bedroom door. She remembered Clarke's request not to into this part of the apartment, but  
listening to sobs of the American was really unbearable. The pain corroded and it was necessary to put an end to it._

_the Australian thought fleetingly, crouching on the bed next to the blonde. Clarke heard very well that Ollford had come in, but still let her in. Startled, when a cold palm fell on her shoulder, the Princess removed the pillow from her face, looking for Lexa and listening to breath of friend’s, unmistakably looking on her face._

_Succumbing to some kind of childish impulse, the blonde grabbed Alexandria by the hand, pulling to herself. As soon as Lexa was on the bed, Clarke hugged her by the belt, hiding her face on the Australian shoulder, with her nose buried in her neck._  
Lexa at this moment froze in surprise. Previously, they hugged a lot, but it was so long ago ... Carefully hugging the blonde by the shoulders with one hand, the second Ollford  
touched her hair, stroking the golden strands, fingering them with her fingertips. 

_\- “I asked you not to come in ...” Griffin said offendedly for pro forma, fingering Alexandria’s shirt. And indeed, like a child ..._

_\- “I can leave if you kick me away ...” Lexa answered in an even, quiet voice, looking somewhere at the end of the room, but not seeing almost anything in the darkness. There was a painful silence and Ollford even thought that Clarke had fallen asleep, but the Princess’s breath said otherwise, and after a few minutes the blonde still spoke:_

_\- "No. I don’t want to ...” Griffin muttered, squeezing the Australian hands tightly. She let Lexa see herself weak, not the first time. But, no matter how absurd it may sound, Clarke hoped that be the last. Their meetings had to be stopped. And what was happening now, it was just an exception. This will not happen again. No one should see how her life is being destroyed .... Stubborn girl._

_\- "Clark ...?" checking if the American is sleeping, Lexa slightly bent her head to look at the artist’s face, but from this position she could only see her chin and lips. Her breathing suddenly faltered and her eyes glanced spellbound along the line of his lips._

_\- "Mmm ...?"_

_Lexa muttered to herself, but nothing came to mind._

_\- "I am not sleeping. For now..." Griffin answered quietly, guessing why the Australian had called her. Despite her own assurances, the blonde fell asleep a few minutes later. Lexa sighed and, covering her eyes, fell into a dream, with her nose buried in the crown of goldilocks. Another hard day behind ..._


	6. Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94.  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it, thanks

Waking up, the blonde rubbed her nose against the neck of the Australian woman, feeling some pleasant calmness. Memories surfaced in head, and it was they who brought Clarke back to reality, forcing to remember who lies next to her. Having swallowed, Griffin carefully moved away, feeling the place around her to go down. Frowning, the blonde neatly jumped out of bed, or rather she thought that she had done everything neatly. In fact, the Princess nevertheless touched the bedside table and the lamp fell to the floor. The cap breaks into small pieces, and the Australian woman jumps up from the noise, looking around.

\- "Clarke ?!" jumping from the bed, Lexa goes around the bed, watching the blonde fumble with her hands on the floor on which the glass is scattered.

\- "Everything it's fine. I'll do it myself. I'll do it myself!" stubbornly exclaimed the blonde, pushing the brunette in the shoulder when Lexa tried to catch her hands so that the American wouldn't cut herself. Stepping aside, Alexandria irritably said:

\- "What's wrong with you ?! You either drive me away, or you pull me towards you. You push me away again! Clarke. I also have pride, and I won’t allow to wipe feet against myself!" With a wave of her hands, Lexa jerked an irritated brow. Her nostrils were swollen with panting and her eyes flashed with lightning, but Clarke didn’t see this, she continued to feverishly slide her hands on the floor, as if these fragments were of particular importance.  
This lamp crashed just like her life after the accident. It is not known what Clarke had hoped for, collecting pieces of glass. Drawing a parallel, the American simply couldn't stop, feeling that she simply needed to collect everything.

\- "Oh yeah! I heard about your pride, Alex!" Clarke shouted at her ex-friend, screaming painfully when one of the fragments still cut her fingers. Lexa took a step forward, forgetting that Clarke called her an old contraction as soon as she saw blood dripping on the carpet, but the Princess waved her hand.

\- "Don't come!"

\- "You must take care of your hands, you fool!" the brunette exploded, raising her voice, but obediently freez in place. Clarke's hands rush about on the carpet, and bleeding cuts appear on her palms and fingertips. Unable to look on this view, Lexa breaks away and, grabbing Griffin's hands, pushes her away from the fragments, despite the blonde’s attempts to escape.

\- "Clarke! Clarke, why are you doing this ?!" clutching her fingers on the wrists of the Princess with force, the Australian woman looks anxiously into the frightened eyes of the  
blonde, realizing that this is not just a thirst to get out. There is lies something more in this madness.

\- "Let me go! Let me go!! I have to pick them. I must. Let go!" continuing to break free, Clarke shakes her head, squinting eyes, as if trying to hit her.

A second of confusion, and Lexa pulls the blonde to her, tightly hugging over shoulders with one hand, lowering the other to the back of her head, stroking her golden hair.

\- "Come here, you fool." With her nose buried on Clarke’s shoulder, Alexandria closed her eyes while Clarke struggled in her arms like a wounded dove.

\- "I need to pick them. Lexa ... Please!" the blonde didn't let up, continuing to get out of the hands of her friend. - "She's broken. I can assemble it again. I will succeed."

Drawing a parallel, Ollford quickly realizes why the American is so frantically trying to pick these fragments. And this is not because of the desire to be independent, if only in part. Clutching Griffin tightly to herself, Lexa whispered softly in her ear, looking frightened at the bloody shards on the carpet. Her heart was beating so fast, as if in a fever. Clarke heard this beating so distinctly that at first she didn't understand what it was.

\- "This is not your life, Clarke! This is just a lamp. You can throw it away and buy a new one. Come on ... Clarke. Quiet ... Quiet, fool ..." swallowing, Lexa covered her eyes, fingering Griffin's hair with her fingers.

\- "I can pick them ..."

\- "This is just a lamp. This is not your life. Clarke, listen to my voice ... Do you hear? This is not your life ..."  
Ceasing to tremble violently, Clarke clutches at the shoulders of the Australian woman, clutching the brunette by the shoulders and allowing herself to be pressed to her. Staggering to reassure the Princess, Lexa sighed in relief, her gaze pounding around the room. For a few minutes they just sat on the floor like that before Alexandria helped the blonde get up.

\- "Let's go." pulling the blonde by the wrists, Lexa took her to the living room, seating her on the sofa. Finding a first-aid kit in the bathroom, the Australian returned to Clarke and, sitting opposite, gently took the blonde's hand in hers. The blonde's fingers were still trembling, but Lexa's soothing finger touch helped her calm down.  
\- "Well ... you cut all hands ... Good, not deep." muttered Lexa reproachfully, checking to see if the fragments were stuck. Making sure that there were no grains of glass, the  
brunette carefully processed Clarke's hands with peroxide, looking at her friend with concern.

\- "I'm going crazy...?" Clark asked suddenly, without raising her eyes from the floor. She felt terribly uncomfortable in front of Lexa. The brunette nursed her, as if with a small child, and Clarke's attempts to stop this ended with another failure. The stubbornness of the Australian was extremely difficult to fight. Clarke was annoyed by this stubbornness, but somewhere deep in her soul she was also pleased that Lexa was stubborn and didn't abandon her.

\- "What are you saying? Of course not!" Lexa said categorically and, raising the blonde's chin with her index finger, forced her to raise her head. - “Don't take the form of a naughty puppy, Griffin.”

Clapping her eyes, Clarke frowned, feeling goosebumps running down her skin at the touch of an Australian woman. Together with them, an idea was born that embarrassed the blonde, but was very useful. Apparently everything was clear from her face, because the critic squinted doubtfully and asked carefully.

\- "What are you up to?"

\- "Can I ... touch you?" asked Griffin embarrassedly, not seeing Alexandria's face stretched in surprise. The brunette coughed, and Clarke began to chatter from excitement.  
\- "Sorry. Sorry ... Nonsense asked. It’s just your image from the moment we met in the cafe ... It seems to blur. And I..."

\- "Ok." interrupting her, Lexa nodded, but remembering that Clarke didn't see her, she took the blonde by the hands. Taking a deep breath, the Australian woman gathered all her endurance into a fist and put Clarke's palms on shoulders, turning her whole body to the blonde, climbing with her feet on the sofa.  
Griffin sighed noisily as her fingers touched Alexandria's shoulders. Yes, she slept with her in an embrace, but it was not that ... Not same ...

Silence envelops the room, and Clarke can hear distinctly only the breath and heartbeat. She began to realize that her body was adapting to change.

Fingers slowly slide along the neck, touching the silky mane of hair, rising to the corner of the jaw and ears. Walking around the edge of the auricle, Clarke smiled at her thoughts, but said nothing out loud. Her fingers carefully circle the oval of face, rising to temples, run through forehead. The American’s breathing becomes slower when her fingers trace the bend of eyebrows, slide weightlessly over the centuries, while the artist’s consciousness draws an accurate image.

Moving her index finger along the Australian nose, Clarke holds up the touch before touching the lips of Alexandria with trembling fingers. The breath now freezes to both,  
although Lexa carefully kept it steady all this time.

The brunette eyes are closed, she doesn't open them, but Clarke, on the contrary, looks exactly at the critic’s face, leading with her fingertips from one corner of lips to the other. Heart beat in an accelerated rhythm, and memories from the past surfaced before eyes. Succumbing to the first impulse, the American leaned forward, using her hand as a guide, and pressed her lips to Lexa, feeling the brunette startled with surprise.  
Everything is exactly as Clarke remembered ... The lips are as warm, soft and tender. Nothing has changed but the character of Alexandria.

Surprisingly, her eyes widened, Lexa often blinked, squinting at Griffin. Too familiar sensations with which she gives up, parting her lips and gently grabbing them, the first lower lip of the Princess, then the upper. The brunette stretches a little forward, confidently responding to the kiss, remembering what it is like to kiss Clarke.

Feel her so close. Passing her tongue over the blonde’s lower lip, the Australian woman noisily draws in her nose, perfectly understanding that she is lost in these sensations. The taste of the kiss doesn't come right away, but doesn’t have time to get stronger, because, realizing what is happening, Clarke abruptly recoiled and mumbled her head.

\- "Oh my God. Sorry. Lord ... What have I done ... I am simple. I don’t know ..." not knowing where to put herself, Griffin swallowed and fiercely crawled on the couch, feeling Lexa's gaze on her.

\- "Thats ok. You just have a precarious emotional state." Alexandria justified her, licking her lips and breathing more air into her chest.  
«The main thing is to sincerely believe that this is nothing more than a shaky psyche,» muttered the Australian voice skeptically.

\- "Clarke ... Stop fidgeting. You are not sitting in a frying pan."

\- "And I feel that way." the blonde muttered. It seems that with the knowledge of the image of Lexa, she slightly overdid it. Clarke couldn't understand why she did this. Just ... why? Tell «Thank you» to the brunette for not dig too deep, but she can't. Just can't find the words.

Silence becomes awkward ... But Lexa saves the situation, although she herself is still nervous, like a girl. Coughing, the critic cautiously said:

\- "You and I have one unfinished business ..."

\- "Which?" fearfully swallowing, Clarke squeezed her fingers on the back of the sofa. Her mind didn't want to return to reality from the day when it first happened. Then they also left one unfinished business ...

\- "No! You won’t make me!" yelled the blonde, twisting herself out of the arms of the Australian, while Lexa stubbornly dragged the artist in the right direction. True, not with  
particular success, but at least she tried.

\- “Stop acting like a little kid, Griffin!” Lexa said irritably, panting heavily. The muscles were already itchy from tension, and the Australian was ready to swear that a little more and she would release Clarke.

\- "I said no! Lexa ... Nooo. I don't ... What the hell ?! Let me go! I won’t go out!" objected Clarke, pushing against all forces. Lexa was trying to shove Griffin at least into the corridor, and she was determined, just as Clarke was determined to defend her right not to go out.

\- "Stop fooling around !!! Griffin !! What the!" with clasped hands, Lexa followed Clarke, watching how the blonde sat on a chair, pouting her lips and folding her arms over her  
chest. In fact, it was like disassembling a mother with a child. Lexa is an angry mother, and Clarke is a stubborn child who doesn't want to go to school. But these two were much more complicated.

\- "I'm not going anywhere!"

\- “Maybe you stamping your foot,” rolling her eyes, Lexa shook her head and sighed woefully.

\- "I’m will!" Clarke snapped, continuing to sit pouting and trying to exude a threat with all her appearance.

\- "Four months! Four, Griffin! Have you decided to grow old here ?!" objected Lexa, almost laughing out of all this comically annoying picture.

\- "And maybe yes!"

\- “Idiot ... Well, what ... What should I do with you?” Suddenly changing her anger to mercy, Alexandria went to Clarke and, squatting, Lexa put her forehead on the American’s  
knee, sighing doomedly.

\- “I don’t know ... I don’t understand how you put up with me,” Griffin, in surprise, dropping her chin, stopped even getting angry. How could you be angry with a person who  
stubbornly tried to make your life better? No way ... No matter how Clarke persuaded herself, she had no strength to be angry on Lexa.

\- "We have to handle it, can you hear me?" muttered Lexa, keeping her eyes closed. - “You can't sit here all your life now, afraid to face the world.”

\- "I know. Just ..." Clarke began uncertainly, sighing sadly and hand timidly groping for the Australian's shoulder, squeezing her with fingers.

\- Just what ???" looking up, the critic looked at the eyes of the Princess, who looked somewhere on the floor. Alexandria is almost used to it ...  
And she thanked God that this beautiful rich blue eyes didn't fade behind a white veil. In Clarke's eyes could still be drowned.

\- “It's just that it's very complicated ...” the American said plaintively, wanting to quickly get away from an unpleasant topic. And Lexa surrendered, it became clear from her sigh.

Rising, the Australian looked out the window, realizing that the day was already approaching to evening, and she would have to leave Clarke alone. Staying the second night in a row is strange. Especially without the invitation of the landlady herself.  
Frankly, she was afraid to start this topic. Clarke was very sensitive to the withdrawals, so an incredible confusion was happening in Alexandria's head. She tried to find the words to explain to the Princess that she would be back in the morning.

\- "Why are you silent?" Clarke said suspiciously. - "And where are you?"  
Looking blindly one way, then the other, Griffin tried to clearly catch by hearing where Lexa was standing.

\- “I'm on side of you,” facilitating task to blonde, the brunette eased, biting her lips thoughtfully.

\- "Lexa?"

\- "Mmm ...?"

\- "You're breathing too hard. What's happening?"

«You’re already adapting. In time, you’ll become a true lie detector ...» Ollford thought with a smile, continuing to bite her lip nervously and frown.  
\- "The day is heading towards evening ..." brunette said.

An oppressive silence fell. Alexandria had already picked up the words to explain everything, but Clarke herself spoke first, turning her head to the Australian woman and clutching her jeans with fingers.

\- "Will you come tomorrow?" Clarke tried not to be offended, and she did it with difficulty, but succeeded. Griffin didn't want to confess, but she wanted to hear that Lexa would come again.

\- "I will come. I know you don’t want to be alone, but sometimes I need to leave."

\- I understand..."

Clarke's voice was upset, so that Lexa squeezed again. Without hesitation, the brunette enthusiastically asked:

\- "Do you want, as soon as I go out the door, I will call you on WhatsApp, and we will chat until I get home?" finding a way out of the situation, Ollford literally sparkled. And when Clarke shone from this idea, Lexa smiled in all thirty-two teeth.

\- "If this doesn't distract you."

\- “This won’t,” Lexa assured her, shaking her head, and, finding the headphones on the table, put them in Clarke’s palm. - "Here. As soon as I get out the door, I’m ringing."

\- "Good." With a faint smile, the American stuck her headphones into the telephone jack, feeling with her fingers. Tucking one earphone into her ear, Griffin slammed her eyes in surprise as Alexandria lifted her from her chair.

\- "Hey. What are you doing?"

\- “Let's go,” Lexa answered demandingly and shortly, dragging the blonde toward the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she clearly explained where and what was lying. Looking menacingly at Clarke and hoping that she would feel the seriousness of her gaze, Alexandria said:

\- “If I find out you haven't had dinner, wait for trouble, Griffin.” Understood me?"

\- “Yes, Commander,” Clarke said with a grin, not seeing Lexa raise an eyebrow, looking in surprise at the blonde. She was never called that, and from that, Lexa was curious that she had led the Princess to such a nickname.

\- "How did you call me?" asked the brunette, realizing perfectly that Clarke didn't see her surprised face.

\- “Commander,” hearing Lexa slowly close the refrigerator door, the American with a slight hitch glanced in that direction, again glancing past Alexandria with her gaze. - "Why?"

\- "I'm wondering why ..." carefully choosing her words, Lexa leaned on the refrigerator so that the blonde's gaze looked straight at her.

\- "Because you lead all the time. You drag me around the apartment, watched if i ate or not, you say. when to go to bed. You command."

\- “But it's no other way with you,” Alexandria snorted, walking towards the hallway to get dressed before leaving the apartment.

\- “Just a few more snorts and your nickname will be " Clarke teased, feeling Lexa's furious, witty gaze. 

Of course, Alexandria was not angry. On the contrary, she was glad that Clarke looked livelier than in the early days, when Lexa had just visited her.

\- "Well, that sounds good ..." Clarke said with smile. 

\- “Clarke,” concealing the accent from which the Princess’s knees buckled, Lexa reproachfully looked at Griffin.

\- “Miss Ass,” the blonde continued to mock, standing in the hallway and moving her head to the side, so that a half-profile was visible.

Lexa noticed this emerging habit of Clarke. The blonde turned her head, looking somewhere to the side, so that the ear was directed exactly towards the sound source. The  
commander found this habit pretty sweet.

\- "I'll write you like that on the phone. Miss Ass is calling you" holding back a fit of laughter, Griffin smiled, blinking a couple of times.

\- “Claaaarke ...” Lexa said, narrowing her eyes.

\- "What? Well, whhhaaat?" mimicking, Griffin shrugged.

\- “Put on your headphones,” their embarrassing kissing situation was forgotten, but only temporarily.

\- "Do you drive well?" Clarke asked anxiously, hearing the Lexus engine roar.  
Lexa was driving, plugging headphones into her ear and talking to the Princess, as promised.

\- "Yes. What ... Are you worried?"

\- "What?? Don't make me laugh. For you? Harmful scribbler," Clarke was done indignantly, lying on the bed and listening to Alexandria getting to the house.

\- "Oh oh oh. Be are more careful on the turns, Griffin," having let out a laugh, Lexa turned on the next turn, grumbling something at the inept on the side on the red Mazda.

\- "That's you need to be are more careful there on cornering, Miss Ass."

\- "You already decide, Ass I or scribbler."

\- "Scribbler Ass. I don't want to choose."

\- "You're unbearable. You know about it?"

\- "Just like you. I don’t know how I endure you in my apartment for the whole day."

\- "So endure that you’re not letting me go. I was not at home for a day, ”Lexa snorted, and immediately bit her tongue.

\- "You did it again!"

\- "No."

\- "Yes."

\- "No. Clarke."

\- "You snorted! Asss."

Whatever you say, but Lexa liked that Clarke was fooling around. True, Griffin herself didn't realize yet that with millimeter steps she and Lexa were moving for the better,  
accustoming Griffin to live anew.

\- "Did you have dinner?"

\- “Now I’m eating, you hear, the fork is ringing,” Clarke responded irritably, chewing meat and tapping the plate with a fork.

\- "Fine."

\- "You bore."

\- "I'm taking care of you."

-...

Lexa chatted with Clarke as she walked home. And in the elevator. And being already at home. They talked until late at night.

\- "Lexa ..."

\- "What?" lying on the bed in complete darkness, the brunette closed her eyes, listening to Clarke's breath through the headphones.

\- "I’ll fall asleep now ..."

\- "Good night, Clarke."

\- “Good night, Scribbler Ass,” Clarke muttered, smiling, before turning off the Internet and burying her nose in the pillow.  
«Wow ... It smells of her ...» flashed through the princess's head embarrassedly, but she fell asleep quite quickly, lulled by this pleasant and familiar smell.


	7. Days Without Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94.  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it, thanks

Three days passed, and the holidays of Alexandria came to an end. In the morning she was already sitting in her kitchen, looking at the date on the phone screen. The last day of freedom from their duties, which means that they will have a serious conversation with Clarke about how to be in this situation. Inside, everything immediately contracted from worries, and Lexa covering her eyes with hand.  
The phone was beeping, notifying of a new message, and the green-eyed one squinted at the screen, immediately picking up the mobile in hand. Opening WhatsApp, Lexa smiled as she listened to Clarke's morning voice message.

her voice was sleepy and slightly sad, and only Clarke smiled quietly at the moment the nickname was pronounced. Her hoarse voice filled the kitchen space with symphony, enveloping Lexa from all sides. Not listening to the message to the end, the brunette pressed the voice call, and Clarke, not immediately, but picked up the phone.

\- “Good morning, Clarke.” Pulling the phone into the pocket of her home pants, Lexa reached out and, looking at the time, went to the refrigerator to make breakfast for herself.

\- “Morning,” the princess simply answered at the other end of the 'wire'. From the noise from the side, Alexandria realized that the blonde was walking around the apartment.

\- "Have you eaten?" the Australian asked immediately, opening the cabinet and taking out the flakes from there.

\- "I will now. I’ll just get cereal and milk."

Looking at her breakfast, the brunette smiled, noting this coincidence, and then continued the conversation:

\- "Flakes on a shelf above the refrigerator. Milk on the side wall, the second shelf from the bottom," Lexa instructed her on the machine, immediately surprised at the fact that she remembers where and what is located in Clarke's apartment. The Princess herself was silent, apparently also not knowing how to express her surprise.

There was a rustling, on both sides. They sat down to have breakfast almost at the same time, without talking to each other. All that was heard was the ringing of a spoon and the crunch of cereal. But as soon as breakfast was over, Lexa carefully asked Clarke:

\- "Do you want me to come ...?"

\- "Come. I really don’t know what we will do. It seems that we have already tried everything ..."

\- “Not all,” Lexa muttered, hinting at a walk on the street, leaving the kitchen toward the bedroom and dressing in black jeans and a white T-shirt with a V-neck.

\- "Don't start."

\- “I'll come and we’ll figure out what to do,” the Australian rolled up her eyes, asked Clarke to wait, and retired to the bathroom to wash her hair. Having stuck in earphones, Lexa with a contented smile broke silence:

-“I figured out what we will do,” summing up her eyes, Alexandria smiled and, ruffling her hair, which this time was loose, left the bathroom, moving to the corridor. - “Will you be in touch while I drive?”

\- "Why not. I still have nothing to do," not hiding the frustration in her voice, Clarke put the plate in the sink, intending to leave the living room. She had already walked into the  
corridor when Lexa menacingly spoke into the phone.

\- “And now came back and washed the dishes,” of course brunette said this without aggression, but need to see how Clarke's face changed from what was said.  
The blonde froze in the middle of the corridor and, having doomed sigh, trudged back to the kitchen. It would be better indeed to wash the dishes before the arrival of the  
Australian woman, otherwise it would inevitably have to listen to her grunts.

\- “Damn pedant,” Griffin grunted into the receiver, washing the dishes while Lexa was clearly on her way, judging by the sounds of a roaring motor. Excitement involuntarily swept Clarke, and she quietly asked:

\- "Are you going neatly?"

\- "Neatly. Don’t worry, okay?"

\- "I'm not worried about you! I ... I worry about those whom you can bring down," the Princess tried to get out, indignantly raising her voice. She was too stubborn to admit a  
feeling of excitement, and Lexa didn't push.

After half an hour, the blonde was already irritatedly asked, lying on the couch and listening to the radio news.

\- "Well, how long can you go ???" Listening to the news, Griffin didn't even recognize that Lexa had already risen by elevator and was walking towards her apartment.

\- "Open the door."

\- "What?"

\- “I say, open the door,” Alexandria repeated with a laugh, putting her hands in the pockets of her cloak and dropping the call. The door opened a few minutes later, and Clarke  
peered out from the doorway, listening.

\- “I'm in front of you,” the critic neatly helped Clarke step back and walked into the apartment, closing the door. Looking around, the brunetten hung her coat on the hanger and rustled with the package that was in her hands, attracting the attention of the Princess.

\- "What did you buy there?" Griffin asked in surprise, turning so as not to hurt anything.

\- "Books. Today is reading day, Clarke." summed up Lexa and, catching the blonde by the arm, led her towards the living room. Putting the package on the coffee table, the  
Australian took out the purchased books.

\- “Wilde's 'Portrait of Dorian Gray', Dante's 'The Divine Comedy', Stoker 'Dracula, Boccaccio', Decameron," the brunette listed, laying out her books and looking inquiringly at Clarke, but after a second shyly reminded herself that her look would not say anything to the princess .  
Sitting down next to the American, Lexa touched her shoulder, noticing how Griffin immediately looked at her.

\- "Select".

Clarke thought for a few minutes. She guided her fingers through the bindings of books, palpitating them so reverently that the brunette was fascinated by this, seeming to stop blinking.

\- "Bram Stoker. 'Dracula' ", the blonde chose, sitting on the sofa, froze in surprise when, leaning back, she rested her shoulder blades on Lexa's chest. The Australian froze, holding her breath and fixed her gaze on the bright top of Clarke - "I'm sorry ... I ... I'll change my seat now."

Fussing, she already grabbed the back of the couch when Lexa easily touched her arm.

\- “If it’s convenient for you, you don’t have to change trains,” after a second the Australian woman realized how strange it looked from the outside, and immediately regretted  
what was said. Clarke, however, was timid, gently guided her shoulder blades, as if settling in, and sank the back of her head on the chest of an Australian woman.

\- “So ... Bram Stoker ... Dracula,” Lexa said right in front of Clarke’s ear, picking up the book in her hands, making the blonde regret her choice and freeze from this pleasant timbre. Opening the first page, the brunette led her lips thoughtfully.

\- "Chapter one. May 3rd. He left Munich on the first of May at eight thirty-five in the evening and arrived in Vienna early the next day; was supposed to arrive at six hours forty-six minutes, but the train was late for an hour. Budapest, it seems, is an amazingly beautiful city ..." Her voice sounded so soft and soothing that Clarke already on the second page allowed herself to cover her eyes, imagining everything that Lexa had read to her. She felt the Australian breathing on her back, and the critic’s voice sounded right above her ear, easily warming her skin with her breath. At first it was worth a lot of effort to concentrate on what Alexandria was reading, and not on these sensations.

After Ollford had already moved on to the third chapter, Clarke began to wonder how she had enough to read for so long, but she didn't interfere with Lexa, continuing to listen to every line. Lexa stopped reading on the fifth chapter and took a breath, laying the page so as not to lose.

\- "I like the way he writes. Hopefully we won’t skip books and read Dracula first?" asked Griffin, throwing her head back and slamming her eyes. Lexa had to bend her head slightly so that their faces were not too close, otherwise it would again cause awkwardness.

\- "No, Clarke. We will not skip books." trying not to stray in her voice, Lexa said, squinting at the book, as if she could save her from the delicate situation. Griffin nodded and rested her head on the Australian breast, staring off into the wall.

\- "Do you continue reading or are you tired?"

\- “In fact, we need to discuss something,” tensing, Lexa swallowed, nervously leading the corners of her lips. Fortunately, Clarke didn't see how green-eyed is nervous. The Princess herself also tensed, starting to sort out the options that they could discuss. Nothing good came into my head.

\- “Let's discuss,” said the Princess stiffly, pursing her lips.

\- "I'm ending my vacation today ..."

\- “I remember,” involuntarily squeezing the Australian forearm with her fingers, Griffin sighed heavily, looking at the ceiling and listening to their conversation.

\- "What do you mean?"

\- “I counted the days until you will leave. And now, this moment has come,” Clarke muttered, frowning under the yoke of her own thoughts.

\- “I'm not going to leave for good, Clark. The point is completely different. I'm worried about how you will manage all day without me,” Lexa began to explain, looking at the  
princess’s golden-haired crown. - "We will be able to call up when both of us will be comfortable, and I will come to you in my free time. What do I need to do so that you finally  
understand that I will not leave you?"

\- “Don't leave ...” Griffin answered quietly, realizing what she said after a couple of seconds. The air left the lungs of the Australian, as soon as the phrase flew from the lips of the Princess. Gracefully raising her eyebrows, Alexandria whispered.

\- "You know ... I can’t ..."

\- "Yes. You have a job. Duties. I even envy you ..." pausing, Clarke carefully ran her fingertips across the brunette palm, interlacing her fingers with her. Glancing at their clasped hands, Lexa, after a moment, squeezed the American's palm in hers, thinking what to answer.

\- "I will come."

\- "Do you promise?" somehow childish asked Clarke, blinking a couple of times.

\- "I promise. But you have to be much more independent. And careful. Don't be silly."

\- "You command again."

\- “I give you instructions, because I care about you, and not out of a desire to command.” the Australian said reproachfully, shaking her head in dismay. Silence fell for a few  
seconds before Griffin inquired boldly:

\- "And what are your plans for tomorrow?"

\- "I need to come to the editorial office, deal with the documentation, and then go to the exhibition of one of the artists."

\- And who was so unlucky?" grinned, asked the blonde, covering her blue eyes.

\- "Jean Arnon." Lexa said shortly, not even doubting that Clarke knew this artist.

\- "Poor man. The defeat of Alexandria Ollford awaits him." again grinning, whispered Clarke, recalling the work of Arnon. Lexa smiled quietly and seriously asked:

\- "Will you be careful?"

\- "I have not been leaving my apartment for several months. What can happen?"

\- Just say you will be careful." annoyingly pursing her lips, Lexa closed eyes, lowering head to the back of the sofa.

\- "You command again ..."

\- "Clark ..."

\- "I'll be careful."

In the evening, saying goodbye to Clarke, Lexa wanted to call her, but when blonde heard that it was raining outside, Griffin forbade the brunette to talk to her while driving. To  
some extent, it played into the hands of Lexa. She was able to drop into the artist’s workshop, immediately meeting with Barry. The young man was just arranging the papers on the table when Alexandria came to his table.

\- “Miss Ollford,” Seymour greeted her, raising his eyes and nervously folding his hands in the castle.

\- "Is everything all right in the workshop?" Lexa asked in a cold tone, glancing at Barry. Her manner of communication was very different from the one in which she spoke with  
Griffin. But this is not surprising.

\- "Orderly. You can view..."  
With a short nod, the brunette walked through the gallery, went up to the workshop and returned a few minutes later, handing the guy a check. Saying goodbye to Barry, she  
drove home and immediately phoned to Clarke, listening to quiet music playing in the background at Griffin. They chatted for two hours before Lexa had to disconnect to get  
enough sleep before the first working day after vacation.

\- "Did you finished with the documentation?"

\- "Yes. I'm going to the exhibition. Want to attend, or call you later?" the Australian asked, turning onto the desired street to get to the exhibition hall.

\- "And this will not distract you from work?"

\- “I’m more distracted by people who come to me during the exhibition to make connections,” Lexa snorted, parking the car in the parking lot.

\- "You snorted again!" Clarke indignantly muttered something else, but Alexandria didn't hear this, connecting the wireless headset that she put on her ear. Correcting a black  
dress, the brunette walked into the gallery, looking around.

\- "What do you see...?"

\- "Furfaced people, paintings, journalists, photographers. I need a picture of Autumn Snow. Tyler requires a general description of the exhibition itself and a separate footnote for this picture. Autumn snow ..."

\- “Don't dare to snort,” the Princess heard her voice, and Alexandria bit her tongue in time.

\- "That is actually not bad. The light falls nicely. The location of the paintings is really lame."  
The waiter approaches the brunette, offering champagne, and she already agrees, holding out her hand, when in the headset Clarke literally yelled from indignation.

\- "Don't dare to drink damn champagne!"

\- “Clarke... I have two more hours to walk around here ...” with a gesture asking the waiter not to leave, Lexa looked perplexedly off to the side.

\- "I don’t give a damn how much you walk there. I will kill you if you take this glass now!"

\- "What's wrong?" Alexandria whispers intensely, pursing her lips.

\- "You are driving, that’s what’s wrong!"

\- "But..."

\- "Don't dare."

\- "Okay ..." abandoning champagne, the brunette was about to answer something when a man of about thirty approached to her.

\- "Miss Ollford. You have honored my exhibition with your presence,"  
Jean Arnon himself stood in front of her, smiling at the top of his mouth.

\- “Mr. Arnon,” the Australian said, smiling at the corners of her lips, as Clarke fell silent on the other side of the wire.

\- "Can I wait for a crushing column?"

\- "Who knows. I have not yet familiarized myself with all the work."

\- "So you haven't seen Autumn Snow yet."

\- "Autumn snow, will be the highlight of my program."

\- “Let me say that you look beautiful,” said the Frenchman, smiling, looking over the seductive figure of the critic.

\- “He's flirting with you,” Clarke snorted, listening to what was happening.

\- “Thank you, Mr. Arnon,” ignoring the griffin's snort, the brunette answered as politely as possible.

\- "Maybe you will not refuse to take a tour of the exhibition, and I will be your guide. Maybe after we could go to ..."

\- “I'm not interested in that,” Alexandria shook her head, calmly looked at Arnon.

\- "Not interested in an excursion or dinner in a restaurant."  
Clarke fell silent, holding her breath and catching every word. For some reason, it became insulting and painful from the prospect that Lexa could agree to dinner with this man.

\- "No tour, no dinner. Sorry, Jean. I have plans for the evening. I have stop by to friend."

\- “A friend can wait,” the Frenchman insisted, the more enraged Lexa and, even more funny, Clarke, too, arrived in an annoyed state because of this impudent.

\- “No,” brunette snapped, walking slowly from one painting to another.

\- "That is, you will exchange dinner with me for ...

\- “You don't interest me, Jean. I, in principle, are not interested in men," Alexandria calmly besieged the artist, seeing how he embarrassedly hesitated and ran over her gaze.

\- "Then please forgive me. I hope that after our conversation, your article will not become even more devastating," having retreated right there, the man allowed Lexa to walk  
around the exhibition alone, recording the backbone of the article.

\- "Why are you grow quiet?" after five minutes of silence in the earpiece, the critic frowned worriedly.

Griffin flashed through her head, and she immediately blushed like a cancer.

\- "I ... Still impressed with how you sent him away."

\- “He's not my type, Clarke,” Lexa reasonably remarked, not just keeping up the conversation, but just unknowingly teasing the blonde.

\- "And who is your type?" the American asked with a grin.

\- "Girls. Blondes" Lexa made a move with horse, hearing Clarke choking on what she heard.

\- "Uhh... Wow..."

\- "I am now standing in front of the picture, Autumn Snow." deciding to lead the conversation into a safer course, Lexa looked at the picture with skepticism.

\- "What ... is everything so bad?" hearing her voice, Clarke immediately picked up the topic of conversation, but the words of Alexandria still didn't go out of head.

\- "He won't like what I will write."

\- “No one likes what you write,” the Princess grinned, recalling the columns of Lexa.

\- "Brutally, but truthfully my motto."

\- "You're straightforward, like plywood."

\- "Was that a compliment or an insult? I don’t know how to perceive it."

\- "How you want..."

After the show, Lexa, as promised, came to Clarke, buying a couple of dishes on the way at a takeaway restaurant. There was no strength to cook, and Lexa would not have bought herself in cafes with a dubious reputation under pain of death.  
Entering the apartment, the Australian handed the bags to Clarke, taking off her cloak. Arriving home, the brunette managed to change back in jeans and a T-shirt, deciding that to go to Clarke in a dress, even if the Princess didn’t see, was still not a good idea.

\- "You bought food from a restaurant?" raising her eyebrows, Clarke neatly trudged into the living room to put purchases on the table.

\- “I'm too tired to cook,” Alexandria honestly admitted, taking out plates and laying out food on them. The conversation didn’t stick together all evening, apparently Clarke was still confused and didn't know how to approach to Ollford to make the conversation easier.  
After dinner, the brunette said goodbye to Clarke and, being at home, collapsed into bed, passed out in just a few minutes.

The next morning began with a standard call to a blonde beauty. Finishing coffee, the Australian put on her leather jacket and quickly asked Clarke:

\- "Do I come today?"

\- "Today, Raven will come to visit me. I think not today, you don’t have to come."  
Sensing some unpleasant injection, Lexa, however, didn't show her sight, and, having wished Clarke to have a good time with Reyes, she went to work.

-"Baby!!!" as soon as the door opened, Raven wrapped the blonde in a hug, her nose buried in golden hair. Clarke belatedly hugged her friend in response, feeling a backpack  
behind Raven.

\- "How do you like the event?" Griffin asked calmly, stepping back so that Raven could go into the apartment. 

Reyes was surprised looking around the apartment. Sunlight shone through the windows, order reigned everywhere, except for the coffee table on which the purchased books lay.

\- “I see you are doing pretty well.”

\- "Yes..."

\- "Have you out for a walk?"

\- "No. I’m not burning with desire," Griffin kicked back from the question, gesturing into the corridor. 

Raven continued to stroll around the apartment, looking around. Some new books appeared, music was played by Claude Debussy, although a friend remembered that she didn’t download this. But she didn't even know with whom the situation in the apartment was connected.

\- "Soooo ... I brought you something." quite smiling, Raven took out a T-shirt with the symbols of the series 'Game of Thrones' from her backpack, then fished out a folder from  
which she took out a sheet with murals and wishes.

\- "Touch it." holding out one first, then the other, Reyes smiled at thirty-two, when Clarke nevertheless blurred in a smile and hugged the brown-eyed tightly.

\- "And what about the t-shirt?"

\- "The name of the series, and on the back is the year of the event that I organized. You can wear it when the weather is clear,” Raven chattered with a smile before shutting up and carefully inspecting the Princess.  
\- "Tell me, how are you doing here?"

\- “This is too boring a story...” blonde wanted to continue talking, but a voice message came to the phone. Putting on the earphone, the blonde listened to him:

\- "Sorry. I am right back." clumsy turning around, Clarke went into the bedroom, closing it, and sent a voice message in response:

Then a displeased answer came:

Rolling her eyes, Clarke suddenly smiled and quickly answered:

After receiving the answer, the blonde shook her head, whispering softly:  
\- "You are incorrigible."

The message read as follows:

_throwing an audio message, the blonde returned to Raven, guilty waving her hands._

_\- "Sorry ... Let's order something so as not to talk on an empty stomach."_

_After receiving their order in an hour, the girls chatted almost until late in the evening, and Clarke was good at avoiding those who could give Raven food for thought about Lexa. Closer to eleven in the evening, Reyes reluctantly said goodbye to her friend, tightly hugging a blind kitten on the shoulders._

_\- "I Will come in a week?"_

_\- “Come by...” Clarke agreed without enthusiasm. She still felt very strange.  
After talking with Raven, Clarke photographed a package with the name of the restaurant and empty boxes containing dishes. Entering WhatsApp, the Princess sent a photo, saying for recording an audio message:_

_Lexa answered five minutes later:_

_Clarke pressed the desired combination with a refined motion, writing down the answer:_

_While the Australian worked, Clarke at first toiled in the apartment, not knowing what to do. She always wanted to sit down to draw, but she understood that this was absurd.  
Another thought came into her head, but the American couldn't bring the idea to life due to lack of information. Lexa called in her free time, and they managed to quarrel a couple times a week. They put up as quickly as they swore. Alexandria said to herself that with Griffin is easier to swear through the phone than face to face._

_On Friday morning, closer to ten in the morning, Lexa was already at Clarke's door, waiting for the blonde to open the door. Having extended her hand with the keys towards the bedside table on which stood the key saucer, Clarke released a bunch of keys, and they flew down, but the Australian grabbed it in time, noting to herself that it would be nice to make a second key for herself, never know what will happen._

_\- "How is your article?"_

_\- "Excellent, I tried to forget that Arnon was flirting with me, and wrote everything essentially. Clarke ... The weather is beautiful on the street ... You’ll be all dry here if you don’t go for a walk. Come on..."_

_\- "I will not go." Clarke snapped, hearing Alexandria walk through the house and quietly pick up a folded walking stick for the blind._

_Breathing heavily, the brunette gathered her thoughts before abruptly pulling Clarke into the corridor. Fortunately, Griffin was dressed in jeans and a sweater with a hood._

_\- "NO!! Nooo, don’t dare! Lexa, no!" the artist yelled, feeling that she was farther from her apartment. She rested as much as she could, but this time Ollford won._

_\- "Hate you! Bitch! I hate! Bring me back to the apartment!"_

_\- "Clarke, calm down. Take it easy! There is nothing to worry about. Clarke!" the last frontier, and now they find themselves on the street, caressed by the rays of the bright sun.  
Griffin freezes, afraid to move. The sounds of cars, the rumble of voices - everything is getting louder, but a strange interest awakens with fear. Blinking eyes, the Princess squeezes Lexa's hand with force, Clarke pressing her shoulder against brunette's shoulder._

_\- "That's it? Maybe that's enough for that?" Griffin whispered in fright, but Alexandria only squeezed the blonde's hand more tightly._

_\- "No. We will go to the park and you have no choice, Clarke." pulling the blonde's by the hand, Lexa sighed in relief, realizing that the artist, not stubbornly, was walking nearby, frantically clutching the brunette palm with her fingers._

_Blonde had no way back ... In her apartment, Clarke could still be in charge, but here, on the street ... She completely relied on Lexa, mentally continuing to cover her with all the words she knew. And only deep, deep in consciousness did one word spin:_


	8. Something New - Long Forgotten Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94.
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "We came." Smiling, Alexandria looked around and slowly led Clarke along the path, continuing to gently hold her hand. The brunette didn’t care at all about the people’s views; in fact, she was more annoyed with sympathy on the faces of people when they realized that a blind girl was walking next to Lexa.

\- "What do you see...?" listening to everything around, Griffin slowly turned her head, looking with her clear eyes at the sky, then at the tops of the trees ... It is a pity that she   
couldn't see this splendor of colors. As an artist, Clarke would be able to find something amazing in what she sees. But now ... Now Lexa could help her with this. Both girls were well versed in art and were able to see what others simply did not notice. Their palette of life was much richer than that of most people. But, Clarke created works of art, and Lexa looked for flaws ...

\- "Um ... Path, trees, benches ..."

\- "Seriously? This is what will you tell me the whole walk? This is terrible ... Better then immediately to return home." Clarke said irritably, pushing Lexa into the shoulder. The   
Australian sighed and said embarrassedly:

\- "Clarke, I’m not the master of ranting about the beauty of the world."

\- "Then we have nothing to do on the street. I can breathe fresh air from the window. Lexa, I don't see anything. You understand? What is the point of walking in a beautiful park and not knowing what is around you ???"

With a doomed sigh, Lexa nodded in agreement, understanding that Clarke was right and the walk would not bring pleasure if she didn't try to spend it comfortably. Slowing down, Ollford looked around, before starting narrate.

\- "You and I went through the main entrance. We pass now, as you might guess, along the main path, there are benches along it, they have recently been repainted, now they are blue. By the way, the parapets were painted white and red, alternating bricks. There are not many people, a woman with a dog has passed us now. The blonde with artificial lips in a white leather jacket ...

\- "A little dog, right?" asked Griffin with a smile, better grabbing the hand of Lexa.

\- "Yes exactly." with a laugh the brunette agreed, conducting a stranger with a look.

\- "A sky, foliage ... grass? What are they like?" smiling, Clarke set her face to the sun, slowly walking next to Alexandria and listening to every word of the Australian. She better   
imagined the place where they went for a walk and was not as uncomfortable as it was in the first second, when Lexa shoved the blonde into the street.

\- "Mm ... The sky is bright blue today. Azure and without a single cloud, which happens with us not so often, agree. The grass has not yet grown fully, but there is a lawn, such, you know ... green."

\- "Discover America ... How Green? What shade?" Lexa may not have noticed, but Clarke did not scoff at her, she taught her friend how she put it 'to rant about the beauty of the   
world.'

\- "How much green? Are you serious???" With a snort, the brunette flinched right away, as soon as Clarke pinched her hand.

\- "Don't snort! Well ... what green?"

\- "Well ... It is pastel green, in some places there are bright areas, apparently a young grass sprouts. The foliage is still not lush, more all the same soil, but small leaves, making   
their way through these same soil. Gently, the parapet ..."

\- "Oooh look-see .... She seems to be blind."

\- "Well no. You see, the eyes are clear."

\- "Then, why does she turn her head like that???"

\- "Maybe madwoman?"

This whisper caused Lexa to turn around, almost swearing herself throughout the park. But she only needed a look to frighten negligent teenagers, so that they realized that they were behaving disgustingly.

Clarkу all cringed at what she heard and looked down at the ground, swallowing a lump that approached the throat.

\- “Clarkу ... Don’t listen to them,” Alexandria said in frustration, feeling and seeing how the blonde’s mood was falling. - "We came. Sit down."

\- "Where?" Griffin asked reluctantly, squeezing Alexandria's hand as the Australian began to drag her behind her. As it turned out, Lexa left the path, and now, she and Clarke were sitting under a tree, with their backs to the main path and facing the open lawn. After a few seconds of thought, the brunette suggested, trying to speak as relaxed as possible.

\- “If you want, you can lie down ...”, after a hitch, Clarke nodded and the Australian helped her to lie down on the grass, lowering the artist’s head to her lap.   
They sat like this for more than half an hour, chatting about some nonsense. Alexandria tried to fill the silence so that Griffin forgot about those idiots who talked about her   
blindness. Stroking the blonde's hair with her fingers, Lexa calmly sighed, covering her eyes and smiling at the corners of her lips.

\- “I'm glad you were able to drag me out into the street,” Clarke suddenly said quietly, as if about to fall asleep. Her words forced Ollford to open her eyes and run a little in   
amazement at her friend's face.

\- "I am also glad that you went out ..."

They returned home faster than they went to the park, because Clarke unknowingly accelerated the pace, causing Lexa to accelerate with her.

\- "Thank you for the walk ..." smiling, the blonde reached out to put it on Lexa’s shoulder, but rested her fingers just below the brunette collarbone. Blood immediately surged to the cheeks of the blonde and the American often blinked, lowering her gaze to the floor. Lexa tried not to show embarrassment and, approaching to Griffin, hugged her, smiling easily.

\- "I hope the walks will become a habit. I will come to you tomorrow night. Don't forget to have dinner."

\- "You command again ..."

\- "See you tomorrow, Clarke." said the Australian woman without malice, before leaving the apartment, leaving Clarke alone.

After walking around the apartment, Griffin turned on the radio, since the discs on the music player were still afraid to switch herself, and lay down on the sofa, listening to the news of New York, always rushing.  
Closer to eight in the evening, the doorbell woke her ... Wondering what the hell someone was came to her apartment in the evening, the American went into the hallway and   
tried to listen.

\- "Who's there?"

\- "Delivery."

\- "But I didn’t order anything."

\- “Just sign and I'll go, miss.”

Rolling her eyes, the blonde opened the door to tell this man that she had not ordered anything, but the next second the door was opened for her, so much so that she hit the   
wall with a rumble. Fearfully backing away, Clarke nearly fell to the floor, touching her bedside table with her hip. Blue eyes in horror glide along the opening of the door, two   
silhouette of men, but the gaze doesn't stop at one point, and the robbers understand the reason.

\- "Aa-ah-am-never-so-lucky. Blind girl, come in and take what you can bear."

\- "No. No. I beg no ..." clutching her hands to chest, Clarke lowered her head when one of the men grabbed her by the shoulders, dragging her along the corridor towards the   
living room.

\- "Shut up, you idiot and sit quietly, if you don't want to lose your tongue along with your eyesight! Take the mussel, video player and telly. Come on! And you sit quietly,   
understand ?!" roughly squeezing fingers on the chin of the blonde, the man suddenly smiled treacherously and looked at his partner.  
\- "Listen ... The girl is as blind as a mole. Anyway, she won’t know who is in front of her. Maybe have fun for the last time."

\- "No. No! Dont touch me!" Climbing her hands from the robber, Clarke shoved him aside, but the man easily caught her again, pinching the fragile body of an American to the   
wall.

\- "Where are you went. To stand. So what...? Oh, don’t cry. You'll like it. You have no choice." wiping tears from the cheeks of the blonde with coarse fingers, he runs his fingers   
along her thigh, feeling Griffin shake like an aspen leaf. But despite his intentions, the peasant retreated in surprise when his partner pulled his shoulder, shaking his head.

\- "We take what we can and leave. Let's go to."

\- "She's blind, why are you stupid like that?"

\- "I said let's go!"

While they professionally cleaned the apartment from the equipment, Clarke stood, clutching the wall and slowly retreating to the bedroom. Suddenly, the steps subside, and the apartment becomes quiet, like in a coffin. Frantically searching for the phone, Griffin dials the number on a quick call, although the phone still tries to slip out of her trembling fingers.

\- "Clarke, I ..."

\- "Lexa!" Her voice is slurred due to sobbing, and Clarke doesn't see how the Australian woman on the other end jumps up from the desktop, looking worriedly into the void   
somewhere.

\- "Clarke, what happened ?! Clark ?!"

\- "They came ... They every... They took everything!"

\- "Who's come?! Clark, did they touch you ?! I ... I'm going! Don't go anywhere!" Losing no time, Lexa grabbed the keys to the car and threw a black leather jacket over her shirt.

\- "Clarke, talk to me!" running out onto the street, the brunette was not from the first time, but still removed the car from the alarm, trying to get into the car faster so as not to   
get wet in the rain.

\- "I don't know what to say." choking on tears, Griffin sobbed. Did she cry because of a robbery? No. This scumbag scared her to hell with his harassment, and tears poured from fear of being used.

\- “Just talk, can you hear me, Clarke?” I'm going! I'm on my way,” Lexa chattered, twisting onto the road. - “Please, Clarke, don't be silent.”  
It is impossible to convey in words how frightened Alexandria was and how much her heart was beating with excitement for the blonde. Clarke said something inaudibly, continuing to cry.

Clarke sat on the floor in the corner of the room, afraid that these bastards were about to return. She tried to talk with Lexa, and she did a little bit of success.

\- “I'm almost pr ...” A thud makes Griffin round her eyes in horror. She hears this painfully familiar sound, and after the connection is interrupted. Frozen as if paralyzed, the artist looked in horror before herself, before dialing Lexa’s number a second time, a third ...  
and so all three times. On the second attempt, Griffin's hands were shaking so that she couldn't even normally hold the device in her hands.

\- "No. It is not true! This is all a bad dream. No! Please, not this..." bursting into sobs, the blonde kept ringing and ringing, but she didn't pick up the phone.  
\- "I beg you ... Only not her. Why?!" shaking her head, Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, clutching her ears with her hands, curling up.

\- "I'm almost pr ..." Lexa's voice breaks when a blue Audi flies into the right the back. The car skid aside, her hands quickly turn the steering wheel to stop inertia. The car turns   
around and it flies into a lamppost, but not at high speed. Hitting her head on the steering wheel, the brunette moaned strangled, covering her face with hands. 

\- "Damn it !!!" opening the door of the Lexus, the critic fell out, almost falling to her knees. A driver who knocking her car was already running towards her, he was saying something, but Lexa didn't hear. With a trembling hand, she wrote her phone on a piece of paper, which she stuffed under the glass.

\- "Girl, are you listening to me at all? You need to call an ambulance. I am so sorry. Really sorry."

Pulling out her phone from the floor of the car, Ollford frantically began to press the power button, but the mobile was silent, and the screen was broken.

\- "Fuck ..." pulling out a SIM card, the girl threw the phone into the glove compartment and slammed the door.

\- "Miss you ..."

\- "Fuck you!" the Australian barked and hit the man with palm in the chest, thereby leaving her business card. - "You will call in a week, we will solve everything with cars."

Having hardly called the tow truck for the car, the brunette, staggering, trudged up the street. The man standing by her Lexus only stunnedly stared at the brunette and, after   
reading her name, wandered to his Audi.  
Strength was noticeably increased when the gaze of green eyes caught the familiar entrance of the house. At Lexa seemed to open's a second wind ...

\- "Clarke!" Opening the unlocked door, Lexa looked around, immediately noticing what kind of chaos reigned in the apartment. Things are turned upside down, the lights are off, there is no electronics. Everything is lying in the mess in which the robbers left the apartment of the artist. Anger overwhelmed Lexa, and she, feeling fear overwhelming her, quickly went into the bedroom, ignoring a slight weakness.   
Clarke was sitting in the corner of the room, with palms cover ears, her face buried in bent knees. She was scared, scared like never before. Therefore, when Lexa's voice burst into consciousness, Griffin at first didn't even believe.

Lexa runs to her, literally falling to her knees in front of Clarke. Green-eyes run around the top of the artist and, frankly, the Australian is even scared to touch her friend. But it was precisely the touch of the familiar hands that the Princess needed most of all to forget how the bastard the burglar roughly grabbed her wrists to pull her to the side. To just forget all this horror.

Alexandria neatly touches Clarke's palms with her fingers, with which she cover her ears, and the blonde fearfully twitches to the side, trying to fend off the person who was so close.

\- "It's me, Clarke! It's me ...” Lexa said soothingly, seeing Clarke's eyes clear. Blue eyes scaredly look at the brunette face while fingers run through the critic's palms. Realizing that Lexa is alive, the Princess sharply grabs her by the neck, pulling her to herself. The brunette immediately presses Clarke to her, stroking the American through her hair, whispering soothing words to her. Water still drips from her hair, drops run down her skin, run down her jacket, but now Lexa was least concerned about it.

\- "I thought you were dead. Or you were taken to the hospital. But most of all I was afraid that you were dead!" Griffin whispered sobbing, clinging harder to the Australian. Lexa   
was soaked to the thread, and the abrasion on her forehead was bleeding, but not much. The brunette managed to put cotton from the first-aid kit that was in her car, but the   
rain again broke the wound. Clarke's fingers are tangled in the dark hair of an Australian woman before her lips begin to feverishly shower Lexa's face with kisses. Tears continue to run down her cheeks, and her body trembles, but now there remains only fear for the experienced robbery, because Lexa is alive and she is here ... With her.

Surprisedly paused, Ollford felt her breath go astray, but said nothing, closing her eyes and continuing to hold Griffin to her. Lip touches quickly outline facial features, before Clarke, not yet realizing what she’s done, drops her lips to Lexa’s lips. A noisy exhalation, a second pause, and the blonde, not moving away, continues to kiss. Her lips are on the brunette lips ... And Lexa doesn't break off this contact, on the contrary, she answers to the kiss, gently and reverently.

\- "I'm alive ... Everything is alright, Clarke." the Commander whispers softly, stroking her American cheek with trembling fingers.

\- "You are all soaked ..."

\- "It's raining outside." Making excuses, Lexa leaned her forehead against the blonde's forehead, wrapping her hands around Clarke's face, stroking the artist's cheekbones with her thumbs. Surrendering to a moment of weakness, Griffin hugged the Australian more tightly, Lexa's hands slipped from the blonde's face, wrapping around the Princess's waist.

\- “They took everything, Lexa ... They just came and took everything.” muttered Clarke, with her nose buried in Ollford's shoulder, crumpled with her fingers the fabric of the shirt in which there was a brunette.  
Lexa scanned her around, trying to find words that scattered in different directions. Shaking her head negatively, the brunette whispered in response:

\- "Not all. They pulled out the equipment they could. But this is not fatal, everything will work out."

\- "Nothing will work out in my life! I'm blind! I'm out of work! My apartment was robbed! I almost lost the person who made me believe that not everything was lost! And you say that everything will work out ?!"

\- “But didn’t lost...” Lexa whispered in a voice that died from excitement, covering her eyes and shaking Clarke in her arms. It took her a few seconds to make a decision and pull Griffin along. - "Let's go to..."

\- "Where?" the blonde asked fearfully, frantically clutching the Australian hands with her fingers and twirling her head around.

\- "I will take you to my home. You have nothing to sit here. We’ll come up with something tomorrow. Come on, Clarke ... I will not leave you in this apartment." putting a jacket on Clarke, Lexa called a taxi while they went down. Clarke protested as best she could, now even more afraid of cars, but Alexandria managed to convince her that they just needed to get into that damn taxi.  
All the way to her house, the brunette held Clarke tightly to her, ignoring the driver's gaze. Whispering quietly in Griffin's ear soothing speeches and stroking blond hair with her fingers. When they arrived at the house, Lexa helped to the blonde go out and, having paid, pulled the artist along with her.

\- "Let's go..."

Bringing Clarke to her apartment, Lexa patiently conducted an excursion, realizing perfectly that this was just a formality. She made tea, noting to herself that Clarke didn't go far, all the time being close, holding her fingers on the edges of the jacket or on the belt on the jeans.  
They drank tea in silence, but this time the blonde preferred to maintain bodily contact, pressing shoulder to shoulder with Lexa.

\- "Clarke ... I'm alive." understanding why she was clinging to her so, Alexandria whispered soothingly, intertwining her fingers with the fingers of the Princess.

\- "This is an obvious fact." squeezed Griffin. - "Just want to make sure that this is not a game of my mind. I want to feel that you are alive. You have no idea how scared I am. And ... how did you end up in my house? How are you, God ..."

\- "The main thing is that I have come. As promised ..." hugging the blonde by the shoulders while she was finishing her tea, Lexa gently stroked Griffin's with her fingers, displaying plain patterns on the blonde's forearm. And it would be a lie to say that this didn't affect the artist. The sensations beat so hard that Clarke's heart was ready to break out of her chest and fall into a bleeding mass on the floor.

\- “Lexa ...” pushing the tea as her nerve cells finally failed, Clarke turned to her friend.

\- "Mmm?" ceasing to stroked Griffin’s heand with her fingers, Alexandria sat upright, staring intently at the blonde.

\- "Why are you doing this? Trying to save me from the life that I led. Carry with me like a child. Why are you coming all the time?"

\- "I ... Oh ... Just ... The past did not let me go, all the time recalling what mistake I made. I don't want to make this mistake again. I just want to atone for my sins before you. I want to prove that in this time everything is serious, and I will not go anywhere and will not leave you. That I'm not the person who left you then ...."

\- "I want it to be so ..."

Their eyes meet, but Lexa is well aware that her blue eyes don't see her. Too strong play of views. The American’s blue eyes run across Alexandria’s face, and her eyes are filled with hope, so alluring and captivating. Succumbing to this weakness, Lexa leans forward. Clarke perfectly feels this rapprochement, when the brunette’s breath sears her chin and lips, and her skin seems to melt from her warm look. Clarke was sure that he was warm. And still she was scared ... She didn't see Alexandria, but she had already studied her friend well, again.

Lexa touches Clarke's nose with her nose, rubbing against it like a cat, not only calming Griffin, but also giving her a guideline, a touch that, although innocent, changed everything for them. Their lips barely touch each other, but both girls hesitate, both glance down, the breath of both becomes deeper. But they are not in a hurry. It is like a test. And Clarke can’t stand the first, the sensations are too aggravated, and it’s simply unbearable to endure the Australian woman’s warm breath on her skin.

Carefully clasping her lips around the brunette lower lip, the Princess covered her eyes for centuries, trembling with excitement. Lexa's noisy breath is filled with surprise and,   
frightened that she was in a hurry, Clarke leans back to break the kiss. The American realizes that she was mistaken again when, instead of moving away, Lexa reaches for her,   
resting her hand on the arm of the sofa.

Still timidly responding to the kiss, Clarke barely perceptibly touched the Australian's neck with her fingers, slowly hugging her, fingering the silky waves of her hair, raw after the rain, but still pleasant to the touch.

\- “Your hair is not braided ...” the American whispered through the kiss, touching the neck of Alexandria with the gentle touches and making sure that Lexa’s hair was really loose. The kiss becomes more confident, and the blonde is surrounded by heat from each movement of her friend's lips.

If she could see her, everything would be different ... She would be more confident.  
A couple more affectionate kisses, and Lexa slowly gets up, pulling Clarke by the hand, and the blonde obediently follows the Australian, continuing to fade from unhurried kisses on the lips.  
The door to the bedroom closes, and the Princess freezes by the bed, listening across Lexa and the surroundings behind her, she looks for her in blind darkness, hearing   
Alexandria's breath. Want to cry from an unbearable desire to see her now, which is why Clarke puts her hands on Ollford's neck, leading her fingers along the features of her face.

The fingers of the Australian pick up the T-shirt, pulling it off the body of Clarke. Enjoying the opened view of the appetizing figure of the Princess and, leaning forward, Lexa drops her lips to the blonde's neck. Her lips burn, causing goosebumps to run through the body.

\- “God ...” Griffin whispered, clutching the critic’s shoulders, clutching her fingers with her fingers and unknowingly scratching Lex’s shoulder blades with her nails.

\- “Sssshhhh ...” - soothingly stroking the blonde’s hands, Ollford tilted her head, hooking one bra strap on with her teeth, and the second with her fingers, pulling them off Griffin’s shoulders.

The skin burns with fire and at the same time is covered with goosebumps when the clasp opens, and another part of the wardrobe falls to the floor. Excitingly raising her hands, the Princess unshakes the buttons of Lexa's shirt with trembling fingers. Pulling a thing off the critic’s body, Clarke slowly slides her fingers from the bottom of the brunette’s abdomen, feeling warm smooth skin under her fingers. Touching the bra, the blonde sighed hoarsely, noting the fact that Lexa was standing still, not moving, giving Griffin the opportunity to "feeling" her.

Biting her lip, Clarke unfastens the clasp and removes the brassiere, throwing it on the floor. The breath is already trembling, and the palms trace the curves of the Australian body, touch the ribs, abdomen, rise to the elastic small chest, slide higher to the collarbones and shoulders, the look is directed exactly at the face of Lexa, and her eyes are filled with a palette of emotions from embarrassment to lust.

The brunette reaches for the kiss and gets it, gently clutching Clarke's lips with hers, pushing the Princess to the bed. Having untied the lace on the artist's pants, Ollford slowly   
pulled the remaining things down, lowering kisses on Clarke's stomach, biting her skin painlessly.  
Helping Griffin lie down on the bed, a brunette hangs over her, clinging to the lips of the Princess. Tongue gently slips through parted lips, and Clarke sighs noisily, but doesn't   
respond to the kiss, which makes Lexa pull away.

Running her fingers through the artist’s hair, Ollford asks confusedly.

\- "Something wrong, Clarke?"

\- "Just ... I'm scared ... I'm afraid to ruin everything with my ... Blindness ..."

\- “You won’t ruin it,” Lexa says, before grabbing her lips again with a kiss.   
Again, a light touch of the tongue to the lips, and this time Clarke allows you to deepen the kiss. The skin is pleasantly burned by the heat of the brunette skin, and the movements of the lips and tongue are crazy.

Fingers slowly stroking shoulders and arms, remembering the image that appears in the mind. From touching along the spine, Lexa bends and, moving away from the kiss, falls with lips to blonde's neck, gently leads kisses to her collarbones, playing on Clarke's sensations. The teeth bite the skin easily, causing the first moan to fall off the Princess's lips. With a pretty smile, Lexa slowly leads her lips to touch the hollow of her chest before clutching one breast with her lips and covering the other with her palm, clutching her fingers. The reaction of the blonde's body is simply unforgettable. Clarke arches up, moaning stiffly and biting her lips before exhaling hoarsely. Her fingers wrinkle the skin of the brunette in the area of the shoulder blades, leaving red marks and light scratches.

\- “Lexa ... Please ...”, often blinking, Griffin rushes her head over the pillow while the Australian lips continue to shower her breasts with kisses.   
A second pause, and Lexa bites her nipple with teeth, tracing a halo around her tongue.

\- "Lexa!" Clarke screams madly, squeezing her fingers on the Australian's shoulders. Her palm slides off Ollford's body, gliding abruptly across the bed until the brunette intertwined her fingers with blonde.

\- “Such rates the whole house will hear you...” the Commander purred with a grin.

\- "Ohhh, they won’t be very surprised. You are not interested in men," Clarke said, panting, clutching Lexa's fingers. Her feelings were now playing into the hands of the Australian, and she skillfully used it. Pulling her lips from Clarke's chest, Lexa slipped her hands on the blonde's lower back, forcing the blonde to bend, exposing her belly to kisses. Teeth leave light bites along the abdomen, run over to the ribs, and Griffin, again groaning, pulls the brunette to her, feverishly heapring her chin and cheekbones with kisses before dig into at her hot lips.

Tongue demandingly slips into Lexa's mouth, deepening the kiss. Hands abruptly feel the smooth bends of the body, tugging the belt on the jeans.

\- "You turn my feelings against me ..." said Clarke.

\- “I'm just proving to you that you can't ruin anything ...”

\- "Alex, please. I can’t take it anymore."

\- “Say it ...” the Australian asks, smiling, looking at the artist’s impossible blue eyes in anticipation of an answer. Her fingers mockingly run along the inside of blonde's thigh, barely touching, from which sensations electric shock in the body of an American.

\- “I want you,” Clarke whispered without delay, biting the sensual lips of the Australian. - "Strongly ... Alex ..."  
Clarke didn't immediately realize that she had called Lexa several times, as then. And Clarke was afraid that she had ruined everything, but a passionate kiss convinces the opposite.

\- "Wait a bit ..."

\- "A bit more?! Do you want my death ?! Ollford! You are kidding me!"

\- "Like it feels easy to me now." the Australian woman snorted indignantly, realizing that Clarke is actually more difficult. But now Lexa wanted to plunge the blonde with her head into these feelings. And even though ran in her head that what was happening was just a clouding of her mind because of what she had experienced, but for a long time such thoughts in her head didn't linger.

\- "Do you want me to beg you?" Griffin asks quietly, stroking her fingers around Alexandria's neck. Then, a few years ago, they almost did it ... Here it is, 'a thing that remains in the past...'

Lexa didn’t answer, and she didn’t need to, her fingers slipped from the inside of blonde's thigh above, and the next moment Clarke's body shuddered from the first movement   
inside. Wheezing flies from the lips, burning the blonde’s ear with breath. And with a new impetus, the wheezing changes to a groan, not yet loud, but passionate ... languid ...

The finger movements are neat, not sharp, completely falling under the mood of kisses, which Lexa showers on the blonde's face. From such tenderness with which the brunette acts, Clarke's head goes around. The warm lips of Alexandria touch the bend of the eyebrow, slowly turning to the temple, then to the cheekbones, outlining each line. She kisses the artist on a mole above her lip, which for some reason leads Clarke to even greater delight. Then she kisses the chin, and the blonde throws into a shiver from the brightness of impressions.

Blonde's palms slowly stroking the brunette's shoulders, fingering the slightly dried hair falling down on them. Each kiss of Lexa is overflowing with tenderness, passion goes by the wayside, giving way to this feeling of awe and adoration.  
With a new push, the Australian introduces her fingers a little harder, causing Clarke to twitch, clutching her toes. The blonde's breath breaks, and her lips let out a loud moan,   
caressing Alexandria's ears better than any music.

The rhythm of the movements is unhurried, but Clarke is still slowly but surely going crazy, dizzy enjoying this intimacy. It is as if she beating an electric shock, as if she were doused with cold water, then hot. For a second, the blonde thought that if she had not been blind, she would not have felt like that. And now she wanted to scream from every penetration and Griffin was sure that in order to bring her, Lexa would have had only kisses. Her body became too sensitive. Unbearable pleasure ...

A new loud moan, one more ... And Lexa no longer doubts that such cries will not go unnoticed. Moaning gives way to a viscous pronunciation of her name, and Clarke manages to groan the name of the Australian so sexually with her hoarse voice that she takes her breath away. Only because of the desire to listen to these groans, interjections, flying off her lips, pleas to God, this is why the Australian is slow in kissing her lips, continuing to shower Clarke's body with the touch of her lips.

\- “I can't anymore ...” Clarke whispers abruptly through the kiss, biting Lexa's lips before sliding her tongue deeper, tracing the palate and deepening the kiss. The body is already trembling with a small tremor, but the long-awaited discharge does not come. Closing her eyes, the blonde frowns, continuing to kiss and hugging Lexa’s face with her palms, stroking her cheekbones, jaw line and neck with her fingers. The Australian's breath is noisy, and her heart is beating like crazy from overwhelming feelings.

A shadow of a smile slips through the kiss, and the brunette has only a few movements that enhance penetration, so that Clarke's body can be reduced from pleasure. Listening to a completely indiscreet groan, Lexa smiled affectionately, watching how the artist reflected her emotions, a smile, trembling breath, her lips trembling from the experienced pleasure ....

Lexa pulls back to lie nearby, but Clarke doesn't allow her to do this, hugging the shoulders of the Australian woman and pulling to her. Lying slowly down on Griffin, the brunette buries her nose into the Princess's golden hair, covering her eyes when the artist slowly began to kiss her shoulder with trembling lips. The blonde's body still trembled, and a gleaming perspiration was visible on the skin. The breath was deep, the hot air pleasantly warmed the skin of the Australian.

\- “You're nimble ...” Lexa whispered, smiling, adding softly. - “I thought you could bear it a little longer.”

\- "You know ... Then, I imagined what it was like to be with you ... But I didno' think that it would be so ..."

\- "You thought about me?" Lexa asked in surprise, without opening her eyes.

\- “Sometimes ...”, continuing to kisses on Alexandria’s skin, Griffin whispered in the brunette’s ear. - “But I could not even imagine that everything would be so ...” not being in words, the blonde simply pressed her lips to Lexa's lips and whispered with longing.

\- "I was so scared when I heard the sound of an accident. I thought..."

\- “I know, Clarke ... I know ...” Ollford answered reassuringly, stroking Clarke's ribs.

After a moment, the blonde gently rolled over on her side, pulling Lexa by the arm so that the Australian hugged her waist. Pulling the brunette hand to her chest, Griffin pressed it to herself, covering her eyes. She was still too intoxicated with her proximity to Lexa to start worrying about what she had just done.  
Hugging the blonde as she wanted, Alexandria put her chin on the artist’s neck, clinging to Clarke as close as possible.

\- "Sweet dreams, Lexa ..."

\- "Sweet dreams, kitten." the brunette muttered, covering her eyes, succumbing to pleasant exhaustion ...


	9. Day Before - Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Didn’t want to open eyes, even though the sun was already trying to break through the thick curtains, and the biological clock reminded that it was time to get up. Lexa resisted as best she could, but then still lazily opened her eyelids, glancing in front of her. Clarke lay on her side and seemed to be asleep, Lexa's hand rested on the blonde's waist, and it was a sin not to use it.   
Of course, she was still overcome with doubts about the correctness of what had happened, but the temptation was too great. A hundred questions arose in head. Lexa didn't   
know how Clarke herself would react to their proximity, because, perhaps, the Princess would consider all this a mistake. And the Australian was ready to accept this turn of events.

Still could not believe that they did it, pictures of the night passed through before eyes, and the brunette swallows a lump, feeling goosebumps all over her body from pleasant   
excitement. Moving closer to Clarke, Lexa tightened arm around her waist, stroking her fingers on the blonde's belly. Inhaling the aroma of golden hair, the Australian slowly   
touched with lips the skin behind the American's ear, specially breathing with nose into her ear. In response, Clarke pretty moaned, rubbing her cheek on the pillow and shrugging her shoulders, intentionally or not, pressing harder against Lexa's body. As if receiving a go-ahead, the brunette stretched her neck and tenderly kissed the Princess on the lips, hearing a soft moan in response.

\- “Good morning ...” Alexandria whispered softly through the kiss, sliding her hand over Griffin's body, studying the already familiar lines. Clarke responded with her fingers, making a path along the Australian's shoulders to her neck, stroking her jaw, and then running her fingertips along her face. As if making sure that she was still the same Lexa, the blonde suddenly asked quietly, looking with her impossibly beautiful eyes at the ceiling of the room.

\- "Smile ..."

It was easy, looking at such a defenseless creature as Clarke. Lexa's lips stretch out in a gentle, charming smile, and the Princess's fingers slowly study her face, every little line.   
Running Index and middle fingers over Lexa's lips from one corner of her lips to another, Clarke sighed hoarsely and held her breath as Alexandria wrapped her lips around her   
fingers, biting them slightly. In response to this prank, Griffin smiled like a girl and asked again.

\- "Kiss Me."

\- “With pleasure,” stroking her blond hair with her fingers, Lexa leaned over Clarke’s face, rubbing the tip of her nose on the blonde’s nose, giving her a landmark again. It was like a ritual that both loved. Lips touch in a new kiss and, emboldened, Griffin runs her tongue over the lips of the Australian. Her arms wrap around her shoulders, and with her index finger, Clark draws an infinity outline on her friend's neck. They stretch the kiss as much as they can, before the air in the lungs ends, and have to move away.

Reluctantly tearing herself away from the kiss, Lexa turns over onto her back, pulling Clarke behind her, so that the blonde is laying on Ollford from above, lowering her cheek on the brunette collarbone. As much as they like, but yesterday’s consciousness pops up, and Alexandria immediately draws up an action plan for today. Pulling her lips tightly, she looks out the window, stroking Clarke on the back.

\- "Is Something wrong?" Griffin is quietly interested, finding the brunette palm by the touch and interlacing her fingers with it.

\- “We have a lot to do today, Princess.”

\- "And what should we do?" The blonde asked warily. She wanted to linger in this period of time when can lie in bed and not remember what horror was before, not think about   
how much is ahead. Now even her daily thoughts of blindness have faded into the background. Loud, as it seemed to Clarke, Lexa's breathed and supplanted out thoughts of her head.

\- "Need to call a cleaning group to your house. I have one that I’ve checked on, and then we’ll go to the store and pick up the equipment instead of the one that those freaks stole,"on these words Alexandria pressed Clarke closer to her, supporting her friend. - "I also need to deal with the car, it was taken to the parking lot, and that lopsided driver promised to call. A lot of things ..."

\- "Tehnique? No. I won’t let you spend money on me, Lexa. And why do I need equipment, I can’t watch TV, so I don’t need it. Leave this thing. Solving the problem with the car is really important," Clarke said, frowning in displeasure. It was hard for her to get used to the fact that she could not be independent for a long time. And what seemed to Lexa a simple thing, for Clarke it was a heavy burden, reconciling with which seemed an impossible task.

\- "You may not watching, but I watching. Besides, I need to practice my description skill. So, you need a TV, equally, like a music center. And what else they stole there ... This is not discussed, Clarke. We will go to the store and choose." Lexa reasonably answered her, continuing to draw plain patterns on the blonde's back.

\- "Than maybe you can go by yourself? I can’t ...

\- "Enough. I don't want to hear that anymore, «I still won't see it.» I will describe everything to you. This is your apartment, and what will be in it first of all should be pleasant to   
you. You understand???" objected the Australian, lifting her head from the pillow and looking at Clarke's face. The blonde heard how Lexa was worried about her heart rate, she felt with her fingers how her muscles tightened. Apparently, the body and mind were restrained by harsher statements.

\- "I understand ..." Clarke wanted to say that listening and feeling that she was experiencing a brunette was a very interesting activity, but Clarke restrained herself, simply grinning quietly. One very urgent question was immediately born in her head.  
\- "And how do we get to the store?"

\- "On the subway ... I know you won’t get in the car. I miraculously stuffed you in a taxi."

\- "And how do you add all the equipment that you were going to buy?"

\- "Nobody canceled delivery to the address. Can you not worry about what I should worry about?"

\- "Alright, alright, I won't worry."

\- "That's great. Now, let's have a little soak up in bed, and then breakfast and business."

\- “Soak up in bed ... I like this option,” Clarke muttered, her face buried in her friend's neck, hiding her face under the waves of her silky dark hair.

\- “It's a funny habit, Clarke,” grinning, Lexa carefully walked into the kitchen, periodically looking back at the American. Griffin followed, holding her fingers on the belt on her   
friend's jeans, like a duckling who had to follow clearly the mother duck. Lexa found this a pretty sweet habit, and she was not at all embarrassed that Clarke was always there.

\- "What are you talking about?" fixing an invisible look in the back of Alexandria, the blonde came closer to the brunette, leaning her forehead against her shoulder blade.

\- "You hold on to me all the time. I am touched by your habit of holding on to a belt, it’s like when a child holds his mother by the sleeve of a jacket," making coffee, Lexa put down two cups, poured cereal and poured milk over them.

\- “I'm glad that this habit does not annoy you,” Clarke honestly admitted, sitting down at the table and shaking her hand in search of a spoon. Getting to breakfast, the blonde   
looked down at the plate, as if she could see what Lexa had offered her as breakfast, but the reason was different.

\- "Why are you hiding your eyes?" after minutes of observation, the Australian broke the silence, clutching the cup with long fingers and pushing it toward her. Clarke, pursing her lips, simply shrugged. It was difficult for her to answer this question. She was not ashamed of herself under Lexa, only not after what was at night. And everything that was before that erased the line between her and the critic. But still…

\- “Clarke,” lowering her palm over the artist’s palm, Alexandria lowered her voice and continued to stretch her words. - “You should not be ashamed of yourself. It’s not your fault in what happened. And the fact that you are blind does not make you worse than the rest. And certainly you have not become less attractive. A small scar under the left eye only gives you charm. I know that you can imagine how you look now. I know that you are probably too self-critical in your mind. But believe me, you haven't changed a bit. You still have the same clear eyes, all the same golden hair. And the mole has not disappeared, and everything else is also in place."

\- "After what happened, you better know if everything is in place or not." Clarke muttered   
not maliciously, hearing a soft laugh in response.

\- “Clarke... Just love yourself for who you are. This is not scary ..." Alexandria whispered softly and, rising from her place, kissed the artist on the forehead.  
\- "Drink your coffee." funny, but Clarke was not so much annoyed by the brunette fad about food. Although, the blonde still could not get used to her pedantry. They say that artiststend to mess, and Clarke completely agreed with that.

«Love yourself for who you are» Lexa's words echoed in her head ... How really difficult it was to implement.

\- "From this day, I officially hate the subway." Clarke hissed in displeasure, with one hand entwining fingers with Lexa's fingers, rubbing her ears with the other. She didn’t think that her hearing would suit her like that. The noise literally corroded consciousness, so it hurt and wanted to scream. Throughout the trip, the blonde sat, pressing one ear to the Australian's shoulder, and holding the other with her hand.

\- "It will be necessary to buy you fur headphones for such cases." laughing, said the brunette, walking towards the shopping center and not releasing Clarke's hands. They did not take a cane for the blind, and it was not needed now. The princess was much calmer to hold on to Lexa's hand, she would not lead her anywhere.

\- "And so ... God, there are so many companies. We are now considering LG ... There are several models that I have already liked, come along." pulling Clarke closer, Lexa put her hand on one of the screens, adding more quietly.   
\- “Get to know him, but for now I will tell you the characteristics." Reading the specs calmly, Lexa startled in surprise when Clarke exclaimed:

\- "But, he's huge! Why such a huge TV, Lexa? Do you have nowhere to spend money on except for a not so necessary thing?" Turning exactly to the Australian woman, catching   
her breath by ear, Clarke set her brows in confusion.

\- "If I will be in your apartment, I want to be comfortable."

\- "Let's see something else, please ..."

\- "Give you free rein, you make me watch a movie on a crumbling rare TV, which doesn’t even have a remote control. How about this one?" bringing Clarke to a small screen, Lexa raised an expectant eyebrow, unconsciously stroking with a fingers the princess's hand in her palm.

\- "No. I like that plasma, but ... I’m uncomfortable. Really. You spend not only time and nerves on me, but also your finances. And, by the way, I can pay myself, just deduct the   
money from the sale of the gallery ... Let's take this one? He is more modest, and I will not be so embarrassed."

\- "We slept, you should not be embarrassed." the Australian said quietly, squinting displeasedly.

\- "This is different!" Griffin objected just as quietly, clutching Lexa's hand harder and suddenly unmistakably staring at her with an indignant look.

\- "So you liked that TV, but are you trying to persuade me to take this one?" Alexandria specified, squinting suspiciously.

\- "Yes…"

Turning around, the brunette gestured for a consultant.

\- "Good day, can I tell you something?"

\- "No, thanks, we chose THIS TV." pointedly glancing at the one that Clarke had rejected, the brunette burned the boy with a look so that he acted clearly and did not «spoil» her   
little deception.

\- "Great choice of LG ..."

\- "Believe me, young man, we know that LG is a good company. And now can you check and pack it while we still go around the store?"

\- "Um ... Yes ... To whom to record the goods?"

\- “Clarke ...” the blonde did not have time to finish, jerking displeasedly as Lexa squeezed her fingernails.

\- "Alexandria Ollford, please." politely, but coldly smiling, the brunette headed towards the row, where could watch the music system. Clarke did not even suspect that was waiting for her at home ... Alexandria was both afraid and funny from such an adventure. The mood disposed to something laid-back.

For several hours they wandered between the rows, having managed to choose everything that was needed. So now in Clarke’s apartment there should have been a TV, home   
theater and security system for the camera door. They ordered this already in a special store. Lexa personally insisted that such a thing appear, and Griffin did not argue.

Going out into the street, the Australian immediately dialed first one number and talked away from Clarke, which greatly embarrassed her friend. But after the conversation, Lexa’s mood seemed to soar even higher, and she immediately dialed another number, having learned from the cleaning company that the cleaning of Clarke’s apartment had already been completed. Clarke did not even realize that for this small mission, the brunette had to call up Barry, so that he would follow up execution of work. Clarke didn’t know much. She did not even know what awaited her at home. This surprise promised to be grand ...

\- "Your heart is pounding, as if you ... Yes, you worry! I'm already starting to distinguish your emotions by rhythm," Clarke suddenly exclaimed and immediately inquired suspiciously.   
\- “Lexa, what are you up to?”

\- “Nothing,” the Australian answered as calmly as possible, but it was extremely difficult to deceive the blonde.

\- "Soon I will learn to recognize lies by heartbeats and respiratory rate. Then beware. What are you up to?"

\- "You will recognize everything at home. Be patient, okay?" Ollford pleaded, walking up to the storefront and slyly squinting her green eyes. Turning to Clarke, the brunette   
confidently ordered:

\- “Sit here on a bench and wait for me for five minutes,” setting the blonde on the bench, the brunette disappeared into the store and returned a few minutes later. Calling Clarke so that she wouldn’t get scared, Lexa pulled the American by the hand, and when blonde got up, she put winter headphones on her ears, smiling broadly.  
The artist's blue eyes widened in surprise, the blonde put her fingers to the headphones, often blinking, while silently opening and closing her mouth.

\- "Lexa ... Is that ..."

\- "This is a winter headphone. Of course, now they are out of season. But in the winter you won’t complain, and even my ears quickly get tired of headphones for music."

\- “I ... Thank you ...”, catching the brunette by the hands, Clarke squeezed her fingers, smiling timidly at the corners of her lips.

\- "Lexa!" a strange voice breaks into their world, and the Australian recognizes Anya's voice in it. At this moment, she makes a huge mistake ... Startled, Lexa pulls back her hands, seeing how Clarke cringed and looked away. It seemed as if she had been lashed. At the same second, Alexandria hated herself for such a mistake. Reaching out to the artist, Lexa pursed her lips as Clarke drew back in response.

\- "Lexa, how I haven't seen you for a long time!" hugging her friend, Anya immediately looked at Clarke and asked in surprise.

\- "Who is this charming lady?"

\- “Clark Griffin,” the blonde introduced herself dryly, almost holding out her hand to the girl, but looking the other way. She could hardly keep the urge to cry. Of course, after the accident, Clarke became extremely vulnerable and dubious. Of course, she had something to be offended by.

\- “It's nice to meet you, just call me ... Anya,” noting that there was something wrong with Clarke, the brown-haired woman looked at Lexa, noticing the anxiety in her friend’s look.

\- "Lexa, it's like you got water in your mouth. I am not on time."

\- "Yes." answers honestly Lexa.

\- "No." Clarke answers just as dryly.

\- "Oh ... you obviously need to talk about it. Alex, you have my phone, call me. I was glad to see you." Anya quickly retreated, for some reason patting Lexa on the shoulder,   
apparently in support. After her departure, silence fell, which was afraid to break the Clarke, and Lexa. But the blonde could not stand the first.

\- “Give me your hand,” the artist commanded calmly with notes of indifference, reminding more of Ollford herself with such behavior.

\- "Clarke ..."

\- "If I had a cane, I would learn to use it right now. But i don't have here, so just give me your hand," Griffin said with pressure and, clutching Lexa under her elbow, obediently   
went next to her. Alexandria had no words to start a conversation, to somehow rectify the situation, so they drove to Clarke's house in silence and walked in silence ...

\- "Come through." Lexa said timidly, she herself only partially imagined what they had done in the apartment while the girls were gone. As expected, everything was cleaned   
perfectly, Barry was no longer in the apartment. But besides cleaning there was something else ...

Stepping aside, Lexa had a conversation with the workers, and while they and Clarke were buying equipment, the workers secured the artist’s apartment. The wires, where they   
were visible before, were hidden. The protruding little sills in the kitchen and in the bedroom were sawn and dressed up, so now Clarke was not in danger of tripping. The corners of the tables were by silicone pads now there was no threat that the blonde would break her head about them.

Clarke did not notice the change until she decided to go into the kitchen to pour herself water. Slowing down the habit, she frowns in surprise, while Lexa watches the American   
from the side, smiling barely noticeably from excitement.

\- “What the ...” Clarke frowns harder and timidly takes a step, realizing that the nut is gone. For some reason, from this fact, the heart began to beat faster, and Griffin looks back, trying to hear where Lexa is standing.

\- “What ... what did you do ...?” - the artist asks confusedly, feeling her lips tremble. Lexa slowly walks over and takes Clarke's hand. Leads her to those places where the workers tried. Lexa watches how emotions are displayed on the face of the artist. And in these minutes she even forgets about her insult, not forever, only for a while, but forgets.

\- “God ...” the eyes fill with tears, but only one rolls down her cheek. - “It was all your idea ...? Stupid question, of course yours. Lexa is ... It means so much to me ..."  
Running her fingers over the silicone pads, the blonde bit her lip and only wanted to say something else when the doorbell rang.

\- “They probably brought our purchases,” Alexandria said constrainedly, going to the door to pay for everything and let the courier carry everything inside. For a fee, he installs the TV in its rightful place, connects a home theater to it and checks everything in practice. Lexa's smile stretches wider and wider from the realization that everything worked out as she planned, apart from this terrible moment on the street.

\- "Thank you," saying goodbye to the guy, she jumped in place from the angry scream from the living room.

\- "Lexa !!!"

«Started. Be strong. You are strong, you can handle it» taking a deep breath, Ollford walked into the living room, watching Griffin swipe her fingers on the huge TV instead of trying to foist her friend.  
Apparently, the blonde heard the steps, because, turning to the Australian, Clarke growled menacingly, squinting her eyes, which, with anger, had clearly changed color to bluish.

\- "Alexandria Ollford, I will kill you !!!"


	10. Today We Are Equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

After a bit of a dismantling over the items purchased, Clarke and Lexa began to idle. Both did not know what to do, both just sat on the couch, staring who where. Clarke was still revealingly sulking at Lexa, more for the sake of formality, because she did not listen to her and did everything in her own way. Alexandria tried not to show that this did not make her angry, but amused.  
They still had the whole evening at their disposal, but neither Clarke nor Lexa knew what to do, for the time being ...

Suddenly, Lexa beamed and enthusiastically reached for the tablet. Clarke sensitively sensed how brunette was swarming, searching for something. Curiosity swept over with her head, and the artist could not stand it. Moving closer to the brunette, Griffin lowered her chin on her shoulder, specially blowing a couple of times around her neck to finally attract attention to herself. The critic persistently ignored her friend, looking for something on the Internet.

\- "Lexa. What are you doing?" the Princess asked with interest, gently scratching the brunette forearm with her nails. Lexa was silent, which was already beginning to annoy the artist.

\- “Well Lex ...” Griffin said plaintively, realizing that, having lost her sight, she seemed even more curious than she was before the accident. The obstinacy of a friend only aroused interest, and concentrated sniffling caused a slight smile on her lips.

The Australian is silent for a few more seconds and, unexpectedly putting down the tablet, looks at Clarke, turning to her with whole body. Ollford's eyes lit up, as if sunbeams   
danced inside.

\- “Well, don't pull,” hearing the accelerated heart of Alexandria, the blonde could no longer sit in one place.

\- "Let's go to dinner?"

\- "in the sense ...? the American asked in surprise, raising her brows in confusion, looking a little to the left of Lexa.

\- "In direct. I found a restaurant. But he is unusual. I want to go there with you,” the brunette said a little uncertainly, stroking Clarke's palm with her fingers. She was still tormented by a feeling of guilt for pulling Clarke's hands away when Anya came up to them on the street, so Ollford wanted to somehow make amends to Clarke. And even if Griffin was no longer offended, then all the same, to calm her nerves and have a good time is an excellent plan for the evening.

\- "Unusual? You are not telling me something? I have enough surprises today, Lexa. It seems that the plasma is so reflecting that my vision will now return." Clarke involuntarily joked, without even noticing it herself. Alexandria laughed softly and began to explain in her velvety, seductive voice.

\- "I thought for a long time what to do in the remaining time, and then a thought came to me! There is a restaurant two blocks from here, but it offers very unusual services. Think nothing, let me tell you further," noticing how Clarke raised an eyebrow, which looked very seductive, Lexa pulled herself together and continued.

\- "Dinner is held in total darkness. Yes, if you want to use the toilet, it’s certainly a minus," then they both laughed softly - "But that’s the whole point! We order in place at the   
entrance, after which we plunge into absolute darkness. To the touch, look for appliances, listen to everything around, quiet music and pitch darkness ..."

Mysteriously ending the sentence, the brunette squeezed Clarke's little fingers with her fingers, giving her a dumb signal that Lexa was waiting for a verdict. Clarke sat quietly,   
thoughtfully biting her lower lip, which quite shook the composure of the Australian. She would like to bite these seductive lips herself. Draw a tongue along their contour ... Feel how Clarke's warm tongue touches her lips in a reciprocal kiss.

Ollford persuaded herself, gritting her jaw and almost trembling with surging desire.  
Clarke felt that the brunette was holding on, that she was influenced by this unpretentious, seemingly harmless action of Clarke. The fingers holding Griffin's palms tensed, and the Australian's heart began to beat faster, her breathing from the even became deep, bursting out through her nose, apparently because Lexa clenched her teeth.

\- "Is this a date?" the blonde cautiously asked after a moment of silence. Lexa was a little embarrassed, but she didn't show her mind. Licking her lips, the Australian slyly squinted.

\- "Do you want this to be a date?" she wanted to hear but Clarke was not so easy to buy a game of questions.

\- "I didn’t know that you had Jews in your family." Griffin snorted maliciously, noting in surprise that some of Ollford's habits were being passed on to her. To retaliation, Clarke Lexa gave up and held out with a smile.

\- “Yes, I invite you on a date, Clarke.”

Gladly the fact that Lexa admits this dinner as a date, Clarke amazingly deftly jumped off the couch, but then quieted down a little and embarrassed mumbled.

\- "No matter how I want to surprise you with the choice of attire, I'm afraid I'm not yet a pro to figure out my closet completely. You ... hmm, can you help me? And by the way,   
how do you change if you don’t have things ... here?"

\- “Let's go,” Ollford said imperiously and briefly, dragging Clarke into the bedroom. - "Well ... my view is good for a restaurant and a date with you." grinning, Alexandria opened the closet, looking at things, her tenacious look stops at a peach-colored dress, which the brunette immediately fishes out and holds out to Clarke.

She picked everything up to the smallest detail, down to underwear. After the American changed clothes, Lexa sat her on the banquet, gently combing her golden hair, allowing   
them to fall on the shoulders of the beauty in a wave. Satisfied with the effect, the Commander kissed her friend on the top of her head and invited her to leave the house. The   
date was on the verge of collapse, although they only had time to go outside ...

\- "I'm not getting in the car!" Clarke snapped, stepping back and waving her hand uncompromisingly.

\- "But last time you sat down! I don’t understand why now you can’t!" sincerely not understanding the reason for such obstinacy, Lexa was already boiling with discontent.

\- "Last time I was too absorbed in other emotions! I did not have the strength to resist! I can’t, Lexa! I just can't!!!" all raising and raising her voice, the American felt her eyes fill   
with tears. It seemed to her that the reason for her reluctance was so easy to understand, and from that, misunderstanding on the part of Lexa offended her.

\- "But last time ... You're ... Lord, Clarke ... Come here. Sorry, forgive me." hugging the blonde, Lexa soothingly whispered words of support to her, stroking the gold of her hair.   
\- "Just do not cry..."

Clutching Lexa tightly in her belt, Griffin sighed quietly a few minutes later, realizing that her panic had faded into the background. She felt a little ashamed of such a violent   
reaction, but Clarke could not help herself, she was scared by cars. She didn't know yet that Lexa was about to destroy this fear with her.

\- “I'm sorry for this hysteria ...” the blonde whispered into Lexa's shoulder, reluctantly moving away.

\- "Let's go on a date." Ollford answered relaxedly, as if nothing had happened and pulled the blonde behind her. Well, since she does not like cars, she will have to walk on foot.   
The table was already booked, and Alexandria was tuned very confident.

\- "Order what you will eat." Alexandria said busily, holding Clarke's arm. Previously, the brunette read the components of the menu so that there would be no uncomfortable   
situations. After a few seconds of thought, Clarke opted for a turkey with lemon, a glass of wine and ice cream for dessert. Lexa announced her choice and excitedly stopped in   
front of the entrance.

\- "Girls, you remember the rules, right?" Smiling, said the young man, before the fabric lay on the eyes of the Australian. Earlier, she called to reserve a table and warned the man that Clarke did not see. So Griffin did not blindfold.

They were forced to separate, and then Lexa suddenly experienced terrible anxiety, as soon as the waitress led Clarke to the table in a different way. On the street they had never been apart. With blindfolds, the brunette could not even be sure that everything was in order with Griffin.  
Nervously swallowing, Alexandria sat down in her place, or rather, she was seated. After a moment, someone sat nearby ...

\- "Clark?"

There was only silence in response, which made Lexa nervous even more. Breathing deeply, the Australian woman felt her heart beating in her chest from excitement.

chattered the inner   
voice.

Alexandria had already begun to turn her head, listening to what was happening to call the waiter, but at the same moment Clarke's palm fell over her palm, and the American   
spoke softly.

\- "It's right, I'm here. I just wanted to play out you a little."

\- "My heart almost stopped, joker!" squeezing the blonde’s palm with her fingers. Lexa sighed in relief and thought for a few seconds, frowning eyebrows hidden under a black   
cloth. By the way, the room was also full of darkness, the waiters moved around the restaurant thanks to their cunning , which they, of course, did not tell to visitors.

Lexa completely plunged into the world of sensations, listening, drawing in smells with her nose. Her long fingers slowly slid across the table, meeting with the in the form of a napkin holder and mini-tray, on which stood salt, pepper. Clarke also, very quickly examined the table and removed her hands as soon as the waiter came up, placing her every portion accurately.

\- "Don't forget to check whether you took a pepper shaker or a salt shaker, otherwise you will not be able to eat your own dish." Clarke said sympathetically, hearing distantly   
whispering other people, but concentrating all her attention more on Lexa, whose breathing was heard so clearly that a swarm of goosebumps ran down her back.

\- "It seems you have to teach me." Smiling, Lexa answered, gently stroking with her fingers the fork, which she was going to eat pasta, helpfully brought by the waiter along with glasses and a bottle of wine.

\- "Look don't miss past mouth." the American was teasing, gently picking up devices and cutting off a piece of turkey. Alexandria snorted softly, immediately receiving a   
disapproving moo in response.

\- "Scribbler Ass." Clarke recalled, meticulously tasting the food. After the first test, Griffin slightly salt and pepper her dish. Hearing a critic next to her start a meal.

\- "God, it's so scary. What if I ..."

\- "Do miss past your mouth?" Clarke asked with a smile and added briefly. - "Nope."

A quiet laugh was her answer before Lexa tried her order. The waiter appeared as if from nowhere, opening a bottle of wine and pouring it into glasses.

\- "Thanks." answered Lexa constrained, still not accustomed to the atmosphere. Taking a sip of the alcoholic drink, Ollford nervously tapped her fingers on the table, but Clarke's palm covered her hand again, gently stroking the dark skin.

\- "Believe me, I know how you feel. And the fact that you took such a step tells me a lot. Thanks." The words of the golden-haired beauty became much calmer, Alexandria even   
felt more confident. 

Just picking up a glass of wine in her hand, the brunette uttered an amusedly angry utter, frowning.

\- "We’ve been sitting for about five minutes and haven’t even clink glasses. Clarke, thanks for agreeing to go on date me." so as not to spill wine, both girls gently push their   
glasses to the center of the table and easily clink glasses before taking a sip, enjoying the taste of wine.

\- “Thank you ... For this, for ... for everything,” Clarke said softly, continuing the meal and exchanging simple words with the brunette. 

During this unusual date, Lexa began to realize what it was like to live like this, unable to see what was happening around. This is a constant tension due to the fact that you   
cannot be sure of yourself or in the space surrounding you. These are complexes because of the slanting looks that you feel, because of the cruel phrases that people rush at, not caring at all in what precarious state a person is.

Lexa understood a lot: why did Clarke not trust her. Why was afraid to let closer. Why every time, knowing that Lexa needs to leave, the Princess was in pain. This date made the   
brunette realize so many. She felt that Clarke needed her much more than she could imagine. It was her chance to change everything for the better, to become a guide for Griffin in this darkness, which she could not get rid of.

\- "Lexa ...? Lex? Hey ... can you hear me?" feeling the fingers of Alexandria’s palm, the artist slightly tickled her warm skin with her fingers, taking her friend out of a state of thought. Startled, Ollford smiled and, slipping her fingers on Clarke's hand, clasped her hand with her fingers. No one could see them, no one would understand how both girls felt at that moment.

\- “I'm sorry, Clarke, I'm lost in thought,” Lexa said quietly before pushing the empty plate away from her. 

A dessert was brought to them, and Griffin was quite moaning, wrapping her lips in a spoon. Lexa was quietly controlling her piece of cake when the American called her again.

\- "Want to try? Ice cream is incredibly tasty."

\- “How do you imagine this, Griffin? If you smear me in ice cream, you will eliminate the consequences yourself,”t he Australian grinned, skeptically crossing her fingers together.

\- "Oh, believe me, I know how to eliminate them, so that we both win. Come on ... Move over to me." the blonde sang in her hoarse voice, as if seducing Ollford. And it worked   
almost immediately, as if hypnotized, Lexa leaned forward. 

Clarke ran her fingers over Lexa's arm, up to the shoulder, before her fingers crossed the collarbone and reached the chin. The thumb lays a on Lexa's lower lip, causing her to   
literally suffocate from sensations. Of course, Clarke felt how this provocation affects criticism. A landmark is found, and Griffin unmistakably brings an ice cream spoon to her   
friend's lips.

\- "Try it." Clarke says much more hoarsely than usual, licking her lips, which began to tingle from the phantom memories of Lexa's nibbles and kisses.

The Australian woman languidly exhales and grabs the spoon with her lips, on purpose grabbing Clarke's thumb, which still touched her lips. The artist in response bites her lower lip and reluctantly, but still takes her hand away.

\- "Well, how ...?" the blonde asks with difficulty, twisting a spoon in her hands before putting it on an empty saucer.

\- "Very tasty." Alexandria says quietly before taking two greedy sips of wine. She is in a fever with the desire to pull Clarke to her, kiss her, but there are still factors, in addition to the bandage, that prevent her from making such a liberty.

\- "Maybe let's go for a walk?" It has been a little more than an hour, as they sat in the restaurant, the plates were empty, and the wine ran out. After an affirmative murmur in   
response, Lexa pressed the button to call the waiter and asked them to be taken out of the restaurant.

The blindfold falls off her eyes, and the Australian immediately takes Clarke's arm, pulling a purse from her jeans pocket. Having paid with the card, the brunette thanked the   
young man for the excellent service and, looking around, thoughtfully looked down at Griffin's legs.

\- "You are in high heels, you sure you want to take a walk in addition?" Ollford asked carefully, walking slowly along the street with the blonde. Despite the obvious fact, Griffin   
nodded in agreement, habitually grabbing her friend's forearm with her fingers.

\- "And where are we going, since you suddenly woke up a thirst for adventure?" Raising an eyebrow, Lexa still could not take her eyes off the face of her friend, all the while gliding along the line of her lips and chin.

\- "Surprise me." Griffin suggested lightly, feeling that the wine cheered up her, forcing herself to stop self-flagellation for a while.

\- "Hmmm ... Okay, as you say." brunette had thought about the old district, where all the time in the evenings played live music, street artists invited to pose, some craftsmen   
organized competitions.

\- "Do what you want, and don’t languish." Clarke muttered when her patience ran out. All the way the blonde felt the devouring look of green eyes on herself. Her lips seemed to begin to burn from such a close look.

\- "What...?" Alexandria asked perplexedly, trying to mow under the fool.


	11. Already miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Maybe ... Will you come with me?" Lexa asked quietly, stroking Clarke's thigh. The girls were lying on the couch, hugging each other. Clarke, put her foot at Ollford, slowly leading her foot along the brunette calf. The Australian's fingers slowly slid over the blonde's thigh while her gaze was fixed on the ceiling. Frowning thoughtfully, Lexa was waiting for an answer, but subconsciously already knew that Griffin would refuse, no matter how much she wanted to.

\- "I can't, you know ... Airplanes scare me."

\- "Airplanes crash less often than crashes on the road, Clarke." reasonably answered the critic, lips pursed sadly.

\- "Have you heard the news? Two or three planes have already crashed in a month,” Clarke retorted, raising her eyebrows, her hand moving from Lexa’s belt above, outlining the   
curve of her neck and jaw line. - "I'm afraid..."

\- “You are afraid of a lot of things,” Alexandria honestly remarked, her lips against the blonde's forehead. She, was scared, too, really did not want to leave Clarke for a long time. Alexandria appeared less and less in her apartment, spending most of her time with an artist who, by her very existence, was driving the seemingly cold-blooded and callous Australian crazy.

\- “Sounds like a rebuke ...” Clarke muttered, closing her eyes, hugging her companion's shoulder with her palm. She couldn't call Lexa a friend anymore, but the word   
scared Griffin to hell. She felt that what she felt for the brunette was not only a physical attraction. It was a real love. Crazy love for a person whom she unwittingly recalled from   
the moment of the break. A person about whom there were no fantasies.

It's not embarrassing to admit that Clarke imagined what their common future might be. But after the breakup, she did not even keep her thoughts to try a serious relationship   
with some other girl. Admitting to herself that she wanted Lexa to be the one with whom she would try something new for herself, was incredibly difficult. It made Clarke angry.   
She tried to start again, but nothing worked.

\- "No reproaches, kitten. I just want to understand what you're afraid of."

\- “I'm afraid to let you go,” Clarke whispered softly, sighing in frustration. - "A whole week, Lexa ... We have never parted so long since the moment you ... Was on the threshold of my apartment."

\- "And I'm afraid to leave you ... But maybe this is a chance to find out whether you are well adapted to life ...? Besides ... In a week we will be able to miss each other so much that..."

\- "Maybe ... So much that ...? Griffin whispered with bated breath, stroking her fingers over the outline of Ollford's jaw.

\- “So much so that I won't let you out of the bedroom.” Lexa rumbled a little quieter than usual before kissing the lips of the blonde, who were stretched out in a smile.

\- “All day I won't let you go a step away from me,” the Australian whispered through a kiss.

\- "We will listen to the film, and will eat all sorts of goodies," a new kiss follows immediately after what has been said.

\- “I will hug and kiss you until you howl and try to get rid of me,” the brunette whispered after a kiss, chuckling.

\- “I like your plan ...” the artist murmured before clinging to the lips of the Australian. Passion again captured all consciousness, and inevitably wanted more, but ... Clarke had a   
plan, and she courageously endured to wait for the right moment.

*****

Already closer to dinner, Alexandria began to deal with the issues of her departure. Her calls, walking around the apartment - all this greatly aggravated the situation. The blonde more and more felt an urgent need to be closer to Lexa and stop all her runing and pick things. A little more, and Clarke could have sworn that she would lose her temper. And after the accident, such bursts of mood were no longer news.

\- “Admit, what else did you buy contrary to my protests,” said Griffin, walking around the apartment. She felt the television again, shaking her head in dismay.

\- "Nothing. A music center, a microwave and everything else we took at your choice,” Lexa answered from the bedroom. After cleaning and installing new equipment, the   
apartment looked much better. Plus, all the rubber bandages on the corners, tucked wires - all this pleased the brunette's eye, accustomed to order.

Ollford decided to herself, thinking about how to persuade Clarke to do so. The brunette put a small radio in the kitchen so that   
could turn on music or listen to the news, they definitely did not need a TV in the kitchen.

\- "Do you know that you were stubborn and remained?" asked the blonde, approaching to Lexa from the back, hugging the Australian by the waist. Running her fingers over the   
swarthy skin, Clarke murmured softly, breathing warm air into Lexa's neck.

\- "Let's go to..."

Just in a second, she managed to interest Ollford in her quiet, inviting tone. Walking obediently behind Clarke, the brunette froze in surprise when Griffin led her into the bathroom and, closing the door, went to the bathtub. Clarke hand slowly fumbles on the shelf, but when Alexandria takes a step to help, the Princess negatively waves her hand.

\- “I myself,” stubbornly looking for the right bubble, Clarke finally found it and, sniffing, smiled rather. Having clogged the drain, the American turned on warm water and poured the contents of the vial. Of course, Lexa understood what was planned, from the first seconds. And her eyes eagerly watched the blonde.

Clarke, turning around, came close, touching with her fingers the T-shirt in which Alexandria was walking around her apartment. Surprisedly raising an eyebrow, the Australian   
woman felt a slight tremor as Griffin slowly began to raise the shirt up and up until she threw it on the floor, immediately touching with fingers on Lexa's stomach.

\- "What did find on you?" in a hoarse voice with excitement, the Commander asked, being naked to the waist. It was not yet that Clarke took the initiative in her hands, which is   
why what was happening took a very intriguing turn.

\- "You terribly tired me with your business questions. Not even tired, but angry,” Clarke corrected, before her hands slipped from the belly to the critic’s lower back, moving Lexa closer to her. Lexa's breath caught in an instant, and her eyes of the color of a sea wave were dragged by a veil of desire. The pupils dilated, lips parted, releasing a quiet sigh.Satisfied with the effect, Griffin pulled brunette's home pants down, picking up the elastic from her underpants, completely leaving Alexandria naked. Clarke was still a little timidly touching Lexa's familiar body, but she didn’t even hide that she felt pleasure, touching the Australian velvet warm skin.

\- “I think this is a little unfair,” referring to Clarke's degree of Alexandria looked at the bends of a seductive body like a hungry predator.

\- “Well, fix it,” Clarke smiled and caught Lexa by the wrist, pulling her hand to her and lowering to the waist. Having received the go-ahead, the brunette did not wait, leisurely   
removing her clothes from the blonde under the splash of water in the bath. Clothes fall to the floor, and Alexandria sighs hoarsely, shamelessly staring at Clarke's naked body.   
Griffin feels this look on her, and her body immediately responds with goosebumps. Would like to take the first step and bite lips into Australian seductive plump lips, but the   
excitement prevents from becoming even more confident.

Lexa sees emotions in the blue eyes of the blonde and, coming closer, takes Clarke by the hand. Lexa's long fingers slowly stroked the inside of the artist’s palm, barely tickling her sensitive skin. Taking a deep breath, and Clarke takes a step closer, squeezing Lexa's palm, she leads the Australian to the bathtub and purrs affectionately into her ear.

\- “Sit with back to me,” smiling the blonde sits in the bath, turning off the flow of water and feeling how warm water and foam envelop her from all sides. The brunette carefully sits. She does not even have time to figure out when Clarke's hands touch her shoulders, pulling to herself. With a sigh of bliss, Lexa falls back onto the American's chest, her palms resting on Clarke's bent knees, and the back of her head touches Clarle's shoulder. Lexa listens to the breath at her ear and, yielding to the moment, covers her eyes.

\- “That was definitely a good idea ...” the brunette whispers, feeling the warm water pouring down her hair. A gel with a pleasant citrus scent touches the hair along with   
breathtaking finger movements. It seems as though Clarke knew all the points that need to be touched in order to trigger a criticism response. After just a few minutes of massage movements, Lexa literally moaned with pleasure, relaxing blissfully and allowing Clarke to do whatever she wanted.

\- “It's just divine ...” the Australian muttered as the warm water washed away the foam from her hair. Clarke went to the second round, again soaping Lexa's hair, again massaging her head with sensitive fingers.

\- “Clarke, I'll lose my mind now ...” With another contented moan, Ollford sighed, licking her lips. The eyelids seemed to be filled with lead and did not want to open, and the   
sensations from this became only brighter. Clarke's heart seemed to beat in the brunette's back. Her breasts touch Lexa's shoulder blades, her hips compress brunette's waist very tightly.

The excitement did not go away, but from the whole situation it blew more tenderness than passion. Clarke so affectionately looked after Alexandria that she had an uncontrollable desire to cling to the lips of the artist in order to at least respond to her tenderness.

\- "This can be considered a date?" Griffin asks quietly, gently washing off the foam from the silky dark strands. Opening her eyes, as soon as the question was raised, Lexa sees a smile playing on the lips of the Princess.

\- "Date?" Ollford asked, smiling, stroking the American's knees with her fingers.

\- "Well, yes ... I invited you to the bathroom. You came with me. And here it is our date. In the bath with foam. I care after you. Why not a date?" Griffin asks excitedly, but with a   
share of inspiring optimism, feeling for body gel with her fingers. From the realization that Clarke would touch brunette's body, massage, spread the foam, Alexandria's throat was dry at once, and her heart started to tremble and began to pound as abnormal.

\- “You artists are such inventive personalities,” Lexa whispered in a hoarse voice with excitement, adding a little later. - "Yes, it can be considered a date. I like your idea."

How spellbound, Alexandria watched Clarke bring the gel jar to her nose to recognize the scent. The smile again touches the lips, and the blonde mumbles quietly in Lexa's ear:

\- “You will smell like citruses and chocolate,” squeezing the gel in her palm, the blonde touched brunette's bare shoulders with her hands, lathering her skin with slow rhythmic   
movements until a light foam forms.  
Clarke was silent, but she was indescribably pleased to slide her palms over her perfect body. Mentally, she drew herself the silhouette of Lexa with all the lines and dashes. Fingers outline the bend of the neck, leaving soapy streaks with the aroma of chocolate. Clarke listens to Ollford's confused breathing and breathes much harder than usual.

Reluctantly, Griffin still forces Lexa to pull away in order to have access to a naked back. Fingers catch the shape of each curve of the figure. Slipping from the shoulders below, the blonde circles the shoulder blades, kneading with gentle strokes of the muscle. Her palms go lower, along the spine and ribs, and Lexa no longer understands whether Clarke is soaping her or simply moving her fingers over her body, pursuing her goals.

Returning the brunette to her former position, Clarke closed her eyes and, lowering her chin on the Commander's shoulder, put her palms on the protruding collarbones. Holding her breath, Griffin lowers her hands to the chest of the Australian woman, her fingers slowly glide along the hollow before running through the outlines. In response to her actions, Clarke hears a hoarse breath - confirmation that she is doing everything right. Covering both roundnesses of the chest with her palms, Clarke easily squeezes her fingers, then again unclenches, presses slightly, forcing Lexa to whimper quietly, biting her lower lip.

Fingers, as if gently massaging the chest, tearing from the lips of the Australian more and more difficult breathing. Clarke feels the Commander's muscles tighten. Her back bends, like her neck, so that her head throws back a little. Lexa deliberately bends, substituting under these mockingly pleasant touches.

\- “Clarke ...” the voice sounds muffled, so sensual that the American's trembling spreads throughout her body. Oh this accent, probably Lexa knows that she can drive her crazy just by talking.

muttered an inner voice, but Griffin quickly threw the question out of her head. What is it? Jealousy? She definitely felt an   
unpleasant prick from the thought that Alexandria was with someone before her.

Clarke yanked herself and continued to mock Ollford.  
Continuing the massage movements, having already fully learned the outline of Lexa’s chest, Clarke, unexpectedly for the Australian, easily squeezed Alexandria’s nipples between the index and middle fingers, causing an impulse of pleasant pain, from which a dull moan escaped from the brunette. Such a move was unexpected for Clarke herself, she did not notice how the excitement receded into the background.

Repeating her 'trick' again, Griffin, in addition, gently fingered brunette's delicate skin and clung to Lexa's lips immediately, drinking her moan, feeling this sound vibration.  
Smiling through a kiss, the blonde felt embarrassed for such frank actions and slowly dropped her palms on the Commander's stomach, moving her finger around the navel. After such bold actions on the part of Griffin, Lexa was still breathing heavily, hearing the beat of her own heart in her ears. Her tongue seemed to have sucked up to heaven, making it difficult to form words. Only capacious spun in my head:

\- "Clarke ... You ... It's cruel." the brunette muttered when the gift of speech returned to her. - "Why did you stop ...?"  
Walking around was not in her habits, so Lexa asked directly, glancing at the profile of the blonde. In response, Griffin pursed her lips and whispered honestly, staring blindly at the foam.

\- "Because I'm worried ..."

\- “You're just like a virgin, by golly,” the Australian whispered, smiling, kissing Griffin on her cheekbone. During the conversation, the excitement subsided, and it became easier for Alexandria to suppress the desire to take Clarke right in this bath.

\- "Can say that you're right. I’ve never been with girls, well ... before you. And besides, my vision let me down."

\- "Trust me, it’s not necessary to see that everything works out." chuckling softly, Lexa answered, hearing a hoarse laugh in response. It seems that she managed to defuse the   
situation, although Clarke could no longer catch that fighting spirit.

\- “Clarke ...” calling the blonde, the critic ran her fingers along her jaw, forcing her to turn her face to herself.

\- “Mmm ...” the artist mumbled in response, so accurately lowering her gaze to the green eyes, which have now acquired a grayish tint.

\- “I liked what you did,” the Australian whispered, smiling, before kissing Griffin on the lips. Responding to a kiss, Clarke smiled back and, burying her nose in her wet strands that smelled of citrus, just sighed in peace.

After such an entertaining bath, both girls felt so lazy that they barely 'crawled' to the living room. Lexa refused to cook, which was rare with her dislike of custom-made food, and Clarke immediately began to sort out the options for their dinner. And the time was nearing just in time for dinner.

\- "You are so fussy." the blonde muttered, lying on the sofa and calling already the tenth version of the proposed dinner. - "Choose yourself, and we will not scoff at each other."

\- "Oh, you've already mocked me enough in the bath." Alexandria said, seeing the blush touch Clarke's cheeks. Embarrassed, the blonde lost all the words in response and simply repeated:

\- "Make an order to your taste."

\- "Okey." leaving the room, Ollford thought for several minutes over the order, but then she still called the restaurant, after checking her finances.

\- “By the way, Clarke, can I use your computer?” Having returned, the brunette plopped down on the sofa, immediately falling into a strong hug. Having received consent,   
Alexandria opened the laptop, deciding to go to the office mail and check if there is any new information.

\- "Listen ... it seems here, a letter to you ... Important."

\- "From whom?" Clarke asked in surprise. She checked mail through the phone, being able to listen to messages. But, as it seemed to the Princess herself, she had already listened, all that was important.

\- "From mother." whispered Lexa in confusion. She remembered Clarke's mom, it seems that Abby, in the years of her daughter's youth, began to suspect that something was   
happening between her and Lexa. The serious glances that the woman threw at the girls only convinced the Australian of the correctness of her theory.  
Some aftersound of childhood fear still lurked in Lexa's soul, so the brunette was even afraid to imagine what would happen if Griffin Sr. found out what was happening between   
Clarke and Lexa now.

\- "That writes?" the blue-eyed asked, tearing her out of thought.

\- "I can open?"

\- "Well, who will read me then? Open up of course!" the blonde said carelessly, smiling at the corners of her lips.

\- “She writes that her work has come to an end and she will come to New York in two or three weeks. Missed you very much. Sends love and a thousand mother's kisses."

\- "Apparently, she still does not know ... There they have a bad connection. Apparently, she has already entered a more accessible area for communication. Lord, what to do ... I   
don't ... I don't know what will happen to her when she finds out. You know what will happen, Lexa."

\- "Clarke. Clarke, breathe. You start to panic. Clarke!" hugging the blonde with both hands, Alexandria leaned her lips against her temple, shaking Clarke in her arms.

\- "This is a catastrophe..."

\- "Everything will be fine, can you hear me?"

Throughout dinner, Clarke had mixed feelings about her mother’s message, and Lexa panicked, mentally sorting out the options that Abby would do if she found out Clarke’s   
preferences. Of course, Griffin talked with her mother about how she hated Ollford. And now they see each other every day, they slept ...  
the plaintive howled Australian voice.

They exchanged phrases with Clarke during dinner, chatting about plans. Compiled a to-do list. They even decided that the Princess would call Raven and invite her when she   
wanted to, so as not to be alone all week.

Both girls went to bed, still succumbing each to her own thought. Just being under the blanket, Clarke immediately raked Lexa to her, clinging to her swarthy body that she loved.

\- "We can handle everything, yes, Lexa ....?"

\- "Yes, Clarke." whispered the Australian, hugging Griffin by the shoulders. Lexa's gaze rushes out the window. She inquisitively examines at least something in the darkness of the night sky, but does not find it. Covering her eyes, the Australian sighed peacefully and went to bed.  
Soon, Clarke went after her, lulled by Ollford's steady breathing. Who would know that she would be so calmly falling asleep in the arms of this seemingly callous person.

Clarke met again in the strong arms of the Australian. Lexa was lying on her side, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist, according to an already established habit, buried her nose in Clarke’s hair.

\- “It's time to wake up ...” Griffin muttered, turning to face the critic. The brunette slowly opens her eyes and lazily asks:

\- "It's morning already...?"

\- “Yes ...” Clarke answered quietly, stroking Alexandria's hair with her fingertips.

\- “Tonight's it's flight ...” the brunette said quietly, sadly looking away. Imagine her surprise when Clarke suddenly got up, hanging over Lexa to fall to her lips in a gentle kiss.   
Continuing selflessly kissing the Australian on the lips, Griffin gently lay on top of her, stroking her fingers with barely protruding ribs. Her palm reaches the hip, glides lower and lower on the knee to the calf.

Ollford begins to guess what this all leads to, stroking Clarke's hair, the Australian holds her breath when the artist's fingers touch the inside of her thigh. Griffin leads the touch   
higher, but yielding to excitement, stops the palm in the immediate vicinity. The kiss breaks, and the Princess looks confusedly into the eyes of Lexa. She feels the scrutiny of the critic on herself and still cannot decide.

\- "Something wrong, Clarke?" excitedly looking into the blue eyes of the blonde, Alexandria with her skin feels the excitement that gripped Griffin. Patting her shoulder stroking,   
Lexa expected an answer.

\- "I'm very want you. Highly." Clarke held out in frustration, causing surprise on Ollford's face. - “But ... But I'm afraid to do something wrong. I'm blind. Suddenly I ... Suddenly I will hurt you. I’ve never before ..."  
Not letting the American finish, Lexa catches her lips with hers, tracing her tongue along the contour, thereby asking for permission to go further. Sighing in surprise, Griffin gives up, answering the kiss.

\- "This is normal, that you worry ... But if you want something, you need to take it." the critic whispered softly in Clarke's ear before gently grabbing the blonde's forearm with her fingers.

They look into each other's eyes, breathe into each other's lips ... Pulling Clarke's hand, Lexa carefully guides the blonde. Thin fingers run down the forearm to the hand ... Clarke is aware of what is happening and, holding her breath from excitement, allows the Australian to help her take the first step. A satisfied sigh breaks into the open lips of the American woman as her fingers penetrate the heated flesh. The American woman exhales noisily and relieved, stopping to hold her breath, and Lexa laughs quietly.

\- "Well ... Not so scary, right?" Ollford teasingly kindly, receiving in response a grumbling grunt. Still holding fingers to Clarke’s wrist, the brunette softly whispers, - "Now let's move on to a new level ..."

To be honest, such a game as a teacher-student touched and amused Alexandria, but Clarke felt excitement mixed with excitement from what was happening.

The brunette pulls Griffin a little by the wrist, forcing her to break the contact, but in the next second she gently presses again. This time, the penetration is deeper than the first, and not a sigh breaks off Lexa's lips, but a real moan, from which goose bumps run down the blonde's back. Running a blind glancing over Alexandria's face, Griffin looks away and after a few seconds of a hitch already makes another movement, pushing her fingers deeper, then vice versa. 

Lexa's hand no longer guides her, each progressive movement is completely the initiative of the Princess herself. The body of the Commander responds to intimacy instantly.   
Curving, the brunette moves her hips closer; Her palms slide over the shoulders of an American, sometimes burrowing into blonde strands, sometimes easily squeezing the skin   
under her fingers.

\- "Oh..."

\- "What ...?" raising her head excitedly, Clarke stops the movement of her fingers, anxiously running a glance over Ollford's face. She does not see her, but the sight is truly   
fascinating: Lexa's lips are parted and trembling a little, Lexa licks them unusually often due to hot breathing. Her eyelids are closed and trembling, but when Clarke asks a question, Lexa opens her eyes, looking into the excited blue 'saucers.'

\- "Okay, Clarke ... Everything is very good. Go on." the Australian answers quietly, before clinging to the lips of the Princess, clutching her neck with her palms.

After receiving the answer, Griffin continues to move, feeling that confidence is taking the place of excitement. The shocks become more intense, tearing noisy sighs and groans   
from Lexa's lips.

\- "That's right, Clarke." Lexa adds in a trembling voice, abruptly tearing her shoulder blades from the mattress, bending upward with a stifled moan tearing from her throat. The   
response of her body inspired the blonde with even more confidence. The desire captivated Clarke: the desire to kiss Lexa, the desire to possess her, and to hear satisfied moans in response, the desire to feel her body flexing with pleasure. Every second, Clarke felt bolder and bolder.

The rhythm becomes sharper, lips kiss more demanding, receiving voluptuous moans in response. Slowly slowing down, Clarke with another jerk bends in the lower back, pressing her hips closer to the brunette hips. She removed and with the next movement of the fingers is fed forward again.

\- "Oh my God!" this exclamation is more like a scream than a groan. In the blonde’s thoughts, the indiscreet fact that the neighbors will now surely be squinting in her direction   
sweeps through. Well, do not care, because she still does not see them. Lexa presses closer to the American, nibbles her earlobe, breathes a warm breath into her neck.   
Goosebumps run through skin. The moaning is louder and more frank.

\- “Clarke ...” This time she quietly calls the blonde, covering her eyes with pleasure.

\- "What...?" Griffin says tensely, continuing the rhythmic tremors.

\- “Stronger ..” Alexandria asks languidly, licking her parched lips. In response to her request, Clarke kisses the partner's hot lips with a satisfied moan. Swinging her whole body   
forward, the blonde transfers this impulse along her arm, introducing her fingers all the way with a new penetration. The kiss drowns out a lingering moan, breaking the touch of lips, Clarke presses her lips to Lexa's shoulder, feeling how the Australian buried her fingers in her hair, then clenching them in a fist, then just hugging the back of her head.

Lexa hears Griffin's noisy, excited breathing, and she breathes with difficulty herself, often breaking into wheezing and groaning. She was not embarrassed by the fact that it was late morning in the courtyard, which means that no one was already sleeping ... They should be quieter, but there is no strength or desire to restrain themselves.

\- "Clarke! Oh God ..." swallowing the air through her mouth, the Australian woman rushes her head on the bed before burying her nose in blond curls.

\- "Well ... I’m more ... Not ... I can." Ollford whispers in the blonde's ear, skin feeling a contented smile on blonde's lips and a languid sigh in response. Clinging close to Lexa, Clarke lets her body slide over the brunette's body at the moment of the final push.

Alexandria catches herself thinking that she wants to bring her knees together, but the only thing that can be done is only to snuggle closer to Griffin. It becomes cloudy in the   
eyes, and as if trying to hold on, Lexa hugs the blonde by the shoulders, pressing her as close as possible. In response, Clarke puts her free hand behind the critic’s head, hugging her neck.

\- "Oh my God!" Almost the bite of lower lip to blood, Lexa squints her eyes, bends upward, with fingers of one hand squeezes and unclenches the golden strands, while the second draws Clarke to her. Lexa's breath breaks into an unrestrained moan while her body cramps with pleasure. Muscles don't obey their mistress, the heart beats, as abnormal. Another moan, eyes closed, and a mask of satisfaction freezes on her face.

\- “How good ...” the Commander quietly says with hук lips. And Clarkу, breathing heavily, smiled and kissed the brunette on the neck before breaking the unity of their bodies.   
Pulling her hand out from under Lexa’s head, the blonde runs with her trembling fingers over the features of face, while bending her face closer to catch the Australian heavy   
breathing with her lips. The 'study' at such a moment causes a soft smile on Ollford's lips. Her body is relaxed, but the brunette still lazily pushes Griffin to herself, wrapping the   
artist in a hug.

\- “Tell me, Clarke ...” Alexandria says in a whisper, examining the blonde's facial features. - “Did you do it for the first time?”

\- "Exactly." with a quiet laugh, Clarke threw her leg on brunette a businesslike manner, carefully calming her breathless breath.

\- "It was ... Not like the first time." Choosing the words, the critic purred. - "It's was so good ..."

\- "You know ... Maybe I'm nimble ... But you are ... Loud." Griffin sighed quietly with a laugh. - “I wanted something unforgettable to happen to us before you leaving. And when   
you started talking about leaving ... I don’t know what came over me."

\- "You just wanted to fuck me." teasing, whispered the Australian. - "Admit it."

\- "You said that I should decide, so I decided." stroking Ollford's long hair, the Princess thoughtfully asked: - "What usually do after morning sex?"

\- "Hmm ... Take a shower together, drink coffee and throw ambiguous glances at each other." Alexandria rumbled with a smile before kissing Clarke on the lips.  
\- "But we can just soak up a little more in bed ... And by the way ... Then you were also loud."

\- "Oh ... oh you." Clarke muttered slurredly, already slipping her tongue into the lips of the Australian woman. It was their little fragile little world, from which they did not want to get out ...

\- "Are you sure?"

\- "Of course. I’ll call a taxi, I’ll talk to you while I pick up things. And then to the airport."

\- "It’s a pity that you need to return to your apartment, we could spend more time together." Clarke held out, not without sorrow in her voice, sitting in the kitchen with a cup of   
coffee. 

They got up a long time ago, took a shower and changed clothes. Moreover, Lexa was already wearing jeans and a shirt, not a home T-shirt and pants.

\- "I also wish. A week goes by, Clarke. Don’t forget to call Raven, okay?" hugging the Princess at the waist, the critic rubbed her nose on the blonde's nose.

\- "Good. What ... is it time to say goodbye ...?" Clarke asked sadly, raising her eyebrows.

\- “Yes, kitty ...” tightly hugged blonde waist, Ollford answered the kiss with which Griffin took her lips, delaying the moment of separation for a whole week. They kissed as if Lexa was about to leave for a whole year. And every second Clarke more and more wanted to lock her in the apartment and not let go anywhere. An unpleasant presentiment haunted the artist ...

\- “Okey, it's time ...” Going beyond the threshold, the brunette was about to leave when Clarke caught her hand.

\- "Lexa, I ..."

Taking a look at the artist, the critic realizes what Griffin wants to say, but the blonde is slow, worried ... Unable to withstand this pause, Lexa returns one step closer to the American. Lexa hugs Clarke face with her hands and leaves a sweet kiss on her lips.

\- I miss you already." whispered Lexa in Clarke's ajar lips, persuading herself to leave.

\- "Go ... Taxi is waiting."

The Australian is gathering strength and quickly walks away, promising to call. Only after her departure Clark did notice a steady gaze from her side. She did not understand that curious neighbors were watching the picture of farewell, and Lexa was too busy with Clarke to feel her gaze.  
Griffin did not see their faces, but it is worth noting that they were very eloquent. If Clarke had the opportunity to see this, she would have laughed.

\- "Well..."

\- “A landing set has been announced ...” Alexandria said excitedly, standing in front of the placard at the airport. - “Everything will be fine, Clarke. Did you call Raven?"

\- “Yes ...” Griffin fidgeting in place, listening to the soothing voice of the Australian.

\- "Don’t try to buy any nasty things. There is still food in the fridge. And be careful, I beg. I can call you in the evening, the hotel has internet."

\- "Okay, you'll tell how Italy is to you ..."

\- "Well, Clark ... Don’t be sad." Lexa affectionately held out, pacing the airport. After fifteen minutes of conversation, the brunette sighed.  
\- "It's time ... Everything will be fine."

\- "Of course it will be." smiling at the corners of her lips, Griffin mentally assured herself of this.

\- “I ran, Clarke. I already miss you." the Australian added before their conversation ended.

A few minutes later she was sitting in the cabin, worrying much more about how Clarke was there than about the delay in take-off.

Lexa would have known how Clarke herself was worried about her at that moment ...


	12. Conversation and Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

The landing gear finally touches the ground, and Lexa immediately turns off airplane mode on the phone. A few sms about the upcoming exhibition and two voice messages from Clarke. Smiling, the Australian puts a headset in her ear and listens to the first message:  
(Clarke: I know that your phone is turned off. That's right, you never know what. In general ... Hmmm, I am very worried about you, please let me know when you will be standing on solid ground.)

Quietly grinning, Lexa shook her head and, taking her purse, left the plane. Having passed through the sleeve to the airport, the brunette patient patiently went through all the   
procedures and stood at the unloading belt. Reaching out the phone, Lexa listened for another message:  
(Clarke: Raven will come to visit today, I ordered food from a restaurant, as you said, eating healthy food. God, it seems to me that you are flying insanely long ... I hope that everything is fine.)

And again, Lexa's lips are touched by a smile. She looks with her gaze for her suitcase, simultaneously recording a message for Clarke:  
(Lexa: You are so worried that I flew to Turkey or Egypt. Everything is fine, Clarke. The plane landed half an hour ago. I'm already waiting for my luggage. Don’t miss without me. The week will pass quickly, you won’t have time to look back, and we’re already in the bedroom.)

The answer came immediately, at first a hoarse laugh poured softly into ear, then Clarke spoke up:  
(Clarke: You only think about the bedroom. Pervert. Half an hour ago, Lexa! I was worried about you an extra half hour. Could you let know early. Can we phone in the evening? Closer to night when Raven leaves.)

Leaving a message in response with a promise to phone in the evening in New York, Lexa calculated the time difference and gasped mentally.

Having received her suitcase, Alexandria went outside and caught a taxi. In pure Italian, explaining what kind of hotel she needed, the brunette thanked fate once again that she   
had once expressed a desire to learn Italian.

Now she was free to speak Italian and Spanish, Portuguese was under study. Lexa's dream was to learn French, among other things. She had a craving for languages, and as a   
young girl, the brunette took up the study with enthusiasm. She could be called a nerd to some extent.  
A particular passion of the Australian was visiting all kinds of excursions. She just loved to learn something new. Lexa had special plans for Rome, the brunette was going to visit as many memorable excursions as possible, and in her suitcase lay a book about the sights of Rome. Yes ... Clarke didn't know much about her yet.

Having paid the taxi driver, Lexa went into the hall and confirmed the reservation in her name. The doorman, who was studying her stately seductive figure, quickly helped to bring the luggage to the door and, having received a tip, immediately departed.  
Having laid out things, having hidden documents and money for unforeseen situations in the safe, Lexa collapsed onto the bed. Lazily looking at her watch, she counted what time it was in the Big Apple.

\- "Twelve o'clock in the afternoon. So ..." going to WhatsApp, Alexandria left a message for Clarke  
(Lexa: I’m in the hotel room. I’ll sleep for three hours. It’s already six in the evening. When I wake up, it’s four in the afternoon at you. The conversation at twelve nights is valid.   
And don't forget to eat during the day. I miss you...) the last sentence was added after a pause and a little quieter than usual. Quickly turning off the recording, Lexa removed the headset from her ear and, hugging her pillow, closed her eyes. Sleep quickly enveloped her.

The day was very nervous for Clarke. She was worried about Lexa, managing to come up with a thousand options for what could happen in the air. Imagine her happiness to hear a familiar voice, reporting that the flight went fine.  
\- "For half an hour tormented me in vain, a bitch." Griffin muttered displeasedly before sending another message. She had a great idea, which Clarke madly wanted to share with Lexa, but could not. She wanted to make surprise to the Australian woman, so she had to find out everything through Raven.

\- "You can arrange it?" Clutching the phone, shoulder to ear, Clarke fingered the contents of the refrigerator until she found a pan of pasta and sausages. 

Eating up a serving, the blonde caught herself thinking that eating a dish prepared by Lexa gives her an incomprehensible pleasure, as if a piece of Ollford was always nearby. The whole apartment reminded her, to be honest.

\- "I understand that you want to try something new? Damn Clarke, this is great! I’ll do everything, as you asked, and I’ll come to eight, is it okey?"

\- "Great! Food delivery is in eight, as we agreed. Thanks, Rave."

\- "My pleasure, cutie. And put on the t-shirt that I gave you."  
Clarke just laughed quietly and, assuring Rave that she would do so, turn off the phone.

The delivery arrived on time, but Reyes was already ten minutes late, Lexa was asleep, and Clarke, dressed in the T-shirt that Raven was talking about, decided to occupy herself   
with a book, which she included in the music center. God, Ray hadn’t seen all the updates in the artist’s apartment yet. Something told to Clarke that she would have to tell her   
friend everything. Apart from Lexa, Raven was the only one who asked about Griffin's life, who came and tried to make contact with the blonde.

The rest just evaporated. Sometimes Barry called, but their conversations lasted for a couple of minutes. Clarke was still expertly shutting herself off from people who trying to get close to her. Probably, only Lexa was stubborn enough to burst into the artist’s life and not leave, despite her prickly character. Raven was on her way to breaking through the defenses and becoming a part of life for New Clarke.

\- "Clarke, open the door!" the brown-haired voice burst into the narrative of Charles Bukowski's book about the disgusting disposition of women. Clarke involuntarily remembered how Lexa read to her and ran her fingers over Bram Stoker's book.  
the blonde thought, hastily turning off the music center. Leading her hand along the wall, Griffin went into the hallway and opened the door for   
Raven. The dark-skinned girl immediately grabbed blonde by the shoulders, clutching to herself.

\- "Baby! Hello how are you?" moving away from the blonde, Rave stroked her hair and, taking off her jacket and shoes, went into the living room, where there were already bags of food from the restaurant.

\- "I am as always ..."

\- “Clarke, god, your living room, she ... You yourself ... uh, I don't understand. Wow!" walking through the living room, the brown-haired woman ran her fingers in the center, then twirled around the TV and immediately turned her attention to the silicone lining on the corners.

\- "Friend, this is ... Fucking! Indeed..."

\- "No, I didn’t do it all myself. This, hmmmm, is a gift."

\- "From whom?!" Unpacking the food, Reyes grunted. - "And you began to understand in the food. Come on, Clarke, don’t pull. Do you have an admirer?"

Clarke snorted, before she gave a pause for a couple of seconds.

\- "Raven, I need to tell you something ..."

\- "Oh yeah. That's for sure, ”said the brown-haired woman, pouring wine and sitting on the sofa. Clarke crouched beside her, took more air into her lungs, and staring somewhere toward the far wall, blurted out.

\- "Alexandria Ollford."

\- "What? Does that bitch bother you again?" Raven said irritably, taking a sip of wine. Her brown eyes gazed steadily over Clarke's face, and the artist merely shook her head.

\- "This is her gift ..."  
There was a pause, Raven froze, hatched in surprise at her friend. Clarke felt an urgent need to tell everything that happened between her and the critic.

\- "You see, she came to me after the operation, after all this ... She came when I no longer counted on anyone's company. After all ... huh, they ran away. She came, cleaned the   
apartment, you have no idea what my apartment looked like. Lexa called her a den. So ... she came, consider, every day, despite the fact that I drove her out, said all kinds of   
taunts ... And a little later I realized that I was comfortable with her, that I lack her company. We began to call up, chatting for hours. And once ..."

\- "What ... what once?" muttered the dumbfounded Rave.

\- "I .. I asked her to touch ... I wanted to remember the features of her face and ... She was so close while I studied her face. I swear her breath burned my face. I simply could not restrain myself and kissed her. Then we pretended that its a common thing, but when my apartment was robbed ... I called her and I heard Lexa get into an accident on the way to me."

\- "Oh God, she ..."

\- "She's alive, alive. But at that moment everything seemed to break off inside me. I realized that this person is more than a friend to me. I guess at that moment I finally realized   
that I fell in love with her. And fell in love not with her appearance, but with her character, her attitude towards me. You know, this feeling that I lost something important is what I experienced when I heard the sounds of the accident. I don't know how much time passed before she came running to me, wet, with an abrasion on her face."

\- “Can write a novel about you.” The dark-skinned girl said quietly while drinking wine.

\- "She took me to her place. And there ... God, I’m so uncomfortable, it seems I am blushing." feeling the ears, said Clarke. Exhaling noisily, she continued to speak. - "We came to her house, and both succumbed to emotions. At first it was just kisses, but then ... Rave, you remember that in the past we also reached kisses, and then everything collapsed ... But this time ... this was the first time for me. The first time with a girl, but more importantly, the first time with her. And that was ... just great."

\- "So you are dating...?

\- "We were on a date. But I still don’t understand whether we are a couple or not. You see, Lexa behaves very strangely at times. Sometimes she is all so decisive, sometimes she   
pulls her hands away from me, as from fire, when her acquaintance appears on the horizon. I don't know who we are for each other."

\- “Yes, friend, only you could have an affair with a girl who hurt you. So ... all these changes in you and in the apartment are the work of Alexandria, damn her, Ollford? I would   
never have thought what exactly she would do. Well, tell me, don't be shy, did your expectations about her come true? How is she ... good?"

\- “I had no idea that she was so good. I can hardly even convey in words." Clarke answered embarrassedly, smiling at the corners of her lips. They drank for a long time, talking   
about Lexa, about Blakes and everything else. Closer to twelve, Raven left, and Clarke lay down on the bed, immediately turn on WhatsApp.

\- “Lexa,” as soon as the call was received, Clarke fell silent in anticipation.

\- "Good night, Clarke." a sleepy voice and a divine accent, here she, her Lexa, at the other end of the line, came, as promised.

\- "How are you, I know that its six in the morning ... I'm sorry to have raised you so early ..."

\- “It's okay, Clarke.” Lexa smiled and, adjusting her earpiece, continued. - “How did you sit with Raven?”

\- "I ... I told her about us." Griffin said with pauses, crumpling the fabric of her sleeping T-shirt in her hand.

\- "Oh ... And how, there were a lot of screams?"

\- “No, tell you the truth, she admires you. We talked a lot about stuff. And about you as well."

\- “That's how ... I'm glad your meeting went well, and I really miss you, Clarke.”

\- "I miss you, too. God, it looks like tearful novels. But, apparently, in our life there really is a place for something like that. Today I could not stop thinking about what to do,   
because I can’t be unemployed all my life. But I ... I don't see myself anywhere except for painting."

\- "We'll figure something out." Alexandria fell silent for a long two minutes, and soon Clarke could not stand this silence.

\- "What are you thinking about?"

\- “Mmmm, I think of you ...” the brunette mysteriously held out, licking her lips.

\- "What do you mean? I’m here,” Clarke asked confusedly, continuing to blindly glance at the ceiling.

\- “I can imagine what would happen if I were right next to you,” Alexandria whispered in a velvety voice, covering her eyes.

\- "And what would be?" the artist suddenly asked in a low voice, unknowingly licking her lips.

\- "Mmm, I would have immediately dug into your lips with a kiss. And if we were in the bedroom, you would already be lying on the bed. And I would kiss every part of the body   
that I could reach. I would kiss your neck, probably even bite it from the intensity of emotions ... God, Clarke, just a day, consider it, has passed, and I want you as if we had not   
seen each other for a year."

Clarke's breath goes astray, and the American runs a hand along her neck. She seems to phantomically feel on her body everything that the critic tells her about.

\- “I would kiss your shoulders and collarbone with kisses. Damn, how I would now like to be there to kiss you, to touch your body with your hands .. Sorting through with fingers   
your hair. To torture your breasts with lips until I hear moans from your lips."

\- “God ...” Clarke’s hands reach for her chest, squeezing it with fingers, and a heavy sigh breaks from her lips. Her lips went dry in an instant, and her mind vividly painted a picture of what Lexa would do.

\- "I would probably immediately rid you of clothes to admire your body. And then ... You would feel my hands everywhere ... they would touch your ribs, circle your lower back,   
slide on your hips up and down ..." 

\- "Alex, what are you doing?" Clarke asked plaintively, biting her lower lip, so as not to groan from regret that Lexa was not nearby, and from excitement due to her words.

\- "It's called phone sex. Have you never done that before?" Ollford asked in a languid voice. - "Even if not, I hear your breath .. you want it."

\- "This is called mockery. Of course I want it! Because of your fantasies, I’m now losing my mind because you’re not around and you can’t fulfill what you’re talking about."

\- "Relax and just follow your wish. Imagine that I touch your abdomen, hips. Well, Clarke, just follow your wishes. Imagine this is my hand sliding up your knee. Tell me, do you want me to continue? Imagine that I am hanging over you, I continue to kiss your lips, sliding my tongue over them to make our kiss more serious ..."

\- "Yes, please say, don't stop." whispered Clarke, panting from surging desire. Her body was covered with goosebumps, and consciousness no longer perceived anything but this   
sexual whisper.

\- "Imagine that my fingers penetrate you." the brunette hears a stifled groan, she realizes that Clarke is acting on her , and continues with a smile, licking her lips   
like a predator.  
\- "Imagine that I am in you." a hoarse voice excites no less than words and actions. This whisper seems to be bewitching.

\- "Lexa ..."

\- "Move as you please. The way you like ... First, slowly, then faster, deeper. Take your time, just enjoy. I know how you like it. I know how to make you feel good ..."  
Lexa hears a confused breath on the other side end of the wire, she is so wound up that the whole body aches with the desire to get a discharge. Hands slide over the shoulders,   
reach the chest, squeezing it, slightly digging into the delicate nails of the skin. A moan leaves the chest by itself. This is all so new to them, as obscene as Clarke would have said if she could say anything now. Lexa does not see how the blonde’s back bends as she continues to move her arm. Her breasts heave heavily, her stomach trembles and her eyelids often tremble. A spectacle that would surely drive the Australian crazy, but now she just had to listen to Clarke.  
Alexandria no longer needed to say anything to get Clarke even more, the artist flew into another dimension, just listening to the noisy, same excited breathing on the other side of the telephone wire.

\- "A little more, Clarke." the Australian whispers rather, perfectly hearing that everything has almost happened. Closing her eyes, Lexa listens ... imagines that she is really there,   
recalls the smell of skin soaked after hot sex, the look of blue eyes, so defenseless, overflowing with pleasure.

\- “Alex ...” the blonde whispered unaccountably, before a long moan escaped her lips. The body restrains, as if all the muscles were numb, immediately after this there is a trembling, from which Clarke sighs heavily and unconsciously reduces her knees, squeezing her hands with hips.

\- “That's it ...” Ollford says gently, exhaling with a certain relief, like a person who received what he wanted. She listens to Griffin's breath for a few more minutes before breaking this symphony with her whisper.

\- "It seems that this week will be the hardest in my life ..."

\- "You just fucked me through the phone." Clarke said muffledly. Each of them thought about her own. Laughing quietly, Alexandria bit her lip playfully.

\- "I like to discover something new for you."

\- "I should wait for more surprises?" embarrassed, or rather even embarrassedly crumpled blanket, asked Griffin.

\- "Oooh, yeah. But still to come. I hope you will sleep soundly, kitten. Don't forget to have breakfast in the morning ..."

\- "And you have sweet dreams, Commander."


	13. It Was She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

The next few days for Clarke passed in a measured rhythm. She was already quite well accustomed to her apartment, but, strangely enough, she still did not want to go out. It was hard for her without Lexa, and Clarke hated herself for this weakness. She felt that she had fallen in love again, felt that she depended on Ollford. This feeling of love made her seem distraught. Few knew how love acted on Clarke. She needed to talk to someone about this. And of course, her listener, her best listener, was Raven.

In the evening, they again sat on the couch, Reyes managed to warm up the food left by Lexa and cook some of what she considered to be her crown.

\- "Listen ... She cooks incredibly delicious." taking a sip of wine, Raven covered her eyes pretty, relishing the Australian cooked.

\- "Yes ... Culinary talent is the least of her virtues." Clarke said quietly, gladly gobbling up her portion. Her gaze, as always, was fixed on one point. And if something could be understood about her experiences, then it was easiest to focus on voice and facial expressions.

\- “Clarke, is something bothering you?” Raven put the plate aside and looked at her friend.

\- “You probably already tired of through my problems ... It’s strange how you have not yet escaped, as the others did.”

\- "Come on, stop it." taking the blonde by the arms, Reyes bowed her head to the side, expectantly squeezing the artist’s palms with her fingers.

\- “I seem to be losing my mind.” Clarke muttered softly, pursing her lips. - “I don't know if you understand me. I fell in love with her head over heels and now I don’t know where to put myself in anticipation until she returns. I feel absurdly stupid, because I think all the time, what she does there. Suddenly, while she is far away, something between us will change. I am jealous of her to this distance between us. This is terrible ... And these thoughts in my head, they just corrode me!"

\- "What thoughts?"

\- “Am I trying to understand what she found in me?Why she with me? Blind Helpless. Broken ..."

\- "Maybe only she is able to correct what life circumstances have done to you. Clarke, you are now completely different from the first days after the accident. You are shining. And you shine just because Lexa is next to you. I may not be very thirsty to admit it, but it brings you to life. You want to live next to her. When you talk about it, my God, your voice literally trembles with overwhelming emotions. Such a person nearby is a gift ... Don't let your emotions destroy everything. I know how insecure you feel. I understand. But, she is next to you, and if you are so concerned about the question Why, just ask her about it."

\- “I'm afraid to offend her with this.”

\- "No, honey. You are afraid to hear the answer. You are afraid that he will not live up to your expectations. Or maybe you’re afraid that it will affect your future too much. But the longer you pull, the more you complicate things. Judging by your stories, Lexa is not the kind of person who will evade."

\- “Sometimes I don't understand her, Raven. Some of her actions."

\- “You just need to talk. I understand that you are now in a period when you don’t feel like talking at all." the brown-haired woman giggled playfully, noticing how Clarke burst into paint. - "You want to hug, kiss, whisper to each other all kinds of obscenity."

\- "Raven!"

\- "What, isn't it?" She was waiting for an answer, but he did not follow, which further intrigued Reyes. - "Sooo, tell me. You are all red, like a tomato."

\- "Nothing to tell." shaking her fingers on the table in search of a glass of wine, Griffin tried to jump off the topic, but nothing came of it, Raven only became more convinced that there was something.

\- "Griffin. Come on without it. I'm wondering! What kind of friend are you after this, if you don’t tell me what is going on so intriguing that your palms are already sweating."

\- “I ... I don't know how to tell you this.” Clarke was indignant, rubbing her nose excitedly.

\- "Say it as it is! Stop embarrassing, dear."

\- "We had phone sex." blurted out Clarke, immediately taking a long sip of the drinker. Fuf ... she said that.

Raven fell silent and smiled in a shy smile. She suggested a similar answer, but anyway, what really happened between her friend and Ollford was a bit of a surprise.

\- "Wow, wow! Who's the bad girl here. Oh Lexa, well done. Was this your first practice?" Reyes asked curiously.

\- "Um ... Yes. I myself don’t know how it happened. We just talked, and then she started talking how she wanted to kiss me. She began to tell how she would touch me. And my brain, it seems, just disconnected. " Blushing, said the blonde.

\- “Clarke, I'll tell you one important thing ...” Raven deliberately, pausing.

\- "Well ....?"

\- "In such matters, it is generally better not to think with the brain." holding back a laugh, the girl watched the artist.

\- "Yah you." shaking her head, Griffin reproachfully lowered her eyebrows at the house, but still smiled.

\- "I see you and Lexa, learn the basics of love joys." continued to make fun Raven, clapping her eyes in surprise when Clarke definitely hit her on the shoulder with her palm.

\- “You're getting better and better at controlling your body, Griffin. Do you remember how Blake flirt with you? You and Lexa then, it seems, were pinched in the corners, but Bellamy couldn’t stop looked on you in public."

\- "Oh God, found something to remember. And Octavia was enraged by this, because she guessed about me and Lexa, but did not want to deprive her brother of hope."

\- "Yeah, and you were absorbed in Lexa. I don't know how others did not notice your sex through the eyes. And I also remember how you had fun at dinner in the gazebo ..."

\- "This is when we ..."

\- "This is when you were wearing a skirt. My fork fell, I bent over, and Lexa's palm strokes your thigh. Then I guessed why you are all red and tense sitting." Reyes exclaimed laughing.

\- "God ... It was all so ... Crazy." choosing words, the artist shook her head. - "We then were completely inadequate. Kissed at every opportunity, ran away from everyone."  
Closing her eyes, Clarke sighed and continued to whisper softly:

\- "She was so pretty. She is still beautiful. I remember the last time I saw her before ... I looked at her, but then I remembered in time how many troubles her reviews had brought me. I remembered what she did ..."

\- "But now you are together again."

\- "I don’t know if we are together. I already told you about it."

\- "Um ... She lives with you. She is cooking for you. Ennobles your apartment. You are in touch all the time. And ... she and you were sleeping."

\- "That last certainly is not an indication that we are now a couple!"

\- “Clarke, she called you out on a date. This already indicates that Lexa is serious. And you just, as always, wind yourself up. We are returning to the same problem."  
Clarke sighed and nodded a couple times, covering her face with her palm. She perfectly understood that not only in Ollford had problems in their personal lives.

When Reyes finally glanced at her watch, she almost jumped from her seat.

\- "God, it's almost eleven. Finn will kill me." exclaimed the brown-haired woman, noticing how the blonde raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
\- "Didn’t I tell you?" Reyes inquired dumbfounded.

\- "You had Kyle." the artist held out incredulously, hearing Raven, muttering something under her breath, runs from the living room to the kitchen to wash a few dishes.

\- "Well ... Kyle .. He turned out to be a rare goat. And if it weren’t for Finn, I would have been in a rare ass because of Wick,” Raven answered, returning to the kitchen. - “Actually, Clarke, it's a long story. I will save her for the next meeting."

\- "I keep in mind. To see you off?"

\- "No. You can’t wait to get in touch with Lexa, I see." smiling, the girl hugged her friend tightly and kissed her on the temple.

\- "That's right you noticed. She will have an exhibition tonight. So I don’t know if we can phone up .. In Italy it’s five in the morning. I don't want to wake her. She will not enough sleep, get up on the wrong foot, the mood will be bad. I'm afraid then her reviews will bring unhappy artists to a heart attack," Griffin grinned before shaking her head. - "No. I won’t call today. Leave her a message and go to bed. Maybe so the days will pass faster."

\- "Will see you tomorrow? I will finish negotiations with Spain regarding the event and will be completely free."

\- “Stop by,” Clarke was already saying goodbye to her friend, she walked Reyes to the door and, kissing the brown-haired woman on the cheek, closed the door with locks.

Opening WhatsApp right there, Clarke left a voice message:  
(Clarke: I know that you are sleeping. And I won’t wake you up at six in the morning. Get enough sleep before visiting the exhibition. I miss you. I'm waiting for your return.)

Gently putting the phone on the nightstand, Griffin spent another half an hour on water procedures before falling into bed and falling asleep almost immediately.  
She slept count until eleven o'clock in the morning, waking up only from the sound of the message. Imagine her surprise when the message came from her mother. She needed to make a few transfers before she ended up in New York. Abby said that before the departure a group of doctors will be checked for diseases. Mother promised the other day to return to the Big Apple and go to her daughter.

\- “Oh my God ... Why so fast ...” the blonde muttered, a little awkwardly getting down from the bed. She managed to make breakfast for herself when another message arrived, already from Lexa:  
(Lexa: I missed your voice. We have six o'clock in the evening. Italy is beautiful, Clarke. I have already visited several interesting exhibitions. I’ll come to you and tell you everything. We must go to Rome to relax together. An exhibition will begin in an hour, and after the exhibition party for organizers and special guests. So ... I’ll try to get in touch as soon as I wake up after all this turmoil. I miss you, kitten.)

Clarke's lips parted in a smile. All day she tried to occupy herself somehow, so as not to go crazy with boredom. Raven invited her to go for a walk in the afternoon, but the blonde resolutely refused. And Reyes realized that trying to pull her out into the street was a futile affair.

\- "I'll drop by you at nine o’clock. Order food at the restaurant where you are ordered to eat? It seems that yesterday we ate everything that Lexa prepared."

\- "I really want pizza. Let's take pizza and uh ... Beer?"

\- “Clarke, you walk on the blade of a knife,” Raven said jokingly, pinching her phone with her ear.

\- “Eating restaurant food all the time is tiring, I want to relax and eat something harmful,” Griffin said with a smile.

\- "Good, I'll be with soon. We will order together, but while we will wait for delivery, we will chat. I'll tell you who Finn is, ”giggling slyly, Raven said goodbye to her friend.

As promised, Raven arrived exactly at nine. For a few more minutes, she and Clarke decided what kind of pizza they wanted to order. With beer, everything turned out to be much simpler. Waiting for the delivery to arrive, the girls were sitting on the couch, pleasant music was playing in the background ...

\- “So tell me,” the brown-haired woman clasped her hands expectantly on her lap.

\- "Mm ... Mom left a voice message for me. The other day she will already be in New York. Lexa arrives on Friday. I don’t know how without her I will explain to my mother what  
happened to me and who helped me with all this ..."

\- "Just sit and tell her. What are you so insecure, Clarke?"

\- "Raven. She does not know that I am blind. She ... she will only come and immediately face the fact that her daughter has become a helpless girl who does not know how to realize herself now."

\- "Wait, you had some thoughts."

\- "This is just a sketch. I don't know if I will succeed."

\- "And you again behave like an insecure girl. Stop it. You will succeed if you just believe, and your mother, she is a strong woman. She loves you and will accept everything as it is. You should not immediately think that she will leave you."

\- "Okay, okay ... Tell me about Finn." Griffin quickly translated the subject, fingering the sleeve of her sweater.

\- "Oh ... Finn ... So, he's a brown-eyed brown-haired man. He has a great sense of humor and a very developed sense of justice. Actually, it brought us together. Wick worked with me in the same field, turned my head to the fact that we have common topics for communication, and at one of the events he set me up with documentation. Actors of the series "The Big Bang Theory" arrived in an absolutely empty banquet room, and according to the documents, I registered the movement of a custom-made car. In general, they almost fired me, but Finn rummaged through the papers and put everything on clear water."

\- "So your love began." smiling, the blonde softly added. - “I'm glad for you, Raven. Very."

\- "About love, it's too early to say. We had only a couple of dates. He has already appointed a third. We go to the battle of cars. He already cleared what I like."

\- "I’m generally surprised why you don't work in any car dealership."

\- "Maybe somehow later, when I get tired of messing with the organization, I'll go to work in a car dealership. Oh ... pizza has arrived." Rising from the couch, Raven went to pay, and soon the aroma of pizza filled the whole room. Beer poured down her throat in a pleasant hiss, which made Clarke take a couple of swallows and covered her eyes.

Eating up piece by piece, the girls followed the news, but there was nothing interesting.

\- "May see the news on the exhibition in Italy. It seems to me that photos and videos should already appear. I will try to describe what I see."

\- "Hmm ... Let's try." Chewing a slice of pizza, Clarke froze curiously as Raven clicked mouse.

\- "So, here is the photo from the exhibition. Ohhh, I see your rogue. She is in a black dress with a neckline on her hip, her hair is loose and is tucked away on one shoulder. God’s dress with an open back. Clarke, do you remember her tattoo?"

\- "Yeah ..."

\- "So ... Its ALL visible. I see, the photographers take a fancy to your Lexa. Oh ... She also gave an interview. We listen?"

\- "Of course, you ask!"

the speech came to an end, and Clarke was silent, trying to realize if it was really Lexa. At work, she was completely different from her everyday behavior. How much eloquence. The admiration for work is so emotional that Clarke gasped for breath.

\- "Clarke, you’ve been silent for too long." Raven held out suspiciously, taking a sip of beer.

\- "Just ... She ... I didn’t think she was like that when it comes to work."

\- "She wasn't like that. I watched her other interviews. You know that they are not in vain afraid of her. Lexa knows how to speak caustic in the professional field. I would even say that this is her calling. But this interview, it is not like the others."  
Flipping through the news feed, Reyes had been discussing various art exhibitions with Clarke for a long time, they even outlined a future trip to the upcoming photo exhibition of one of the talented photographers of our time.

At some point, everything changed dramatically. Raven optimistically announced that there is already a video from the opening party. Opening one of the videos, Reyes looks at the dancing people. The operator scrolls the camera, walks around the crowd and stops in front of two girls. Apparently, he didn’t manage to record everything from the very beginning,but Raven’s heart sank. In the video, Lexa was kissing a girl. The recording stopped at the moment when someone shouted: "The girls are kissing!".  
Closing the lid sharply, the brown-haired woman tried to calm down the beat of the heart, which was so pounding in her chest that it became painful.

\- "Raven ..."

\- "Clarke ... This .. This ..."

\- "Raven, it was she ...?"

\- "Clarke, not ..."

\- "Raven. Was that her ??"

\- "Everything can be different; you should not draw conclusions ahead of time."

\- "So that was she ..."

\- "Clarke ..."

\- “I hear your breath, I hear your heart beating. You won't fool me."

\- "We need to figure it out ..."

\- "Nothing to understand." the blonde tried to get up from the sofa, but her legs weakened, and Clarke simply collapsed heavily back, slowly covering her face with her hands.  
-"I'm so fool ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel guys?


	14. Time Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

The sun's rays break into the room, causing Lexa to roll on her other side so that the sun does not hit her eyes. But she was no longer able to fall asleep, the brunette immediately remembered what had happened at the party, and jumped up on the bed.

\- "Damn it !!!" reaching for a laptop, Lexa quickly entered the Internet through the hotel network and entered the name of the exhibition. Her eyes climbed over her forehead from what she saw. Not. Photos from the exhibition itself were beautiful. Yes, and the photos from the club also worked out well, but when she opened the video ... Watching the dancing crowd, Alexandria covered her face with her hand, seeing herself and the girl sucking to her lips.

\- "No. No no. God ..." moaning in a strangled voice, the Australian closed her laptop and frantically reached for the phone. Opening WhatsApp, Lexa listened for a message from Clarke. Her hands were trembling with excitement.

(Clarke: You had a good rest. Congratulations, Lexa. I wish you a successful flight.)  
Clarke's voice was so empty ... Calm, or rather, unemotional. Guilt immediately clung to the brunette with sharp claws, she quickly left a message in response:

(Lexa: Clarke, this is not what you think. God, believe me, please. I ... I can explain everything.)  
The answer came instantly, despite the time difference:

(Clarke: It seems to me that everything is already so obvious. You came to Rome, decided to relax, take a break from the heavy responsibility that lay on your shoulders. And you   
succeeded)

\- "Idiot, what an idiot you are !!" running around the number, the brunette threw things in her bag, without even bothering to fold them, for such a pedantic person such behavior was evidence of deep nervous tension.

(Lexa: Clarke, it's not like that. Let me tell you everything. Just believe me, please. If our relationship means anything to you, just give me a chance to explain.)  
Sighing heavily, Ollford sat on the bed and clasped her hands in head, digging her fingers into her hair. The phone again notified of an incoming audio message.

(Clarke: You can tell me anything, Alex! After all, I still won’t see if it’s true or not. Relations? Did we have a relationship? I don’t remember that you asking me dateing with you. We just fucked each other well. You don’t thing so.? "

\- "What? You must be kidding me ... Damn you, what to do ..."   
(Lexa: Let me come and explain everything.)

(Clarke: I don't allow.)   
after this message from Clarke, Lexa was unable to send anything back. The artist blocked her contact. Throwing the phone into her bag, Lexa literally howled, collapsing her back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

*****

\- "Clarke. You didn't even let her explain.” Raven carefully sat down closer to the blonde, hugging her shoulders. Griffin sat wrapped in a blanket and looking at one point.

\- “I can't hear her voice now. I can’t ... just can’t, Raven ..." tears came to eyes. For Clarke, everything came together in a very clear picture. Lexa is tired of her. Tired of being a nurse for a blind, weak girl. Tired of cooking, tired of making sure that blonde doesn’t hurt herself in her own apartment. She wanted something ordinary, and she found a completely ordinary girl who sees how beautiful she is, which does not need to be controlled, like a small child who can give her what she wants.

\- "I don’t believe that everything is so crystal clear. Yes, I'm not a fan of your past relationships, but what Lexa did in these half a year, Clarke ... Don’t do this, just to have fun."

\- “People can be very cruel,” Clarke muttered quietly. The corners of her lips went down, it seemed that a little more and tears would pour.

\- “She can't be such a bitch, Clarke. Let her tell you herself."

\- "I don't want to listen to her! Not now, Raven! Not in a couple of days! I don't want to hear her accent, I don't want to hear how her heart beats, how she breathes! I can’t stand it,” the blonde exclaimed, wiping her tears with her fingers. The brown-haired woman immediately pressed the artist closer to her, slowly swinging her from side to side.

\- "Well ... Quiet ... Quiet ..."

*****

\- “Are you leaving, Miss Ollford?” The administrator took the key card and radiantly smiled at the Australian. In response, she merely led the corners of her lips. The mood was   
disgusting. Wanted to pull the phone out of bag and crush it with heel.

\- “I was here for work,” Alexandria answered dryly, and after saying goodbye to the young man, she headed out to the street where a car was already waiting for her. Telling him the destination, the brunette opened her laptop and went to Facebook. She was noted in the photo. And, on which ... This damn kiss!

\- "Are you really fucking stupid?!" Wanted to tear hair from what I saw. Unmarking, Lexa quickly typed a message, although her fingers did not hit the keys:

(Lexa: With all due respect, please do not upload these photos and videos to the network. This may harm my reputation.)

\- “But it did even more harm to my personal life,” grumbled Alexandria, ignoring the squinting eyes of the driver.

(Girl: And what's wrong? It seems to me that it turned out to be a wonderful photo. That's how we started talking .. Reputation. Well, well.)  
In the window, an answer popped up from this cheeky.

\- "Beautiful?! Beautiful? Seriously?" Raising an eyebrow, Lexa literally in seconds boiled with anger.

(Lexa: Don’t you understand at all when politely addressing you? Costia, this is not normal! If I asked to delete this photo, there are good reasons for that! Either you delete it or I won’t write a single good thing about your lover’s exhibition.)

(Girl: You are blackmailing me? How is it in your spirit, Ollford. Well, okay. I’ll delete this photo, otherwise you still have a nervous breakdown. Look, there’s gotten started.)

\- "Oh you..."

(Lexa: Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Myers.) what difficulties she should have written this message instead of a set of obscene words. Having exhaled when the photo   
disappeared from Costia’s tape, the brunette narrowed her eyes, which had turned dark blue from a bad mood.

Having paid the driver, Lexa jumped out of the car and found her ticket to New York in her bag. The head was so split that the Australian wanted to chop it off herself. Sobbing, Lexa, clenching her teeth, went through all the procedures and soon with a relieved sigh sat down in her place.  
Checking WhatsApp, Alexandria shook her head. Still locked. It was necessary to fly in and immediately go to talk with Clarke. Unless, of course, the artist allows her to say a word. Under the pressure of heavy thoughts, Lexa nevertheless fell asleep, although she hated sleeping on the plane. But, at least the head did not hurt.

\- "Raven. I won’t do anything with myself if you are guarding me because of this. You can go home to Finn, he’s probably worried already,” Clarke said quietly, clutching her pillow with her hands.

\- "I ... Are you sure you don't need company?" Reyes asked incredulously.

\- "I want to be alone ..."

\- "But..."

\- “Raven, don’t make me shove you out the door,” the American said firmly, pursing her lips into a pinstriped strip. - “I'll call you, I promise.”

Resisting a sharp comment, Raven hugged her friend, but did not feel any response from her. Clarke, as she lay on the couch, continued to lie, without even moving.  
When her apartment was empty, the blonde walked around the rooms and, stopping near her creative corner, ran her fingers over the purchased tools. Just wanted to throw everything on the floor in one motion, but the blonde restrained herself.  
A rush came over her. Not without difficulties, Clarke dialed the number of her friend, who helped her prepare everything. A couple of times the guy tried to find out why the artist had such a wilted voice, but she abruptly interrupted his attempts.  
Saying goodbye, the blonde began to create. Her tactile sensations helped a lot in the work, although Griffin was afraid, madly afraid that what she was doing was in no way like what she really wanted to do.

Sometimes she wanted to cry right at the moment of work, a couple of times a couple of drops nevertheless ran treacherously along her cheeks. Under her fingers, the blonde felt exactly what she was trying to achieve. She did not respond to phone calls. She didn’t even know what time it was. The watch that she and Lexa buy buzzed a couple of times, announcing that an hour had passed, then another one. But the American did not even hear these , and did not want to hear.  
The forces left her when the clock stopped at two o'clock at night. Lazily moving into the bathroom, Clarke quickly took a shower and immediately fell asleep, wrapped tightly in a blanket. Pillow and blanket, yes the whole bed smelled of HER. No matter how the artist was defeated, this smell, so familiar, he intoxicated her, allowing her to even more quickly escape into the kingdom of Morpheus.

*****

All Lexa's plans were broken. She could not go to Clarke and talk, so, for the first time in a long time, the Australian woman went into her apartment, curving herself from a thin layer of dust that caught eye.  
The refrigerator was empty, sheer disappointment. Having ordered products in the online store, Lexa sat in the living room, not even turning on the light. Her exhausted gaze stopped at one point. So she sat for a few minutes before calling Anya.

\- “I know it's late ... But ... could you come?” the brunette asked quietly, running her fingers over her face.

\- “I was going to drop by the club, but ... Of course, I will come now. Lexa, what happened?"

\- "Do you remember that girl with whom you met me on the street?"

\- "Yeah...?"

\- "In general ... I'm screwed."

\- "Fell in love or what?"

\- "And that too ... Come. I'll tell you everything,” the Australian muttered wearily, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

\- "I'll be in about thirty minutes."

\- "Fine. I have time to figure out the apartment."

\- "Spit on it."

\- “I can’t ... Okay, I’m waiting for you,” having hung up the phone, Lexa turned on the light and looked around. While they were carrying groceries, she managed to clean up, so that the apartment again resembled a living room. Later, while picking up the products, the brunette noticed one frightening fact: She did not pick up many products, subconsciously hoping to return to Clarke. But plus everything in her purchases were products that were exclusively loved by the blonde.

Swallowing, Lexa put her hands on the cutting table and shook her head. Pulling herself together somehow, the Australian woman poured salted peanuts into a bowl and took out beer and whiskey from the refrigerator. Did not want to drink wine at all, Anya did not drink whiskey, and Lexa flatly refused to drink beer.  
The doorbell rang out the brunette from deep thoughts, and she lazily opened the door, immediately meeting her friend's worried look.

\- “Come in,” stepping aside, Alexandria immediately went to the living room. Anya followed her and sat on the sofa, immediately opening a can of beer. Lexa threw a couple of ice cubes into a glass, poured whiskey into it and looked at her friend. There was a silent pause.

\- “Well,” Anya raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

\- "I don’t know where to start. This girl, I knew her a long time ago when we were teenagers. We had feelings for each other, but at the last moment I ruined everything. Told her I didn't need all this. That all that was between us is just for fun, but I won’t go any further, because I don’t want to be with a girl. We stopped talking. But all the time I watched her success in work. And just six months ago, we met. She has changed so much. I could not take my eyes off her, but as usual I behaved like the last cattle and hurt her. The very next day, I found out that Clarke had an accident. She lost her sight ... I ... I felt like they were sticking needles into me. Once I went to her hospital, but naturally I didn’t go to the ward.   
And when she was discharged, it took me four months to decide and come to the doorstep of her apartment. I don’t know, Anya ... I don’t know what prompted me to do such things, but I felt a kind of connection between us. I was going through. I didn’t find a place for myself."  
Taking a sip of whiskey, Lexa ran her fingers over her forehead, removing strands of hair from her face. Anya listened very carefully, occasionally taking sips of beer.

\- "The first day was very difficult. She was so prickly. Like a hedgehog. All the time I threw sharp remarks. And the second day was the same. But I still came, helped her, watched her ... I looked into these blue eyes, watched how she was slowly getting used to me. And, you know, I don’t know at what moment I realized that I fell in love with her. Probably ... Then, when she called me in tears, she said that she was robbed. I had an accident while driving to her, because I didn't give a damn what would happen to me, I was madly afraid only for her. Everything was so good ... 

We spent time together. And then this business trip,” Lexa hissed, frowning evilly. Taking another sip, she continued.

\- "At the party that was after the exhibition, I met my ex. She turns out to be sleeping with the organizer. I don't know how this happened. I’m talking with one of the sponsors and the next second turn me around and dig into my lips with a kiss."

\- “Soooo .... And did Clarke find out about this?”

\- "Apparently, she found out in the worst way. The video does not have a complete picture of what happened. I tried to talk to Clarke, but she doesn’t want to listen to me. I left her voice messages, but she blocked me ..."

\- "Do you leave voice messages ?? And that all ???" bulging eyes, asked Anya.

\- "No ... I wanted to go to her today, but everything was spinning too much, so I decided to postpone the meeting. I need to explain everything to her."

\- "Of course you need! You are stuck, my dear. And Costia, I always told you that she was a cattle."

\- "Oh ... Don’t start. I'm not sugar either. To everyone character are heavy, and now we are tormented," again pouring whiskey, Lexa closed her exhausted eyes.   
\- “I can't lose her again, Anya. I just can not. Because of this injustice ... No way. The last time was completely my fault. But now ... If not all this shit ... We would be together now."

\- "Everything worthwhile is given very difficult. I don’t remember in which series it was said, but this quote characterizes our whole life. You will have to fight for your joint happiness."

\- "I'm so tired, Anya ... No. I was not tired of protecting her. I'm tired of her insecurity that I need her. You think I can prove to her all my life that she is what I need? I AM..."

\- "You are strong. And if you want something, then you achieve this. I know you like that. Don't guess what may happen in the future, just live in the present and make efforts to keep this present in order to build a future out of it. If you don’t fight, then your story with Clarke will come to an end right from this moment. Lex ..."

\- "Mmm ...?"

\- "You are a very complicated person. I seem to have never met anyone like this before. You are stubborn, you like to keep everything under control, you are stingy, sometimes cruel. Sometimes I don’t understand what emotions you feel, because you manage to hide them behind a mask of calm. You're a pedant, which, coupled with a love of control, makes you unbearable. But besides this, you have qualities that overshadow your minuses. And some of your cons can play a plus."

\- "Anya ..."

\- "Wait. Give me finish talking. I know that in spite of all your confidence you have complexes. Just don't let these complexes ruin everything like this. Is Clarke worth it?"

\- “Clarke worth everything in this world,” Lexa muttered, twirling her glass with her fingers.   
\- “It's just that I'm afraid that if I step over myself, then all the same, everything will be in vain.”

\- "You are not afraid. I know you, my dear. You are just proud, and for you to step over your pride is already a feat. But, Lexa ... Even if it doesn’t work out, you won’t blame yourself for not putting in any effort."

\- “I've tried so many times to reach her ...” Lexa moaned martyrically.

\- "Oh. Don’t need it here now. Do not try to find excuses not to do something. Otherwise, I will think that all that you did for Clarke was not a gesture of selflessness, and you expect her to somehow manifest herself in response."

\- "No ... No, Anya. Just ... I'm afraid that I’m not enough for the second round. The first was too heavy."

\- “You yourself said Clarke was worth it. So get ready. I’m ready to help you, just don’t make yourself a victim of circumstances. I know Alexandria, who does not give up just like that."

\- “Your speech ... you had to record it on the recorder,” Lexa muttered with a grin.

\- "Oh. Fuck you."

The saddest thing is that after talking with Anya Alexandria for another four days did not dare to meet Clarke face to face. She found completely different excuses for herself, but the truth was that the Australian was simply scared.

*****

Clarke's mom, as promised, arrived in New York a few days after she sent her daughter a voice message. In the morning, Abby was already standing at the door of the apartment, studying the door in surprise. Having lowered her shopping bags, the woman called and waited with bated breath when her daughter opened the door.

\- “I'm coming,” Griffin answered in a colorless voice and, pressing the button, spoke into the microphone. - "Who?"

\- “Clarke, dear, it's me,” the mother still answered in surprise.

The door didn’t open for a few more seconds, because Griffin Jr. tried to control her emotions. And Abby began to worry. But finally, the door opened, and Clarke, listening to her mother’s breathing, stared at her with an inactive look.  
They are standing, not moving, subconsciously mom is already beginning to understand that something is wrong. Running a look over Clarke's face, Abby immediately notices a scar under her eye, and Clarke suddenly begins to cry. Abigail immediately run to her, clutching her daughter to herself.

\- "Well, what are you ... What are you, my little one. Come here,” she feels, as the blonde clasps her hands tightly around her waist, sobbing into her native shoulder.   
\- “Wait a second, my treasure. Shhh."  
Quickly pulling in her bags, Abby immediately hugged her daughter and, examining her face, ran her fingers over Clarke's wet cheeks. The doctor immediately notices the changes, from which the heart stops from fear.

\- "Clarke ... Honey ... What happened to you."

\- “Mom .... I ... I ....” She shakes her head, sobs, but cannot answer.

\- "You don't see me..."

Griffin Jr. freezes, and then, often nodding, is filled with tears.

\- "Forgive me. Sorry mom..."  
Abby immediately presses her daughter to herself, carefully walks with her to the sofa and sits down, raking her daughter in an armful.

\- "For what? Lord, for what you apologize, my dear," stroking light strands, Abigail quickly inspects the changes in the apartment.

\- "I got into an accident ... And the doctors ... they said that the fragments damaged ... They said that I ... I will not see. I AM..."

\- "God, my little one. Forgive me ... Forgive me for not being here" now tears have run down a mother’s cheeks. Clutching her daughter tightly to herself, Griffin Sr. buried her nose in her daughter's golden hair, jiggle in her arms.

\- "Forgive me ... Sorry, my good ... How did you deal with this ... Who should I say thanks for helping my girl?"  
Then Clarke was completely unstuck, bursting into tears, plunging her mother into mute shock.

\- "Clarke, my dear ... What is?"

\- "I'm so screwed, mom ... I ... I ... Oh ... I met with Alexandria. Literally before the accident. She came to me after the accident. She helped me get used to it, did so many things so that I could feel again ... better."

\- "Lexa? Helped you ?? You hate each other." said Abby. Clarke's mom from the very day she found her broken-hearted daughter crying in a pillow, she did not like Lexa, considering the Australian a typical predator who likes to break hearts.

\- "Everything has changed. Everything has changed so much, mom ... She was always here. SHE! Not Blake's, not Jasper and Monty. All the time, Lexa was next to me. And I ... we ... became closer. I tried to understand how I feel for her. I fell in love with her, and she ... She again ... In general, I stepped on the same rake ..." Clarke agreed with difficulty, trying to restrain the fit of hysteria.  
Abigail listened silently, she did not even say anything in reproach, she simply hugged her daughter even more tightly and pressed her lips to her crown.

\- "Quiet ... Quiet, my good ... Forget her. Just stop thinking about her. She doesn't deserve you. You will find someone better."

\- "I can't forget her. She seemed to have penetrate into my soul and is sitting there," Clarke moaned, squinting her eyes. - "If I could..."

\- "Time heals. A couple of months will pass, and you will not be hurt at the memory of her. Why ... Well, why you fell for her again ... Clarke ... Oh, my silly girl."  
Exhausted by her experiences, Clarke went into the room, crouching in her creative corner. Abby asked a couple of times if she needed anything, but her daughter refused and was generally laconic.

Toward evening, their doorbell rang ... The blonde was lying in her room, stupidly looking out the window, so that the mother opened the door, immediately meeting her eyes with surprised green eyes.

\- “Mrs. Griffin ...” the brunette was dumbfounded, and all her speech, which she wanted to say, instantly disappeared. The woman calmly, even coldly looked at her, depriving her speechless.

\- “You're not welcome here, Lexa.”

\- "Mrs. Griffin. Abby ... Let me talk to Clarke. I ask you, ”noticing how the culprit of her experiences left the living room, the Australian took a step, but Abby did not let her go.

\- "Clarke. Clarke, please let me explain everything! I beg you!" Her look was really pleading. Clarke could not see Lexa diligently holding back her tears. But Abby saw this, her eyebrows crawled up in surprise, because Griffin Sr. never saw Lexa cry. No one except Anya has seen this.

\- "Give her time. Don't come here yet,” Abby said a little softer, and despite this goodwill gesture, she closed the door literally in front of the Australian's nose.

Leaning her forehead against the door, Lexa closed her eyes and, with a sigh of sigh, went away. It was difficult to oppose something against the mother. One brunette understood for sure that if she and Clarke didn’t talk, if the blonde didn’t find out the truth, then their just-born relationship will come to an end a few days ago.


	15. Time Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- “Why did you drive her away?” Clarke looks away, fingers fingering the wall to determine where she wants to go. The blonde would not admit to her mother that she went out into the corridor, only to clearly hear her favorite voice with a soft accent. She was afraid to admit this to herself, to be honest.  
Abby went to her daughter, hugging her by the shoulders. It still hurt her to look at her, realizing that she, as a mother, should have been next to her. Guilt gnawed at the woman, and conscience quietly whispered that Griffin Sr. was too harsh with the Australian.

\- “You must gain strength before rushing into conversations with her. Clarke, don't make the same mistake again and again. Either you stop deleting her from your life without trial or investigation, or move on." Abby whispered softly, escorting her daughter into the room.  
Clarke nodded a couple of times, she did not understand herself. Some time ago, she screamed that she did not want to see Lexa, did not want to hear her. But as soon as Ollford was there, and the legs themselves carried the Princess closer to her.

Sitting in her creative corner, Clarke threw off the fabric from her creation, which was yet to be finished, and carefully felt the finished part with her fingers. Sometimes she wanted to quit this venture, but then Griffin with such passion plunged into creativity that only terrible tiredness could stop her.

\- “Clarke ...?” Mom opened the door to ask if her daughter would drink tea, and so froze in the aisle. What she saw made Abby stunned. She did not immediately find the words to continue, it took a little more than five seconds before the Griffin Sr. spoke. - “Clarke ... it's ...”

\- “It's her ...” Clarke murmured softly, realizing with annoyance that keeping the job secret would not work, at least not from her mother.  
Stepping closer, Abigail put her palms on her daughter's shoulders, gently kissing the golden-haired crown of her head.

\- “I am so glad that you have the power to create ... I did not expect ... And ... that's great, Clarke. But why is she?"

\- “The work is not finished yet ... I ... You will see it, but not now, okay? I still have a lot to fix. And I'm not at all sure that I want to leave it." sadly leading the corners of her lips, the blonde immediately asked:  
\- "Can you leave me alone? I want to continue."  
Her slightly sharp tone embarrassed the woman a little, but Abby did not begin to put pressure on her daughter. Kissing Clarke on the temple, Abby left the room, quietly closing the door, and Clarke again plunged into work.

All days passed the same way, mother tried to persuade her daughter to walk, Clarke refused, snapped and grumbled. Spending most of her time in her creative corner, Griffin Jr. continued to bring the idea to life. She tried to get distracted by anything, but all her thoughts still returned to Lexa. Clarke just couldn't get the critic out of her head. The blonde thought she would feel better. But this did not happen either after two days, or after four. Even after two weeks, she still felt broken and empty.  
She was desperately lacking Lexa, the body, as if addicted to it, demanded to hear her voice, touch her smooth skin, inhale her own smell. This hurt, because Griffin was almost one hundred percent sure that Lexa would never come again.

*****

Lexa has been trying to keep herself busy for the past week. She worked hard, she read books that she had long wanted to read. But the idea of reading quickly threw back for one simple reason. The helpful brain immediately reminded her that in the Clarke house lies a book by Bram Stoker, which the Australian read to the artist in the evenings. Any book in the hands of Alexandria reminded her of Clarke.  
Lexa could not watch movies either. As a result, the critic no longer knew what to do to stop thinking about Griffin. She wondered, looking at her watch, but what could Clarke do at this time? Every day gradually killed Ollford. She did not want to admit this, but Anya saw very well that her best friend was dying away, continuing to bite herself, not daring to appear again on the threshold of the apartment that had become her home in the months that she and Clarke had spent together.

\- "Maybe enough already?" Anya raised an eyebrow questioningly, taking a sip of beer straight from the bottle. Lexa glanced at her glass of whiskey until she was about to sip her splashing liquid. A friend puts the bottle on the table, and brunette's eyes, dull from fatigue and self-flagellation, move her gaze to the bottle. Ollford looks at her for a long time, looks at the green glass before reaching out and putting the bottle on the cup holder, causing a heavy sigh from her friend.

\- "Lexa!" Anya draws the attention of the critic to herself and spreads her arms to the sides.

\- "What?" curving her eyebrows, the brunette shrugs, showing in all appearance that she does not understand what they want from her.

\- “You're going to die so soon, my dear. How much can already?"

\- "Mrs. Griffin asked to give her daughter time. I give her this time,” objected Lexa, realizing that Anya could see her through and through.

\- “This time is killing you, damn it. How much more are you going to scoff at yourself, hiding behind your nobility? Month? Year? You will so miss your happiness, don’t you understand?"

\- “I already missed him, apparently,” Lexa muttered, taking a sip of whiskey. She recently began to drink more often. No, the Australian did not suffer from alcoholism, it just happened for some reason. She did not zeal, drank one glass, and more often half. But even this told Anya that Alexandria was falling into a state of depression.

Her emotional instability probably differed from the widespread belief that a person, taken out of his comfort zone, becomes quick-tempered, nervous and sharp. With Lexa, everything was the other way around, which in fact, only aggravated the situation. The Australian, being already not the most open person, completely hid in her «carapace», becoming completely taciturn and to the «mad» calm. In her eyes the twinkle of stubbornness faded and indifference splashed, even humility.  
Anya stated displeasedly, shaking her head in dismay. She is the best friend of Lexa, and she will not watch how these two idiots break themselves.

\- "So, now you take yourself in hand and begin to act. Otherwise, I will act, and you will not like it."

\- “But ... I don’t even know what to do.” Muttered Lexa confusedly, biting her plump lower lip. - "Anya!"

\- "What?!" with a startled jerk, the girl stared at the Australian, losing her speech for a couple of seconds.

\- "By God, well, you put the bottle on the cup holder!"

\- “Found something to worry about, idiot,” Anya snorted in reply, but still rearranged the bottle.

\- “So what should I do ...?” Alexandria said quietly, twisting the phone aimlessly in her hand.

\- "Build your happiness, that's what!" wondering at her friend’s stiffness, Anya hit her forehead and rolled her eyes in pain.

Lexa calmed down for ten long minutes, and then suddenly got up, dialing a familiar number. Then her friend only watched the Australian with interest, not saying anything, so as not to destroy her determination.

\- "Hello, Barry?" there was a slight pause. - "I need to talk to you. Is the gallery okay?"

\- “Yes, Miss Ollford, I'm watching everything,” Bart said dumbfounded, for some reason every time he felt the excitement of Lexa’s calls.

\- “I need you to do something,” the brunette said calmly, noticing Anya's interested look.

\- “What, Miss Ollford ...?”

\- "Prepare the gallery for the opening. I intend to hold an exhibition there. A cleaning group will arrive tomorrow morning. I will be there by ten in the morning to explain what I want to see after the preparation is complete."

\- "I ... Uh ... It will be done, miss ..."  
Throwing the phone, Lexa tiredly ran her fingers across her face, collapsing back onto the sofa, completely ignoring Anya's shocked gaze.

\- "This is the last frontier, Anya. If nothing happens after that, then it’s all over and nothing can be returned."

\- "And if this is not enough? Go talk to her."

\- "I can't!" Lexa exclaimed, after which she added quietly. - “Not now ... Yes, yes, I know, I'm a coward.”

\- “You're an idiot. Promise that you go to her and you will talk about everything. Lexa, why do I get the impression that this is more important to me than to you ?!"

\- "I will try to. Anya, just don’t push on me." the Australian asked, finishing her whiskey.

\- “I hope I don't need to make you swear on blood?” raising an eyebrow, Anya bowed her head to one side. Lexa removed her palm from her face, looking confusedly into the brown eyes of her friend. Seeing the chuckles in them, the critic with a long sigh waved at her friend's hand.

\- "Yah you…"

*****

The next few days, Lexa was busy with the Gallery, bringing it into a form suitable for the exhibition. It’s not worth hiding that over the past few days everyone who was involved  
in this small plan began to «hang oneself» from her.  
Unlike Clarke, creative nature, Lexa was more demanding, tough and attentive. As a critic, she knew exactly how important the details were, and wanted everything to be perfect. And if Alexandria Ollford is not able to find fault, then it is difficult to find someone who can do it.

Barry bravely endured all of her «Move it there. No, now here. No, here the light plays poorly on the canvas» and other orders. He also promised to not say anything to Clarke, but then Raven found out about everything almost the first.

\- "What does it mean Gallery opens ??? I don’t understand something, or you don't negotiate on something?" rounding her eyes, the brown-haired woman grabbed hold of Finn  
tighter, continuing to stare at Barry.

\- “Lexa called me and said that the Gallery should be ready for the opening and holding of the exhibition,” the young man muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

\- "Are you kidding ..."

\- "Not a drop. She has been disappearing there all day from morning to night, watching everything that happens. I'm ready to hang myself, Raven. It's so hard with her! Clarke was more carefree in this regard."

\- “I ... I want to talk to her. Did she decide to finally destroy Clarke with such a trick? Why are you silent, Bar ???"

\- “Raven ... Calmly ...” Tenderly stroking his lover's hand, Finn managed to bring Rave to her senses in seconds. The brown-haired woman instantly calmed down.

\- “Is she still in the gallery?”

\- “Yes, where else can she be,” Barry said, looking suspiciously at Raven.

\- “It's lunch time. Suddenly she left to the cafe," Reyes suggested, but Bar shook his head.

\- “I have never seen her eat, as if she were eating the holy spirit.”

\- “Or evil spirits,” Raven giggled and immediately jumped from her seat. - “Finn, let's go head for the gallery. I want to talk to her until someone else gets worse. And you know who I am about."

They didn’t have to go long, and Raven swirls into the gallery in a whirlwind, causing Lexa to bounce away from fright, turning around. Reyes freezes, looking around. The place is still the same as she remembers, but the lighting is changed, a slightly dim light effectively illuminates the room. Hanging for a couple of seconds, the girl held out a quiet 'Wow', but then, freed from Collins' embrace, she walked over to the dumbfounded Alexandria.

\- “So is that true? You really open the Clarke Gallery?" Raven asked with displeasure in her voice. The next second, it was her time to rush open her mouth, because the cold, decisive Lexa suddenly turned pale and took a step back, swallowing a lump in her throat.  
«But what about ... Hey, and where is the famous disgusting character of Alexandria Ollford? But what about the retaliatory attack? She’s standing and barely breathing, what the hell?» Reyes thought too quickly in her head, she was also bewildered.

\- “This is not what you think,” Lexa began suddenly, putting her hands in her black trouser pockets to hide her trembling fingers. Raven is silent, so the Australian continues, licking her lips.

\- “I want to hold an exhibition of Clarke's works. And I will not appear at this exhibition, but I want her to come. This event will be dedicated to her ... It's good that you came, Raven."

«What? w-well, that I came ...?» Reyes seems to have completely broken his brain from such statements.

\- “I wanted to contact you myself. You are Clarke's best friend, only you can bring her here. I know that she refuses to go out, but you can. I don’t need anything else, just bring her here next Tuesday."

\- "I ... I won’t move my finger until you explain what kind of video walked on the network. Why the hell did you suck with some woman, huh?"

And then the brunette turned pale more, Raven's words wounded her, revealing a wound that she had not really managed to heal, unless, of course, she was able to heal, which Lexa very much doubted.

\- "This video was shot at a party ..."

\- “I know,” Raven snorted.

\- “Don’t interrupt,” the critic firmly said in a commanding tone, and Rave immediately stopped, recognizing in this behavior that Alexandria that she had once remembered.

\- "I was at a party, like my bitch-ex. She saw me and climbed up to kiss. If you watch the shooting on the Gallery website, you will see that I pushed her away and immediately left the club. Raven ... I can hardly tolerate touching, kissing and any manifestation of feelings in a place of large crowds, and in any public place. Do you think I would start kissing a girl in a club where there are more people than air, knowing full well that a man with a camera is walking somewhere, and the organizers are lost in the crowd?"

\- "You can't stand the manifestation of feelings in public? Why?" in fact, from the words of Lexa everything fell into place, Raven remembered the story of Clarke, as the critic pulled her hands away when she saw her friend approaching. That’s the whole reason - personal barriers. Reyes even suggested that is not the only barrier Lexa has, but she doesn’t have to dig into it all. What Olford said was enough.

\- “It's too long to explain. I just don’t understand why anyone should know what I feel for a person. And ... I see the views of people. That's all ... It's all very difficult to formulate so that you understand. One is superimposed on another, and here is an emotional cripple in front of you."

\- “God ... You and Clarke are just made for each other ...” Reyes muttered, realizing only a second that she had said her thoughts out loud.

\- "What, sorry?" raising her eyebrows, Ollford nearly coughed.

\- "Nothing. You ... You wanted me to bring Clarke, right?"

\- "You will do this?" the Australian asked with hope, anxiously teaching breathing.

\- "I will do it. And yet, I will help you with the organization,” Reyes continued, having completely forgotten about Finn standing at the door. - “Clarke is too stubborn, you just need to push her. Her screams that she needed time - all this fear speaks in her. She already burned with you once. It was burned now, but now a terrible injustice happened."

\- “Thank you ... Thanks for the help, Raven. I ... should I go to her or ...?"

\- "No, let her be aware that she is mistaken. Otherwise, Clarke will never come out of her shell. She doubts and asks too many questions that further distort her self-confidence."

\- “I know ...” Alexandria muttered and added. - “Thank you again. Tomorrow I will be here from nine in the morning."

\- “I'll be at eleven.” Seeing Lexa raising her eyebrows, Raven shrugged.

\- "I want to sleep before I plunge into all this."

\- “Reyes ... If you work with me, then eleven o'clock is impudence,” Ollford said seriously, shaking her head.

\- "OK OK. Ten will go? And Barry said that you are a strict beast, I’ll try it my own way,” the brown-haired woman stomped, feeling that after the critic’s explanations about the video and personal troubles, it became even easier for her to communicate with her. It was even interesting.

\- “Did he say so?” eyebrows raised even higher, and Reyes barely restrained herself so as not to laugh. But still she restrained herself, despite the ridiculous expression on her face, the look of Lexa as a whole was exhausted. And it was not only a matter of work.

\- "I rephrased. Ok i went. But no, it's ... Give me your phone." Grabbing a business card from Lexa’s slightly stunned, Raven grabbed Finn by the hand and dashed off as fast as she appeared. 

Having regained consciousness after a conversation with Reyes, the brunette immediately got out her phone and dialed Anya's number.

\- "Anya?"

\- "Yes?" cautiously said a friend.

\- "Raven came to the Gallery ... It seems in our team plus one."

\- "Wow. You're doing fine. Just don’t drop everything, okay?"

\- “I hope that everything works out,” Ollford said without enthusiasm from the accumulated fatigue.

\- "Of course it will. You are not such a terrible person for fortune to turn with ass to you."

\- "You know better."

\- “You need to sleep, Alex,” Anya reminded, listening to the Australian voice.

\- “I will try,” Alexandria answered shortly again, slowly pacing the Gallery.

\- "Well, then, talk soon?"

\- "Talk soon."

Having finished the conversation with Anya, Lexa went to the second floor, closing the door of the workshop behind her. Workers should have arrived in the evening, as luck would have it, but now time was free. Looking at the sofa against the far wall, Lexa went up to him and for some reason carefully, as if on guard, lay down. A dream dragged her into kingdom in just a few seconds. 


	16. Drawn to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

As expected, the workers entered the Gallery towards evening. By that time, Lexa had already managed to wake up and was not going to leave the Gallery. Walking through the halls adjacent to each other, Ollford watched whether the work was proceeding with high quality. Under her careful supervision, men very quickly carried out any action, knowing full well that this girl knows how and what should be done to make everything perfect.

A couple of times Alexandria corrected them, pointing out the flaws, but for the most part the brunette simply walked from one room to another, with her hands behind her back and controlling the process. All the most difficult manipulations took the workers about five hours, and they managed the rest of the trifling work for an hour. Having paid for the services rendered, Lexa stopped at the exit from the Gallery, looking at the transformed hall. Smiling, the brunetten pressed the switch, and the light softly went out.

She no longer remembered how she got home cursing the lack of a car. Locking the front door automatically, Lexa went into her room and collapsed onto the bed. Every day she was madly tired and this was her salvation from constant thoughts about Clarke. Every day, Alexandria on purpose exhausted herself to fall asleep quickly.

The next day began early and promised to be tense. Raven was in the Gallery at exactly ten, immediately informing Ollford that she had agreed to promote the upcoming event. Her organizer abilities were very useful, and her zeal to help confused Lexa. But brunette did not opposed, allowing Reyes to put forward her ideas, develop them and put them into practice. With her light hand, in just a few days, their exhibition acquired flyers, and a banner appeared on several very popular sites.

Yes, the event promised to be modest, despite the preparations, but Lexa did not strive for quantity, she was much more worried about the quality of work. All day, she and Raven had been planning the arrangement of paintings, arguing with each other good-natured.

\- “Here you need to put a stand,” Reyes glanced at the Australian's surprised face, pointing at a point on the map of the halls.

\- "Why do you need astand? She will get in the way,” the brunette objected, raising an incomprehensible eyebrow.

\- “Let me do this, if you come to the exhibition, you will understand why it is simply necessary here,” Raven insisted, continuing to poke her finger at the center of one of the halls.

\- “Reyes,” Alexandria frowned suspiciously with a negative shake of her head, so that a mane of dark hair was scattered across her shoulders. - "I will not attend the exhibition. But I am extremely concerned about the fact that you want to put something here."

\- “I remember that you said you wouldn’t come, but I insist that you reconsider your decision,” Raven seeing how brunette negatively shake her head, Raven rolled her eyes.   
\- “You will lose a lot.”

\- "Do what you want with this stand, but that's all, no deviations from the plan. Clear?" The brunette said sternly before getting up from her seat. - “I need to go on business. I'll be back after lunch. Please don't screw it up, okay?"

\- “You don’t believe in me at all,” grinning, Rave saluted the Australian woman and folded the card, rubbing palms pretty.

*****

A few days ago

\- “And so, you said you had finished something very important,” Raven said with a smile, approaching to her friend. Clarke's mother was not at home, so the girls decided to meet and talk. Despite the promise made to Alexandria, in order to increase the effect, Rave decided not to tell Clarke about the opening of the exhibition in her honor. It was much more interesting to bring the artist there on the opening day, so that the surprise was a success.

\- “Take me to the room,” grabbing Reyes by the hand, Griffin carefully walked with the girl to her side, where the work was done. Taking a deep breath, Clarke pulled off the fabric hiding her creation, and Raven opened her mouth from what she saw and stopped breathing.

\- “Clarke ... it's ... It's insanely beautiful ...” the brown-haired woman muttered quietly, coming closer and even afraid to touch work. Turning her eyes to the blonde, Reyes stroked her back, noticing sadness in blue eyes, looking somewhere through the work.

\- “Thank you ... I was not sure that it turned out exactly what I wanted to achieve,” the American muttered, sighing heavily before throwing the fabric on the work. Rey still could not move away from what she saw, and a plan came up in her head, just had to crank it up without any overlaps, didn’t want to get on the neck not only from Lexa, but also from Clarke.

\- "Maybe you want some coffee? Mom will not come soon, but I have nothing to do, absolutely ... nothing."

\- "With pleasure. I exactly have an interesting conversation for you. ”Smiling, Raven took her friend's hand, carefully leading her into the kitchen. There, despite protests, Reyes herself made coffee, so as not to impede Clarke.

\- "What did you want to talk about?" sitting down at the table, the blonde clasped her hands over the cup, trying to guess by ear where Rey was.

\- “I wanted to ask you not to plan anything for Friday. I want to spend this day completely with you.” Without revealing all the cards, Raven set the stage for the surprise Lexa was preparing.

\- “You're going to go crazy all day with boredom,” the artist snorted before taking a sip of coffee. Doing incomprehensible nonsense all day, does Raven tolerate this? But, as it turned out, the friend was extremely stubborn in this matter, and after a few minutes of persuasion, Clarke surrendered.

\- "Believe me, this day I will organize you so that you will remember for life ..."

\- "Oh well. I see you are optimistic,” the blonde grinned, dismissed her friend’s words, not even realizing how serious Reyes was, promising her something unforgettable.

\- "We will see, how you will talk,” the brown-haired woman giggled before taking the last sip of an invigorating drink.   
\- "All agreed? My friday? Don't give it to anyone?"

\- “I promise, Raven. I just have no one to give it to,” Griffin informed her dryly, not even smiling. Her mood was still somewhere in the deep ass...

\- "Well! And now, sorry, my dear, I need to go to work," having kissed the blonde on the cheek, Rey refused that the blonde see her off and ran out of the apartment.

\- "I did it!" quite blurry in a smile, the brown-haired woman went to the stairs, almost dancing with joy. She began to fulfill her promise to bring Clarke to the exhibition. And Raven is not Raven unless she does what she promised.

\- "A brief plan for the coming days ... Bring Clarke to the exhibition. Steal her work from home and exhibit her in the Gallery. And ... get Lexa to attend the exhibition. Everything is simple ..." Speaking her plan in a whisper, Reyes whimpered quietly, imagining what difficulties she would face. In words, everything seemed so easy, but in fact, she was stuck between the two most stubborn girls whom she had known in all her life.

*****

Presently

\- "Well, means I’ll put the stand here, make it as a spiral and it will spin slowly, showing everyone the latest creation of Clarke. It remains only to make an order ... Write it on the   
account ..." with a sigh, Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose and opened her laptop. The brown-haired woman herself did not notice how she began to penetrate to the Commander, realizing how difficult Lexa was, but at the same time finding more and more advantages.

\- “Hello, I want to make an order, yes ...”, walking from one room to another, Reyes continued to prepare the premises for the opening, while Lexa apparently rattled her nerves with the return of her precious Lexus to the roads of New York.

\- "Lex! I need to talk to you!" An unfamiliar voice made Raven turn around. A girl stood in front of her, a little taller than Rey herself, with very exotic and yet attractive features. Having agreed on the order, Reyes turned off the phone and asked with interest:

\- "Who are you?"

\- “I can ask you the same thing,” Anya said in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

\- “I'm Raven Reyes.”

\- "Anya. So that's what you are Raven."

\- "What that's mean?" Now it's time for Raven to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

\- “Lexa was talking about you when you just started working together on the Gallery,” Anya answered calmly and looked around. What she saw was very impressive. Anya did not   
expect anything else from Lexa.

\- “So you ... Lexa's friend?” decided to clarify Raven, having already managed to come up with another brilliant plan.

\- “Yes, for a long time,” Anya walked slowly around the hall, and froze in surprise, hearing that Clarke's friend blurted out right away.

\- “Then you just have to help me get Lexa into the exhibit.”

\- “She doesn't want to go?” turning around, Anya pursed her lips disapprovingly, recognizing in this decision the handwriting of her stubborn Lexa.

\- "No, she said that she would not come to the exhibition. But Clarke will be here and this is the perfect place to make peace. Besides, god, you haven’t seen Clarke's last job, she literally screams about how much this fool really loves Lexa. I saw and, believe me, emotions whip over the edge at the sight of it."

\- "Last job?" Asked Anya, stopping and staring at Raven.

\- "Yes, by the way, with this I will also need help. The work will need to be transferred from her home to the Gallery, but so that Clarke would not know about it. Lexa must see this, understand ??? Lexa herself will understand everything as soon as she sees."

\- “And how do you propose taking the work if you and Clarke go to the exhibition?” skeptically folding her arms over her chest, Anya expectantly bowed her head to her side, pursing her thin lips.

\- "Look. I’ve thought of everything. Clarke and I go out and passing you, I will give the keys. You go into her apartment, pick up work and rush to the exhibition, there you will find Barry, he will help to establish her in a favorable place. Clarke and I are coming, you give me the keys and voila, here you have the plan."

\- “How do you propose that I solve the problem with Lexa if I rush about other people's apartments?” Anya snorted, raising her eyebrows and looking forward at Clarke's restless friend.

\- "It does not matter when Lexa appears at the exhibition, the main thing is that she appears and does not run away. I will tell Clarke the whole truth as soon as she enters the room. She will hear that part of the story that she did not know and will understand everything. I'm sure about it. And when she realizes everything, Lexa should be here, because, they are the damn magnets! In one room they will be pulled to each other, regardless of the situation."

\- “This is a complete gamble ... But there is no other way,” Anya said with a sigh and waved her hand. - “So you call me, I pick up the keys, go to the apartment and pick up the work, and then bring Lexa to the exhibition. It's crazy, why they are so stubborn ...?"

\- "And! I ask myself this question all the time. Everything would have been much simpler if both of them were more easygoing,” Reyes moaned plaintively and held out a piece of   
paper with her phone number. - "Call me to see the number. As soon as our plan comes into effect, I will inform you."  
With a nod, Anya was almost out of the Gallery, but stopped in time and called out to Reyes.

\- “Where the hell is Lexa?”

\- “She's solving some business with the car!”

\- "Mmm ... This is for a long time ..." Anya whispered softly, knowing with what trepidation Alexandria refers to her four-wheeled friend. How her heart did not stop when the Lexus imprinted on a lamppost ...  
«At that moment, she was clearly not thinking about the car ...», recalling the story of Alexandria, Anya got over the wheel and immediately rushed away. All the information danced in head, as if wanting to drive a girl crazy, but what can’t you do for the sake of a friend’s happiness?

After all the problems that Lexa fell on because of an accident, the Australian was insanely happy to get over the wheel of her beautiful Lexus again. She’s tired of using a taxi, it’s better to spend money on gasoline for her swallows than to give extra ones to get you through traffic jams.  
Exhausted and tired, Lexa returned to the Gallery closer to four, catching Raven for hard work, which could not but rejoice. Reyes may sometimes throw sharp remarks, but very warm relations gradually developed between them.

Clarke's friend looked like the Australian immediately suspected something was amiss, but Raven actively attributed everything to Lexa’s tiredness, and the brunette could not deny that she was tired. The gallery was supposed to open in a few days, it was both fascinating and unnerving, forcing everyone to recount time after time. Although Ollford was not going to appear at the exhibition, but this did not mean that everything had to be done through the sleeves. Hard work was in full swing until eight in the evening.  
Anya wrote a short SMS in which she said that she wanted to talk with her friend in the evening over a beer. Squinting at the mention of beer, Lexa quickly dialed the answer,   
explaining that she did not know whether she could free herself in an acceptable time.

\- "And so, it means that tomorrow Clarke’s work will be arranged exactly as we indicated on the map and the next day, in the evening, the exhibition will be open for visitors?”

\- "Namely, the last preparations will be held tomorrow. And on Friday, responsibility for the course of the exhibition will fall on your shoulders. I don’t want something to happen here. Entrance will be free, but don't forget that the guards are always ready to bring someone especially violent. We do not need incidents."

\- “Why don't you follow this yourself?” Reyes made another attempt, but Lexa immediately saw through her and shook her head in the negative.

\- "I will not come. This Clarke's evening, I don't want to spoil him with an extra drama."

\- “Oh, as if an extra drama would make it worse than it already is,” Rave snorted, waving a hand at the brunette.

\- "What do you mean?" squinting her green-blue eyes, Alexandria scanned suspiciously Raven with a look.

\- “Lexa, I'm her best friend, you said that yourself. I saw what condition she was in. You won’t do any worse, even if you appear here."

\- “But it won't be better either. She asked to give her time ..."

\- "So what that she asked! Enough time has passed. And now, you are simply hiding behind this fact, because you are scared. In fact, you just need to come and support her, Ollford." Gritting her teeth tightly, Lexa lifted her chin, looking down at Reyes. She hated being reproached and endured similar only from Anya and from Clarke. It was worth a lot of effort not to say too much, because Raven wanted the best.

\- "I can." the Australian said almost in syllables, keeping her famous character in check.

\- “A coward ...”, rolling her eyes, Reyes did not give Lexa an answer and went toward the exit. - "The working day is over. See you tomorrow, Miss Ollford."

Following Ray's gaze, the critic waited for the door to close behind Ray. The next second, her shoulders relaxed, a little hunched over, a coldness disappeared in her gaze, and her usual tiredness appeared. Exhaling noisily, Lexa covered her eyes with her palm, rubbing her face.

*****

\- “Clarke, come on ... An evening walk won't hurt you.”

\- “Mom, this is not necessary,” the Princess muttered, trying to dress as slowly as possible. She did not want to go to the park. It would have been much safer to just lie on the bed and listen to the book, but Abigail was true to herself and did not back down.

\- "Stop evading. Come on, let's go,” taking the daughter by the arm, the woman pulled her out into the street. Clarke, like a kitten, pressed her shoulder to her mother's shoulder and squeezed her hand tightly with her fingers.  
The blonde perfectly remembered how she first went out for a walk with Lexa. These memories hurt, but she didn’t show her mind.

\- "Let's go ... Don’t worry. I will not let offense you."

\- "Tell me ... What is around you?" the artist cautiously asked, as if this request was on the black list.

\- “Of course, my dear,” Abby leisurely told as they walk along the path, that there are almost no people around, and that the park ahead is pleasantly lit with lanterns. The woman selected the words, wanting to convey everything around them in a more colorful and clear way. Here they go onto one of the paths, turn even further to walk on the grass. Clarke soon stops and asks for a little rest.  
She does not leave the feeling that someone is looking at her, but Griffin is silent. Silent a minute, silent two ...

\- "Mom."

\- "What, Clarke?"

\- “Stop looking at me like that ...”  
Abigail frowns uncomprehendingly, because all this time she looked around the tops of the trees. Pursing her lips, the brown-eyed woman still broke the reigning silence.

\- “Clarke, it's not me ...” she looks around and notices a familiar figure. The Australian stands with her shoulder leaning against a tree, and her gaze is fixed on Clarke. The artist   
immediately recognizes her mistake, she feels with her skin how Ollford closely watches her, studies, scans, as if to make sure how good Clarke is.

\- “Let's go, honey ...” kissing Clarke on the top of her head, Abby led her to the path, Out of the corner of her eye, noticing how Alexandria lifted the collar of her coat and turned away and walked away.  
Was it right if Lexa came up now? Abby did not know the answer to this question, the only thing she knew was that these two were drawn to each other, whatever would happen, they still continued to be drawn to each other.


	17. Mission Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

\- “We agreed to meet yesterday,” Anya scrutinized her friend's face, sitting at a table in a small cafe. Clutching a beer mug with her fingers, she twisted it on the table, waiting for Ollford to tell her. The Australian woman looked much better and over the past days she apparently slept normally for the first time. In the Gallery, the work was finished, the paintings were put in their places, everything was tidied up, the lights were connected and the speakers were working properly.

\- “I would have met you yesterday if I hadn't fallen asleep at seven in the evening, as soon as I crossed the threshold of my apartment. I don't even remember how I got to the   
bedroom, Anya, ”Alexandria snapped kindly, shaking ice cubes in a glass of whiskey out of habit.

She did not begin to tell Anya that she went to the park and accidentally saw Clarke there. In fact, the brunette really accidentally stumbled upon them, but as soon as she saw a   
familiar face, she could not look away, and Clarke felt it. Otherwise, it could not be explained why Abigail looked exactly at Ollford after a short conversation with her daughter. After this incident, Lexa’s intention not to come to the exhibition was greatly shaken. Maybe it was worth it to come, maybe it was the last chance to establish everything and maintain the relationship that was so important to her that the Australian became cowardly and insecure, like a teenage girl.

«God, it’s like I’ve returned on the few years ago ...» Ollford stated with horror, recalling how she behaved when she and Clarke had just started dating.  
Only a few minutes later, she realized that Anya was silent, watching her intently. Apparently, the face of Lexa very eloquently betrayed the whole spectrum of emotions, because a friend immediately suspected that something was wrong here.

\- “Tell me,” unexpectedly breaking the silence, Anya took a sip of beer, licking her lips. Her voice was so serious that Ollford knew right away that she couldn’t get away. Sighing heavily, Alexandria ran her fingers through her thick hair, removing the naughty locks behind her ears.

«Where to begin? Since the I seem to be going crazy without this stubborn girl? Or from the fact that I saw her in the park, and how a maniac watched her and her mother? It sounds awful. What if Anya does not understand me and decides that I really have lost my mind?» Too many questions were spinning in the head, but there were no answers to them. For herself, Lexa decided that she needed to tell everything. This decision came to her unexpectedly, simply because the girl realized that she did not recognize herself. As soon as the question arose in her head, when she managed to become so timid and cowardly, the stubborn disposition immediately rebelled.

\- “I saw Clarke,” the Australian woman blurted out before taking a sip of her whiskey, her nose wrinkling slightly. Anya noticed that her friend unexpectedly changed the tactics of behavior for both of them. This could not but rejoice, because, to be honest, Anya was tired of watching the insecure, timid and pliant Lexa. The girl wanted to see again that   
Alexandria from which everyone had a chill running down their spines. Confident, calm and tough - this was how Anya liked her much more. Such Lexa radiated power, scared, of course, but also fascinated at the same time.

\- "After I figured out the car, I was still allowed to pick it up, and I decided to go for a walk in the park. This place is so quiet and calm in the evenings, the ideal atmosphere is to collect your thoughts in a heap, to bring consciousness into order. Believe me, I didn't look for a meeting with her, because the probability that Clarke would go for a walk was ten percent out of a hundred. Walking along the path, I had time to think things over before I saw her walking with her mother. Although, it’s more accurate to say the opposite, rather Abby walked Clarke. Sounds awful, but it’s true,” Lexa smiled, took another sip, looked at Anya, but her friend was silent, allowing the Australian to continue her story.

\- “I wanted to force myself to leave, but I couldn't. Just stood and looked at her, trying to determine how she feels, whether everything is fine with her. I even thought to come up, but Anya ... I would have ruined their walk with my appearance."

\- “Or vice versa, you would have reconciled and stopped rubbing nerves to everyone around you,” the girl grunted, not at all embarrassed by Ollford's displeased look. Anya knew she was telling the truth, and Lexa was strong enough to accept the truth.

\- "I watched her and then caught Abby's eyes on me. And it should have happened, because Clarke feels good about the world around her, although she seems to be afraid of   
everything. I didn't want them to find me, but I completely forgot about her instincts, so as soon as Abigail noticed me, I decided to leave."

\- "What a fool, you had to pull yourself together and come up to her. You and Clarke are awfully stubborn idiots, Lexa,” Anya snorted, pursing her lips. She knew from Lexa's face that her friend still had something to say. And let the comments stung Ollford, but at the same time, they sober her no less than their own thoughts. Anya saw the situation much better from the outside, she just had to listen to her and draw conclusions.

\- "You know, after this «meeting» I had such a double feeling, it still does not leave me. It's like ... I know you're going to say «Hallelujah» now, but keep the comments for later. I am haunted by the feeling that everything is going wrong, like I'm doing something wrong. May be…"

«Well, thank God! Finally got it!» Anya exclaimed mentally, almost jumping up and down with joy that her friend began to think adequately.

\- "Maybe it's our destiny to hurt each other when we are together. And if so, then it is better to let go and let her find a person who will not hurt her."

\- "You're an idiot?" Anya asked unexpectedly, screwing up her brown eyes. Lexa gritted her teeth and flashed her eyes.

\- “You cannot deny that this is a trend! When we are together, someone destroys everything. And that someone I am,” Ollford said clearly, tapping her finger on the wooden table in time to the words.

\- “And you cannot deny that you love her, Lexa! Otherwise, you would not have such stupid thoughts in your head, is it clear to you? And she loves you too, even I already know about it. So stop self-sacrifice. What do you want to do? Say goodbye to her by organizing this exhibition? From your noble gesture no one will be better off, believe me. I understand, I really understand why such idiotic ideas are born in your head. You're scared, but Clarke is scared too. You yourself came to her door, Alexandria. You yourself have become part of her world. You yourself, hell, breathed life into her," seeing Lexa guiltyly purses her lips, staring thoughtfully at her glass of whiskey, Anya continued to squeeze her. If not her, then probably no one will be able to reason with this stubborn creature.

\- "You yourself are not offended by your own words ?! AND? You, like a stubborn ram, pulled Clarke into the light, for what ?! To retreat now and leave all your labors? Lexa, turn on selfishness after all. If you are going to sacrifice your happiness so that someone appears in Clarke’s life and comes to get in ready-made, then you’ve simply lost your mind!"

\- “Don’t scream like that ... We’re not alone here,” Lexa frowned uncomfortably, and spread her arms out to the side. - "Appear to her home? Watch her at the entrance, like a maniac? No, thank you, Anya. You have no idea how uncomfortable I felt when Abby discovered me."

\- "You don't need to watch anyone, you stubborn girl. Just come to the exhibition and you will see everything for yourself. Your world will not collapse if you come to see what you have been creating with such difficulty for weeks, okay?"

\- "But ..."

\- “You have no argument against me,” raising her index finger, Anya shook her head in warning, and Lexa gave up. Exhaling loudly, the Australian shook her head and reluctantly held out, lowering her voice almost to a whisper.

\- "Okay ... Yours win."

At this moment, Anya wanted to jump out of the chair and dance the winner's dance, but the girl restrained herself. She just smiled softly and stroked Lexa's hand with her fingers, tenderly stretched out:

\- “You're doing the right thing.”  
Nodding a couple of times, Alexandria finished off the whiskey glass in two gulps and dropped the bills on the table to pay off. Anya added her money, leaving a tip to the waiter, after which she and her friend left the cafe.

«Well, Raven, I hope you didn’t deceive and I won’t regret it”» holding back a smile, Anya could not wait to write to her partner in this adventure, to report on the successfully   
completed mission.

\- "On Friday I will pick you up, and don't you dare to change your mind," stopping opposite Ollford, Anya hugged her friend tightly, stroking her back,   
\- "Everything will be fine, Lexa. Have no doubt."

\- "I believe you," smiling, the Australian woman opened the car door and raised an eyebrow inquiringly, - "Can I give you a lift?"

\- "No, I'm still going on business. Rest and get ready for tomorrow."

\- "Is it Friday tomorrow?" The brunette said in surprise, before closing her eyes for a couple of seconds, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. - "I completely dropped out of life. Okay ... I'll wait for you tomorrow ..."

\- "Get some sleep, okay? You still look rumpled, and tomorrow you should be stunning,” when Anya saw a smile on her face, Anya winked at her and gently tapped her palm on the roof of the Lexus. - "Go to bed."

\- “See you tomorrow,” Ollford said before the car slid into the roadway, lost in the stream of other vehicles.

\- "Hooray! Glory to the Lord!" immediately taking out the phone, Anya smiled broadly, typing SMS. Suddenly she was interested in the question, when she and Raven managed to sing like that, this restless girl knew how to involve anyone in her adventurous affairs.

(Anya: "Hey, guess who was able to persuade our Snow Queen to come to the opening of the exhibition?") Delivered  
(Raven: “No way? !!! Seriously? O_o So fast ?! You tortured her there ?! Admit it. Maybe this method will work for Clarke too ?! Is Lexa still alive there ?!") Delivered  
(Anya: “Yeah. I'll pick her up tomorrow, as soon as I get Clarke's work that you've been buzzing about to me. And no, Reyes, I didn’t torture her, but simply squeezed her arguments. Do you think if she was dead, would she come to the exhibition?))) ”) Delivered  
Raven: “There are rumors among the band that she is not human, so it is quite possible that she could have show up dead. Do not hit me. : - D Great, Clarke, I’ll somehow lure. I don't know what to do with her mother, if she sees an advertisement for the exhibition, then all our plans will go down the drain! ") Delivered

«Idiot ...» with a soft smile, Anya shook her head and quickly typed an answer to another text message from Raven.

(Anya: “You are a fool…))) Fine, I will not talk about your jokes to Alexandria itself. As for Abigail, pray that she does not see. I don’t know what else I can advise. We won't see you today, so ... Prepare for tomorrow's mission. Everything should go perfectly, do you understand?”) - Delivered  
(Raven: “If she sees, I’ll come up with something. And she will see ... We rassiariroval exhibition better than the movie Deadpool : -D Until tomorrow, workmate.))) ") Delivered

After reading the answer, Anya laughed and put the mobile in her pocket. Damn charming Raven Reyes ...

*****

As Anya celebrated her victory, Mission Raven was just beginning. Having agreed to meet with Griffin in her apartment, Raven, as always, was half an hour late. But, while she was late, she managed to think through her plan of action. The gears began to move, if Lexa agreed, then Clarke was obliged to appear at the exhibition, if she wanted to or not, it seems that it did not matter to Raven. She was ready to drag the artist by force, if necessary.

\- "Clarke!" pressing the bell, the brown-haired woman for some reason also called Griffin.

\- "Yes, I'm coming, I'm coming!" from the other side of the door there was a crash, a quiet grunt, and now, after a few seconds, Clarke opened the door, immediately falling into the strong arms of her friend.  
\- "Rave, be careful, you're going to strangle me now," the blonde muttered, stroking Reyes on the back. Loosening her grip, Raven smiled and grabbed her bags and carried them straight to the living room. While Abby was at work, the girls could chat, drink wine, snack on candy.  
Pouring wine into glasses, Rave clearly decided for herself not to tell Clarke where she would take her tomorrow, but they had to discuss their «shopping trip».

\- "Clarke?"

\- "Mmm?" The blonde listened carefully before glancing at Reyes, expecting what her best friend would say.

\- "Do you remember we agreed that Friday is all mine?" Raven mysteriously drawled, taking a sip of wine and immediately tossing candy into her mouth.

\- "Of course," smiling with the corners of her lips, Clarke gingerly felt the glass with her fingers and sipped the wine, slightly wrinkling her nose.

\- "Tomorrow we will go for a walk in the alley of musicians, how do you like this option? You like listening to music, I found a brochure on the Internet, tomorrow will be the third day of their performance, we can walk, chat and listen to music. What do you say?"

\- “But ... I thought we would spend this day at home,” said the Princess uncertainly, pursing her lips. Blue eyes blinked guiltily, but Rave was not about to retreat. She had already come up with an ideal plan, all that was needed was to walk along the avenue, listen to music, and then bring Clarke into the gallery, instead of sending her home. While they are walking, Anya will be able to meet them at the exit from the alley and pick up the keys. It will be even more convenient. Meet early so you don't have to fuss at the exhibition. In addition, this way the surprise work will be in place before the opening.

«One problem ... Anya would have been warned ...» an ingenious idea immediately settled in the head, it only remained to persuade Clarke. After the accident, Griffin really fell in love with listening to music, maybe she heard each note differently, more sensitively than the others, Reyes did not know the answer to this question. But she knew for sure that it would be extremely difficult for the artist to refuse the invitation because of banal curiosity and love for her friend.

\- "When else can you walk along the alley in the fresh air and listen to different styles of music in one place? Clarke, I saw you almost go into a trance when you listen to Mozart or 3DD *."

\- "Music is a forbidden technique, Raven," Clarke moaned, feeling a burning desire inside to go to the event.

«The ice has broken. The ice has broken! Calm down, Reyes, control yourself. You almost did it,» the brown-haired woman instructed herself, almost trembling with excitement, while Clarke wondered whether to succumb to persuasion or not.

\- “Okay, okay… On Friday we will go to listen to the musicians, persuaded,” the blue-eyed woman said on the exhale, immediately shuddering at the joyful squeak from her friend. - "You are so happy, as if you are a fan of music ..."

«Hold on. Yourself. In hand! I urgently need to write to Anna!» An inner voice barked as Raven frantically pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket.

\- "There will be covers of different works. My favorite songs will be among them, so yeah, I'm glad I was able to persuade you too, Griffin."

(Raven: “We have a change of plans. Reception ") Delivered  
(Anya: “Are you kidding me? Don't say that everything is canceled! ") Delivered  
(Raven: “ = P Everything is fine, Anya! Clarke agreed to go with me to the musicians alley!”) Delivered  
(Anya: “And how does this relate to the exhibition, Reyes? You didn’t mix anything up?))) ") Delivered  
(Raven: “No, I didn’t mix it up. Remember. The exhibition opens at 6 pm. At half past four, Clarke and I will go for a walk in the musicians' alley, you can find the address on the Internet, this event was mentioned several times. You will meet us at the exit from the alley and I will give you the keys to her apartment. Better at the entrance, for sure! While we are walking, you will have time to transport the work to the gallery, install it in the right place and go after Lexa. The perfect plan? ”) Delivered  
(Raven: "Anya ...?") Delivered  
(Raven: "You have been silent for too long ...") Delivered  
(Raven: “What are you assembling a rifle there? Killing Clarke's best friend won't help their reunion. Just ... I'm warning you. ”) Delivered  
(Anya: “God, Reyes, you are an idiot ... I can’t go to the toilet already calmly. I understood you! Tomorrow at half past four at the entrance to the musicians' alley. Well done!") Delivered

Grinning, Reyes removed the phone and only after that did she feel Clarke's gaze on her, so intense, even suspicious.

\- “Wath wrong...?”

\- "You fell out of reality for a couple of minutes. With whom did you correspond so actively that your pulse even jumped?" The American grunted, twirling the glass in her hands. Clarke did not realize that all correspondence was directly related to her.

\- "Finn wrote," Raven lied as lightly as possible, hoping that Griffin would not turn on the lie detector. Sometimes she was able to recognize a lie just by listening to the person. But with joy and excitement, Reyes' pulse soared that Clarke did not even suspect anything.

\- "So, the alley of musicians ..."

\- "Yeah. I'll have to dress decently. This is certainly not an elite event, but not a rock concert, where you can come in torn t-shirts and jeans. Clear??? Tomorrow I will pick up a dress for you, I will bring you a marafet ... You will be the most beautiful, the men will fall in piles." Noticing how the blonde immediately tensed, almost dropping the glass of wine, Raven gently stroked the artist's knee.  
\- “Sorry ... I didn't mean to hurt you, my good one. But you really need to looking beautiful."

\- “Are you implying that I look terrible?” With a grin, Clarke drank the wine and pushed the glass away so as not to drop it if her friend said something out of place again.

\- "I hint that I want you to shine like a star at this event. That's all."  
Their idyll was destroyed by the slamming of the door, apparently Abby came, and at that moment Raven began to pray ...

\- "Clarke! When you wanted to tell me that ..."

«Oh shit! Run, save! Anya will kill me! Shut up, Mrs. Griffin!» Jumping up from the couch, Reyes running out of the living room and ran up to Clarke's mother, shook her head and   
waved her hands. Mrs. Griffin froze, staring in surprise at her daughter's best friend, but did not continue the phrase. Raven breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing and leaning her shoulder against the wall.

\- "Say what mom?"

\- "..."

\- "Mom ?!"

\- "The fact that a friend will come to you. I would at least buy something!" seeing Raven's pleading look, Abigail nodded toward the kitchen, inviting the girl to a serious conversation. Turning on the radio, the elder Griffin put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

\- “This is a surprise ... You see ... My friends and I have been preparing it for so long,” Raven whispered, lying a little, but preserving the main point. She hoped that Abby would   
understand that it was not worth destroying such hard work.

\- "I thought the gallery was sold ..."

\- “Clarke also thinks so, but we were able to organize everything. There were some problems, um ... I beg you, don’t tell her. Tomorrow is the opening and we want to bring her there so that she knows that her brainchild has not disappeared anywhere. Do you understand ...?"

\- "This is a very powerful gift. I didn't think that you would think of this ..."

«This is not we thought of ... Oh okay, lie so lie ...» muttered an inner voice, while Raven rolled her eyes in relief.

\- “Thank you Mrs. Griffin,” Raven suddenly leaned forward and hugged Clarke’s mom and wanted to ask if she’d come, but decided not to play with fire. Lexa, Clarke and Abby are in the same room it's like a waking volcano. But, Griffin Sr. herself answered Reyes' mental disagreement.

\- "Tomorrow I probably have a night shift ... Does the exhibition last for three days?"

\- "Yeah ..."

\- “I will come on Saturday, I hope Clarke will like your present,” smiling, Abby nodded toward the corridor. - “Let's go. Our absence may alert her."

\- “Oh, Clarke is worrying now, you should have noticed this,” Raven waved off before going into the living room, following Mrs. Griffin. Watching the hug, Reyes smiled, mentally already in the day when Clarke came to the exhibition and found out what Lexa had done for her.

Yes, Anya and Raven helped, but the whole main part of the idea was carried out by Alexandria herself, it was worth respect. After all, she could just disappear, as it was the last time, but no ... Let Lexa initially planned this exhibition as a farewell gift, but now, everything has changed.  
«Tomorrow they will meet again ...» Raven thought with a smile, automatically taking a glass of wine from Abigail's hands.


	18. Opening Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Have you prepared an outfit in which you will go to the exhibition?" Anya looked at Lexa with curiosity, twirling a bottle of beer in her hands. Lexa did not react in any way,   
continuing to sit silently on the couch, hugging her leg and resting her chin on her knee. The Australian woman looked unusually defenseless, probably because of her home clothes and tousled hair falling in a wave over her shoulders.  
\- "Hey, Lexa, are you listening to me at all?" Sitting down to her friend, Anya pinched her earlobe, taking Ollford out of the trance into which she fell, forgetting that there was a glass of whiskey on the table in front of her. The ice has already melted, which means that the brunette will no longer touch the drink.

\- "Ay! Yes, I hear you, I hear!" Grimacing, Alexandria rubbed her flushed ear and grabbed a glass on the automatic, drinking its contents in one gulp. Grimacing with displeasure, the critic shook her head and rose from her place, pacing the living room.  
\- "It’s four hours before the exhibition, I’ll have time to do everything," shrugging her shoulders, the Australian wanted to pour herself some more intoxicating, but changed her mind.

\- "Leave your hair loose. I want you to look great. So that everyone in the hall was drooling," grinning, Anya threw her leg on leg, presenting the image of Lexa, how she could look. Although, what can we say, the critic could have come to the event in home clothes, the effect would have been the same, the men still went crazy about her.

\- “It's like you're preparing me for a date,” the Australian snorted, not even suspecting that to some extent she was right. Of course, the brunette knew that Clarke would also be at the exhibition, but Lexa's plans were to try to avoid meeting with the artist. Something inexplicable was going on in her head. On the one hand, Ollford desperately wanted to look at Clarke, and on the other, she was afraid to even meet her eyes. And it doesn't matter that the artist doesn't see her. Somehow, the blonde knew how to look at Alexandria in such a way that the brunette had the impression that Griffin was looking into the very insides.

\- "I just want you to look gorgeous. It's so funny to watch how men drool on you, mentally already pulling off your clothes. And you are all so unapproachable," the brown-eyed   
laughed, remembering their forays into clubs, cafes and bars.

\- "You're so kind to the male contingent ... Are you sure you're straight? M?" Lexa asked with a malicious smile, ruffling a mane of dark hair with her fingers.

\- "Oh, come on you."

\- "No, what's wrong with that. Try it, suddenly you will like it,” the critic continued to scoff, pacing aimlessly around the living room.

\- "That's it. Get in the shower," Anya waved her hand and jumped off the sofa, heading straight towards her friend's bedroom.

\- "Look, already gone to my bedroom. Why do I need a shower, you don't like dirty sex?" Raising her eyebrows, the brunette as bullet jerked towards the bathroom, hearing a warning roar.

\- "Lexa!" Anya rolled her eyes, opened the wardrobe and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the neatly hung blouses, dresses, jackets and other splendor. With a pretty smile, the girl took out her phone, quickly typing a message for Raven.

(Anya: “Hey Energizer. How are it's going with Clarke? Have you already decided in what will she going? ") Delivered  
(Raven: "Open the shoulder peach dress or black open back dress?") Delivered  
(Anya: “Black with an open back. I already have a plan for Lexa. But I won't tell you!)) ") Delivered  
(Raven: “Harm. = P I told you what Clarke will wear. Don't be late, we'll be moving out soon. ") Delivered  
(Anya: "Don't be late yourself))") Delivered

Smiling, Anya put the phone in her pocket and continued to glare at the wardrobe. Lexa got out of the shower after half an hour, apparently plenty luxuriating a lot under the warm water.

\- "What are you hovered here?" wiping her hair with a towel, the brunette looked at her things and shook her head. - "Ooh, no, no, no, Anya. It is too early."

\- "Yes, it's really early, you need to start with the selection of linen, you're right," holding back her laughter, the friend got up, starting to open the drawers one by one in search of linen.

\- "Hey! I am able myself to choose my own underwear!" Alexandria exclaimed, flying up to the closet. Catching Anya by the arms, Lexa pulled her away from the closet and shook her head in sorrow. - "You will not get off until I do everything, right?"

\- "Exactly," calmly answered the brown-eyed, gesturing to the cabinet. - "Get started."

Groaning in despair, Lexa walked over to the closet and, sorting through the hangers, grumbled:

\- "And actually I match my underwear to clothes."

Hearing such a statement, Anya burst into laughter, receiving a displeased snort in response.

*****

While Anya and Lexa were preparing for the exhibition, Clarke and Raven did not waste their time either. Reyes diligently pretended that all this was done for the sake of the musicians' alley, and Clarke wondered why all these preparations.

\- "I chose a dress for you, now it's little thing left, to powder your nose, style your hair, and you are the queen."

\- "You care too much about my appearance, although these are just street musicians," ruffling her damp hair with her fingers, Griffin straightened the strap of her bra. The artist calmly paced the room in her underwear, so that even Raven once again noticed the attractive shape of blue-eyed.

\- “Stop showing off your body here and sit down. I will dry your hair, pull on you dress, style your hair, make up and go," smiling smugly, Rave sat behind her friend, gently collecting blonde's hair in the palm of her hand to comb it and start drying.  
Clarke didn’t say anything, and was generally very compliant. Reyes took pleasure in taking care of her appearance, running around like a squirrel in a wheel and mentally humming that their plan would soon come into play.

\- “That's it, God, you're just sex, Clarke. If I didn't have Finn, I would have dragged you to some secluded corner myself."  
Rolling her eyes, Clarke shook her head and very accurately slapped her friend on the thigh.

\- "Reyes, you are incorrigible ... But I feel that you did your best. Thank you dear."

\- "Thank me later, when we enjoy the beautiful music."

«And maybe then you and Lexa will enjoy each other ...» mentally sarcastically stretched out the brown-eyed, holding back a satisfied giggle.

«Oh God, why am I thinking about at all!» Suspiciously glancing sideways at Clarke, whose company apparently inevitably affected on Reyes, the brown-haired woman took her dress from the hanger and helped her friend put it on.

\- "Oh, Raven, is it ... I won't freeze? Have you looked at the temperature outside?"

\- "You will not freeze, I have foreseen everything. Just trust me, Griffin."

«You will not regret ...» once again feeling the vulgar subtext in her own thoughts, Raven bit her tongue.  
«Oh no. I don’t want to imagine how they do it. Oh God ... Too late ... »

It took the girls a lot of time for all the preparations, plus Clarke refused to go by car. She resisted so desperately that Reyes already had steam from her ears, she wanted to tie the blonde, crack her head and just bring her to the exhibition, and leave there to come to her senses.  
After persuasion, which lasted twenty minutes, the girl gave up and, putting on shoes with a low stable heel, grabbed her friend under the elbow so that Raven would lead her in the right direction. Taking the keys from her friend, the brown-eyed woman restrained herself from the victory cry and, closing the door, put the keys into her pocket.

The neighbors, who had previously seen Clarke and Lexa's farewell before the second left for Italy, were literally dumbfounded when they saw the blonde in full dress.

\- "Sit down, I'm here, Clarke. Nothing will happen. We only have ten minutes to go," sitting down next to the American, the friend felt the blue-eyed woman tremble, squeezing Reyes' hand with her fingers. Running blindly around the car, Griffin closed her eyes, taking measured, deep breaths.

All the way, Rave stroked the artist's hand, but it helped badly, when the taxi stopped, Clarke as bullet jumped out of the cabin, sighing with relief. After paying the taxi driver, Reyes took her friend by the arm, while looking for Anya. Slowly approaching the entrance to the alley, the brown-haired woman noticed Lexa's friend a little further away. Their gazes met, and Reyes also winked, making Anya roll her eyes.

Walking casually along the path, just in the direction of Anya, Raven almost jumped when Clarke asked suspiciously:

\- "Are you so worried about this event?"

\- "Ah? Yes, I wanted to go for a long time, they also arranged concerts here last year, but I didn’t get in,” Raven partially justified herself, squeezed the keys in her hand and opened her hand only when Anya passed by, easily catching Reyes’s fist with her palm. Cold keys fall into the palm of hand, the girls exchange glances and Anya quickly leaves.

\- "It's so cool here!" Clarke walked with pleasure along the alley, stopping at one musician, then at another, covering her eyes and listening to each song from beginning to end.

\- "I knew that you would like it," smiling, Raven sometimes glanced at the time in order to leave the alley at the right time and walk to the exhibition.

(Raven: "How is the mission progressing?"" Delivered  
(Anya: “I'm still on my way. And don't write to me every five minutes! ") Delivered  
(Raven: "As if I need to write to you: -D") Delivered  
"Be quick there." - Delivered  
"You also have to take Lexa to the exhibition") Delivered  
("Go") Delivered  
("od") Delivered  
("lu") Delivered  
("ck") Delivered  
(Anya: "I" - Delivered  
("Hate") Delivered  
("You") Delivered  
("Asshole.") Delivered  
(Raven: "Where are the brackets? Without parentheses, you are very frightening") Delivered  
(Anya: ")))") Delivered  
(Raven: "This is another matter)))") Delivered

Anya rolled her eyes, put the phone in her pocket and, restraining her excitement, inserted the key into the keyhole. Walking through the apartment, the girl stopped at a work covered with a burgundy fabric.

\- "Well, well, well ... Well, what's there?" having touched the fabric, Anya jerked back her hand and moved away. - "No. I will not watch."

Standing in place, the brown-haired woman looked sideways at the fabric and nevertheless lifted it, looking at the work.

\- "Damn it ..." Anya just admired for a few more minutes, and then, by way of long refinements, put the work into the car. Rushing into the gallery at full speed, the brown-haired woman called Barry.

\- "What's happening? Why did you come to the back door?"

\- "Let's on 'you'? Well, great. Help," with a wave of her hand, Anya called the guy to the car. Without removing the fabric from the work, they carefully dragged it into the hall.

\- "Where did Miss Ollford tell to put it?" Bar asked puffing, glancing at Anya.

\- "This is Raven's initiative. Right over here. Faster, the exhibition will open in half an hour, and I still have to go for Lexa."

\- "So, control yourself. I will take off the fabric, and you don't shout,” the brown-eyed woman warned, before moving to the curbstone.

\- "I'm ready ... Wow !!! Wow! This is ... This is ..."

«And said that you will not yell ...»

\- "Yes, it's them," Anya calmly confirmed, although she herself had earlier yelled at the whole apartment, having seen what Clarke had done.

\- "It's amazing ..."

\- "Bar, go turn on the lights and keep order while we're gone."

\- "Wait. Need to fix. A little to the left ... Yes. Okay, I see your look, I'll do it myself."  
Nodding in satisfaction, Anya jumped out of the building, immediately getting over the wheel. It was hoped that Lexa did not change her mind, although even if she changed her   
mind, Anya was ready to forcefully drag the Australian into the gallery.

*****

\- "Are you ready?!" stopping in the hallway, the brown-eyed one could hardly restrain herself from telling what she saw when she climbed into the artist's apartment.

\- "I'm coming. I'm coming!" Lexa swirled out into the hallway, quickly putting on high-heeled shoes. For the second time that day, Anya fell into shock, now from the sight of her best friend.

Lexa wore black trousers, a gray V-neck T-shirt and a black jacket. Hair seemed to arrive in disarray, but in fact, it effectively fell on the chiseled shoulders, emphasizing the lines of the collarbones and facial features. Recovering herself, Anya decided to laugh it off so as not to betray how impressed she was by the image created by Alexandria:

\- "Did you choose the right underwear?"  
Rolling her eyes, the brunette grabbed the car keys and quickly left the apartment. 

The best friend did not even argue with her, persuading her to get into her car. If Ollford took the keys to her swallow, it is unlikely that she would agree to go as a passenger, even if Anya has Ferrari was of the latest issue, the critic missed her precious transport too much.

Sitting in the salon, the brunette took off her shoes, changing them to comfortable moccasins to make it easier to drive.

\- "I'll give you a lift to your car later," starting the engine, Lexa buckled up and ran her fingers over the steering wheel.

\- "I'll get there myself somehow, don't worry," Anya waved her off, fastening her belt. 

Lexus immediately smoothly wedged into the stream of cars, heading towards the gallery. Lexa remained quiet the entire way, and her best friend was not particularly eager to bring criticism into conversation. They had enough of talking in the days that when Alexandria had harassed herself about breaking up with Clarke. Today everything should have changed, or so Anya thought.  
Both girls realized that they had arrived only when the engine stalled with a rumbling, as soon as the Australian woman turned the ignition key. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel, Lexa stared at the Gallery, at the people trying to get inside.

\- "Well ... let's go ..." patiently waiting for the critic to slowly change into shoes, Anya said nothing about this tactical delay, the main thing is that Lexa did agree to come.

Walking slowly to the exhibition, the friends stopped, looking at the splendor, which was created by common efforts. Looking at the brunette, Anya stroked her back and said quietly:

\- "I'll leave you. But don't try to escape. I will tell the guards not to let you out."

\- "A bad joke. My fingers are trembling, Anya. I shouldn't be here."

\- "You are strong. You can handle it."

\- «I'm not strong ...» whined the inner voice of the Australian, but she did not say anything out loud, only nodded a couple of times before going to one of the halls, merging with the crowd. As expected, they still paid attention to her, many recognized her as a well-known critic, and to someone she was simply interesting as an attractive person.

(Anya: “Well, where are you ??? Eagle in the Nest, Raven ") Delivered  
(Raven: “I'm on my way. Speaks my teeth as best I can. She became very suspicious ... ") Delivered  
(Anya: “You can handle it. Otherwise I will kill you)) ") Delivered  
(Raven: Thank you. I just lacked a little support. You know how to support ") Delivered

*****

\- "Raven, are we lost?" Griffin asked doubtfully, trying to listen to the buzz of the city, which in general it was useless.

\- "No, we're almost there. I just wanted to take a walk before we get home and you become an unsociable hermit again.” Reyes glanced at the gallery, anticipating Clarke's reaction to such a gift from Lexa.

\- "We are walking for a long time. We left the alley forty minutes ago.

\- "Do you think I'll take you into the gateway and rape you?" jokingly indignant brown-eyed, before exclaiming, - "What a beauty!"

\- "What? You ... God, Rey ... What's going on? Can you explain???" the artist began to get nervous, as if feeling them approaching to the gallery. And Raven, without saying anything, continued to drag Clarke with her, ignoring the questions.

\- "Come on, I'll describe everything to you when we come in!" the brown-haired woman exclaimed happily, suddenly quieted down as soon as they entered. Scanning one of the halls with her eyes, Reyes realized that Lexa was not visible on the horizon, and after walking a little further, she stopped at one of the paintings. Turning to Clarke, Raven took her hands, looking into confused blue eyes.

\- “You see, Clarke ..."

\- "Raven, where did you take me?" Griffin asked tensely, hearing the rumble of voices, feeling the looks of people who recognized her as an artist, whose exhibition did not take place due to an accident at the intersection.

«It's her. All these works. There is an unfinished canvas in another room,» someone whispered behind her. There were many such statements, and Clarke understood everything, but refused to believe it. All these voices frightened her, making it impossible to escape from reality.

\- "Raven ..."

\- "Clarke. When you and Lexa had a fight, she ... We met with her when I found out about what she was preparing for. She explained the whole situation to me completely."

\- “Reyes…” Clarke rumbled menacingly, trying to hide the terror that gripped her with anger.

\- "Listen to me. Don't interrupt. You know her better than me, but you are so insecure after the accident that you wind yourself up, inventing something that does not exist. When Ollford jerked her hands away from you in the street at the sight of Anya ... It was not out of embarrassment. This is not your fault. She's just in problems. Her personal problems. She is afraid to show her feelings in public. The manifestation of feelings in public causes her to panic."

\- "This did not stop her from kissing in the club with ..."

\- "Listen. It was not she who climbed up to kiss that girl. The full video shows the denouement of the whole situation. Lexa left because she was scared of this situation. She didn’t even know that the camera had managed to capture them. I don’t know her that well, but I don’t believe that she would lie about it. I have wached the video. She told the truth."

\- "Then why didn't she tell me all this ?!"

\- “Because you're both idiots, Clarke! You asked her for time, she chickened out and used your request at a loss. She thought that she was recovering from a quarrel, but in reality she was driving herself to exhaustion!"

\- "Where did you take me?" Trying not to burst into tears, Griffin blinked frequently. - "I want to hear it from you ..."

\- "Lexa opened an exhibition of your work. Here ... In your gallery, Clarke. She bought it in the early days after you had an accident. I looked at the documents ... Lexa kept this place alive and in the end ... Here are all your works. And there are a lot of people here who admire them. This is a gift from her to you."  
Clarke frowned as she listened to the end, then slowly began to turn around on her axis, wiping the tears running down her cheeks with her fingers.

\- "I'm an idiot, Raven ..."

\- "I know ... you are both idiots ..."

\- "Tell me what's around. I don't ... Why didn't she tell me about the gallery? There were so many things ... But she did not tell."

\- "Maybe she wanted to make a surprise ...?"

\- “Yeah,” the artist said, sobbing, before grabbing the brown-haired woman's hand. - "Please, let's get out of here."

\- "What???"

\- "I don't ... I feel bad ... I ..."  
Pulling the blonde towards her, Reyes put her arms around her shoulders, stroking her hair.

\- "Is the mascara are waterproof?" Smiling, Raven asked, swaying in one place.

\- "Uh-huh ..." whispered the blonde in response, hugging her friend around the waist. - "What have I done ..."

\- “Clarke… The least you can do is stay. So much effort was invested in this event."

\- "It will not change anything."

\- "Just, let's take a walk ... I'll tell you about everything around you, okay?"

\- "..."

\- "Clarke?"

\- “Okay…” the blonde mumbled quietly, wiping the wet lines on her cheeks with her fingers. Raven smiled affectionately and, taking the blonde by the arm, led her through the halls, telling her where the paintings are located, what is depicted on them. Clarke remembered how she drew each of them, sometimes told her friend about it, but in fact wondered only one thought: «Need to find Lexa. Need to fix everything.»

When all the halls were passed, both girls returned to the main hall, where there were most people. Reyes kept silent about the sculpture, deciding that Clarke and Lexa should talk about it personally. The artist demandedly pulled her friend by the hand.

\- “I need you to do something for me. Raven, let's go. Take me. I know the address. Raven I beg you ..."  
Her attempts were interrupted by the voice of the presenter, who was hired to narrate a brief history of the event. In a matter of seconds, recognizing the same Clarke Griffin in the beautiful blonde, he abruptly changed the subject, forcing the audience to turn towards the artist.

\- "I hasten to inform you that today Clarke Griffin herself is present at the exhibition, whose paintings you have the pleasure to admire. Let's give the beauty a round of applause.   
Please Clarke, a short speech would be a nice addition to today's event."

Clarke shook her head in protest, but Raven pushed her persistently towards the small dais. Finding Anya with her eyes, Reyes began to fight her way through the crowd.  
Holding out his hand, the man helped Clarke out of the crowd and handed her the microphone. The blonde was worried, thoughts and emotions raged in her head. Lexa bought her Gallery, she didn't let her brainchild turn into something else. She has prepared an exhibition ... Griffin tries to listen to the crowd in order to get a familiar heart rate, a familiar breathing rate. But the hum is too strong and the head starts to ache.

«She's here somewhere ... She must be ...» an inner voice whispered hopefully. If the Princess could see, if she could run her gaze through the crowd and find a familiar face.

\- "I ... You know, it came as a surprise to me that the Gallery is functioning again. But an even greater shock for me was the fact that an exhibition of my works is being held here today. It seems so unreal," carefully choosing her words, the blonde pulled her hand behind her back, tugging slightly with her fingertips in an attempt to calm her excitement.

\- "I am not a master ... To make beautiful speeches. Lexa would do much better at this. I am grateful to the person who did all this, and I am grateful to Raven for bringing me here, albeit by force." The crowd laughed softly, and Reyes broke into a contented smile as she knew Clarke would be aware of it once she was here.

\- "I walked through the halls and she, Raven, described everything around me, all this splendor. I think I even burst into tears. Reyes, if not you, I would not have understood one   
important thing now. I was wrong, and now I don't understand how I can get everything back. Rather, I understand, but I don't know if this is possible ..."

As Clarke spoke, her voice could be heard through speakers throughout the Gallery, so that even those who were still walking through the halls could hear what the artist was saying. Lexa was one of those who 'walked.' Only, she deliberately avoided the opportunity to come closer and look at Griffin.  
'I am not a master… To make beautiful speeches. Lexa would have done a much better job.' the voice in the speakers trembles slightly, making the critic's heart squeeze with emotion.

Her gaze clings to the center of the hall, where people are gathered, actively whispering something. Delightfully gesturing and nodding at something in the center. Frowning,   
Alexandria walked closer, pushing through the people, she froze as if thunderstruck.  
The gaze slides in confusion over the stand, slowly rotating so that you can see the creation. Raven did what she wanted, and it was amazing ...

\- "Oh God ..." the Australian mumbles quietly, looking at the presented work. On a graceful stand was a sculpture of white clay. Two busts joined together like something inseparable. And ... it was she and Clarke. The blonde perfectly sculpted herself and the Commander. Her sculpture depicted one of the iconic moments in their relationship: The girls' faces were opposite each other and their noses barely touched. Eyes are closed, but emotions are read on faces so vividly that for a second the brunette forgets that this is an inanimate object.   
The Australian woman always performed this ritual before kissing Clarke. Lexa gave Clarke a reference point, gently touching her nose to the artist's nose. She wonder why Clarke captured this particular moment ...

The sculpture is illuminated with a soft blue light that fades into green. Raven chose colors to match the color of their eyes. The brunette does not even notice how the people next to her begin to whisper and nod in her direction. They quickly recognized in this girl, defenseless before the fact of what they saw, the girl from the sculpture.

\- "Look ... It's ... It's her," someone from the crowd says quietly, and Lexa begins to hear Clarke speak, she doesn't hear the whispering around her, but hears the artist's words:  
'I was wrong, and now I don’t understand how I can get everything back. Rather, I understand, but I don't know if it's possible ...'

As if in some delirium a brunette breaks out of the crowd, feeling that she is beginning to choke on this attention. Panic seizes her for a few seconds, but the brunette stubbornly continues to walk, not knowing why she is again plunging into the crowd, and even larger than the one in which she stood earlier.  
Clarke's voice grows clearer with each step, and Lexa doesn't realize that she's speeding up. And now the blonde appears before her eyes.  
Lexa looks at her, feels the looks of Raven and Anya, although, to be honest, it seems to her that it is not the looks of her friends who are pressing on her, but people, a lot of people.

'I don’t know if you’re here or not. I would like to believe that you came ...' Griffin nervously squeezes the microphone with one hand, the other palm is pulled behind her back and her fingers tremble finely. Words penetrate so deeply under the skin of Alexandria, and that sculpture pops up before her eyes in flashes.

\- "Bet a hundred bucks she'll kiss her now?" Raven mutters quietly, nudging Anya in the shoulder and looking at the panicked Australian. Green eyes run through the crowd, Lexa   
resembles a small kitten surrounded by huge dangerous animals. She wants to hug and hide from everyone, so Ollford is knocked out of her comfort zone.

\- "No... Lexa will never ..."

Startle looking first at the crowd, then at Clarke, the brunette takes a step, but freezes again. One more look at the crowd before Lexa moves a few steps across the distance separating her from the still talking artist. A palm rests on Griffin's neck, the other hand wraps around her waist, and, turning the blonde to herself, Lexa covers Clarke's lips with hers, as always, first touching Clarke's nose with hers.  
The crowd that had already stood quietly completely wilts. Clarke freezes in confusion, her fingers involuntarily let go of the microphone, from the sound of the impact of which she wanted to rip out her eardrums. The first desire was to move away, to understand who so shamelessly burst into her personal space.

But in fact, from the very first seconds, blonde recognized the taste of the lips that brought a kiss on her, and recognized the fingers that gently slid along her neck before weaving into her golden hair.  
Grasping the lapels of her jacket with her fingers, the blonde pulls the Australian woman closer to herself. Lexa kisses her insistently, but not roughly, her tongue slides over the line of her closed lips, but does not go deeper. Lexa gently cups the upper lip, then the lower, making Clarke tremble with delight.

\- "Forgive me ..." burying her fingers in the Commander's hair, the artist kisses her on the lips and whispers again: - "Sorry ..."

\- “I love you,” the Australian woman answers her just as quietly, stroking her thick hair with trembling fingers. - "I love you."

Their lips kiss again, Clarke lets out a very low moan into Lexa's as the Australian's tongue slips into her mouth, sweeping her teeth and bumping into the artist's tongue.

Fighting her fear, Lexa couldn't tear herself away from Griffin's lips now, enjoying their suppleness and warmth. It is a pity only the air in the lungs ended treacherously, forcing to step back. Covering her eyes, the brunette touches the Princess's forehead with her forehead, breathing heavily, she smiles, stroking blond hair with fingers.  
Suddenly, someone starts clapping, and it's none other than Raven. Anya echoes her and the unexpected audience bursts into applause. Clarke breaks into a smile and, tracing the critic's features with trembling fingers, quietly whispered:

\- "I know how difficult it is for you ..." Clarke's lips gently touch Lexa's lips again, after which the artist asks, not wanting to let Ollford out of her arms.

\- "Get me out of here ..."

\- "I ... Where.?"

\- "Anywhere. I can feel how worried you are. Let's just leave. Home ... To you, to me. No matter…"  
Turning to Anya and Raven, the Australian gave Reyes a sign to close the Gallery without incident after the first day of the exhibition.

\- “You’ll have to get in the car,” Alexandria warned, opening the passenger door of her Lexus, which was finally on the move.

\- "I ... Maybe ..." Remembering what step the Australian woman had done a few minutes earlier, Clarke took a deep breath and sat down in the passenger seat. Lexa immediately put on her seat belt and, unable to resist, clung to the blonde's lips. Her breath chokes with excitement, and after a few seconds of kissing Alexandria pulls back, looking at the artist with absolutely loving eyes.

\- "I can feel your gaze ..." Clarke announced in a trembling voice, hearing the brunette close the door and a second later got into the car. As soon as the car started to move, the   
blonde grabbed Lexa's arm, pressing back into the chair.

\- "Shhhhh, Clarke. Everything is ok ... We're going home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.vk.me/c626230/v626230641/30241/ryoYQ8F_r_M.jpg
> 
> from this photo the author took the image of the sculpture that Clarke sculpted.


	19. Good Morning ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

The car had just started to move when Raven jumped out of the Gallery, rushing across the street. Lexa barely had time to slow down, staring furiously at Reyes. Clarke grabbed the critic's palm with all her strength, frightened by such a sudden stop, but not a single word left her thin lips. The brown-eyed gesture asked to lower the glass, which Alexandria did,angrily drilling Raven.

\- "I forgot to give something back, sorry, sorry!" Raven exclaimed and put the keys to Clarke's apartment in Lexa's palm, Reyes looked meaningfully into the green eyes of the Australian and stepped aside, letting the car leave the parking space. Squinting, the green-eyed shook her head and smoothly led the car onto the road.

\- "What did she give you?" after a few seconds of silence, Clarke decided to satisfy her curiosity, because she clearly heard how the bundle clanged when Ollford put it in her jacket pocket.

\- "Keys," without lying, the brunette hoped that Clarke would not be stubborn and find out what kind of keys Raven gave her. Luckily for her, the artist really didn't ask questions. She simply squeezed Alexandria's palm between her fingers, her thumb stroking the smooth skin. It was much quieter to drive this way, and remembering and comparing the trip with Raven, the blonde was even more convinced that Lexa was really strongly influenced on her by mere presence.

\- "Are we going on the second day of the exhibition?" Clarke suddenly asked, turning her head so as to «look» at the critic, although, of course, she could not see Lexa. But the blonde perfectly heard the breath of the Australian woman, the beating of her heart and the way her hand slides over the leather steering wheel. The last sound was excited, although Griffin didn’t understand why, but she didn’t want to ask stupid questions now. From this sliding rustle, Clarke shivered through her body, and completely indecent thoughts were born in her head.

«Wow, That's how I missed ...» muttered an inner voice while its owner diligently suppressed the work of her imagination.

\- "Of course, if you want," smiling, the brunette noticed the tension that fettered her beloved, but did not say anything about this, because Lexa herself arrived in a similar state,   
counting the seconds before they were at home and could afford to plunge into the world feelings and emotions. There were no traffic jams on the streets of the city, but Alexandria did not drive to Clarke's house at full speed, she drove smoothly and carefully so as not to frighten Griffin with the speed of the car. In addition, the steering went with one hand and, despite a decent driving experience, Lexa did not want to risk it.

Noticing a familiar turn, the Australian woman turned the steering wheel smoothly, forcing the SUV into the parking lot, slowing down and looking in the mirrors, Lexa parked the car rather quickly. Turning off the engine, the critic exhaled and looked at the blue-eyed, only now noticing that Clarke had not answered anything about the exhibition. Pursing her lips awkwardly, Ollford broke the silence.

\- "Let's go to…?"

\- “Let's go,” Nodding a couple of times, Griffin unlocked her fingers, allowing the brunette to free her hand. They disengaged for a very short time, because as soon as Lexa rounded the car, she immediately helped Clarke out and took her hand.

\- "Heck…"

\- "What?" wrapping her head worriedly, the artist squeezed the critic's palm with her fingers, trying to listen carefully to the situation around.

\- "Your mother…"

\- "She has two shifts, if I'm not mistaken. Let's go,” feeling Ollford relax, the blue-eyed woman confidently followed her, feeling the excitement increasing with each step. 

Once in the elevator, Clarke felt an electric shock that hit her. The blonde was ready to swear that it didn't seem to her, she felt the tension reigning between her and the Australian. The elevator doors slowly close, so it twitches slightly before going up, and the couple continues to stand still, as if petrified.

Lexa feels her body trembling from the confrontation between desires and moral admonitions. But she is just a human, and she gladly surrenders to this weakness. Casting a sidelong glance at Clarke, checking that there is still a little time before the elevator reaches the desired floor, the Australian approaches to the blue-eyed woman in two steps and pushes her against the wall. Clarke can feel the hoarse, agitated breath of the brunette on her lips, and she pulls her by the neck to her, squeezing a shock of dark hair with her fingers, pressing her lips into the opposite lips. Brunette's tongue penetrates deeper as a snake, outlining the line of the teeth, while the palms eagerly exploring the so beloved curves of the body, descend from the waist to the hips, picking up the edges of the dress.

\- “We can't ...” the artist groaned, continuing to leave short kisses on the Australian woman’s lips. Despite these words, Clarke's hands were already pulling off Lexa's jacket, tugging it down a little with impatience.

\- “Stop, if you want,” Alexandria muttered defiantly, pushing a knee between the American woman’s thighs. Clarke really didn't have the strength to resist this insane desire. And they probably would have gone further if it hadn't been for the bell that the elevator had arrived. Sighing in displeasure, Lexa took a step back, straightening her jacket, while Clarke smoothed the bottom of her dress with a polished movement. With a mischievous smile, Ollford straightened the tousled hair of the blue-eyed and innocently took her hand, looked at the opening doors of the elevator.

\- "Let's go ..." voice of brunette was strained, and the artist in response could not say anything at all, obediently walking behind the object of her desire. Easily opening the door from the apartment, the Australian removed it from the alarm and pulled Griffin by the hand.  
\- “Here we are at home… I'll help you take off your shoes,” the green-eyed woman said carefully, before squatting, helping the artist to take off her shoes. Clarke suspected hidden intent in this behavior, but it was not, which greatly surprised the blonde.  
\- "Let's go," smiling, Lexa looked around the apartment, finding everything in its place.   
She wanted to stretch this moment a little, knowing full well that she and Griffin would inevitably succumb to passion and then they would not have time to think about how wonderful this turning point in their relationship was.

Carefully hanging her jacket over the back of a chair, the Commander turned with face to the artist, feeling Clarke's hand slip from the waist of her trousers. Each seemingly familiar habit still delighted Lexa.

\- “You are so beautiful…” Coming very close, the brunette stroked her golden hair with fingers before leaning forward, the lips touching the scar under her eye in a gentle kiss.   
Everything inside Clarke fluttered with delight just from this harmless gesture.

\- "You were in trousers and a jacket ... But I ... May I?" not having the strength to fully pronounce the sentence, the American woman gently touched with fingers to the belly of   
Alexandria, having already asked for permission to «research». - "I want to imagine exactly how beautiful you are ..."

Lexa swallowed, realizing that any touch affects her so strongly that the critic can hardly resist the urge to grab Clarke, press against any surface and take her to revel in the groans and sighs that will fly off her perfect lips. But despite all the thoughts, Ollford agreed to «uguk», gathering all her will into a fist.

The artist gently touched the fabric of the T-shirt with her fingers, slowly sliding her palms over brunette's belly, before moving her touches to sides and continuing her hands higher.   
Her palms pass brunette's chest, not wanting to mock the critic too much, her fingers outline a wedge-shaped collar, touching the exposed part of the collarbones. Smiling, Clarke gently traces her fingers over critic's facial features before burrowing into thick hair. Lexa is trembling all over with excitement, and when Griffin reaches forward, the brunette completely stops breathing. The blue-eyed woman tilts her head to one side and breathes in the scent of the perfume applied on brunette's neck.

\- “You’re adorable,” the American whispered, closing her eyes and collecting the whole image.

Lexa looks at Clarke's face for a long time, persuading herself not to interfere, but this is above her. For some reason, today all the restraint leaves her, leaving her defenseless in front of Clarke. The artist's face is so beautiful at the moment of this pause, when she imagines what Lexa is in front of her. For a few more moments, the brunette holds on, looking at Griffin, but when these moments pass, her palms hug Clarke's face, and her lips again merge in a kiss.

For a second Lexa thought that the blue-eyed one would stop her again, but no. Clarke returned the kiss with all her passion, putting in all her desire, all her love for the Commander. They were so quickly inflamed that they did not have time to breathe normally, constantly taking hoarse breaths so as not to come off each other's lips. Unmistakably pulling Clarke behind her, the brunette landed on the sofa, surprised at how boldly Griffin sat on top of her, immediately falling to the lips of the Australian in a new kiss. Pulling on the straps of her dress, Lexa helped Clarke free her arms. The blonde swayed slightly on Alexandria's feet, causing a second stifled groan.

Long fingers immediately pick up the dress, pulling it off the American woman's body and throwing it aside, leaving her only in black panties, which Lexa had time to hate, because it was damn inconvenient to take them off in this position.  
A disgruntled grunt only manages to escape from her lips before Clarke hits her with another kiss, and when there is almost no oxygen left in her lungs, the blonde starts an equally pleasant occupation, she again feels the Australian, unmistakably grabbing the edges of the T-shirt, taking it off, and after the T-shirt, the bra also goes flying. Lips eagerly slide down Ollford's neck, down to the collarbone, while fingers run across her belly to reach the button of her trousers.

Lexa was a little confused, yet she was used to being the main one in their pair, she was used to taking the initiative and stirring up interest in Clarke, but now, Griffin took on the role of leader, forcing the Australian to faint with desire, but endure, allowing the artist to control herself.

Sliding from the brunette, the blue-eyed one easily pulls off the remnants of her clothes and climbs back up. Breathing heavily from the surging lust, she puts her lips on Lexa's, biting them, sipping on herself, sucking, as if not wanting to let go even for a second. In response to her bold actions, the Australian woman groans in a strangled manner, her fingers wrinkle the artist's thighs, which she gently shakes, further arousing the already nervous Alexandria.

\- "Clarke ..." can't pronounce the name clearly, because the kiss continues, it becomes more intimate, hotter. Tongue's collide with each other and are no longer up to talking.

The brunette does not like to lie like this naked and defenseless in front of Griffin, her temper demands to take the initiative. Desire boils in her blood, causing her fingers to tremble and her breath to choke. Gathering her strength, the Australian lifts her back from the couch and almost falls over, crushing Clarke under her. Confidence is increased at times, fingers trembling with emotions pick up the last attribute of the clothes, pulling it off the American woman. Alexandria acts overbearingly, in control of the situation and reveling in the opportunity.

Pushing the blonde so that her back rested against the arm of the sofa, the Australian firmly grabbed Clarke's thigh with one hand, holding the other under the lower back. The lips begin to study her body, sliding down her stomach, biting the skin, the tongue leaves wet marks on the skin, forcing Clarke to wriggle with pleasure, although the green-eyed one has not yet moved on to more explicit actions.

\- “Lexa… please,” the artist's fingers squeeze the Australian woman's forearm as brunette's hand covers her chest, squeezing it with fingers.

\- "Quiet ... Quiet, Clarke ..." spreading into a satisfied smile, the Australian kisses Griffin on the lower abdomen, wrapping her hand tightly around the blondel's thigh, feeling the artist arching, breathing heavily and hoarsely. Tongue quite weightlessly touches the burning point from desire, but this is enough for Clarke to bend up with an uncontrollable groan, squeezing Ollford's forearm with one hand, gripping the sofa upholstery with the other. The artist's nails are cutting with all their might into the skin on the Australian woman's forearm, but the blonde simply cannot control herself.

Lexa acts more confidently, forcing Clarke to wriggle harder, stopping her fingers from clinging to the edge of the couch, the blue-eyed puts her hand on the back of the Commander's head, squeezing her hair, tousled after undressing and hot kisses, with fingers.

As soon as Alexandria adds fingers to the movements of the tongue, smoothly taking possession of the American woman's body, tearing more and more frank moans from her lips with each forward movement, Clarke is literally lost, not knowing what to do with herself.

\- "Oh, God ..." the breath gets lost and it is impossible to pronounce the phrase. - “Please don’t stop. Damn yeah Lexa ..."

The brunette squeezes her fingers on her thigh more strongly so that her victim does not fidget. Clarke couldn’t even imagine doing something like that with tongue, she even sighed in displeasure when the Commander stopped and gently kissed the sweat-soaked skin of the inner thigh. Leaving kisses on the artist's belly, Lexa lifts the path higher and higher until she reaches the heavily heaving chest, tracing the nipple halo with her tongue, but not focusing on this part of the body, wanting to press her lips to Griffin's lips again.

Continuing her rhythmic thrusts, the Australian eagerly catches Clarke's breath with lips before kissing her, drowning out a loud moan. With each movement inside, the blue-eyed feels how the muscles cease to completely obey her.

Lexa continues to squeeze and unclench her breasts with her fingers, delivering even more pleasure, breaking more and more uncontrollable moans. Clarke probes Lexa's body with fingers, whispering short phrases in the critic's ear in a baffling voice that excites both of them as much as kissing. Hot breath burns Alexandria's ear, her body pressed so close to Clarke's that she can feel sweat dripping on her skin. She and the most insanely hot from the pace that they took, the muscles of the arm cramp and periodically have to slow down so as not to feel the chilling pain. Every moan and whisper is energizing, and the Australian feels that Clarke is already on the brink.

\- "Lexa, I ..." blonde's breath catches, but Ollford already knows what the blue-eyed was trying to say.

\- “I know,” the critic whispered through a kiss.  
Bending upward, the blonde shakes her hips uncontrollably in time with Lexa's fingers. Grasping the brunette's shoulder with her fingers, Clarke nails into brunette's skin, hearing a moan in response to the pain. Letting out a few short screams from her chest and with another push inside, a lingering groan escapes from her lips. Muscles constrict, it seems that there is nothing to breathe, but as soon as manage to inhale, on exhalation a groan flies again, languid, saturated with pleasure.

The body relaxes and Griffin leans her head against the armrest of the couch.

\- "Lexa, I ..."

\- "Yes, I felt," the brunette interrupted her with a smile, leaning her forehead against the American woman's.

\- “No… This is not what I want to say… I love you,” Clarke smiled and touched Alexandria's cheeks with her fingers, feeling the brunette smile broadly.

\- “I love you too, Clarke."

\- "I know…"

\- "Let's go to bed ..." Smiling, the Australian woman helped her beauty up, scoring on the scattered things. After spreading the bed, Lexa helped Clarke to lie down and followed,   
immediately falling into a strong embrace.

\- "Tell me, why did you decide to take such a step? You are afraid to show your feelings ..." lowering her head on the shoulder of the Australian, the blonde slowly traced the halo of the brunette's nipple with her index finger, forcing critic to strain, mentally struggling with emotions.

\- "You ... the sculpture that you made, when I saw it, I realized that it was already unbearable. The time we spent apart from each other, Anya's and Raven's admonitions."

\- "Wait. Sculpture???" Clarke jerked up, lifting her head and frowning, blindly searching for the Australian face.

\- "Yes, Raven stole it from your apartment ... Don't be angry ... You see, when I saw it, something clicked inside. And if not for all the conversations and attempts to fix everything, I don't know what would have happened."

Lowering head back, the blonde closed her eyes, whispering with a smile.

\- "I'm too happy to be angry ..."  
Alexandria did not answer anything, feeling that the artist was quickly falling asleep. Her day was too eventful, and Ollford herself fell asleep a few minutes later.

In the morning, opening her eyelids, Clarke carefully ran her hand over the bed, but did not find anyone next to her.

«Maybe I dreamed it all?» With a sad sigh, the artist, as always, neatly got out of bed, put on her household things, by a happy coincidence, without touching Lexa's things neatly   
folded on the chair. Making her way into the kitchen, the blonde was still trying to wake up fully and understand how she could dream of this.

«Maybe Lexa escaped?» blonde realized that she was mistaken in her judgments when, walking into the kitchen, caught the smell of pancakes and coffee. Coming closer, the American clearly heard the fuss, and lowering her palms on the waist of the fiddler, she realized that she hadn’t dreamed about it and Lexa hadn’t gone anywhere.

\- “Good morning…” the green-eyed woman rumbled in a velvet voice, slowly turning around and leaving a gentle kiss on Clarke's forehead.

\- "I thought it was all my wild fantasy invented. Even the fact that the body still breaks pleasantly did not stop me from these thoughts."

Hugging the artist around the waist, Alexandria fished out a pancake from the plate and brought it to Griffin's lips.

\- "Try it ... There is no such delicious breakfast in a dream."

After taking a bite of the pancake, the blonde moaned in satisfaction, immediately embarrassedly burying her forehead on the shoulder of the brunette.

\- “Sorry… It's just, very tasty… By the way…” sliding palms up from Alexandria's hips, the blue-eyed woman realized that her beloved was wearing home pants and a T-shirt, which she apparently found in the artist's closet.

\- "By the way, what?" Lexa asked in confusion, stepping back under the pressure from the American woman. With simple manipulations, Clarke makes the Australian sit down on the table, forgetting that she hates it when people do this.

\- "Yesterday I forgot to do something ..." Clarke rumbled, shamelessly sliding her hands under the shirt, rolling it up to remove the critic from the body.   
Leaving Lexa naked to the waist, Griffin touches her collarbone with lips while fingers briskly penetrate under the fabric of her pants, pursuing a very simple goal.

\- "Clarke ... What about breakfast ...?"

\- “I’m hungry, but in a completely different sense.” Kissing brunette's right breast, the blonde wraps her arm around Ollford’s waist, holding her in close proximity.

\- “Clarke… I wouldn't… Oh, devil…” The groan escaped by itself, but the blue-eyed drowned it out, leaning against Lexa's lips in a kiss.   
It didn't matter to her that they were in the kitchen, that the coffee was getting cold and the pancakes were too tasty to be left undone. Now the artist was only worried about Lexa, since now they were together, Griffin simply could not stop herself from wanting to possess her, to feel how this stubborn girl wriggles from every movement, how she responds to a kiss, how she moans and sighs in her ear.

Ardently kissing Alexandria on the lips, the blonde heard movement at the entrance to the kitchen too late, at first she thought what it seemed to her. But when a bag fell to the floor, Griffin recoiled mechanically. Lexa jumped off the table, but did not have time to pick up the T-shirt from the chair. Closing her eyes, the Australian sighed long and turned towards the entrance. Clarke was still wrapping her arms around brunette's waist, which actually calmed her much better than any words that could be said.

\- "Clarke ..."

\- "Good morning mom ..."

\- "Good morning Mrs. Griffin ..."


	20. Day Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Abigail silently looked at the girls, not knowing what to say about what she saw. Her day shift was canceled, so Dr. Griffin hurried home to take care of her daughter. And the first thing she saw when she went into the kitchen is how Clarke greedily kisses and hugs the girl she didn't want to see, with whom she didn't want to have anything to do. Now, the artist stood motionless, her hand resting on Ollford's bare waist, and the critic looked over blonde's shoulder at Mrs. Griffin, snuggling tightly against the blonde and periodically glancing at her T-shirt.

\- “Nice tattoo,” Abby said with difficulty the first thing that came to her mind.

\- “Th-thanks…” Alexandria mumbled back, but she didn't budge.

\- "You can wear a T-shirt. Your breakfast is getting cold.” Gathering her thoughts, Abigail picked up a bag of groceries and walked to the refrigerator, unloading the purchased goods into it. Lexa immediately grabbed onto her home T-shirt and quickly put it on, feeling Clarke lovingly helping her straighten the edges. Both of them were still wildly awkward, and Griffin Jr. was trying hard to suppress the desire that had flared up seconds earlier. Mom, with her appearance, was able to slightly cool the ardor of her child, but to the end the desire to take possession of Lexa did not go anywhere.

\- "Sit down," pushing back the chair, Alexandria helped the blonde to sit down, immediately pushing a plate towards Clarke on which she had already put a portion of pancakes and a cup of coffee. Diligently suppressing the desire to escape from the apartment at full speed, Lexa turned to Abigail, calmly inquiring, although a measured tone was given to her very, very hard.

\- "Will you have breakfast with us?"

\- "Yes, perhaps ..." Griffin senior said a little distantly, before sitting down at the table, watching as the green-eyed woman pushes a plate of pancakes towards her.

Gathering her will in a fist, the brunette sat down at the table, moving closer to Clarke, but not helping the artist to wield the devices. In Alexandria's understanding, the blonde had to accustom herself to independence. In addition, experience has shown that recently a desire has awakened in the American woman to do everything herself, and Lexa considered it necessary to encourage this desire.

As soon as the green-eyed woman settled in her place, Clarke felt more confident, she could not see her mother's face, but she felt that she was confused, wary and perhaps even discontented. What others have always admired about Abby is her incredible capacity for work and an equally incredible desire to ensure happiness for her only beloved daughter. This is probably why, after what she saw, the brown-eyed woman did not arrange a scandal and proceedings. She just watched Lexa and Clarke, noticing how fondly they react to each other. In her presence, everything was limited to only fleeting touches, both from Clarke's side, so from Lexa's side.

\- "So ... you back together?" breaking the silence in which they were eating breakfast, Abby looked at Lexa. The blue-eyed girl immediately looked up at her mother, and then turned her head in confusion to the critic. Griffin Jr. was sure, otherwise what happened between them could not be named, but for some reason she became afraid while waiting for an answer from Alexandria.

The Australian woman tore her gaze from the plate of pancakes, to the mother of her beloved and nodded in agreement, finally making sure that she would not give up, even if Abby was against their relationship with Clarke.

\- "Yes, it happened at the exhibition, and then we came home."

«And they continued to reconciliation…» the princess's inner voice rumbled playfully. Involuntarily squeezing her hips from the memories of what they were doing on the couch in the living room, the blonde felt her cheeks turn red and quickly looked down at the plate. But from Abby did not hide such a reaction to a harmless conversation, so the woman immediately realized that the reconciliation between these two apparently lasted all night.

\- "Well ... I'm glad you stopped to get on each other's nerves. Are you a couple again now? For the third time ... Isn't it?" the phrase may have sounded harsh, but Abby did absolutely right, reminding Alexandria of how many times the Australian was at diverged with Clarke.

\- “The third and last,” the green-eyed woman said confidently before taking a sip of coffee. The reminder of past mistakes did not bother her. It was more like an additional incentive to hold on to this relationship. Clarke was silent, letting her mother and criticism discuss everything before breakfast was over and they all went about their business. Abby would go to bed, and Clarke and Lexa ... Oh, Griffin Jr. had so many options what they can do ...

\- "I doubt that in such a short time you managed to talk about the future, but soon you will have to think about how you will live ... I have a separate apartment, if you decide to live together, I will not embarrass you."

\- “I think it might be more convenient if I move in with Clarke. Her apartment is fully equipped, which cannot be said about mine. It will have to work hard to make it suitable for the two of us. If Clarke doesn't mind, we'll move in soon."

\- "Will you rent out your apartment?" Abigail asked, trying not to lose eye contact with Alexandria. She was interested in watching the Australian woman, noting how much she had changed since the moment they first met, apart from the collision in the park.

\- "No. I will not be able to rent my own apartment. Forgive me ... I am annoyed by the very thought that a stranger will live in my apartment."  
This was all Lexa, Clarke was not even surprised by what the commander said, but a very sensible idea immediately came to her head, which the artist voiced, straightening her shoulders with enthusiasm.

\- "Or maybe ... Mom will move to your apartment, and you will move with me? Her 'apartment' is God knows where, and so it will be closer to us. Plus, you said yourself that you don't want to populate a stranger and I bet you don't want the apartment to be covered with a layer of dust and stand idle."

\- "Right ..." said the green-eyed thoughtfully, looking at the artist with a slight smile on her lips, Clarke never ceased to pleasantly surprise her. Returning her attention to Abby, the brunette raised her eyebrows expectantly.

\- “What do you say, Mrs. Griffin?"

\- "Are you sure that such a decision will not bother you two, but first of all you, Alexandria?" Griffin Sr. asked gloomily, feeling a certain discomfort from the ease with which the Australian woman agreed to Clark's idea.

\- “Clarke is right. I don’t want the apartment to be idle, but I won’t let strangers rent it, and you’re Clark’s mom. In fact, you are ideal."

\- "If so, then I see no reason to refuse. Let me know when you start the great move. Thanks for the breakfast, it was delicious."

Smiling, Lexa started to reach for Mrs. Griffin's plate, but the woman shook her head as she rose from her chair.

\- "I'll wash it myself."

\- "You are from the night shift ... It's not difficult for me."

\- "Go, I think you and Clarke have something to discuss."

«And what to do.» added the blonde again, immediately pursing her lips and shaking her head in contritely.

There was nothing to argue, so the blue-eyed woman gently got up from the chair and, clasping Lexa's hand, led her from the kitchen to the living room, and from there straight to the bedroom.

\- “Everything went better than I expected.” Clarke sighed relaxed as she sat down on the bed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She could hear Lexa walking around the room, but couldn't understand why the Australian was doing it.

\- "I looked into your closet today ..."

\- “I know.” Catching a passing Ollford by the leg, Griffin pulled brunette toward herself, forcing her to bend over. Lips gently touch the Australian chin before giving to the brunette a gentle kiss on the lips.

\- "Who distributed your clothes to the compartments ...?" Lexa did not calm down, managing to ask a question through a kiss. She could hardly restrain the surging desire in herself, citing the fact that Clarke's mother was in the other room, although the artist herself did not seem at all embarrassed by this.

\- “Raven, Octavia, Bellamy… Everyone helped as best they could,” the American muttered, continuing to torment her darling's lips with more and more kisses.

\- “This is a very uncomfortable system,” the green-eyed grumbled, biting Clarke's lower lip. - "You need to arrange everything differently, so that it is more convenient for you ..."

\- "And you want to do it ... now?" Deliberately squeezing the buttocks of Alexandria with her palms, the blonde caught a noisy sigh in response with her lips.

\- "Now ... I would love to press you ... To this bed ... And would good ... Fucked," rumbled Ollford, weaving her fingers into the golden curls of her beloved.  
\- “But your mom’s in the other room, and you don’t know how to be quiet,” the green-eyed said, before breaking away from the kiss and turning towards the closet, opening the doors to see how and what can be shifted to make it easier for Clarke to choose clothes. The artist sighed heavily, but did not abandon her plan, only put it off for a while.

\- “By the way, my mom is very fast asleep, especially when she comes in from the night shift,” Clarke declared, stretching out on the bed and listening to the fuss that Lexa had at her closet. The brunette carefully pulled things out of the closet until it was empty. After that, Ollford sat on the bed, immediately falling into the arms of Clarke. Grasping Lexa's waist with her legs, the blonde put her head on the Australian's shoulder and closed her eyes.

\- "Have you already figured out how you will put everything back? Need some kind of systematization, right?"

\- "I think it needs to be broken down into sectors. Household clothes, evening dress and so on, and there everything is distributed by color. I will order signs that you can read with your fingers ... And also, I'm sure you will soon be able to determine the texture of the fabric simply by touching it."

\- “Uh-huh, when will that be,” Griffin said skeptically, releasing Alexandria from her embrace to give her the opportunity to arrange everything the way she planned. There were not so many things, but the American still managed to get bored while her girlfriend fumbled in the closet.

\- "That's it. Today I will choose the outfit for you, but in the future, you will be able to choose yourself."

\- "I trust you," smiling, the blonde frowned thoughtfully and, making puppy eyes, kindly asked, - "Can you read to me ...?"  
Having fished out the book 'Dracula' from the bedside table, the American woman held it out, waiting for Lexa to take the book to lie down and continue their little tradition.

The brunette was no longer embarrassed by the fact that the artist periodically missed in the direction, so Ollford accepted the book without comment and, lying on the bed, settled down so that the blonde could lie next to her in an embrace. Covering herself with a blanket, the green-eyed woman found the tab, surprised that Griffin even remembered the book and began to read in a velvet voice:

\- "The night is cold, sir, and my lord, the count, asked to surround you with attention. A flask of plumyanka, our national vodka, is prepared for you under the seat; if you want, you can easily get it."

Ten minutes later Mrs. Griffin quietly peeped into the room, apparently hearing Lexa reading. Clarke lay at the Commander's side, her head resting on the critic's shoulder and her arm wrapped around her waist. Ollford continued to read, lulling the blonde with her soft, pleasant voice. Smiling, Abby silently closed the door without disturbing the couple, and went off to gain strength after the night shift.

\- "I really wanted to ask the coachman what this means, but I was positively afraid to do so, because in my position the protest would not have led to anything, since it was done intentionally. Some time later, I wanted to know what time it was, I struck a sulfur match and looked at my watch in the light of it; it was midnight without a few minutes; it had an unpleasant effect on me. I waited with painful indecision."

Lexa read page after page, sometimes distracted by discussions, but soon the Princess did not comment, because the blonde simply fell asleep to the velvet tone of her voice. Daytime sleep rarely came to Alexandria, so she continued to read to herself, but after five minutes she abandoned this idea. After will have to re-read it and it will not be so interesting. For a fewmore minutes she thought about what to do while Clarke puffed on her shoulder. Not finding something better to do, the green-eyed woman opened the tablet and, turning off the sound so as not to wake up her treasure, turned on the game.

Clarke woke up around lunchtime to find the Australian woman next to her, and judging by her breathing, Lexa was awake.

\- "You haven't even dozed?"

\- "No. I rarely sleep during the day. But you slept like a marmot.” Smiling, Alexandria rubbed her nose against Clarke's nose, lightly kissing the artist on the lips. The blue-eyed only hugged Ollford's waist tighter, shifting a little on her shoulder.

\- "In the evening, we go to the exhibition, and then?"

\- "Home ... I have to go to work on Monday, and I also have to deal with the move, there is a lot of work, as it turned out."

\- “Knowing your stubbornness, you can handle it,” Griffin grunted, fingering the folds of her T-shirt. The thought that her mother was fast asleep, and Lexa was lying nearby, not suspecting anything, idea was born again in her head, but in the end the blonde still put off the mischief for later ...

The girls spent the remaining hours talking and kissing. Too much they yearned for each other to, being alone, waste time talking. They managed to talk even during a kiss, pulling back for seconds so as not to suffocate. The phrases were confused, sometimes completely indistinct, similar to mooing. At such moments, the couple began to laugh, mimicking each other.

\- “You know how ashamed I was to stand naked in the middle of the kitchen."

\- "Are you talking about shame to me? My hand was in your pants when Mom came in. I was ready to sink into the ground ..."

A new wave of laughter engulfs the lovers.

Abby woke up at four o'clock in the afternoon and knocked gently on the room, deciding that she had had enough shock for the day. Upon hearing the invitation to enter, the woman caught the moment Lexa walks through the bedroom, picking up clothes for Clarke.

\- "Is there any of my things left or did you burn them in a fit of passion?" joked the brunette, receiving a slap on the ass in response.

\- "There are your jeans, T-shirt and leather jacket. You left this set when you changed for work. I don’t remember when."

\- "Well. I will not appear there in the same clothes as yesterday, which means that the slacker style remains.

\- "A very sexy slacker," Clarke said playfully, forgetting that Abby was in the room.

\- "Are you going somewhere?" coughing, the woman reminded of herself, making her daughter blush.

\- "To the exhibition. Today is the second day, you can come with us as you planned?"

\- “I'd love to.” Smiling, the woman stepped back to leave the room.

\- “We should be there by six, so be ready to leave in an hour. And ma ..."

\- "What, daughter?"

\- "I love you."

\- "I love you too," smiling affectionately, Abigail left the bedroom, immediately starting to get ready.

Lexa continued to delve into things until she chose the appropriate option. Blue jeans, a tank top with a neckline and a black leather jacket. With a satisfied whistle, the green-eyed woman put the things in front of Clarke, and then fished out of the locker a very seductive-looking underwear.

\- "Oh ... In this you will look just stunning," licking her lips, Lexa watched with curiosity as Griffin felt things. Her face stretched slightly in surprise as her fingers scanned the shirt and underwear.

\- "Don't you think it's too much?"

\- "Just right, let them drool, no one will get you anyway," with a sly grin, Ollford pulled off her home T-shirt, replacing it with the one that she once left at Clarke. Jeans instead of house pants and all that was left was to put on a leather jacket, but the Australian hesitated with that. Having waited for the blonde, she gladly styled her hair, applied makeup and from the image she created felt goosebumps running in a swarm down her spine.

\- "You are so hot ..." Alexandria drawled rather, eagerly examining the blonde in front of her.

\- "I can feel how you undress me with your eyes. Control yourself.” Smiling, Clarke lightly kissed Alexandria on the chin and, with her help, put on her jacket.

As it turned out, they were preparing in parallel with Abby, so everyone left the apartment at almost the same time. After standing by the car for five minutes, Clarke took a deep breath and sat inside, immediately reaching out to squeeze Ollford's palm. Otherwise, the artist has not yet been able to fight the panic. Abby sat in the back seat, immediately glancing at the hands of Clarke and Lexa, the couple caused her a certain degree of emotion, which could not but rejoice. The main thing is that there are no more betrayals and misunderstandings.

Drivers on the road were unrealistically annoying, Lexa even honked a couple of times, muttering low curses, and Clarke calmed her down, stroking her palm with fingers. By the time they arrived at the Gallery, twenty minutes late, Alexandria was getting out of the car with pleasure, mentally wanting to hand over the transport of all inept ones to scrap metal.

\- "Don't get mad," Clarke muttered, taking the critic's arm. She knew Lexa was so nervous because for Griffin the car ride was a difficult mission and the last thing the Australian wanted to unnerve her along the way.

Inside, the Gallery was still beautiful. People scurried about the halls, thank God today there was no presenter who could notice the presence of the artist. Clarke's mom immediately separated from the couple, fascinated looking at the pictures. BUT early, Griffin Jr. was delighted. There was no presenter , but according to Lexa, today the gallery was packed with photographers, critics and other artists. There were even journalists.

\- "Can we run away from here like yesterday ???" Clarke whispered nervously, swallowing the lump in her throat.

\- "No, I know that you are nervous, but everything will be fine. You won't be eaten."

They barely had time to go to the second hall when a man approached them, smiling broadly.

\- "Clarke Griffin?"  
\- “Yes… it's me…” the blue-eyed woman answered timidly, trying to determine the location of the stranger by ear.

\- “I’m Dean Gilmore, a journalist, glad to meet you,” he holds out his hand to make acquaintance, and Clarke holds out her palm, but in a completely different direction, apparently lost with excitement.

\- "I am also glad to meet you."

Gilmore stares at her palm in surprise, but Lexa quickly corrects the situation. Covering the back of Clarke's hand with hers, the brunette guides it towards Dean's hand, allowing them to shake hands. The Australian woman listened attentively to the questions, but did not find any trick in them, apparently, the guy recently went to work and had not yet become a print shark. After finishing the conversation with him, Clarke expressed a desire to approach the sculpture. They stood near her for about fifteen minutes, ignoring the whispers, because people recognized them as the very couple, whose faces were molded of clay and adorned on a rotating stand.

-“You've outdone yourself,” Lexa said quietly, hugging Clarke around the waist.

\- "I thought it wouldn't work. Do you believe?"

\- "I believe, I willingly believe. But it worked out at its best, Clarke. And as I said, when I saw this work, my heart stopped from emotions."

\- "Clarke ...?"

The voice thunders through the mind, and for the first few seconds, Griffin doesn't want to turn around. She tenses all over, feeling that Lexa is also tensed like a string. Turning around, the brunette looked at the owner of the voice, which was not alone.

\- “Bellamy… Octavia,” Ollford says calmly, but with a touch of metal, looking at brother and sister.  
Griffin clings her fingers with force to the jacket of Alexandria, either afraid of falling, or fearing that the Australian will lose her temper in a split second.

\- “Lexa,” Bellamy replied in a slightly shaky voice, trying to keep himself as cold as Alexandria.


	21. Day Two (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Everyone present who was next to Lexa, Clarke and Blakes quickly realized that something bad was brewing. The Commander had too cold eyes, she was so tense, restraining the desire to punch Blake in his haughty face. He tried to hold on as steadfastly as Alexandria, poorly understanding that now is not the best time to measure characters. Anyway, he a priori was losing this battle. His attempts only made the green-eyed more angry, and the only thing that held her back was the presence of Clarke, whose condition was radically different from that of Lexa. The blonde clung tightly to Alexandria to calm the excitement and prevent Ollford from giving free rein to her rebellious character.

Octavia, on the other hand, stood next to her brother, looking guiltily either at the artist or at her companion. She knew that someday she and her brother would have to apologize, and she asked him to do it as early as possible, but Bellamy had a different view of the situation.

And if tell the whole truth, then Blake Sr. was just scared to appear in front of Clarke and admit his mistake. Maybe, if Lexa hadn't been around, he would have looked at Griffin with the eyes of a guilty puppy, but damn pride did not allow him to show weakness next to Alexandria. It's sad, how sad it is ...

While the critic was playing with Blake at peepers, Raven and Anya, who had caught this picture, neatly filtered through the crowd, silent observers frozen on both sides of the four. The silence between them was broken by the voice of an Australian woman, cold as sharp pieces of ice.

\- “You must have slept well all these months,” Lexa tried to relax, narrowing her eyes, but it was simply impossible, so the brunette assigned Clarke the mission to restrain her from rash actions.

\- “I don’t understand,” the brunet frowned slightly, confused, trying to figure out this play on words.

\- “I say you slept well all this time, since you came here so calmly, Blake,” Alexandria repeated almost syllables.

\- “We came to apologize,” the brown-eyed young man answered with restraint, slightly lifting his chin.   
He didn’t know why Lexa and Clarke were back together, he didn’t even imagine that it was Ollford who raked through all the chaos in which they all company abandoned the blonde. If he had known, he probably would have looked at the green-eyed woman differently.

\- “You don’t sound like someone who wants to be forgiven."

\- "What do you mean by that?" the young man soared, clenching his hands into fists.

\- “Bellamy…” Octavia, like Clarke, understood the painfulness of the situation, and was well aware that she and her brother had no right to get ridiculous. But getting this to the guy was much more difficult. Maybe Alexandria can remind him that it was he who left his friend in trouble.

\- “I mean,” the brunette takes a step forward, but Clarke immediately clings to brunette's jacket harder with her fingers, trying to hold Lexa in place.

\- "Lexa, please ..." the blonde's voice is quiet, it trembles a little with emotion. She does not see how Anya and Raven tensed, although Anya was eighty percent sure that her best friend would not get into a fight, but this did not negate the fact that Ollford would put pressure on Blake. Her energy background could be felt on yourself, as if the air around the company had thickened, as happens before the start of a hurricane.

\- "She is very angry ..." Anya muttered quietly, glancing sideways at Raven, ready at any moment to stop the impending scandal.  
\- "And the view is so calm. Well, aside from her voice, even I feel uncomfortable with her quiet growl,” Reyes whispered back.

\- "When she moves her jaw, then everything is really bad. I've seen this before. It takes a lot of effort not to kick this haughty donkey in the face."

\- "I mean, for a person who left his best friend in trouble, you are showing your pride too much, which in this situation should have been shoved away. I'll tell you more.” One more step, despite Clarke's efforts, Lexa stops in front of Blake, staring into his eyes. - “After what you did, you had to crawl to Clarke's lap and beg her to forgive you."

\- "I know we made a serious mistake ..."

\- "A serious mistake ?!" Raising her voice to a tone, the brunette literally spat out these words in Blake's face. - “You left a helpless, heartbroken woman to her fate. I don’t know how you consoled yourself in the evenings. The fact that she is strong and can handle herself. Maybe something that you would only make it worse. Or else, that you have done enough. But that doesn't change the fact that your act is disgusting, Blake."

For some reason, listening to the Australian woman made Clarke scared. She understood that Ollford was telling the purest truth, she also understood that Blakey deserves to hear all this, but despite what happened, Clarke was ready to forgive them right now in order to stop this execution.

\- "I wonder how it feels for you to realize that all this is not your merit?" Alexandria asked unexpectedly, coldly destroying Bellamy's confidence with her words and eye to eye.

\- "And you're just proud that you did all this, right? Well, who else. It's your style, Lexa. Come exactly when a person is weak. So it's easier to get into his trust."

\- “You’re going too far, Bellamy,” Raven suddenly interjected, not seeing how Anya rolled her eyes with a sigh behind her and covered face with hand.

\- “While you and Octavia were wandering about where, Lexa nursed Clarke like a little child. Sorry, Clarke, but it really is," stroking the blonde on the shoulder, Rave continued.

\- “None of you know half of what happened to her. Even I don't know everything. And I'm afraid to ask Lexa about everything that happened to Griffin while you disappeared into unknown fucks. I'm afraid if we listen to the whole story, this Gallery will drown in our tears. So maybe you can take the truth face to face, shove your pride up your ass, and apologize normally? Your attempts to butt with Ollford characters are laughable to chickens. Okay?"

\- “Raven, calm down,” putting her hands on Reyes’s shoulders, Anya tried to push the raging brown-haired woman aside.

\- "No, I'm not yet ..."

\- "Reyes, you will bring them to tears yourself ... Come on ..." lowering her voice, Anya finally walked Raven away, soothingly stroking the agitated girl on the back. With a displeased snort towards Bellamy, Raven lowered the corners of her lips sadly and shook her head.

\- “Can I…” Stepping forward a bit, Octavia glanced at Lexa, immediately catching eye contact with her. Probably, it was more correct to tell her, because despite everything that happened, Blake Jr. was much more plastic in such matters.

\- “I know we have no excuse. Trust me, I was trying to find a decent explanation for why we disappeared from Clarke's life. And I couldn't. Perhaps you are now thinking that we have returned only because we learned about the exhibition, read people's comments that the blind artist has risen to her feet and surprises everyone with her thirst to create. It just looks like we arrived for a meal. In fact, we were scared to come to Clarke's apartment and have a conversation with her there, alone. Because that's where guilt would grow exponentially, Lexa. My brother and I came to the exhibition to be on the safe side, which also sounds lousy ... I know. But we really a pity that we were weak and found no better way than to escape and pretend nothing happened. Don't laugh, but I really had nightmares about what we did. Clarke ..."  
Glancing at the blonde, Octavia swallowed a lump in her throat to contain the tremor in her voice.

\- "I know that we are terrible ... I am sincerely ashamed of our act with my brother. And we will understand if you do not forgive us for what we have done. But you can't imagine how happy it would be for us to be able to fix everything ..."

Lexa didn’t say a word, letting Griffin make her own decision, and Clarke was silent, trying not to give vent to the surging emotions. Absolutely did not want to cry in public. The princess suspected that tears would pour from her eyes as soon as she and Lexa arrived home, but now the artist was holding out with all her might.

\- "I really want to forgive you ... Right now, Octi ... But ..." Clarke shook her head guiltily, raising her eyebrows. - "It's so hard to do right away ..."

\- "I understand. We must earn your trust. And we're ready to try, I assure you, Clarke ..."

\- "Let's start with small ... Everything should gradually return to square one, if you try. Everything will work out, right ...?"

Throwing her head back with hope, the blonde tugged Lexa's jacket slightly, drawing the attention of the Australian to her person. Ollford frowned, still digesting everything she had heard in the past ten minutes. A lot of contradictions swarmed in her, but looking down at Clarke, catching her gaze full of hope, the Australian just sighed heavily, surrendering under the influence of those blue eyes. 

\- “Of course, everything will work out.” After kissing Clarke on the temple, Alexandria glanced at the Blakes. It was clear from her glance that they had no other way, because if they deceived the artist again, Lexa would turn their lives into hell. It was clear in her eyes.

\- "Clarke, I'm sorry ... I can't forgive myself until you forgive me," Bellamy said suddenly, sighing heavily. - "I'm so sorry ... You have no idea how ashamed I am of myself. O is right, she’s right about everything, we screwed up so badly. Thanks for not driving us away now."

He glanced sideways at Lexa before taking a step and gently hugging Clarke's shoulders. The commander stepped back, deciding that further the blonde herself should deal with her woe-friends. Griffin somehow awkwardly hugged Bellamy's belt, sobbing softly, holding back her emotions again. When the hug with Blake Sr. ended, the artist fell into the hands of Octavia before returning to Alexandria, immediately grabbing the belt on her jeans with fingers.

\- "Maybe ... let's go somewhere after the exhibition?" Blake asked cautiously, looking at the Australian woman.

\- "Too fast ... Give time to recover," the brunette calmly responded. There was no anger in her voice now, the only thing Clarke felt listening to Lexa was tiredness. All this showdown emotionally exhausted the green-eyed, and Griffin was ready to swear that she also felt tired.

\- "Okay ... Then ... Shall I call?"

\- "I think it's worth starting with this ..." the artist answered a little perplexedly, leaning her cheek on the critic's shoulder.

Blakey said awkward goodbyes and headed toward the exit, bumping into Raven on the way. Brown-eyed heard the whole conversation, but was still alert.

\- “I'm still not happy with you,” Reyes grumbled, pouting and frowning. - “But you apologized, and that says a lot. This means that all is not lost."  
She pronounced the last phrase a little softer and even smiled slightly, after which, saying goodbye to the woe-friends, she went in the direction of Clarke and Lexa.

\- “It’s like they let you through a meat grinder,” Raven stated, looking at the tired faces of her friends.

\- "Feelings are similar. Although they never passed me through a meat grinder," Alexandria answered dryly, pursing her plump lips.

\- “I think you need to go home. I'll give Mrs. Griffin a ride home, if anything."

\- "Will you write an SMS to your mom?" the artist was not at all opposed to returning home. She would have walked around the exhibition halls longer, but her strength was gone. Much more wanted to return home and get under the blanket, preferably sitting next to the Australian woman.

\- "Good. We can have a dinner together tomorrow? What do you think about that? You, I ... Abby, Anya and Raven."

\- “Rave can invite Finn,” Clarke suggested thoughtfully, not seeing the brown-eyed bitten her lip a little in confusion.

\- "Great idea! The Ollford-Griffin family, Anya, I ... and Finn. Yes it's good. Tomorrow. Then ... I'm waiting for the call."

\- "What's with her?" Raising an eyebrow, Clarke persistently pulled Lexa to the exit, hearing the clicking of keys, apparently Ollford was typing a message for Abigail.

\- "I do not know. She's generally weird."

\- "You yourself are weird. Raven is awesome!" Clarke was indignant, pinching the brunette on the side.

\- "Auch! The fact that she is weird does not negate the fact that she is cool, happy ???"

\- "Now yes. Don't grumble, well ...” After kissing Lexa's gurgling cheek, Clarke wearily held out, stepping carefully step by step. - "It would be cool to be home faster..."

\- "If you don’t be stubborn and immediately get into the car, then perhaps we will get there quickly."

\- “It's too early to joke on this topic,” the American snorted, pouting resentfully.

\- "And for me it is just right. Every time you arrange a ritual near my swallow."

\- "It's like you love the car more than me..."

\- “There is no one in the world that I would love more than you,” the Australian woman said seriously, feeling Clarke tremble with excitement.

\- "I do not know what to say…"

\- “Don't say anything.” Smiling, Alexandria kissed Clarke on the lips before waiting for the blonde to get into the car and close the door behind her.

\- "Home sweet home ..." closing the door, Lexa smiled and immediately took off her jacket. Helping Clarke, the Australian led her into the bedroom and, undressing, counting with Griffin, handed her home clothes. The very same Lexa again put on her home pants and a T-shirt. Putting some things neatly in the closet and others in the laundry basket, Ollford turned toward the bed, folding her arms across her chest.

\- "What would you like to do?"

\- "Come here, and you will find out," climbing under the blanket, Clarke stretched herself contentedly, almost purring with pleasure.

Squinting suspiciously, Lexa cautiously walked over to the bed and crawled under the blanket, sighing noisily as the blue-eyed hugged her around the waist. The blonde's warm lips touch the Australian woman's neck, leaving soft kisses on her skin.

\- “You said you were tired…” Alexandria said quietly, trembling from the harmless touch of blonde's fingers on thigh.

\- "Nobody forbade us to kiss, right ...?"

\- "Just kiss?" Lexa asked doubtfully, sliding her hand over the artist's waist.

\- “I'm afraid fatigue is not the best incentive. So yeah ... Just kiss.“ 

\- "And in the morning you were full of enthusiasm to desecrate the kitchen,” the brunette laughed, before rubbing her nose against Clarke’s nose, so that the next second she covered her lips with a kiss. From the moment of their reconciliation, for both, a period has come when they do not want to move away from each other a single step. On the contrary, want to touch the object of your love all the time, want to kiss all the time and not only ... In the end, you just want to be there.

For several minutes, maybe five, maybe ten, the couple completely devoted themselves to kissing, hugging, tangling their fingers in each other's hair, whispering something through the kisses, but not stopping for a moment. When the lack of tenderness was made up, Clarke just snuggled up beside Lexa, throwing leg over her. Smiling enough, the princess closed her eyes, apparently about to take a nap. They didn't spend much time at the exhibition, and besides, they didn't eat anything, so Lexa immediately ruined all of Clarke's intentions to go to bed.

\- "You need to eat. It's dinner time."

\- "Well, no. That means you'll be lost in the kitchen for an hour, Lexaaa ... Well, let's just order pizza."

\- "You know how I feel about what you order. Clarke, let me out."

\- "No," clasping the brunette around the waist, Clarke pulled her away from the edge of the bed, involving her in a fuss in the process of which Alexandria tried to get out of her lover's hands and at the same time not get completely entangled in the blanket.

\- "Claaarke!!!"

\- "Nooo. You're not going anywhere!" stretched the American tensely, leaning on her prey, like a real predator. Rolling on the bed, they fought like little children, but soon Lexa gave up and just relaxed on the mattress, crushed from above by the artist's body.

\- "What are your requirements?" The Australian woman jokingly asked, blowing strands of hair from her face.

\- "You will order pizza in the institution you trust and we will roll under the blanket while waiting for food."

\- "That is, you won't even demand to place an order where you like?"

\- “Then you won't eat if I order the pizza I've always eaten. Well, until the moment when you appeared in my life."

\- "Touchet ... Okay, I'll call you now. Will you give me a call?"

\- "Nope, call lying down," the blonde smugly stretched out, feeling with her fingers the shoulders and back of the brunette.

\- "Hello, is this a pizzeria? I would like to do order ... wow ..." Soaring, as soon as Clarke's teeth tenderly bit her earlobe, Lexa shouted displeasedly at the blue-eyed, but they both knew that the Australian liked what the artist was doing.   
\- “Order a pizza, yeah I would like to order a bird,” Alexandria muttered inconsistently, feeling a warm tongue go around the contour of her ear.  
(in Russian, pizza and bird sound the same)

\- "No, not a pizza with a bird, just a pizza," she indignantly swallowed into the tube, swallowing hard when the princess leaned forward to reach her lips.

\- "Restless hooligan!" covering the speaker with her palm, said the brunette, immediately forgetting about the indignation. It's hard to be indignant when someone kisses you from whom you go crazy. Having put the call on speakerphone, Lexa put the phone on the nightstand and, burying her fingers in Clarke's hair, eagerly dug her lips, immediately sliding her tongue over Clarke's teeth and palate, transferring their caresses to a more intimate level.

Recovering herself, when the seller began to list the types of pizzas, the brunette looked up from the kiss and put the phone to her ear. While Clarke slowly covered her neck with kisses, Lexa tried to explain to the seller as calmly as possible what she wanted, and as soon as the order was placed, the green-eyed hung up and fully allowed herself to enjoy the closeness with the artist.

Clarke only allowed the green-eyed woman to get out of bed when the doorbell rang. And then, Lexa came back quickly enough, dropping the pizza box on the bed.

\- "You know that I hate eating on the bed, right?" said Ollford, opening the box.

\- “You hate a lot of things, I don’t know how I tolerate you at all, such a principled one,” the blonde snorted without malice, straightening the pillows so that she could sit down.

\- “I don’t know how you do it,” Alexandria paused as she walked around the room, because her attention was drawn to a photo album on a shelf in a closet marked with years. - "Clarke, can I see the photo album?"

\- "Great idea ... Maybe you can tell me what you see in the photo?"

\- "Come on," smiling, Lexa sat down on the bed, immediately froze so that Clarke settled down as it would be more comfortable for her. As a result, Griffin sat down in front of the Australian and sank back on her chest, falling into a warm embrace. Opening the album, the critic lowered her chin on the artist's shoulder and began to tell what she sees in each photo, periodically being distracted by pizza until it cooled down. Lexa didn’t like cold food too much. An intolerable pedant, but so incredible ...

\- “Oh… and in this photo you and Rachel are sitting in the park outside the college. In the gazebo to be precise. And from behind, the guys are frying kebabs ..."  
A bit belatedly remembering that it was that terrible day, Lexa bit her lip, closing her eyes for a second.

\- “That would be a good day…” Clarke whispered with a sad sigh. - "You are so tense, relax ... Everything is fine now," kissing Alexandria on the shoulder soothingly, the princess asked:  
\- "Do you remember.?"

\- "To the smallest detail ..." Lexa said dully without hearing, she already knew what she wanted to ask Clarke. Continuing to look at the photo, the Australian woman seemed to be moving by memories of that day ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter of flashback, are you ready


	22. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it
> 
> Are you ready for flashback

\- “You go missing all the time, Griffin. We have some kind of sortie, but you can't. We go to the club, but you're out of access again. If you had a boyfriend, I would think that you are diving with him in different corners. But you don’t have a boyfriend, and I don’t believe the rumors that go around college,” Rachel snorted, rolling her disapproving eyes. She should have believed, but Clarke did not reveal her secret regarding Alexandria. Everyone who saw the green-eyed brunette in the company of the artist thought that they were good friends, which was far from the case. There was no enmity between them, so you can't call them enemies either. They have not yet slept with each other, which means they cannot be called mistresses. But, they have been dating for several months, although Lexa did not officially offer to announce their relationship.

\- “Today, I guess you can't either,” Rachel said affirmatively, narrowing her blue-gray eyes.

\- "Lexa is coming this afternoon, late afternoon, so I'll be free until five," Clarke said, clutching a sketchbook to her chest. - "No, wait ..."

\- "The first word is more dear than the second, that's it! Clarke! I'll pick you up, and at five you can run to your friend. By God, you are both so strange ..."

\- “Everyone is weird for you Reich. I'm not surprised,” the blue-eyed grinned before quickening her pace towards the main dormitory building. She wanted to quickly return to her little room and plunge into her own thoughts, and not listen to the rumble of voices around. They gave her a headache, and when the weather was cool, it was a killer mix for Clarke. The mood dropped lower and lower, one thing made happy, Lexa promised to come to her after her studies, and their meetings were always emotionally tender.

\- "At four o'clock I'll come for you, understand me?"

\- "Aha!" Running into the hall, the blonde jokingly rolled her eyes and quickly ran up the stairs, heading for the door of her room. Inside, everything was as usual: sheets of paper with sketches were lying on a small table, the bed was not made, creative chaos was everywhere. It was necessary to clean up to free up space in an already small room.

\- “Will wait,” the American chuckled, taking off her boots and climbing onto the bed. Pulling a pencil out of her bun, letting the golden hair fall on her shoulders, Griffin opened the sketchbook and completely lost herself in thought, drawing something intricate. So time passed much faster, and heavy thoughts left her head. Sky-colored eyes focus on each line, sometimes Clarke frowns or moves her lips as she continues to draw an image from her mind.

When she and Lexa first met ... Oh, it was even funny. Clarke walked in the park seeking epiphany. Then she had an easy stage of a creative crisis and some mediocre sketches came out from under the pencil of the artist, which immediately went to the trash. Mary always grumbled about this, claiming that every sketch is an individual, but for Clarke, these sketches were just a reminder that inspiration had left her.

And now, walking in the park, Clarke sees a girl, a little older than herself. The brunette was standing by a tree near the lake. Her neat hands were folded across her chest, and the breeze played with her thick hair, forcing the stranger to narrow her eyes a little. Freezing in place, the blonde immediately opened the folder with sheets, starting to draw lines until a blurry image was faintly printed on the paper. With each movement of the hand, this image became clearer. At that time, Griffin lost track of time and absolutely mechanically exclaimed, as soon as the beauty unknown to her moved:

\- "Stop! Don't move!"

Twitching her head in fright, the brunette looked at the source of the sound, brushing away the strands falling on her face with her fingers. Frowning suspiciously, the young lady raised an eyebrow slightly as she watched Clarke.

\- "You scared me."

\- "Sorry. It's just that I started to paint and ... you ... you were ... ahh so beautiful in this big picture. In general ... Sorry."

Listening to the stammering blonde, the green-eyed smiled and came closer, shamelessly looking into the open folder. This Griffin did not expect, just dumbfounded watching the brunette. When brunette approached, the scent of her perfume enveloped the artist, making blonde wish she could not convey the scent through her drawings.

\- "You have a talent. The viewing angle is slightly shifted. I would take a little to the left, but in general ..."

\- "Do you always combine praise with criticism?" Clarke asked in surprise, intending to defend the quality of her work.

\- "Sorry, professional habit," grinning, the brunette pulled her hand out of the pocket of her coat and held it out for greeting. - "Alexandria Ollford. But can just Lexa."

\- "Clarke Griffin."

\- “Nice to meet you, Clarke Griffin. Do you always scare your model like that?" Lexa asks, jokingly, smiling at the corners of her lips.

\- "Hey ... You didn't know that you were a model. Plus ... I've had a creative crisis in the last few weeks, so I didn't want to miss the moment when the inspiration would come back again."

\- "So I'm your inspiration?" Catching eye contact, the brunette smiled a little wider, forcing Clarke to barely noticeably move her shoulder blades to relieve goosebumps running on her skin. She could swear that a new acquaintance was flirting with her. Clarke herself never thought about such a connection, and the fact that the girl was flirting with her made it uncomfortable.

\- “I… um…"

\- "I get it, Clarke, to be embarrassed, it's your strong point. Don't be so shy."

\- “Then stop flirting with me,” the blue-eyed woman blurted out, raising her chin in displeasure.

\- "Flirt? Oh, I haven't even started yet,” Lexa drawled, lowering her already sexy voice a little.

\- "Y-yet...?"

\- "Can you have a cup of coffee with me?"

\- "If this is the beginning of flirting, then it's very commonplace, Lexa."  
Alexandria laughed softly in response, forcing Griffin to smile in return, this self-confident person had too pleasant laugh.

\- "Believe me, if I start flirting, you will feel. A cup of coffee is just a harmless invitation. Or are you afraid?"

\- “No, I'm not afraid,” Clarke said stubbornly, catching the accent in her new acquaintance’s voice that generated a slight shiver inside her.

\- "Let's go then?" The artist nodded in response, mentally cursing her stubbornness. Then she did not even realize that a banal cup of coffee would lead to what they achieved with Lexa now. Falling in love - that's what Clarke did not expect from herself, is to fall in love with a brunette.

After a few weeks of such meetings over a cup of coffee, a bond was formed between the "friends", which held them together with a strong thread. There was something unusual in their communication, and this something amused and irritated Alexandria. The open flirting was perceived by Clarke as some kind of joke. Of course, Lexa understood that the blonde was scared, because she considered herself straight all her life, but the longer Clarke hid behind jokes in response to flirting, the more the Australian boiled every day. This blonde took over all of Lexa's thoughts, and even if the Australian wanted to get her out of her head and move on, she could not do it.

Each person has his own limit of patience, sooner or later Alexandria had to lose her temper, and it happened. She walked Clarke to her room door that day, as usual. They were joking as usual, but as soon as they stopped at the door, Ollford immediately became serious. After another phrase, which, consider, stated the fact of Lexa's passion, Clarke again reduced everything to a joke. The smile disappeared from the beautiful face of the brunette, and her blue-green eyes, reminiscent of sea water, went cold.

\- "What's the matter?"

\- "Clarke, when will this end?"

\- "What this? I ... I don't understand you," frozen on the threshold, Griffin leaned her shoulder against the open door, looking fearfully at the face of the Australian.

\- "You really don't understand? Or pretending to be a fool ????"

\- "Don't understand what?" the clouds were gathering, and the moment came when the blonde had nowhere to run.   
Looking around, Lexa pushed Clarke into the room and slammed the door shut and glared at the artist in annoyance.

\- "How many weeks have passed since our acquaintance, and you continue this circus. Do you like torturing me or what? I can't take it anymore, Griffin. I won't have the patience to wait for you! Wait until you dare to admit that something is happening between us. I don't want to be your friend, okay?"

\- "..."

\- "I can't mock myself like that anymore. Pretend I don't feel anything. Apparently, only you have enough strength for this!"

\- "I'm scared, Alex!"

\- "There is nothing wrong with that!"

\- “You can't say that."

\- "Oh no, i can!" the brunette barked, not even noticing that in the heat of this conversation she had nailed the artist to the wall. Ollford stood half a step away from blonde, panting and looking over her pretty face. The pause, at the moment of which the tension was felt by the tingling of current throughout the body, ended unexpectedly. Another such discharge and, spitting on all the reflections, Lexa pulled the blonde over herself, sealing her lips with a kiss. Clarke freezes as if paralyzed, she can only feel the touch of long fingers on her neck, and the movement of the lips on her lips. Her body begins to pound with fear, and there is only one directive in her head:.

But the brain quickly gives up under the pressure of sensations. It's not as scary as she thought. This is as pleasant as she could not have imagined. Awkwardly clutching her fingers to Alexandria's T-shirt, the blonde timidly echoes the movement of her lips, responding to the kiss. But Ollford immediately pulls back and asks quietly, trying to catch her breath.

\- "Is it so scary ...?"

\- "Repeat ..." American voice hoarse, agitated, and Lexa immediately fulfills her request, again clinging to her thin lips in a new kiss. She acts more insistently, surprised at how quickly Clarke gets inflamed. Starting this conversation, Lexa was determined to leave, but now the brunette could not tear herself away from the artist for a second.

Finishing drawing, Griffin realized to her horror that all her thoughts were occupied by Lexa. She thought about everything that connected them. During the time that they dating, Clarke managed to notice some difficulties in their relationship. Although Lexa was not afraid to show her desires in private, in any society she and Clarke really looked like friends. Ollford was easy to communicate, but only the blonde felt what was hidden under the veil of this ease.

Clarke could not understand which of them was hiding whom, it seemed to her that she was already ready to tell her friends that Lexa was not just a friend. But whether Lexa was ready to admit it in front of everyone, it seems not.  
Sighing heavily, the blue-eyed woman put the sheets on the table and looked at the time. Rachel promised to come, but when there was a knock on the door and Griffin hurriedly opened it, it was not Rachel who was at the door, but Lexa herself. How she felt that all the thoughts of the blonde were occupied by her.

\- "Lexa ... you wanted to drop by at five," Clarke muttered dumbfounded, stepping back to let the brunette inside.

\- “They let me go earlier, I didn't want to go home, so I decided to make you a surprise,” smiling, the Australian woman left a light kiss on the artist's lips and raised her eyebrows in surprise. - "Aren't you glad to see me?"

\- "Of course I'm glad, just Rachel promised to come in ..."

\- "Clarke! As I promised ... Oh, Lexa ... Actually I'm not surprised. Your friend doesn't want to go to the gazebo with us, maybe you can persuade her. With you she seems ready to the ends of the world."

\- "Hey! I agreed! Don't turn everything upside down.” Keeping her distance from Lexa, Griffin picked up her jacket and nodded toward the exit. -" Let's go, otherwise you won't let me go."

The evening in the gazebo was fun as always, the girls played cards while the young people were preparing a barbecue, talking on topics in which the female representatives still did not understand a damn thing.

\- "So, Lexa, do you continue to criticize her work?"

\- "Is that so obvious?" Leaning against the partition, the brunette raised an eyebrow in surprise, glancing at Clarke.

\- "Oh yeah, already many times the teachers celebrate her progress. And Clarke shakes so hard at every job that I'm amazed. She is usually more carefree."

\- "Carefree is not always good in the process of creating pictures."

\- "You remember that I am still here, next to you," the princess snorted, startled in surprise from the flash of the camera somewhere on the side.

\- "Sam, that's enough already! Our faces won't help you get the grant,” Rachel exclaimed, glaring at the handsome guy with displeasure.

\- “I didn't photograph you, only Clarke."

\- "You fallen in love, or what?"

\- "Who knows."

From these words, the green-eyed woman tensed a little, but skillfully hid it, laughing with everyone, but Clarke blushed with embarrassment, slightly weaned off the attention from the young people.

Closer to half past five, ignoring Rachel's displeased grumbling, Clarke and Lexa left the party, having had time to try what the guys had prepared. Slowly returning to the side of the hostels, they chatted about everything in the world, laughing and pushing. Only when they were in the little room, both girls allowed themselves to indulge in feelings that had haunted them since the arrival of Lexa. After slamming the door, Clarke immediately pulled the Australian to her, finding her lips.   
The palms tenderly studied the slender body, drawing from memory the outline of the tattoo on the back. The blonde always wondered what this tattoo meant, but did not ask Lexa about it. She liked that it remained a mystery to her, and she could fantasize about the meaning of the tattoo.

Fingering dark hair, Griffin slowly retreated to the bed until Ollford laid her down, hanging overhead like a predator over her prey. Thick curls fall from her shoulders, blocking both of them from the outside world with a wall, and her green eyes pull into their pool, hypnotize ...  
Kisses gently outline the neck, before lips merge again in a kiss, and hands, tangled and touching each other, unbutton and pull clothes.

\- "I ... Wait ... Wait ..." Clarke whispered softly, dodging another kiss.

\- "What's wrong…?"

\- "Everything is so, just ... I thought ... In general."  
Lexa immediately tensed and, lifting herself up in her arms, looked intently into the artist's eyes.

\- "I think it's time to tell friends that you are not just a friend."

\- "Say what…?" Eyes widening, Lexa pulled back and shook her head. - "No. Nooo, Clarke."

\- "But why?! Rachel is already joking that if it weren't for my indifference on this topic, she would have believed it to be so. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep this a secret?"

Leaping out of bed, Lexa quickly buttoned her shirts and glared indignantly at Clarke as she jumped up, too.

\- "Are you telling me this? Clarke, even my parents don't know about my preferences!"

\- "What…? But ... I thought. You are not like the one who hides something from your parents ..."

\- "Oh look?! So much for your discovery, right? They do not know. My friends DO NOT know. Nobody knows and should not know."

\- “Let's start with small, tell to Rachel. She will not spill out."

\- "What do you not understand in the words «Nobody should know»?" exclaimed the Australian, spreading her arms to the sides. - "Clarke. I can't tell anyone."

\- “And I can’t pretend we’re friends anymore. Can't think of any more excuses for guys who want to meet me. Can't take it anymore, Lexa! You made me this way. And now you pass? Seriously?"

\- “I didn't make you that way, Clarke! You were like that, I just pushed you to it. But now you want what I can't give you. You want more and more, and more!"

\- "Because I love you. And I want people to know about it. So that they would not come to me with offers to drink, to spend a night and so on. When you love a person, it's not scary to take such a step."

\- "So, maybe this is not love then," after a pause, the green-eyed literally stamped Clarke with her words, making tears roll from eyes.

\- "You are cruel ..."

\- “Clarke… I can't tell anyone right now. Not now. And this won't happen in a year. And I can hardly tell them this in three years."

\- "You entered in my life, turned it upside down, and now you are leaving!"

\- "It was you who burst into my life when you asked me not to move in this damn lake!" With a wave of her hand, the Australian could hardly hold back the flow of tears, although Clarke no longer noticed how they were rolling down her cheeks without stopping.

\- "Get out ..."  
Gritting her teeth, Lexa stepped back, panting and staggering as if she had been drained at once.

\- "I hate you!" shouted the artist in the back of the Australian, before slamming the door and collapsing on the bed with tears.

Lexa didn't just dump her, she made her guilty. Clarke had no idea how disgusting Alexandria herself felt at that moment. But she didn't want to know. She didn't want to hear anything about Lexa. At this moment, at this moment, she hated Alexandria Ollford with all her heart. And even if this quarrel could be one of many, they always put up before that, but in the process of this abuse, so much was said that it simply crossed out their present that there was no way back.


	23. The Perfect Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- “I remember that day so vividly,” Clarke muttered, running her fingers over Alexandria’s hands, pressing lightly on her palm to make the Australian close the album. Lexa did not resist, she carefully put the album on the bedside table before wrapping her fingers around the artist's palms. Slightly slipping, the brunette took a comfortable position so that Griffin could sit on it without fidgeting every five seconds.

\- "Everything was so carefree once, and then ..."

\- “And then I appeared in your life,” Lexa laughed, closing her eyes. Her voice became quieter, as if the brunette had decided to fall asleep, but in reality, Ollford was just enjoying being close to Clarke. Her thin fingers slowly stroked the princess's palms, drawing intricate patterns on the fair skin, while Griffin simply lay silently, lowering the back of her head on her lover's shoulder. Blue eyes looked up somewhere, the blonde frowned slightly, obviously succumbing to her thoughts.

\- "Now we will live together ..." betraying her thoughts, Clarke broke the silence and, turning her head to Lexa, asked curiously.   
\- "How do you think it will be? I'm a little scared. I know we have been living together for a long time. But what if we don't get along?"

\- "Can't get along? Clarke, I've gotten so used to your troubles that I just don't get annoyed with them. Besides ... It's hard to be angry with you for a long time. We will get along."

\- "They say that when a couple moves in, a sea of habits emerges that they did not even suspect. Will it be the same with us? Will we also swear because of our disadvantages, because of a toothbrush left in the wrong place?" The blonde asked excitedly, frowning more and more.

\- "Let's play a game?" suddenly asked Alexandria, as if ignoring the questions of her chosen one. From such a sharp transition from topic to topic, Griffin was embarrassed, starting to wonder, and not whether it is Ollford. Having blinded, the artist seemed to become even more vulnerable, but Lexa learned to put up with this suspiciousness.

\- “I’m telling you serious things, and you’ll tell me about the game…” the American muttered resentfully, pursing her thin lips.

\- "No. Listen to me. You'll like it. You name one fact in which I am good ..."

\- “You're good at literally everything,” Griffin chuckled, shrugging.

\- “Except for relationships,” Lexa added competently, no offense, smirking softly.

\- "Except for the relationship," Clarke repeated with a smile.

\- "So, you say one thing in which I am good, but at the same time you add to this what you do not like about me. For example…” Biting his lip, Ollford hums thoughtfully before continuing.   
\- "You are a wonderful artist, but sometimes you are too insecure."

\- "Yeah, I get it. And what do I get in return for this undercompletion"

\- “Kiss,” the brunette rubbed her nose against Clarke's ear with a rather spreading smile.

\- "Mmm. And what is this game for?"

\- "Well ... So we find out what we are not happy with in each other and how to deal with it?"

\- "I think I owe you a kiss?" Reaching for the lips of Alexandria, Clarke froze and asked curiously. - "And if I just say a compliment, will I get a kiss?"

\- "In another situation, yes, but not in this game."

\- “You just made up the rules yourself, right?" Taunting the Australian, Griffin kept close distance, breathing on Lexa's lips.

\- "Yeah ..."

\- “Come here.” Smiling, Clarke put her hand on the critic's neck before pressing her lips to hers, giving a gentle, leisurely kiss.

\- "Now it's your turn," Ollford muttered indistinctly through the touch of her lips.

\- "Mmm ... You cook well, but at the same time you absolutely do not perceive the food that I eat," the artist quickly found the answer, running her fingers over the brunette's face and feeling how she frowned.

\- “Accepted,” Lexa tilted her head and caught Clarke's lips with a kiss and, continuing to kiss her, muttered.   
\- "You can be very reasonable, but you wind yourself up too much."  
Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled, but, respecting the rules, kissed the Australian woman again on the lips.

\- "Soooo ... What else can I say about you ... You give the impression of a determined person, but you are afraid at the most inopportune moment."

\- “Oh, into heart,” Lexa said, laughing, arching an eyebrow thoughtfully. - "I will take into consideration everything you say. Maybe something can be fixed."

Having received a kiss from the brunette, Griffin shook her head in negative, blinking often, recently this habit was found in her in moments of excitement.

\- "You shouldn't change everything in yourself. Okay? I love you the way you are. And I even like some of your troubles."

\- “Now it's actually my turn to speak,” the brunette said sternly, as a joke, rubbing her nose against the lady's nose. 

\- "You are incredibly beautiful, but for some reason you are ashamed of yourself."

\- "Indeed, why ... Maybe because I'm blind? M?" Clarke bristled, but immediately changed her anger to mercy. - "Sorry…"

\- "And here again your suspiciousness," grumbled Lexa, already counting having received a kiss from the artist.

\- "Scribbler-ass ..." the blonde muttered against Ollford's lips, smiling wickedly. - "You grumble all the time."

\- "Where's the compliment?" responding to short kisses, the critic buried her fingers in the golden strands, stroking the outline of the American's ear with her index finger.

\- “You’re incredible,” Clarke whispered before firmly snuggling into the soft lips of the Australian woman, pulling her closer to herself. Rolling over, Griffin pinned Lexa to the bed, fingers sliding over her shoulders and arms to see where Ollford was.

\- "Restless girl ... the critic sighed, as soon as the kiss was interrupted for a while. - "You said that tiredness does not allow you to go for something more decisive."

Gently brushing the tousled blonde hair from Clarke's face so she can examine her.

\- "I tried to lull your vigilance ... In the morning we were unable to complete what we started ... You left me unsatisfied."

\- "I AM?! You?!" Ollford shook her head, laughing. - “Did you mix up the role, Clarke?"

\- "No, absolutely not. And anyway, can you shut up?"

\- "Someone took command. Come on, surprise me,” Lexa said defiantly, playfully clicking her teeth to top it off. 

Clarke continued to act leisurely, enjoying the opportunity to control the actions of Alexandria. To some extent, the artist understood why Lexa loves control so much, this feeling intoxicates, gives an awareness of strength. The very fact that the strong, stubborn Lexa now obeys her just drove the blonde crazy. Gently slipping her fingers under the fabric of the T-shirt, Clarke broke the kiss for a second to pull off this T-shirt from Alexandria.

\- “Wait… Pizza, Clarke… Take it away,” the brunette muttered indistinctly, hearing the displeased grunt in response. - "Give me myself."  
Rolling onto her stomach, Lexa grabbed a package of pizza and, closing it, lowered it to the floor so as not to get in the way of the bed. 

She was still annoyed by the presence of food in the bedroom, but for herself Ollford decided that there were some things to be tolerated. Before the brunette had time to recover, Griffin returned to where she had started. Her lips slowly studied the curve of her lady's spine, feeling the muscles contracting under the skin. Clarke did not see, but with her kisses she walked exactly along the contour of the tattoo, sometimes biting the skin with her teeth, but leaving no marks.

Reaching the shoulder blades, the blonde stretched out a little and touched with her lips at Alexandria's neck. Stroking the Australian woman's waist and stomach with her palms, Clarke persistently pulled her pants down, not meeting resistance from Lexa, the brunette just grinned. Her thick hair, thrown to one side, falls in a wave on the pillow, her green eyes are covered, and her whole body looks like a bare nerve, reacting to the slightest touch.

Confidently intercepting the Australian's thigh, Clarke makes brunette roll over onto her back, her palms gently touching brunette's thighs, before touching belly and higher, outlining the protruding ribs. Even though she is blind, Clarke can feel Lexa's burning eyes on herself.   
Ollford eagerly follows every movement of the artist, feeling incredible attraction. During the day, I managed to calm my thoughts, but now, they again fell on the Australian, making her exhausted from every touch.

Suddenly assuming a sitting position, the critic grabs her fingers at Clarke's home shirt, abruptly pulling it off the artist. Licking her lips predatory, Alexandria had just reached her lips towards the protruding office of the collarbone when Clarke pushed her imperiously back onto the bed.

\- "You got the courage?" The Australian woman smirked without malice, gasping with a gasp when Griffin bit her lip so that the critic would talk less. Covering Ollford's lips with kisses, Clarke gathered all her will into a fist, forcing the embarrassment to recede. Sliding her hand along the inner side of her lover's thigh, the blonde remembered how Lexa guided her hand, gently wrapping her fingers around her wrist, now she had to do everything herself. She wanted to do everything herself, so Griffin hesitated only a few moments, more in order to make fun of the trembling Australian woman.

\- "Come on, Clarke," lifting herself up, Lexa whispered these words in the artist's ear, causing a new wave of excitement, spreading through the body. 

With a loud sigh, Clarke pressed herself a little closer to Alexandria and smoothly entered the body longing for closeness. The reaction was immediate: Lexa's breath escaped into a moan and her eyelids closed. A satisfied smile froze on her lips, and when the brunette opened her eyes, her gaze was fixed on Clarke, running from the sky-blue eyes to the thin line of the lips.

A warm breath on the exhale envelops the blonde's face, and she catches herself thinking that she wants to drink the new exhalation of her beloved, wants to take her breath for herself. Gently touching her lips to the lips of Alexandria, the artist inserts her fingers a little harder, forcing Lexa to twitch, opening her eyes. Concentrating on the sensations, Griffin remembers them, although it would seem she had experienced something similar before. But only Clarke could tell that every moment of intimacy with the Australian was special. Every breath, movement of the body, every touch - nothing was repeated, not once.

The Australian woman's nails dig into the artist's ribs as Clarke changes the pace to teach her hand movements. Perhaps in the morning there will be stripes, but for the blonde it was not important at all.

She smiles as Alexandria wraps her hand around her neck, placing hand on the back of Griffin's neck, fingers squeezing the golden strands. Only by the reciprocal movements could Clarke know for sure if Lexa liked what was happening.   
And Lexa did not keep herself waiting, she curve under the blonde, wanting to be even closer to her than before, her palm slid over the fair skin, sometimes squeezing some areas with her fingers, as soon as Clarke intensified the next push. Breathing goes astray more often, turning into abrupt moans, sometimes even wheezing.

Lowering her head, Clarke runs the tip of her nose down the Australian woman's neck, hearing her moaning over ear. Smiling, Griffin gently kisses the brunette on the shoulder. Her palm rests on Lexa's forehead, running through her tousled dark hair with fingers, her fingers periodically study the Australian woman's face a little abruptly, feeling her emotions. The brunette's eyelids tremble, she now bites her lower lip, then licks her lips before groaning again, louder and louder, caressing the American woman's ear.

Speeding up the pace, Clarke hiss softly as brunette's long fingers tighten blonde's hair, but Lexa immediately begs for forgiveness, kissing the blonde gently on the lips. For a few more moments, Lexa's body readily responds to Clarke's movements, until the artist achieves the desired effect. A violent shudder engulfs the Australian, forcing her to press closer to Clarke. One drawn-out groan is replaced by abrupt noisy sighs. Tense muscles shudder before relaxing, bringing a wave of contentment and relaxation.

\- "Oh ..." opening her eyes after a few minutes of bliss, Lexa smiles, slowly fingering the golden strands of hair.

\- "Yeah ..." breathing heavily, Clarke lies down on Ollford with a satisfied smile, lowering her chin on the collarbone of the brunette, stroking the side of her chosen one with fingers.

\- “I liked it… It was… Unexpectedly,” the Australian woman purred with pauses, hugging the artist with her hand around the waist. Both of them were gradually getting tired of the hard day, and after carrying out her cunning plan, Clarke seemed to feel even more sleepy.

So they didn't hear Mrs. Griffin coming. The woman quietly closed the door behind her and, putting away the food, walked to the room. Wondering if this was a good idea, Abigail opened the bedroom, watching the two girls sleep. In the slept, Ollford managed to roll over on her side, so Clarke slid off her onto the mattress.  
Abigail reasoned without malice, knowing full well that if she had caught them half an hour earlier, the picture would have been very awkward. Going to bed, the woman wrote down a reminder that tomorrow they should pack up their things and move in, and she should move to Lexa's apartment.

*****

\- "Damn it ..."

\- "Lexa? What?" Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Clarke rose from the bed, palm touching Ollford's bare back, sitting on the edge of the bed.

\- “That’s why I don’t like food in the bedroom. Excluding cases of illness."

\- "What's wrong?"

\- "Pizza. I stepped on it,” Alexandria muttered, looking at the crumpled box. Clarke could barely contain herself, but in the end she burst out laughing. She did not see the condemning gaze of the brunette, but she felt it, and the intonation in Lexa's voice at the next phrase indicated that the critic was unhappy.

\- “Not funny, Clarke."

\- "And it seems to me that it is very funny," laughing as if in a fit, the artist rolled over onto her back and screamed in fright when Lexa fell on top of her, wrapping her in a blanket so that the artist could not move.

\- "It's funny to her, yeah?!" Ollford snarled slyly, chuckling deeply.

\- "Let go, it ticklish!"

In the other room Mrs. Griffin just rolled her eyes and smiled, once again convinced what kind of children they were.

\- "Is it funny for you? Ahh?" Smiling predatory, Lexa continued to tickle the blue-eyed beauty, while wrapping her in a blanket.

\- “Lexaaaa,” Clarke moans hysterically, already tired of laughing. Tears welled up in eyes, and breath was out.

\- “Oh… it was… sexy,” the Australian purred in surprise, before kissing blonde in chin and jumping out of bed.

*****

\- "Maybe not worth it?" Lexa asked suddenly, looking piteously at Clarke. They woke up closer to ten in the morning and, after a lazy breakfast, began to get ready. Rather, Lexa, like a small child, was delaying this moment, unexpectedly starting to worry.

\- "Are you serious?" Clarke gingerly took the cup in her hand, nearly dropping her breakfast plate. Abigail silently watched the showdown, deciding not to interfere.

\- "Maybe you will move to me? Well ... I'm willing to pay for repairs to make the apartment safe,” the brunette muttered carefully, hugging her cup with her palms and taking a sip of coffee.

\- "Well, no. You yourself offered to move in, focusing on the fact that my apartment is already adapted for the situation in which I found myself, so it's time to make concessions. You have to obey, Lexa."

\- “I already obeyed to you tonight,” Ollford snorted, rolling her eyes.

\- "Ahem..."

\- “Sorry, Mrs. Griffin…” Alexandria looked down at something in a cup with embarrassment.

\- "Stop snort! Otherwise, you know what will happen,” Griffin Junior said menacingly. - "Come on, make up your mind. I know how difficult it is for you to say goodbye to your ideal apartment, where everything is as you want. But this apartment will have a big minus if you stay there."

\- "What is it?“ 

\- "She won't have me,” Clarke replied carelessly, and hearing Lexa's heavy sigh, she realized that she had won.

\- "I love you," apologetically kissing the green-eyed beast on the cheek, the artist hugged her waist, whispering in her ear. - “I know you’re ready. It's just excitement, right ... You haven't really changed your mind, have you? You still want to live with me ...?"

\- “Of course,” Alexandria said quietly, realizing that Clarke was right and that these rushes were just a consequence of excitement.

\- "I am glad that in five minutes you managed to quarrel and make peace, but the question remains open ... Shall I collect things for the move?"  
Looking up from the cup to Abigail, Ollford bit her lip and, after a moment of hesitation, nodded in agreement.

\- "We leave in half an hour. Will you have time?"

\- "Yes of course. I have few things. I'll move the rest from the old apartment later."

\- "Yeah, great ..." Lexa muttered distantly, before exiting the kitchen with Clarke. 

Having changed into the things she was wearing yesterday, the brunette decided that she would pick up new clothes in the apartment before packing up her things and leaving her for good. After half an hour, she and Griffin Sr. got into the car, but Lexa was in no hurry to leave. She silently looked at the steering wheel, stroking it with her palms.

\- "You are sure of your choice, right? Clarke in this situation is a big responsibility for life. If you're not ready to move in yet, I think she will understand."

\- “Ready… It's just, my apartment has always been my refuge. The perfect place ... But when we parted because of this stupid video ... I came home and realized that something had changed."

Seeing Abby's questioning gaze, Lexa smirked softly, and warm lights flashed in her eyes.

\- "My ideal place next to your daughter," shrugging her shoulders, the brunette finally started the engine and the car drove down the street. - "I think, having crossed the threshold of my apartment, I will understand it completely ..."


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Several days have passed since Mrs. Griffin moved into the apartment of Alexandria, and Lexa herself completely moved things to Clarke's apartment. They still kept this event a secret from friends, wanting either to enjoy life together, or to understand if they were in a hurry?

For Lexa, the move was tough, and Clarke had to be patient not to grumble at the already nervous Australian woman. On the very first day, when all the things were transported, Alexandria long and persistently changed the mail address, canceled subscriptions from the old address, so that Abby would not suffer with numerous art magazines and other trifles. At work, the brunette notified the boss about the move so that there would be no questions about sending the car in case of a trip. But even when all the subtleties were resolved, it took Lexa several more days to stop worrying. Despite the fact that she had already lived with Clarke before that, she even had a certain supply of things in the artist's apartment, Ollford still felt unusual when she transported all her things to her beloved.

Together they divided the wardrobe and shelves, where the Australian woman neatly arranged her things. The bedside table on the right side now had an alarm clock, and in its drawer was a clock and a jewelry box. The lower drawer contained something more intriguing.  
The move was officially over when Ollford was no longer nervous. And a special step for her was the purchase of a parking space in the underground parking lot. For some reason, it was after this step that the green-eyed woman came to the apartment with the words: «That's it. Now you can't get away from me. »

Saturday morning. There is no need to rush anywhere, can sleep as much as your body, exhausted by worries and work, requires. An annoying ray makes its way into the bedroom, but it also does not finish off the bed, dancing on the floor. Lazily tossing and turning, Lexa hugged the sleeping Clarke more comfortably around the waist, burying her nose even tighter in blonde curls. The artist mumbled something sleepily and smiled, continuing to doze.  
Their idyll was destroyed by the squeak of an alarm clock.

«What monster sets the alarm clock on Saturday ?!» mentally Alexandria was indignant, wincing at the annoying squeak. Burying her face in Griffin's hair, the critic swelled softly, her voice   
\- “I don’t know why it worked,” Griffin moaned, her hand feeling the surface of the bedside table.

\- “Hurry, or I'll throw him out the window,” Ollford boomed, moaning plaintively at the ringing bastard. Clarke, fingers groping for the alarm clock, quickly turned it off and, with a sigh of relief, settled down to continue sleeping. The room sank into silence for literally five minutes before ...

\- "Well, damn it," pouting her lips offendedly, the Australian pulled back and sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

\- "What?" Griffin asked quietly, rolled onto her back, involuntarily wrapped herself in the blanket even tighter.husky after sleep.

\- "Clarke ... You're out of your mind, it's Saturday. Turn it off."

\- "I can’t sleep now. You know that if the alarm goes off once, I won't be able to sleep. Well Clark." Lexa shook her head in ruefulness, stretched and lazily got out of bed. Putting on her house pants and a T-shirt, the Australian woman tucked her hair into a messy bun and turned around the bed to approach her soul mate.

\- "Sorry. I forgot it was on. I don't even know why I put it on at ten in the morning," Clarke muttered in confusion, frowning her thin eyebrows.

\- "Don't frown," kissing the blonde on the chin, Ollford stretched again, making an incomprehensible sound like a moan or a squeak.

\- “Since I'm up, I'm going to make breakfast. Would you like some toast with jam and coffee?"

\- "Who would refuse toast with jam and coffee? Of course I will,” Griffin drawled blissfully, stretching on the bed.

In response, Lexa just smirked softly and disappeared through the door, heading towards the kitchen. As usual, turning on the radio to create an atmosphere and make it easier for the blonde to orientate in space, the critic began cooking. Until there was not a single burdening thought in her head. Everything seemed perfect.

Breakfast went quite smoothly with no broken cups or spilled coffee. Clarke still missed sometimes, but Lexa had no thoughts to judge her. The brunette even sometimes made fun of her beloved, throwing the phrase into the air: «Look, don't miss your mouth.» The artist did not take offense, making a face in response or mimicking criticism. And more often than not, all the actions took place simultaneously. If such a joke had been said at an early stage of Clarke's adaptation to life, she would most likely be offended and withdrawn into herself. Looking at her now, Lexa felt proud and not at all because she herself had a hand in such a transformation. She was proud that Clarke had taken her life in her own hands. Lexa was touched by the artist's desire to do everything on his own, and Griffin deliberately allowed some things to be done for herself. The American liked it when the critic helped her to change, gently straightening the edges of her clothes and the artist's blonde hair. She also gladly allowed Lexa to cook, although at times she felt the desire to take up this action herself.

There were also actions in their lives that grew into a habit. Lexa no longer noticed how guided Griffin hands sometimes when she fumbled with them in search of a certain thing. Clarke got into the habit of grabbing the edges of Ollford's clothes with her fingers, following her like a kitten holding on to the tail of the cat's mother. In the evenings Lexa read a book, sometimes they turned on the TV.

Now, sitting in the living room and lazily digesting breakfast, Alexandria finally realized that she was not the only one who influenced Clarke's life. The blonde also changed some of the habits of her chosen one. She practically stopped watching TV. The exception was news. Here the news channel sometimes could broadcast in their apartment all day, it depended on the mood of the girls. Looking down at Clarke, the brunette suddenly smiled and lightly kissed her on the tip of her nose.

\- "What's gotten into you?" Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Griffin did not open her eyes, continuing to lie on the couch, her head resting on the Australian lap.

\- "While reading the news on the Internet, I realized how much you influenced my life ..."

\- "No more than you on mine," Clarke grunted, swinging her leg rhythmically. - "And yet I wonder what has changed in you in your opinion. I see progress ... on the face. But this is the first time you mention this."

\- "You taught me to see beauty in those things in which I usually did not notice it. It's no secret that I look for flaws in everything at the first glance. Probably because my work has been the meaning of my life for a long time. But when you appeared ... With your seemingly stupid requests to describe everything in great detail, everything gradually began to change. My world was definitely gray and nondescript, and any thing and any person for me was a set of flaws. But now, the feeling is as if you took off my glasses, forcing me to see all the variety of colors."

\- “Added to the change in your worldview was eloquence,” Smiling, Clarke opened her eyes, looking up and slightly squinting.

\- "And this is also your merit. You make me more tolerant of others. And you make me get out of the «shell» in which I'm hiding. I'm not sure if I can handle all of my quirks, but we managed to overcome some of them."

\- "Don't get rid of all your troubles. You will cease to be yourself if it all disappears. As I told you days earlier, I love you for your pros and cons. And some of your minuses are a plus for our life together."

\- "What are they?" Lexa asked with a grin, stroking Clarke's hair, playing with her golden locks with her fingers.

\- "Your desire to control, even if annoying at times, but gives a feeling of security. I know there will always be food in the fridge, I know you will call if you are late at work. Unfortunately, mom is right, I need to be controlled, because in loneliness I become helpless and can do something incomprehensible."

\- "What is true is true. You are perfect for me," Alexandria hummed thoughtfully, shifting her gaze for a couple of seconds somewhere to the side.

\- “It seems to me that we were originally perfect for each other, it just took time,” Clarke reasoned philosophically, moving her lips thoughtfully.

\- "That is, you would not want to live with me even then? Perhaps now we would be married already,” Ollford asked in surprise, stopping for a moment to stroke the American's hair.

\- "What if we dispersed by this year tired of each other? I don't want to guess, I like what we have with you now. Although you were a pain in the ass, everything changed when you came to me after the accident."

\- "Do you have any idea why I was, as you put it, a pain in the ass?" slyly squinting, the Australian wondered what Clarke would answer, whether she guessed or not.

\- "I wondered about this very often. And I hated you for continuing to stay in my life even so, and myself for giving so much attention to it. I don't think you were mentally hurt after you told me that for you our relationship was not out of love".

\- "Hey!" Alexandria exclaimed resentfully, interrupting the artist's monologue.

\- "Shhhh, I'm just thinking. At first, I really thought it was an insult to me. That you are taking revenge. You must admit that you are not the most good-natured girl in the world, and this could be expected from you." Lexa grunted knowingly in response, now realizing that she was not acting quite right. Maybe not right at all ...  
\- “But when you suddenly showed up on my doorstep, then you completely confused me, Lexa. I thought that we really can't stand each other, it was so noticeable when we met in a cafe ..."

\- “It sounds silly, but you have to believe me now, okay?" Smiling, the Australian tenderly kissed Clarke's palm, when the blonde touched with fingers to her cheek.

\- "I was angry with you and at first it seemed to me that this way I take out all anger and resentment. But then, everything got confused and I began to write articles about your work, driven not only by the desire to hurt you, but also to make you try better, work better. Gradually, this feeling began to grow, and when we met in a cafe I was confused."

\- "You? Seriously?"

\- "I decided that I would come up to you and we would explain ... But when I came closer, your presence literally turned everything upside down in my mind. And when I lose my comfort zone, I become ..."

\- "Unbearable? Closed? Caustic and harmful?" Clarke listed spitefully, raising her eyebrows in a questioning gesture.

\- "Yeah."

\- "That is, you urged me to work more thoroughly ... You know, such an option did not even occur to my mind.  
\- "But why? If we parted so badly, why did you pursue such a goal?"

\- "Maybe because you can't run away from your fate?"

\- "You mean you loved me anyway?"

\- “Clarke… What I told you in the room then, uh… It was an impulse to protect myself. I haven't played with you for a second during our relationship. It's just ... Remember who I am, and what my internal barriers are," the last words sounded very quiet and even sad. Catching this intonation, Griffin shook her head and, standing up, hugged Lexa's neck, burying her nose in her shoulder.

\- "Hey ... Everything happened, how it happened. We returned to each other anyway. Will it make you feel better if I say that after breaking up with you, no one aroused such strong feelings in me except you?"

\- “It's kind of selfish, to be glad that you had a failed relationship,” the green-eyed snorted, immediately squeaking when Clarke pinched her side.

\- "Asshole. Again you snort ..."

\- "Why are you attached to my snorting ..." Rolling her eyes, Lexa dropped the back of her head on the back of the sofa and sighed noisily.  
\- "My relationship was also not a standard. At some point, it even began to seem to me that I was not created for a relationship with anyone."

\- "Believe me, many could say that you were not created for this, but, as you can see, now you are sitting in an apartment that can rightfully be considered yours, and I am lying on your knees ... And I can rightfully be considered yours too," Clarke added, feeling with her fingertips a broad smile on the Australian woman's face.

Before lunch Lexa insisted on taking a walk, and even though Clarke was not yet particularly fond of showing her nose on the street, it was useless to resist. Taking Alexandria by the arm, the artist flinched in surprise as Ollford gently fished out her limb. For a moment, the blonde was afraid that everything was repeating itself, as then when meeting with Anya. But how calm and pleasant she felt when the critic's thin fingers slid along the collar of her coat, tucking the scarf so that it better covered her throat. There was something infinitely gentle in this gesture, or maybe Griffin just became sentimental.

Taking the American woman by the hand, Ollford put blonde's hand on her elbow and placed hers hand on top of blonde hand. They, without betraying themselves, went to the park, walking along familiar paths. Lexa spoke in a low voice about what was happening around her, and Clarke listened, sometimes asking questions or admiring the description of the beauty around.  
Somewhere in the middle of the walk, the artist realized that she was starting to freeze, but did not want say to Lexa about it. After all, knowing the character of the Australian, it was easy to understand that she would drag Clarke home. Griffin bravely endured, but an unexpected tremor in her body gave her away.

\- "Are you cold?" Stopping, the brunette looked worriedly at her beloved, frowning slightly. Clarke, on the other hand, looked away, as if there was something far more interesting in the distance than the conversations they were having.

\- “No,” the blonde replied stubbornly, mentally cursing that her own body had set her up so.  
With a raised eyebrow, Alexandria pulled off her gloves and put her fingers first to her cheeks, then to Clarke's nose. Squinting in displeasure, the critic clicked her tongue.

\- "Well, well, she is not cold. Liar, '' sighing heavily, Ollford unbuttoned her coat, untied the scarf at her throat and, pulling Clarke towards herself, tried to wrap her up, pressing her as close to her body as possible.

\- "Wow ... What are you doing ..." the blonde babbled in embarrassment, confused by such an unexpected action. However, Clarke did not even think to withdraw, quite the opposite, tightly hugging Lexa around the waist, the blonde pressed her nose to brunette's neck, feeling a pleasant warmth spreading through her body.

\- "It was necessary to wrap you up warmly. It was not enough that you will get sick. You have an interview on the nose, ”the Australian muttered displeased. She wasn't angry with Clarke, not at all. Surprisingly, Lexa was angry with herself for not equipping Griffin for the walk.

\- "Oh, calm down ... found something to be nervous about. A warm bath will quickly warm, like a good company in this very bath ..." added the blonde, lowering her voice to a sexual whisper.

\- "Mmmm ... My company will now accompany you throughout the apartment," Ollford said without bewilderment, stretching her lips in a satisfied smile. Looking at Clarke, clinging to her so tightly that it was simply not possible to breathe deeply, Lexa, succumbing to an impulse, leaned forward, catching blonde's thin lips. The kiss turned out to be unhurried and careful, and the surprised artist did not even immediately join in it, realizing what was happening only after a few moments.

\- “There are people all around right there,” Clarke mumbled not too clearly because of the Australian lips caressing her own. The brunette gently grabbed Clarke's upper lip, then her lower one with her lips, drawing Griffin into this pleasant game.

\- "You know, Clarke ..." finally pulling back, Lexa gazed tenderly in front of the artist's eyes. - "Perhaps this is another change, it has just begun, but I think we can complete it together. Someday, both of us will not care what people say about our relationship. It is so?"

\- “I think so… It's amazing to hear something like that from you… It's amazing and wonderful,” Clarke whispered quietly, her fingers tightening grip on the fabric of the jacket in which Alexandria was.

\- "Are you warm ...?" Lexa didn't really want to move. And passers-by almost did not irritate the critic with their glances in their direction with Clarke.

\- "Yes, but I still want to stand with you like that. Do you mind?"

\- "Very much for,"satisfied with the answer of the blue-eyed beauty, Ollford smiled and, dropping her chin on the top of Clarke's head, whispered softly.

\- "So funny ... You became my guide to the world of colors."  
\- "I needed it ..."

\- "What exactly?"

\- "For you to learn to see. You became my eyes. Through you I see everything around."

\- "But what about the sense of touch ...?" Alexandria asked in confusion, amazed at such words addressed to her.

\- “I can't touch the color, but you can describe it to me so that I can imagine ... Next to you I feel like a full-fledged person,” moved by her own statements, Clarke almost cried, but in time she held back such a touching impulse.

\- "I love you too, Clarke," smiling, Lexa softly kissed the blonde on the lips and quietly called her. - "Let's go home…"

Nodding a couple of times, Griffin reluctantly pulled away and, taking Lexa's hand, let her lead her towards the house. Perhaps only to her she could trust to behave wherever she wanted, while not asking a single question, trusting Alexandria entirely.


	25. Three Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an ordinary girl whose life makes a sharp turn, changing everything that seemed unchanged. She thinks she has lost everything. Those whom she loved with all her heart turn away from her. What happens to a person who has lost hope for a brighter future? And who knows, maybe having lost so much, she acquired something special. Something that wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Indeed, sometimes in our life it is enough to appear to one person, instead of a thousand others, so that life begins to sparkle with new colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Слепо иди за мной by Lestat94  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Lestat94  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4069505
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- “I thought we did it a long time ago,” Alexandria said in surprise, sitting down on the sofa next to Clarke. On the coffee table in front of them was a landline telephone, which the blonde had learned to use perfectly. Now Ollford often found her beloved talking. Griffin chatted with Raven, then with Mom, conversations with them sometimes took more than an hour. A little less time was spent talking with the Blakes, and sometimes, it was a revelation for Lexa, Clarke chatted with Anya. Their circle of friends merged into one large company. In their free time, all of the above and Barry came to visit.

Over the past months, the couple have also made new friends. A young man named Lincoln joined their environment very well. From the first seconds he attracted Lexa as an interlocutor. They were somewhat similar, both were not particularly excited about useless dialogues, both were very good at controlling their emotions. In the early days of their communication, Clarke even jokingly stated that a little more and she would start to be jealous. Of course, having known Lexa for many years, Griffin knew perfectly well that the brunette was not interested in men, but it was too tempting to tease her.

\- "Nope. We did everything except that. Are you ready? Are we going to improvise?" Raising an eyebrow, the artist ran her hand over the sofa, before touching the Australian woman's knee, in order to eventually find her palm and interlace their fingers together.   
Lexa smiled and reached out to the base of the city phone with an approving consent. Putting her finger on the record button, the brunette confidently declared:

\- "You start, I pick up, okay?"

\- "As you say, on the count of three ...?"

\- "One two Three!" pressing the button, Alexandria looked at the blonde, expecting her actions.

\- "Hello, you called to apartment Lexa's ..."

\- "And Clarke," almost braking from such a castling, Lexa still picked up.

\- "Now we are not at home ..."

\- “Or we're busy and can't answer the phone."

\- "Leave your message ..."

\- "And we will definitely call you back."

Turning off the recording, Lexa sighed with relief and leaned back on the back of the sofa, while Clarke listened to the recording and, making sure everything was in order, curiously asked:

\- "And what can we be busy with, that we cannot answer the phone, eh?" the artist's voice was flirtatious, a little hoarse by nature, which turned on the Australian woman every time Clarke started to say something.

\- "What do you think, mmm?" Smiling, Lexa leaned forward to kiss her lover on the neck. Her lips easily flutter over the pale skin, leaving gentle kisses that give Griffin goosebumps.

\- "I can't even imagine," Clarke whispered in a shaky voice, leaning back. Lexa, not bewildered, lay down on top of the blonde, running her fingers into her tousled blonde curls.

\- "We can be in the shower ... We will not be comfortable to run to answer from the shower if we are busy, right?" Watching the American woman running blindly across the ceiling, while slightly opening mouth, as if it was difficult for her to breathe, Lexa barely perceptibly slid her tongue along the line of her parted lips.

\- "Or we can be in the bedroom ... Yes?" Clarke muttered before lifting her head to kiss Alexandria on the lips.

\- “We could be busy in any part of this apartment,” the Australian assured her, murmuring indistinctly through the kiss.

\- “You’re just a pervert,” Laughing softly, Griffin wrapped her arms around Ollford's neck, nose against her shoulder. Lexa did not resist such an impulse, on the contrary, she willingly hugged the blonde in response, blissfully covering eyes.

\- "Shall we have dinner tonight? We will invite Mom, Raven, Anya, Barry, Lincoln well ... and Blakes, what is there ..." the brunette mysteriously asked, pursuing her plans in this regard. The unsuspecting Clarke nodded in agreement and solemnly handed the critic the telephone receiver.

\- "But ..."

\- “You suggested that you ring up, while I’m going to do sculpture for now,” Griffin said, quickly kissing the green-eyed on cheek and getting off the couch. With a long sigh, Alexandria rose from the couch, feigning resentment, throwing Clarke aside.

\- “You never showed me what you were doing there.

\- "You will see when I finish!" with these words the door closed, there was a rustling and ringing. In general, everything is as usual.

All the time that Clarke spent at work, Lexa called friends, and then moved on to cooking. This is not the first time such dinners have been held, and the artist has noticed that the guests like the cooked food. No one bought anything at the store or restaurant, other than drinks, because they secretly counted on delicious food from Lexa.  
The Australian woman got pure pleasure from cooking, so time flew by unnoticed for her. Plus, this dinner was going to be special. Having disassembled the table in the living room, the brunette laid the tablecloth on it, arranged the plates, took care of everything except food, and that was because the cooking was in progress.

\- "It smells very tasty!" Cautiously walking into the kitchen, Clarke grabbed the fabric of brunette's home pants with fingers, following on Lexa's heels. 

The whole kitchen was filled with the aroma of food, and there were still several hours before the guests arrived.

\- “When you arrange all the food, I want to play with you…” Griffin purred, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

\- "What is it you want to play with me?" asked the critic, turning to her chosen one over her shoulder.

\- "Theme day, forgot?"

\- “Oh, Clarke, we haven't practiced this in two weeks. Maybe now is not the best moment? And if something breaks. It was not in vain that I stuck out here and cook?

\- "Here's an incentive to listen more to your senses. Well come on," plaintively whining, Clarke put her chin on Alexandria's shoulder, finishing her off with her pleading.

\- "Well okay. But as soon as the first guest arrives, we finish it, okay?"

\- "Okay," having jumped up, the artist fished a black ribbon out of her pocket and traced the oval of the Australian woman's face with fingers, blindfolded her.

\- “I hope you're not fooling me, are you Lexa?"

\- “I really don’t see anything.” Frowning, Ollford froze in place, closed her eyes hidden under the black bandage, and listened to what her body was saying to her.

A few months ago, she herself suggested to Griffin a similar practice, which she did not regret a bit. At such moments, the Australian woman began to feel at least a little exactly the state in which Clarke always arrives.

Fingers probing the switches on the stove, Alexandria made sure everything was in order and moved to the table, feeling for pepper and salt. Moving things from one room to another was the most difficult for her, and imagining how now she would have to look for a place on the table, the Australian was ready to howl.

Clarke was next to her, her fingers still holding the hem of brunette's pants. The tension in Ollford's body was palpable, but the green-eyed one was quite confident. Walking into the living room, Lexa felt the edge of the table with her fingers, moved her hand further, remembering the order in which she placed the plates and dishes with food. Finding still free space, she put salt and pepper there, after which she sighed with relief.

\- "Now I don't even know what to do ... All the food is arranged, the radio in the kitchen is on, it remains to wait for the guests, but need to occupy yourself with something. We can ... I don't even know ..."

\- "We can't watch the film, the radio is on in the background. You can read to me, Ray used to buy me a book in Braille ..."

\- “I’ve never read a book like this,” Lexa said in embarrassment, pursing her plump lips.

\- "I will teach you. Good?"

\- "It's very difficult, Clarke... There's a special point system. In general, I heard that there are two types, six-point and eight-point. My brain is already boiling.

\- "If it doesn't work, let's leave it, okay? Don't worry like that. You're very capable."

\- “Oh, of course,” Lexa grinned and sat down on the sofa while Clarke rummaged through the closet in search of a book.

Sitting next to brunette, the blonde opened the first page. Lexa listened to her explanations with all her concentration, feeling that all this information was superimposed on one another in layers, forming a new cell of knowledge. Unfortunately, not surprisingly, Lexa was not as good at reading this typeface as Clarke.

The brunette still wondered how the artist managed to understand what was written there. In the closet, Clarke's things were arranged according to a special system, and many of them had tags with the same font.

They were distracted by the doorbell, which made Ollford flinch. Clarke smiled as she put the book away and got off the couch, heading into the bedroom to change.

\- "Hey, what about the bandage ?!"

\- "Take it off as you receive the guest."

\- “This is cruel, Clarke!"

Doomedly walked to the door, Lexa opened it, but it was a pity that she did not see how the faces of Raven and Anya were stretched out.

\- "Have you decided to play role-playing games here? Maybe we came early? Leave you another hour?"  
Snorting, just because there was no way to roll her eyes, Ollford let her friends into the hallway and only after the door had closed did she remove the bandage. Embracing Anya, the brunette turned to Raven, immediately falling into a strong embrace.

\- "I'll go change ... Clarke will be out now, if she doesn't take down the table on the way. Come into the living room." With a good-natured grin, Alexandria went into the bedroom, catching the moment when Griffin had already changed into decent jeans and a T-shirt.

\- "Not a bad choice. This T-shirt perfectly emphasizes your ... figure."

\- "Just saye you're staring at the boobs."

\- "My boobs, I want and look," the Australian chuckled, taking off her pants and a T-shirt. Having changed into decent clothes, they both went out to the guests. It's strange that mother hadn't arrived yet, but there was still time left.

Lincoln and Barry were next in line, apparently arriving at the same time. Abby came next, causing her daughter to cheer. When everyone was assembled, Lexa invited them to the table. Noisy dinner with talk and jokes. Raven, as an evil, told in what form she met Lexa when she came to visit. Lincoln immediately reacted to such statements, throwing a couple of jokes that made Clarke blush deeply.  
Bursting into laughter, the guests and the owners of the apartment talked noisily, as always praising food and pouring drinks into empty glasses.

\- "Did you come by taxi?"

\- "Yes of course. I'm afraid you wouldn't let us drunk out of the apartment if we were in our cars," Anya chuckled, knowing Alexandria's uncompromising attitude in this matter.

\- "And not only she. Clarke is still paranoid,” Raven said, catching Griffin's narrowed gaze on her. And you can't say that the blonde does not see anyone present.

\- “By the way, Link… She wanted to touch you,” the brunette reminded, immediately adding. - "Keep the jokes."

\- "Well, I've already prepared one. Why do you need it, Clarke?"

\- "For work."

\- “And she doesn't want to touch me, here it is, friendship,” Reyes drawled in a feigned offended tone, receiving a reproachful look from Anya in response. - "Well what?"

\- "Nothing. Eat come on ..."

\- “I'll take a little of your time. But as these months have shown, there is no more desire or strength to postpone. I'm afraid if I keep pulling I'll go crazy. Clarke ... I chose the place, time and opportunity very carefully. I wanted something special for you. But because, I realized that comfort is one of the most important criteria for you. And you feel comfortable with friends and family. Therefore ... I hope ..."

\- "Oh gods," Raven grabbed Anya by the shoulder, starting to shake her in different directions. -"It doesn't seem to me, does it?"

\- "Shh!" Grabbing the brown-eyed hand, Anya squeezed it so that Reyes would stop shaking her.

\- "Clarke Griffin, I hope you agree to be my wife ...?" taking out the box in deathly silence, or rather not deathly, because Raven's squeak was audible very clearly, Ollford took out a ring and put it on Clarke's palm, whose face turned pale and tears welled up in her eyes.

\- “You're kidding me…” the artist stammered, placing her free hand to lips before removing the tears from her cheeks.

\- “Not at all…” Alexandria whispered excitedly, looking first at the ring, then at Griffin.

\- "Daughter, you should have seen her now. She is pale as a sheet and trembles as if she was chilled all ..." Abigail whispered softly, watching the whole situation.

\- "Well, so…"

\- “I agree.” Interrupting the Australian, Clarke smiled, sobbing as Lexa exhaled in relief and carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. Leaning toward her bride, the critic kissed her affectionately, stroking her cheek soothingly with her fingertips.

\- "Don't Cry…"

\- "It's easy to say ... I'm so happy ..."

\- "That is, the months of living with me did not assure you that I was an unbearable roommate?"

\- "Don't be silly. I love you…"

\- "I love you too."

\- "Oh well, stop you whispering there, Lord my God!" Raven exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

\- "Raven !!!" Anya and Octavia almost simultaneously angrily blurted out the name of the brown-haired woman. But then the whole company burst into loud laughter, and Lexa and Clarke just smiled, as if in their own little world.  
Recovering from such an important step in her life, Alexandria gave a voice:

\- "Champagne to everyone !!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's the end, i hope you was enjoy and understandably, you can read my onther fic and i working on the new, thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and have enjoy


End file.
